


A Broken Cycle

by MMMagnolia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Novelization, Reincarnation, Role Reversal, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMagnolia/pseuds/MMMagnolia
Summary: At the end of the 10,000 year-long era of peace, the Queen of Hyrule had given birth to a son. By the time of Calamity Ganon's prophesied awakening, there was no female heir to become Hylia's incarnation.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 76





	1. Resurrection

_In a place consumed by darkness, a lone man gazed at me, haloed by a blinding light._ _His lips spoke urgently, but his voice did not reach me._

_I sensed he was…not of this world._

_Right now, for no particular reason, I am filled with a strange and undoubtful certainty that something is about to happen._

"Open your eyes."

* * *

Blue was an easy color to wake up to.

Blinking, once, twice, and a third time, I felt no hurry to shake the blurriness from my vision.

"Please, wake up."

Focused, I saw that the blue was coming from this…thing. A dome made of strange metal and holding a stunning light. It was unfamiliar. Alien.

I felt something cool and gushing all around me. I glanced down at my body to find it covered in an iridescent blue liquid, slowly receding. With the exception of my face, it completely submerged me. The liquid drained out and I could feel the its warmth disappearing with it. Then, I was bearing the full weight of my body – cold.

I looked down at myself and absently noted that my body was minimally clothed: a thin camisole and spandex shorts. Frowning, I considered the state of my decency a bit more. Why was I naked? I should be wearing clothes, shouldn't I?

I found myself mesmerized by the light scars that littered my complexion. They were relics of past injuries, but none of them seemed to span more than the width of my finger. However, there were a lot of them.

Taking a second to gather my wits, I found it within me to sit up. My muscles strained against the unfamiliar gravity. Oddly enough, my body did not ache from laying supine for quite a while – if the grogginess I felt alluded to how much time I was asleep. I moved smoothly and methodically. The fatigue I felt came from recently waking up, but definitely not from the act of sitting.

_Why was I here? What is this place?_

It was dark. There are blue lights. Using the shadows, I could see the strange markings etched along the wall. They were dull, gold spirals that rippled from one circle to the next. On the ceiling, little pinpricks of white light scattered aimlessly. Stars?

And the thing I was in – the best way I could describe it is a pool – was central to the room, almost enshrined. Its placement made me believe that it was this place's only purpose.

_Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Who—_

An unbearable weight settled at my core. It's as I'm gazing down at unfamiliar hands that I recognize my chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. Inhaling and holding my breath, I scarcely remember wrapping my arms around myself in a futile attempt at comfort.

I let out my next exhale, long and slow.

My mind started listing things I knew, already analyzing my situation in order to find some semblance of control. Floodgates opened and knowledge flowed in: gravity makes things fall; if I touch fire, it will be hot; lighting is attracted to metal. This was irreputable knowledge. Useless, known facts were all I could recall.

There was not a single thought of personal information.

And yet…

I touched my cheek, finding it wet. There are droplets hanging on the edge of my chin, growing in size before dropping with a small splash on my lap.

_Whose is this body?_

_What is it grieving?_

… _What did it lose?_

I woke up alone, mourning something I can't remember.

And my first instinct was to move forward.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the empty pool, I eased myself out. My bare feet touch the ground. I fought the shiver that coursed through me.

I took stock of myself at that moment: two arms, two legs, an athletic build if the prominent muscles in my thighs and stomach were any evidence. My figure was definitely that of a woman, proven by the curve of my hips and the small of my back. My breasts were a bit on the smaller side. At least if I couldn't find a brassiere, it wouldn't be a problem. I felt my hair skimming the middle of my back. Reaching up, I grabbed a lock and brought it to my eyes.

Black. It curled a little, even when wet.

Releasing my hair, I narrowed my eyes to adapt to the darkness and came faced with a closed entryway. A little to the left of the door is a glowing blue pedestal. As I approached it, the strange contraption lets out a hum as if in recognition. Its center console then rises, twists, and presents me with a stone tablet, glowing orange and blue. In its center, an insignia of an eye.

I have never seen this device before and yet…there's something familiar about it.

"That is a Sheikah Slate."

There was that voice again – the same one that called for me to wake up. It sounded male; its pitch deep and soothing. I didn't recognize it.

I should practice wariness, considering I don't remember anything. I didn't know who to trust. This voice could lead me to my death for all I knew.

But _not_ trusting it…was something I was incapable of doing.

"Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."

Grasping the device from – what I assumed to be – its handle, I lifted it up to come face to face. The screen glowed blue, displaying the eye symbol as it whirred once more. The mechanical sounds ceased. I hung it to the side of my hip.

Taking the Sheikah Slate seemed to be the key. The pedestal's receptacle retreated back into its space and the entryway opened.

I crossed the threshold into the next room. There were two chests that – if judging from their position – were intended for me. Crouching down, I opened the first one which revealed an old shirt, thin and coming apart at the seams.

And a bra!

There was hardly any adjustment as it mimicked the style of a sports bra – without a pesky underwire. It felt comfortable as I twisted and made sure it wasn't constricting any movement or too tight. I pulled out the shirt next. Slipping my head through the bottom and arms through the sleeves, I found it a bit on the short side, but it was either this or going out in a flimsy tank.

Peeking closer into the chest, I laughed before picking up the small object.

A black hair tie.

Of all objects, this was the most vital.

Tying my hair into a high ponytail, I turn to face the other chest. I found worn trousers inside along with a pair of shoes. The shoes, thankfully, fit. However, the pants were also on the short side – reaching only my calves –and were threadbare in some areas. Still, they were comfortable and did the job until I found clothes that actually fit. I could only assume that whoever left me in here thought that I wouldn't grow, but they did their best.

The crates and barrels on the side didn't have a way for me to open them so I left them alone for now.

Past a small decline, there was another door and another strange pedestal. This time, it was glowing orange and the door had the eye symbol I was seeing so much of.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."

I grabbed the Sheikah Slate from my waist and lined up the insignia on its screen to the same engraved image on the pedestal. It droned, turning from orange to blue as it confirmed the Sheikah Slate used to activate it.

The symbol on the door also glowed blue before parting.

Light flooded the room, blinding me immediately. I brought my hand up to shield from the glare but stood in the center of the rays. The bright sun and its yellow glow warmed me instantly. As confused as I was, the sun served to be my hope. A new day – my first day – into whatever this was.

"Zelda…you are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule once again."

_Zelda? Is that who I am?_

_Hyrule? Is that where we are?_

I forced myself to remember, using the names as a trigger. As expected, nothing came to fruition. At least, I now had starting clues.

"Now go…"

Spurred on by the hope of day, I ran forward and up the small set of stairs. I came across a small wall to which I easily climbed upon. Then, I saw the green.

Slightly anxious and slightly excited to see where I was, I raced to the sun outside. My senses were sensitive, taking in stimulations in overwhelming amounts. They clashed and overtook each other. I felt the cool grass before I saw the dew, heard the birds before I saw the blue sky, smelled the crisp air before I tasted it.

My breath caught as an emotion close to awe encompassed me.

Before me, the world of Hyrule stretched beyond the horizons – fading into silhouettes in the far distance. It was forests and plains and vibrant greenery all around, untouched by manmade constructions. To the west, there was a great mountain covered by white snow. A peculiar semi-circle was seen on the peak. Northeast, I could see the shadow of an erupting volcano, outlined black except for the brilliant red erupting from the summit. Jagged orange lines highlighted the rocky terrain even from the distance. A little bit east from the volcano was a pair of mountains, the left smaller than the right. Between the two peaks was a valley. It was as if something had torn itself a path between the singular mountain, then making it two. Expanses of lush grass and hills as well as reflecting bodies of water lay between it all. Mountains and ridges served to be borders, but the land flowed, curved, and warped according to nature – abiding to the wild's wishes.

Except for the castle.

Directly in front of me, closer in view than the mountains and volcano, was a solitary castle. Its central spire rose above all the others. I had to squint to see it, but it looked to be surrounded by gigantic columns.

A breeze came, ruffling the baby hairs not secured by the ponytail. As I pushed the strands back, I turned around to see that the place I had exited from was actually built into a cliff's face – hidden and the entrance unmarked except for the opening I had just made. There were some small birds perched on the tree beside the entrance of the cave. They took off, chirping merrily in the warm sun as their shadows eventually passed over me.

Following the birds' path to the horizon, I noticed that my immediate vicinity was not level with the rest of the world. I shouldn't be seeing the castle at this angle if I was equal with the ground – the ground I was looking down upon. There was a forest below the rocky cliff I was on top of. I followed the trees until it ended with an abrupt cliff, oddly marked by concrete walls. I followed the odd walls and found that they surrounded the entire field, sharply dropping and sanctioning off the area.

_Ah, a plateau._

Turning right, I saw large stone structure. Easily, I was able to tell it was a temple – its imposing and ancient detailing giving it away. There was one large steeple placed before its rectangular hall. It was religious in design; except I don't know what religion its architects might have been worshipping.

I stared at it, hoping and willing it to trigger something – _anything –_ familiar about it. Nature was already starting to reclaim it. Green ivy grew along its grey stone walls and its wooden roof was caving in – the beams of the skeletal structure could be seen from where I was standing. There are smaller stone structures before it, resembling large rooms or tinier houses. If they were also additional places of worship, I was none the wiser.

_Should I recognize this temple?_

_Or is the lack of familiarity mean I'm not from here?_

Surrounded by forest and green, the decrepit stone temple was begging to be investigated. Curiosity winning, I started down the hill and towards the distant structure. As I walked, I passed through a grove of trees with some red mushrooms growing at their feet. A purple beetle flew from the trunk of the tree I had just passed. My presence disturbed a red lizard which scurried off to find cover in much thicker bushes across the path. I found myself staring at the bushes for a length of time longer than necessary. Would I have to hunt for sustenance while on this plateau?

I placed a hand against my stomach. It growled in response.

That's when someone started chuckling from behind me.

I pivoted, my right-hand tightening into a fist as I brought the other one in some sort of defensive stance in front of me. When the adrenaline faded and my eyes fell on the source of the sound, I relaxed and eased my posture. It didn't seem to be an immediate threat.

Nestled into the crook of a small rock alcove, nursing a steady campfire, sat an old man with a heavy cloak. His hood concealed one half of his face, only allowing me to see one kind green eye and a long-pointed ear. He was a stocky, but probably large man from what I could tell. Had he been standing, he would have easily towered over me. The old man had large arms and a bushy grey beard growing well across his chest. How had I missed seeing him as I passed by?

His green eyes crinkled with delight and in turn, I approached him closer.

"Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to meet another soul in these parts." His voice was deep, and he spoke with more regality than his general appearance would have otherwise suggested.

"Who are you?" I say in response.

"Me?" He chuckled, but I saw it more as a scoff. "I'll spare you my life's story." He motioned at the spot across from him and the campfire. I dutifully sat down.

"I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now," he continued. I noticed he had a staff, carved out of a dark wood with a lantern hung on by its handle at the top. He used it to point at me.

"What brings a bright-eyed, young woman like you to a place like this?"

Deciding that if he won't answer my questions, I wouldn't answer his.

"Where are we?"

"Ah, answering a question with a question. That's fair enough."

I inwardly cursed. Reverse psychology decidedly then was not my specialty.

He continued, easing himself to stand up, "As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence, I shall tell you."

The old man motioned to the great forest in front of us and the walkway. "This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

_"You are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule once again."_

I blinked, finally connecting the dots.

He turned and motioned in front of him. I quickly stood and followed. The old man stopped before the end of a cliff. It dropped off to small lake with a small island in the center. Across from it was the temple and its surrounding ruins. Upon my closer view, I saw a hulking object lodged amidst the rubble. I wondered what it was.

"That temple there…Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom—" Here, he paused. The old man's expression grew crestfallen and words reverent. "—it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay. Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…"

He moved to sit down. Once he did, he offered up an apple – one of many that had been resting near the flames.

"Please help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat," he advised. He then pointed to an apple tree behind me.

After stuffing my pockets with as many apples as the branches would yield, I made my way back to the old man. He regarded me with a nod but nonetheless, continued with his own musings.

"I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service."

It seemed I had exhausted any information he could give me. Behind him, I saw an unused torch. He sensed my gaze and moved to hand me the item. Reaching out, I held it steady in my right hand.

"And how, may I ask, are you planning to use it?"

I gave it a few swings: a downward slash, outward slash, and finally an upward slash. These movements were second nature to me. My mind has lost its memories, but my body has clearly not.

"A weapon," I finally answer him, sheathing the torch on my back.

His eyebrows raised in great amusement.

"Innovative. However, that is probably best used to light fires. If you need a weapon, you can find something better." He took on a grave and serious tone. "Many beasts roam the land past this point. You can take my axe with you, if you please. Assuming you can find it."

He bit into a baked apple before continuing. "I suppose you don't need an old man like me to tell you how to fight. With your reflexes from earlier, I'd say your body was once the body of a swordsman."

He dismissed me with a poke at the campfire.

Moving down the path, I came across the axe he had offered, struck against a stump. It would serve as a two-handed weapon with a deadly swing. I took it with me.

Looking up, I was faced with the temple, across the small lake once again. My initial plan was to investigate the religious sanctuary anyways. As I prepared to take the shortcut by swimming across the small lake, a voice – the same voice – spoke out again.

"Zelda, head for the point marked on your Sheikah Slate."

I took the device from its place on my hip. Activating it, the interface glowed before showing me a blue matrix. I could see three icons. One was a blue dome. Hovering over it, the interface spelled out "Shrine of Resurrection". The second icon was a yellow triangle. After some quick spinning, I realized that the triangle was oriented with the slate and thus, it was showing my position. Finally, there was yellow circle, positioned a distance away from the two icons. It was hard to tell the location that the yellow circle was indicating. The map – which I guess is what the Sheikah Slate was attempting to show me – was not filled. The best I could do was follow my icon on this interface to the location.

But…I did say I wanted to explore the temple first.

Placing the Sheikah Slate back into its holster, I turned and eyed the distal steeple – curiosity overshadowing everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter to my very first fanfic! So I said in the summary that this was a BoTW! Role Reversal AU but with a twist. Breath of the Wild was actually my very first Zelda game (I owned A Link to the Past, but never actually finished it so that doesn't count). In reality, this fic is the novelization of my gameplay experience! This is the big "what if we got character customization" early theories come to life.
> 
> I'm also super into the lore of the franchise and a big theory nerd. With the announcement of a BoTW Sequel, I further fanned those flames and the idea of a playable Zelda inspired this story. As the story goes on, some of you might recognize some theories and inspiration I've gathered from Zeltik, NintendoBlackCrisis, and CommonwealthRealm. As I post chapters, I'll point out specifically in the A/N what the inspiration was and who I got it from.
> 
> "Whose this body? What is it grieving?...What did it lose?" – scene inspired by lowlighter I'm Losing My Mind comic on Tumblr
> 
> So please review; it'll let me know that people are interested in what I'm writing and thus, give me more incentive to do so. I already have six updates ready for this story, but I'll release them as the story gains traction. Once again, thank you for reading!


	2. Temple

There are seven types of memory, but most of the time, we tend to focus on three types: Semantic, Procedural, and Episodic. Semantic memory is how I know there are different types of memory. How I know that the creature flapping its feathered wings was a bird and that the scaly being in the water was a fish. Semantic memory is the general knowledge of the world and how it works. Moving onto procedural memory, it is all things instinctual. I knew how to walk, breathe, speak, and my reflexes are apparently just as sharp. However, it is the last type of memory that is the foundation of my amnesia.

My episodic memory – memory of events that happened in my life – was completely blank.

Other things seemed right. When the voice had called me Zelda, I responded. The name Zelda – I felt – suited me. And with nothing but instinct to tell me what's right and what's wrong, it was the only thing I could follow.

My name is Zelda and I remember nothing.

I do not know my surname, or if I even have one. I don't know where I once lived – the province nor the village – or if I had a family. According to my ears, pointed and long as they were, I was the same race as the old man. I was a resident of Hyrule and to further speculation, maybe a Hylian. Did that mean anything to me?

Not right now.

I stood on top of a cliff, overlooking the small lake. In the middle, there was an island and on it was a sword. Remembering what the old man warned about beasts roaming the land, I sought to retrieve the weapon and add it to my arsenal.

I dove in headfirst into the pond. Before I could surface the water, I heard jingling bells and what sounded like small nuts hitting a tree before a little laugh.

"Yahaha!"

When I surfaced, I was faced with an odd creature. It was small, maybe no taller than my calf. Its face was covered by a mask fashioned out of a leaf and it held a twig full of red berries. In its other hand, it held a twirling leaf that kept it hovering above the surface of the water. It seemed to radiate small leaves and white sparkles, giving itself a whimsical and almost magical charm.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a Hylian.

"You found me!" Its voice was cute, almost baby-like.

As I floated, I noticed that I was surrounded by a circle of lily pads. It was so fae-like in nature that I immediately wondered if I was mistaken in some macabre fairy ritual of hide and seek.

"Huh? You're not Hestu!" It cried out, pointing at me as if accused. Then, it threw its head back in shock. "But you can…see me? I didn't know your kind could see the children of the forest!"

_Children of the Forest? What?_

"Either way, if you see Hestu, give this to him!"

Before I could even ask for an explanation, it drops something into the water. I struggled to keep myself afloat and catch it at the same time.

A golden seed?

It smelled odd, too…

"Buh-bye!" It giggled before poofing into a cloud of leaves and sparkles.

I decided not to dwell on it too much, lest my fragile state of mind take a downward spiral.

Pocketing the seed, I made my way towards the little island in the middle of the small lake. I took a few breaths to regain my stamina. There was a short climb in order to get to the top, but it wasn't too much of a hassle only if I didn't exert myself.

Eventually, I came face to face with a rusty broadsword – the tip of its blade buried in the soft grass. Coming closer, I braced myself to remove the weapon from its earthy sheath.

Picking up the sword wasn't a test of strength or will; the earth easily gave way with a quick pull of my arm.

But the weapon placement – the movement of pulling up the sword up – gave me a tremendous feeling of familiarity.

I sheathed the rusted sword on my back, on top of the torch.

Turning left, I came face-to-face with the decrepit temple once more. The quickest way was to dive off the rock I was standing on and swim to shore. Then, I could walk up either on the stone steps or stick to the grassy knoll on the side.

Easing myself into the lake once again, I swam languidly to the sandy shore – encountering a couple of frogs and fish through my endeavor. I stood upon the grass and saw two of the most peculiar things.

One was a pig-like creature. From what I could see, it had large pointed ears on either side of its round head – there was a horn on top of it! – and a large snout. It wore loincloth, but I couldn't surmise its size and build from where I was. The pig creature yawned, lazily walking about and occasionally eating things from off the ground. It seemed like it was guarding the stone path, wielding a wooden club of sorts.

The second was…I don't even know how to describe it. The husk was dome-shaped on the bottom and its head – I assumed that's what it was – resembled an upturned bucket with three propellors on top. It sat seemingly suspended in a small puddle, letting moss grow on top of it.

I turned left, not wishing to encounter the two. I climbed the short barrier of the stone steps and came face-to-face with one of the smaller stone buildings in front of the temple. Upon closer look, it was a magnificent structure – intricate stone masonry and floor-to-ceiling glass windows. The roof was caved in and destroyed, as well as some of the windows cracked. Ivy grew along the walls, a testament to nature enforcing its will on the abandoned structure. Still, this building was only a fraction of the size as to the actual temple.

From where I was, I walked straight. Looking up at the building, I followed the broken archway to where the entrance was and still is. However, only one side of the arc stayed intact, and the other side was nothing more than a broken pillar. Still, if I looked up from the center, the archway and the tall window at the far wall framed the steeple of the temple beautifully. It was a design that could only be seen with the absent roof.

I couldn't admire the architecture for too long…

I turned the corner and came upon a behemoth.

Its body was similar to that of the husk I saw in the ground earlier, except this one had imposing mechanical tentacles easily spanning the width of the entire building. It was rusted and, similar to everything here, was covered in foliage. Whatever part of it that was metal had rusted over. As I approached, I was able to find a rust-free screw – withstanding the test of time. Backing away, I saw that it was perched upon a heap of rubble and stone, frozen in the act of trying to right itself via its arms. Observing the hole behind it, it didn't take long for me to piece the story of this ruin.

This _thing_ forced its way inside this religious building, destroying the structure and whatever else might have been inside it.

And recounting the two I've seen so far, a bitter taste rose in my mouth.

I willed myself to look away from the beast, to not dwell on what might have happened here and, maybe, even throughout the land. My eyes were drawn to something etched on the floor of this building.

An emblem of sorts. Part of it was obscured by the steady growing flora, but I was still able to make out the central image. The best I could describe it is wave-like. There were three waves stacked on top of each other, but the top-most had a flourish stemming to the right and the bottom-most had a flourish stemming to the left.

This didn't mean anything to me, but I took into account the sacred placement of it. It was central to the building. If I stood in the center of the emblem, where the wave imagery is, I come directly middle to the alter steps and facing the floor-to-ceiling window. The alter steps were flanked by bannisters. The left bannister was completely destroyed, its imagery forever lost unto me. However, the one on the right stayed mostly intact. It resembled a creature with wings.

I saw an exit point, one that was made by the mechanical beast. I used it to exit the building and came face with a set of stone steps. What awaited me at the top only confirmed my suspicions.

There was an attack.

More of the mechanical monsters littered the path. They stood upon mountains of rubble and dirt – evidence of their destruction on this ground. All of them were ruined, frozen in time as nature fought to reclaim the land they destroyed. They faced the temple, hellbent on destroying the steeple itself. But from what I could see, they didn't make it.

Relief began to ebb away the bitterness I had tasted earlier.

As I ran along the obstructed path, I found that there was only one who had managed to just touch the glass of the window – halted before it could break through.

Before I could feel solace at the preservation of the temple, I heard an inhuman scream.

There was another one of the pig-monsters I had seen from earlier. It was uglier up close, but the club it wielded looked sturdy.

I felt electricity run through my veins as instincts kicked in. It was a wave of adrenaline and eagerness. My muscles thrummed underneath my skin, excited to use their reflexes as I unsheathed the rusted blade from my back.

I was without a shield, but I readied my stance – distributing my weight evenly between my spread feet, arm poised and ready to strike.

It gave me a disgusting leer, licking its lips in excitement. The creature brought its arm across its body and I tracked this movement, predicted it even. I pushed myself off the ground, forcing my momentum backwards in a flip.

Then, I felt it: time slowing down.

As I landed, the creature had swung its arm out, leaving it open for a hit. And quickly, I rushed in and swung with precision and all the strength I could muster.

Downward. Outward. Up.

Downward. Outward. Up.

Slash. Slash.

Time returned to its normal pace.

However, this creature was strong as it didn't even flinch at the eight hits I inflicted on it. Instead, it grew angry, rearing backwards before flying at me with an outraged cry. I barely managed to side hop away, feeling the ground tremble as its club made contact with the stone. And in my brief moment of inactivity, I saw its wounds from the damage I inflicted earlier begin to close up.

With this new information, I sheathed my blade. Gathering my thoughts as I played a game of evasion, I formulated a plan.

If I had a stronger weapon, the eight hits I inflicted would have finished this creature off. I didn't have a shield so I couldn't draw out this match for any longer. It had to be short if I have any chance of making it past this point. I had to get in and manage as many hits as possible, without giving it a chance to recover or strike back. However, one-handed weapons don't hold as much impact and swing. If I wanted to hit as much as possible and incapacitate it long enough to recover, I needed a bigger weapon. But with a bigger weapon, I can't manage as many hits if I enter slowed time – four hits at best. Still, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

I brought out the wooden axe just as the creature turned its beady eyes on me.

Then, our dance started again, except I had a new tactic to put into play.

The creature started once again by bringing its arm across its body. It flung its arm out and quickly brought it back to manage an overhead strike. I strafed backwards as it slowly advanced on me. It let out one more cry, snarling at me. Then, it made its biggest mistake and the open window I needed.

It reared backwards once again and flew towards me with every intention of bashing that wooden club against my skull. I evaded once more with a sidestep. I felt time slow down, but I held back from closing in. Instead, I waited for time to revert back to normal.

The club landed on the stone steps the same time as I did. Then, quickly moving to throw the axe around me in a circle, I used the momentum to start spinning. The blade of the axe created a protective circumference around me, and my body was the focus of the circle. With regards to my stamina and the potential loss of a weapon, I had to keep these spins to a minimum. The acceleration of my spin was almost causing the axe to fly from my heads.

Inching myself closer, I felt the blade of the axe hit the flesh of the creature and counted the hits. When I pushed my body to the edge of my endurance, I managed one final rotation and brought the axe over the monster, clubbing it on the head as well as sending a small shockwave within our vicinity. The shockwave worked as the monster flew to the side, disabled. Without sprinting, but making haste, I came close to the creature and brought the axe over and around my head again.

It was a ruthless assault and it worked like a charm. The frequent blows didn't allow a chance for recovery or hit – according to plan. Even if I had missed the ending strike, the shockwave was enough to knock the pig creature backwards – enough for me to recover some stamina and begin again. As long as I managed my endurance and keep an eye out should the monster ready a strike, the battle was mine to win.

I brought down one last hit and the monster fell back with a defeated cry. Purple ooze began to creep up, blooming and spreading over the injuries I inflicted. Then, the creature was engulfed in it, to the point that it was a silhouette with no defining features. Finally, it evaporated in a plume of purple, leaving behind its club, horn, fang, and – _repulsively_ – purple guts.

With one hand, I gathered up the materials dropped, including the purple guts. It may just be a hoarder's instinct, but I had a feeling that any item I came across would be useful from here on out.

I felt my self-esteem rise as I processed the events. These monsters were more resilient than they give credit for. In my weakened state, I'll stick to stealth and only attack if I needed to.

The adrenaline was slowly leaving my body and I was left with the delayed wave of exhaustion. Still, I praised my quick thinking and apparent ability to slow down time. I should give this newfound power a name.

How about… _bullet-time?_

Remembering what the old man said concerning my fast reflexes, I wondered what exactly I did in my past life. Combat skills and strategic thinking of that caliber and speed required a special kind of training.

I sheathed the axe and turned to face the archway. In the distance, I saw an alter and upon it was a large statue with wings, framed by the light from the windows behind it. Looking up at the immediate entrance, I see a triangle made up of three – or four, depending on how you look at it – smaller triangles. I faced straight ahead and started up the small steps, crossing into the religious threshold.

I may not know the religion this place was worshipping, but even I could tell that it was very important and inspiring. The hall was enormous, stretching out so far that the statue may have appeared smaller from my spot under the archway. Great glass windows decorated the walls, curling vines refracted in their glass and onto the sunlit floor. The masonry was impeccable, carved waves and leaves twirling and spiraling along their waves and vines throughout the boarders and pillars.

This temple and, as a result, this land were very much loved and praised.

My smile faltered as I took account the state it was in. The left half was obliterated, having found two other mechanical monsters just on the other side of the singular standing wall. I saw beams of rotted wood on the ceiling from the steeple's skeletal structure. Nature was well on its way to reclaiming it – the floors of the temple no longer stone but growing bountiful grass and wildflowers.

It's a shame to see what once was probably an awe-striking sanctuary reduced to a decrepit shell of rubble. But at the same time, there was something hauntingly beautiful about the flowers and grass forcing their way through the stone. The lone statue still smiled mercifully at the great empty hall.

The isolation of the plateau and abandonment of this temple left an impression of the whole structure being frozen in time.

Before crossing over to take a closer look at the statue, I turned to face the integral side of the temple. I found a stone chest nestled into the corner and made my way to it. Opening it, I pulled a sturdy bow – made of mostly wood but with some metallic accents – and a quiver to wear from within. However, there were no arrows.

It was another weapon to add to my arsenal so I couldn't complain too much. Now, I could injure enemies from far away before resorting to close combat. Something tells me that if I pull this bow while falling, I could enter bullet-time.

I needed arrows, though.

Placing the bow on my back and the quiver around my waist, I turned and examined the immediate area.

This chest, like the ones in the shrine, seemed like they were placed here for me to find. If someone had just decided to leave a bow without any arrows, I couldn't help but think of them as some kind of divine pranker.

My eyes rested on a clay pot. My eyes rested on _several_ clay pots strewn about the vicinity and my hands twitched. I felt the primitive urge to break them.

Picking up the nearest pot, I held it above my head and threw it at the stone wall. It shattered into satisfying little shards, revealing what was hidden within. To my utter surprise and elation, there was a quiver of five arrows.

I was completely uninhibited as I ran around, smashing every clay pot I could see.

In the end, I had a quiver of fifteen arrows and a couple of these odd, green gems.

My need for destruction and hunt for materials satisfied, I crossed the great hall of the temple to come face to face with the alter. Its bannisters were unbroken – in comparison to the previous building I was in – and I could see the statue for what it was: a bird. Two birds perched on the stair bannisters, facing each other.

Then, there was the goddess statue. It was tall, but its size was not daunting like the mechanical beasts frozen throughout the area. There were several smaller versions of the statue, arranged in a semicircle of eight at the base of her feet.

Her hands were clasped across her chest, either in hope or in prayer. The goddess' hair spilled over her shoulders until her lower back – rivulets immortalized in stone. She seemed to be wearing a traditional robe, the creases and flow of fabric best detailed where her elbows bent. To further accentuate her otherworldliness, wings sprouted from her back; too small for me to consider them angel wings, but much too large to be fairy wings.

Her face was gentle. The eyes were either half-lidded or closed – the pupils rubbed and worn away with weather and time. She had a smile that I could only describe as understanding. And if she were a real person, I would compare it to the sun.

In my heart, I could see it clearly: a beautiful face, smiling upon me…

…stained with love.

I found myself returning it, albeit dazedly.

With my curiosity of the temple satiated, I turn to exit the sanctuary. My retreating footsteps echoed and bid the goddess goodbye.

Passing through the archway, a weight lifted itself from my soul. Her smile had casted a blessing on me and whatever doubts that plagued me before had vanished.

It was still very bright and sunny out. I unholstered the Sheikah Slate from its place on my hip and turned my attention to my next objective: the point marked by the yellow circle.

Orienting myself with the arrow icon, I glanced from the slate to my surroundings. Unfortunately, the building from before was slightly obstructing my view. I couldn't see the field before it. Biting my lip, I hung the Sheikah Slate on my hip again and searched around.

A high vantage point is what I needed.

Climbing the steeple was an enormous feat even I knew was too great for me to take as I am right now. However, because of the ruined state of the building in front of me, I could stand on the tops of the walls. The parapet of the temple's entrance lines up perfectly with the top of the structure's walls. Then, I could climb down and fall when the height is short enough – allowing gravity to work for me. First things first, I needed to clear the small gap between the two walls.

I started off with a quick sprint, jumping off the parapet with my right foot and landing on the top of the walls. Careful not the tip over the edge, I centered myself in the middle and looked off into the field.

There were two other buildings similar to the one I was standing on top of – one to the right and the last a bit in the distance, to the left. And just my luck, they were both guarded by pig-creatures, wielding wooden clubs.

Still, I wondered – gazing directly below me at the floor of the room – if they had emblems resembling the one here. And if they did, did those mean anything?

I turned my head back and faced the triangle symbol decorating the top of the arch. I had the sneaking suspicion that the triangle and the emblems I might find were somehow related to each other.

Always getting sidetracked but noting that it was still in the direction I was heading, I sought to investigate the two other buildings. The world was slowly coming together, and with it, I could find my role in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity dropped like the day after I posted chapter 1. And because Eiji Aonuma deliberately asked for a game set pre-calamity, this game is CANON. I'm very excited to see if my headcanons about Link's past are true – especially how he got the Master Sword. A while further into this story, I'll novelize how I thought Link got the Master Sword through our Zelda OC here. Most of all, I'm just excited to see my favorite angry birb warrior again. I've never simped so hard for 2 seconds of footage.
> 
> "In my heart...stained with love." – Poem by Sappho (630 B.C)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It gave me a boost in confidence and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!


	3. Tower

Seeing the wear and tear on the only two-handed weapon I had, I made the executive decision to forego the gung-ho, theatrical axe-play and settle for a sneak attack.

From my vantage point, I could see that the nearest building – the one on the right – was so demolished that I could essentially see everything.

Another blue pig-monster was pacing around the area, picking at the grass. On the alter was a stone chest which definitely garnered my interest. Most importantly, the building at two entrance points: the archway and where the right wall splits.

I began easing myself down the wall, my foot finding holes to support my weight. I worked with gravity to reach a short enough height. Once I did, I dropped below to the stone paving safely. I jogged down the stone steps and came a few feet from the second building.

Now that I was closer, it just occurred to me how absolutely torn the structure was. The walls – if you could call them that – stood only a couple feet taller than me. All of the windows were broken, blunt glass littering the surrounding area. I was surprised that the monster wasn't able to see me coming. The building offered little to no obstruction. It was no wonder that it didn't catch my attention first.

Before I came too close, I crouched down to minimize my presence. Then, I crawled –with my weight on my calves and balls of my feet – along the side of the structure. There was a hole where a wall and window should have been. Grass and remnants of glass crunched under the soles of my shoes. I was careful to maneuver around the windowpane on the ground as I observed the monster.

It didn't seem to notice my presence yet, too occupied picking at the grass.

Then, it suddenly perked up. Its snout wrinkled as it began to sniff around the vicinity.

Retreating, I began to think of a plan.

As mentioned before, the two entry points I made note of earlier will be my trump card. Right now, the creature suspects I am in this general area and would most likely expect an attack to come from this direction. Therefore, I would need to sneak up from the archway entrance. However, this relies on the fact that the monster stays in the same position as I move from this wall to the archway. And if it didn't, it might see me, and I would be forced to fight close combat again.

A plan is never without its risks.

I began to make my way to the archway, crouched and watching my steps. As I prowled along the walls, I heard the monster's movements through the stone. Pausing to look via a window, I saw that he had moved closer to the archway but not too far from where he previously was. I could still work with this.

Instead of the axe, I switched back to the rusty broadsword and readied it.

Grabbing a rock from the ground, I threw it into the bushes from where I was crouched in before. Predictably, the monster jumped up in surprise and began to make its way to the bushes where it heard the noise.

Here's another risk: it won't turn around before I get to it.

As quickly but quietly as I could, I approached the monster. When I got close enough, I poised my arm up and brought the blade of the broadsword down on its neck.

The creature was resilient as it fell forwards in a heap, but decidedly not dead. It was then that I began to swing the blade, willing to kill it before it could recover and strike.

Luckily, I managed to kill it with two extra swings. Unfortunately, the rusty sword broke with a definite _clank!_ However, the monster did drop its club. In terms of weapon profit, it was a loss. But beggars can't be choosers.

Pocketing the materials dropped, I faced what was left of the alter. The floor was overtaken with grass and wildflower. So much so that I wasn't able to see the emblem. However, there is an emblem there. I could see the circle that surrounds it and similar detailing as the previous one. I just wasn't able to see the imagery.

Deeming it a lost for now, I turned my attention to the chest seemingly enshrined. I kicked it and the top flew open, revealing a pair of beige trousers and brown boots.

Blushing, but realizing that there was no one around, I shimmied out of the capris I was in and hurriedly put on the trousers. If I were to die without pants on, that would have been the most pitiful death to grace this land. Luckily, as I slipped the last boot on, I was left alone.

With better fitting pants and much more comfortable shoes on, I made my way out of the building via the entryway and prepared to visit the last of the buildings.

And if memory served correctly, there was only one other of those pig-creatures left stalking the area.

I had to find out the name of these monsters. I can't refer to them as pig-monsters and creatures forever.

I could see the monster easily from the top of the steps. It was facing the other direction and I saw this as another opportunity for a sneak attack.

Crouching again, I made my way down the steps. I unsheathed the axe and drew closer to the unsuspecting monster.

However, right as I prepared to bring the weapon down, it suddenly turned. Momentum was already in place and I managed to strike it away. It landed on the other side of the parapet, where the metallic husk was sitting in the puddle. The pig-creature let out a cry before running around the parapet and back on the stone path. It prepared to strike me. Meanwhile, I was urgently trying to gather my thoughts and find a way to win this.

The creature brought its arm across in a move I've seen before. Anticipating the swing, I pushed my momentum backwards and flipped away. I entered bullet-time and as I landed, I saw the opening for me to strike. Although, holding a two-handed weapon, I managed three swings before bullet-time ended. The monster recovered quickly enough and reared back to come flying at me.

As before, I side hopped and entered bullet-time for the second time. I rushed in for a couple of hits, praying that my axe wouldn't break – leaving me with only wooden weapons. I closed in as the pig-creature was still flying through the air. Oddly enough, bullet-time ended before it could land. As a result, it flew a couple of feet ahead, but right in front of me was the club it was wielding.

I scrambled for it, sheathing the axe and holding the club.

The monster recovered and turned to face me. It registered the weapon in my hand and pointed at me, letting out a shrill cry in indignation. Throwing a small tantrum, it stomped the ground before finding a rock and throwing it at me.

I ducked in time, but more rocks came flying at me. Forcing my legs to move, I sprinted closer and swung the club at it, catching it off-guard. Then, it reared back with its fist and decked me in the face.

I stumbled back, nursing my jaw with my other hand. Before I could ready myself again, it ran up close and prepared to punch me again. I blocked its arm with my own. Then, it brought up its other fist and I easily caught that with the wrist of my occupied hand. Due to me foiling its plans, the creature began screeching at me, spittle flying everywhere. Having enough, I tossed my own head back and slammed it into the creature, effectively incapacitating it. I swung the club in a backwards swing and sent it flying.

It wasn't dead yet, but I knew it was close. I just couldn't let it heal.

I looked down at the club I was holding, now finding it essentially falling apart. The pig-creature got up and since it was quite a distance from me, began searching the ground for rocks.

I released a huff of frustration. Pulling my arm back, I aimed at its head and lobbed with all of my strength. As the club made contact with its head, the handle broke from the top as I heard the creature's shriek of demise.

I barely registered the plume of purple as it disintegrated. Supporting myself on my knees, I caught my breath. And like before, the adrenaline faded from my veins and I was wracked with exhaustion.

Had I not stolen its weapon, the fight would've turned for the worse.

Walking over to where the creature was slain, I began gathering the items it dropped. While I was at it, I searched the husk sitting in the puddle – finding a shaft.

I pocketed the items and faced the last building I wanted to explore.

In terms of preservation, it looked more intact than the previous building. Its lower left wall was still standing. A couple of windows were unbroken, but the rest were missing along with the rest of the structure. There was also a pillar that had fallen and effectively ruined the alter and steps.

Standing in the center, I searched the ground for an emblem of sorts.

My search brought more results than the previous building. Partly covered by grass was the circle that denotes the emblem. I could make out a little of the imagery – a circle encompassed by a crescent which is encompassed by a larger crescent.

Thus far, my theories were slowly gaining evidence. The most I could speculate is that the three triangles had some sort of connection with the three emblems I found. Three also seemed to be a very important number.

Alright. _Now,_ I'll make my way to the point marked on the map.

Exiting the last of the religious structures I wanted to search, I found myself on the stone path, heading downwards. A little ways ahead, there was leveled land and the remnants of a fountain.

I approached the structure and found it half buried in rubble and empty – its pump system long broken. Turning, my eyes critically surveyed the area.

It was the relic of a town square.

The stone walkway was obviously man-made, with the fountain central to the market. What remains of the buildings were placed in a grid-pattern, forming small alleyways between them. And it just made sense for a town to be settled near such a religious sanctuary: people could go to daily prayer, perform festivals in the name of the goddess, and others most certainly have upkept the grounds and temple back in its prime.

To think that something so human and full of life once graced this isolated plateau.

Facing left, there was a clearing that paved an entrance into the lush forest. However, there were two of those pig-monsters prowling the area, wielding the same clubs as earlier.

And in my current state – a torch, worn axe, and two wooden clubs – it was not wise to face them head on. I turned my attention to the hill with two precariously balanced boulders on top of it.

From there, the rest of the plateau unveiled itself to me. I took a look at the Sheikah Slate and found that the point marked was just beyond the hill of monster archers. However, the archers were the least of my problems as there were two other pig-monsters on guard near the structure. Not to mention – looking down – there were two monsters below this hill that would most definitely see me if I made my way down the stone path.

The monsters at the base of the slope paid me no mind, reveling in their little conversation. One of them was gesturing wildly to the air while the other nodded along. It was kind of cute. In fact, I would have considered it charming if it weren't for the fact they were out to kill me.

I turned to the precariously balanced boulders and it was so plainly obvious what I should do that I mused the convenience of it all.

Getting behind the large rock, I pushed with steady strength. Since it was balanced on its corner, the boulder gave way and rolled in the direction of gravity. I watched as the rock completely rolled over the one monster that was telling a story, evaporating into purple.

The other one perked up in surprise, scrambling away from the scene with scared chitter. It stopped a distance away before slowly walking back to where its friend had died.

Seeing that it was in position, I quickly got behind the last boulder and pushed. Similar to the first one, it fell forwards and rolled with gravity, gathering momentum and running over the last monster. It let out a shout of pain and I slid down the grassy knoll once it poofed away.

Like clockwork, I began picking up the dropped materials and taking their weapons for myself. I decided to stray off the main stone path, seeing that the area I was in was closer to the marked point. In fact, I could see the two archers on the hill and the two monsters on guard.

I crossed the end of the stone path. On the other side was a flooded reservoir and an odd structure with metal boxes surrounding it. In the water was a pig-creature suspended over the water via a wooden platform held together by…octopus balloons?

Willing myself not to get distracted again, I pushed towards to the hill. I crouched down before I got too close, but stealth was not a priority at the moment.

After all, they had bows and arrows – weapons effective only at a distance. If they happened to see me, I would close enough to best them at close combat – with four wooden clubs at my disposal.

Arriving at the base, the monsters hadn't sensed my presence yet. And to my glee, there were several arrows strewn about the area – mine for the taking. I can't freely spend these arrows currently so recycling them seemed like the best option.

I managed to scrounge up another five arrows, raising my inventory to twenty. However, there were three other arrows in the distance. That meant that the archers would see me and it was perfect distance to start shooting.

Rather than giving them the opportunity, I merely stood from my position. The two archers were stunned out of their idle chatter and it took a second for them to begin nocking arrows into their bows.

 _One at a time,_ I whispered to myself.

Propelling myself upwards, I was level with the two on the hill. I set my sights on the one closest to me. I would have to be aware of the second archer, already moving backwards so it could get a better aim on me.

Maneuvering so the first monster would be the barrier between me and the one taking aim, I retrieved the club and began swinging. Because it had a ranged weapon, the monster could do nothing but take my continuous hits. However, I couldn't disregard the other one.

An arrow whizzed past my head. Then, before I could move, another one grazed the side of my right cheek. I felt pinpricks of blood seep out from the shallow cut.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the second monster move to secure a better position to shoot arrows at me. But I remembered an old adage about projectiles.

" _It would be a lot harder to shoot at you if you were running zig-zag. Don't you think so, hero?"_

Hero?

Continuously moving, skidding my shoes along the dirt, I evaded the volley of arrows. Eventually, I managed to beat the monster to death. As it evaporated into the sludgy purple essence, I shifted my gaze to the other creature.

It jumped in surprise at its friend dissolving in front of him. Backpedaling in fear, the monster turned and began running towards the others.

At the possibility of a 3 vs. 1, I quickly picked up the previous monster's crudely made bow and fisted a handful of arrows from the ground.

The creature was haphazardly running down the hill, waving its arms in warning to the others. Lining up my shot, I drew back my arm and let the arrow fly.

Unfortunately, the warning was made clear. And as the monster dropped dead, the others turned their eyes to me. They let out battle cries, readying their weapons. Both had actual swords, but only one had a wooden shield.

Cursing, I drew the bow and aimed at the one without a shield. I let the arrow fly, hitting the monster in the head. To my surprise, it flew backwards and was momentarily stunned. Already, I was thinking of a plan.

If I can keep the other monster at bay with these arrows, I can deal with them one at a time. Ideally, once the monster with the shield arrives, I could either use the axe to bat it away and manage a hit. Or, even better, I could enter bullet time and manage some hits while it's in the air. And similar to before, when bullet time ends, the monster would be flung, leaving its weapons as mine for the taking. Then, once I have that sword and shield, my chances of winning have increased exponentially.

Quickly reaching into my quiver, I let loose a volley of arrows, keeping the monster down until its friend reached me.

I managed to fire a total of three arrows – all head shots – and managed to keep one of them down for the time being. I tried not to dwell on the fact that by the time I was finished with one, the other would have healed and thus, restart my progress.

_One at a time._

I sheathed the bow and brought out the club. I swung but was immediately blocked by the shield. The monster rose from behind the defense and gave me a vicious leer. It brought its other arm back and swung the sword at me. Trusting myself to instinct, I ducked and felt the blade of the sword whoosh over me.

Any hit from this one with that sword would surely kill me.

Popping right back up, I backpedaled to give myself some distance.

Out of the corner of my eye, the other monster was still stunned on the ground, clutching tightly to its weapon.

The one with the shield readied itself and took off running towards me. Before it got too close, it leaped – flying and exposing its stomach.

_This was it!_

I side hopped, feeling the world begin to slow down. I took a glance at my hand and found that I had equipped the club. Quickly sheathing it, I brought out the axe and began to swing as hard as I could.

Like before, I only managed three hits before bullet-time ended. But similarly, the monster went flying, leaving me with its sword and shield.

I scrambled to collect and equip the items – the shield feeling right as it was strapped to my left arm. Bouncing the sword in my right hand, I was pleased to feel the balanced weight as the monster righted itself. And hearing the one behind me stir to consciousness, I knew I was in for a 2 vs. 1. However, with a shield, my odds were even.

The one whose weapons I stole turned and saw its weapons in my possession. It let out a yell before searching the ground for rocks. Behind me, I heard the tell-tale footsteps of something closing in.

The rock flew, striking the shield. Before it could fall, I swung the shield back in a parry, sending the rock right back to the monster. It hit dead on and the monster flew back, falling down the small incline. I quickly swiveled and forced my momentum back, just barely dodging the swing of the other monster's blade.

Bullet time slowed the world around me and I closed it for the kill.

Six hits later and the creature flew back from the force of my swing.

I had a brief repose, using this time to assess the situation so far.

Both monsters were at the edge of their lives. One hit and they would both be dead. However, I had to find a way to kill them both simultaneously. If I focused on one, it would enable the other to start healing.

The monster in front of me right itself. I heard the other climbing up the incline, imagining its fist poised to punch the daylight out of me.

_Focus._

I stood between the two crouched low. My right leg was bent behind me whilst the left one was straightened. I swung my sword hand behind and straightened it out. Imagining my stamina as a wheel, I calculated how much energy I needed for this move.

The monsters shrieked, attacking in unison.

Then, I moved.

Crossing my right leg over my left and using the motion to swing the blade in a full circle around me, there was the age-long familiarity of a practiced stunt. I felt resistance when I hit the first monster but continued to drive the blade through it. Then, the blade met the flesh of the second monster, lacerating its exposed skin and pushing it to the side.

Skidding to a stop, I saw the results of the _spin attack:_ two dead monsters for the price of one calculated move.

The purple ooze spread over their bodies as I caught my breath. I tenderly touched the shallow wound from the arrow. The blood had dried and clotted; there was no need to worry about infection.

When the monsters finished dissolving, I inched closer to start collecting items and the last sword for myself.

Turning to the mound, I saw a strange and foreign structure.

Encompassed in the packed dirt was a small gazebo, complete with pillars holding up an intact roof. The roof had the same insignia as the Sheikah Slate – an eyeball with a teardrop falling from it. And just to confirm, I retrieved the Sheikah Slate to look at the matching icons.

Sure enough, the imagery matched, and the map put my point on top of the yellow circle. But what interested me most was the central receptacle.

It was the exact same one found in the Shrine of Resurrection – the first pedestal that had

given me the Sheikah Slate initially. Orange concentric circles surrounded a rectangular platform, of which there was a depression.

The pillar above it also baffled me. It hung from the ceiling of the structure, directly above the pedestal, and had the same eye symbol as the slate and roof.

Whoever this tribe was, it seems like they frequented this plateau, despite its isolation.

As I came closer, the receptacle let out a buzz.

"Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal," came the crackled, robotic voice from within.

I took a second, examining the pedestal from all angles. Then, I retrieved the Sheikah Slate from my hip, inserting it into the intended hilt for it. The hilt suddenly retreated, pushing the slate flush against the depression. The concentric circles and rectangle spun so that it was oriented horizontally. Finally, the raised platform lowered into the pedestal, smoothing out the structure before glowing a bright orange.

"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks."

 _...pardon_ _?!_

There was a sharper hum from somewhere above me, but that was immediately before the ground start trembling. I fought to stay upright and hold onto the pedestal as a brace. However, due to its smooth top, I lost my grip and ended up falling backwards onto the ground, digging my fingernails into the floor as some sort of anchor.

I heard several birds flee the trees, their wings flapping frantically to avoid what might be coming.

The low tremor eventually grew to a seismic shake – I was more afraid for the integrity of the land than what was about to happen to me.

Loose dirt fell into my eyes and I blinked away the debris. To my horror, I noticed the stone surrounding the gazebo begin to crack and fall away. The roof stayed intact to shield me from the falling rubble, but with mute horror, I realized the ground I was laying on had started to _move._

I felt the air increase in pressure against me, tugging my cheeks flush against my face. With a nauseating lurch, I realized that the sky seemed a lot closer to me than a few seconds ago.

Eventually, the tremors stopped and the platform ceased to rise any further. I heard mechanisms whirring and locking into place but couldn't see them.

I mustered enough strength to roll over onto my shaking knees. Timidly, I crawled to the edge of the gazebo. My eyes took in the sight before me, consumed in absolute bewilderment. I was level with the horizon, staring directly ahead at the highest spire of the temple. Directing my gaze downward, the gazebo – the _tower –_ had torn itself from underneath the earth, completely uprooting the stone and dirt that buried it.

The platform was flat but gently sloped like a sphere towards the bottom. Glowing blue designs covered it – some I could make out seem to be constellations, reminding me of the Shrine of Resurrection. On the floor, there was a circle with a dot in the focus, pulsing blue as well. The text around the circumference said "Travel Gate."

I looked up at the roof and saw that the eye insignia had started glowing the same blue along with a border of text that wasn't there before.

_Great Plateau Tower_

I never thought myself afraid of heights. But I think this is just due to the complete bizarreness of this tower. However, when I looked at the land before me, I felt a tug in my stomach. Intrusive thoughts about jumping off filled my head the longer I stared at the ground from the edge.

The pedestal behind me began making those strange mechanical noises again. I forced myself to stand on shaky legs, accommodating to the strong winds at this altitude. Cautiously, I approached the receptacle.

"Distilling local information…"

The pillar above began to glow blue and a mechanical jingle began to play as it compiled information. I tried to read the text descending from the roof to the focal point of the eye, but it was moving too fast. Eventually, blue liquid began to gather where the eye was. I remarked cleverly that the liquid resembled a teardrop to complete the Sheikah symbol. Then, the liquid became too heavy to suspend from the pillar and dropped into the awaiting Sheikah Slate with an audible and visible splash. I stood back in amazement before closing in to peer at the screen.

The default eye icon was shown and the same concentric circles – this time, they were blue – expanding before they faded. The slate began to hum as the image slowly got clearer. Another jingle played and I was presented with a topographical map of the area.

"Regional map extracted."

The pedestal began to whir again, reversing its mechanisms and presenting me the slate to receive. I took it with little resistance. The concentric circles on the pedestal continued to glow blue instead of reverting back to their original orange color.

Before hooking the slate back onto my hip, I examined the map presented on the screen.

I recognized the Shrine of Resurrection and how it was marked into the cliff's wall. There was the large forest in the west – called the Forest of Spirits. A mountain and large river were on the southwest face of the plateau, their terrain shaded in a light tone than the lower land. The mountain was called Mount Hylia and the river flowing through it was ominously dubbed River of the Dead. Finally, there was cluster of buildings on the eastern border of the plateau, aptly labelled "Eastern Abbey".

With my fingers, I realized I could zoom into the map just by pinching it. A fleeting theory crossed my mind at that moment, and I pinched the map to magnify the temple – now called the Temple of Time.

I smirked in triumph.

The three buildings I had investigated were indeed arranged in a triangle, with the main temple at the top vertex. I remembered the imagery of the three triangles forming a larger, singular triangle. Noting the importance of triangles and threes, I hooked the Sheikah Slate onto my hip.

Sensing that this was all the tower had to offer me, I began to turn away and wondered how to descend from this height.

"Remember…"

I paused in distributing my weight to the other foot and shifted back. Staring at the pedestal, I wondered if the voice came from there.

It didn't. It wasn't crackled or robotic. It was human and male. It was the same voice I heard from within the Shrine of Resurrection. But where…?

There was a glow that I caught in my peripheral. From this height, I was able to see the grand castle in the distance. From its central spire, there was a glowing, pulsating light.

"Try…try to remember…"

I ran to the edge, hoping to get a better look.

The castle had four pillars surrounding it – the red glowing circles visible on the dark silhouette. The land surrounding it was desecrated, void of any nature. The dead grass and trees that littered the castle grounds were grey. The vibrant foliage surrounding it naturally quarantined the decayed area.

"You have been asleep for the past 100 years."

A tremor shook the earth once more and I paused in my sprint, lest I fall over the edge to my doom. I steadied myself on my legs, glancing up at the ruined citadel in the distance. Wisps of dark energy began climbing from the underneath the structure. I gasped, seeing the connection between the monsters I had slain and the dark matter that was rising.

"The beast…" As the dark energy began to swirl and cover the top spire, the glowing light began to slowly dim. "When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end."

A boar began to manifest from the dark red energy, bellowing at the sky and the world at large. The singular glowing light began to pulsate madly as the beast ascended to the top of the tower. Then, it disappeared, growing indistinct as the golden light eased its glow.

"Now then…You must hurry, Zelda," the voice pleaded, a strain of urgency detected. I watched as the swirling energy found refuge below the castle. "…before it's too late."

I stared at the rippling energies: light clashing against dark.

Despite his insistence and what his words alluded, I couldn't help but think that my time had already run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, again! And thank you for reading! As always reviews are appreciated. They let me know your thoughts of the story and overall, help me grow as a writer.
> 
> I think I'm going to continue with the weekly updates, so usually around Sunday morning, I'll post a new chapter. As of right now, there are still three more pre-written chapters yet to be released and I'm writing some new ones as the week goes on. That way there's always one update ready for each week. I don't know how that pattern will hold up in the future (I'm a nursing student and in reality, I wrote these first chapters as a relief from all the studying I do lol), but I'll try my best to maintain it!


	4. Shrine

Descending from the high tower was actually pretty easy.

Due to being buried in the ground, some of the exit points on the Great Plateau Tower were blocked off. Luckily, there was one where I could climb down from. The wall was structured in a lattice pattern, allowing my hands and feet to find sturdy holdings in the gaps. I noticed the wall sanctioned off the central part of the tower, a column of blue energy that pulsated.

After climbing a short distance, I was able to land safely on an awaiting platform. Those ledges then spiraled around the shaft of the tower like a staircase. Without wasting any stamina, I was able to drop down from the imposing height back onto the dirt of the plateau.

I spared one last glance at the platform in the skies from my spot on the ground before walking forward, wondering how exactly I'm supposed to leave the plateau and complete what the voice begged me to do.

"Ho!"

I perked up, instantly on edge. However, my quick reaction could not prepare me for what I saw next.

The old man _glided_ from the skies directly in front of me. He pocketed the contraption he used to complete the feat of flight and stood with both hands on his staff. As if he didn't just defy the laws of gravity, the old man gave a crinkled smile in greeting and tilted his head to the side.

"My, my. It would seem we have quite the enigma here!" He exclaimed, turning to face the large tower spewing from the ground. "This tower, and others just like it, have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though…" he paused, giving me a side-eye, "a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly."

I scrunched my face at his sudden suspicion of me. Where did this abrupt third-degree come from?

He shook his head with a smile, turning so that his body completely faced mine. Then, he asked, "If you do not mind me asking, did…" He hesitated here, peering closer to examine me. "…did anything odd occur while you were atop that tower?"

I narrowed my eyes at the ground, debating whether or not I should answer him truthfully. In a way, I wanted to laugh and make a joke – this whole thing was odd! Eventually, I decided to push through with my experience thus far.

"I heard a voice."

His eyes lit up – with what emotion exactly, I do not know – a renewed interest shining in them. "Well, now! A voice, you say? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?"

There was something in his tone that suggested I should yes; suggested that I should know who the speaker of this voice was. And yet, my mind could only draw a blank. The only faces that were familiar to me was this old man and the monsters I've encountered thus far.

"No…" I answered, casting my gaze down as I felt an emotion close to dejection. "No, I don't."

Instead of being disappointed, he gave me a sympathetic smile. "I see. Well, that's unfortunate."

He turned and motioned with his staff past the hill and edge of the plateau to the lonely castle in the distance. "I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle." The old man returned the staff under his hand and as I turned to gauge his expression. His eyes hardened. "That…is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin."

As he said this, I glanced back to the ruined temple and the decrepit remains of a village square. The breeze blew by, but the goosebumps that scattered across my skin weren't the result of that.

"It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake," the old man continued, his words growing reverent as he recounted the casualties.

I turned to look back at the castle, noting that while the swirls of energy were concentrated near the bottom, the beating light from before was no longer shining. Nausea and dread began to pile in my stomach.

"For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon this land once again…" The old man bowed his head. "It would appear that moment is fast approaching."

Suddenly, the voice's insistence took on a new level of gravity. I steeled my eyes at the distal castle. The nausea and dread channeling into something more spirited.

The old man seemed to sense my change in attitude. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze onto me. I saw a small smirk rise from the corner of his lip. "Tell me, courageous one…Do you plan to make your way to that castle?"

I knew whoever the voice was wanted – needed – me to defeat that evil. But other than loyalty to that person or the basic duty to save a ruined kingdom, it felt primal. Saving a kingdom, saving a person…it had the familiarity of an age long cliché. Despite the memories of my previous life having been erased, I knew that my destiny was entangled to that swirling mass of dark power.

And so I said, "Yes."

The old man let out a chuckle, his mirth making me feel absolutely reckless. I fought the flush of embarrassment surely crawling up my cheeks. But I came to realize his laugh was one out of familiarity – as if he predicted I'd answer as such.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He motioned to the edges of the plateau, marked by a stone walls and an abrupt drop-off. "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well…" He gave me a stern look, definitely anticipating I would do that – which honestly wasn't far off; I initially planned to climb down, taking breaks in whatever crevice I found. "…no death would be more certain. Or more foolish."

This time, I definitely blushed in embarrassment.

His expression relaxed; out went the stern father and in comes the teasing grandpa. "Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story."

"Hand it over!" I blurted, affronted that he kept such a valuable item from me.

"Oho! Certainly! Why not?" A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "But there is no such thing as a free item in this world, you know."

I slumped in defeat, but the old man took his time glancing around the area.

"Let's see now…How I bought I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?" He began walking up the small knoll, motioning me to walk along. "Come, let me show you something."

We took a short walk to the top of the hill. Once we arrived at its peak, the old man pointed with his staff to a structure I previously took note of.

Except this time, it was glowing orange.

"Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light?" He motioned across the reservoir.

There was a small camp of those pig-creatures – I should ask him what those are – and several broken buildings. What I thought was a water reservoir might be something completely different.

"It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose from the ground." He let out a chuckle and regarded me with the same crinkled smile. "I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you? Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe."

"One last question," I started. The old man turned and raised his eyebrow at me. I pointed at the camp of monsters. "What are those things?"

He followed and let out a noise of recognition. "Ah, those monsters are called Bokoblins. There are different variations, but they are a common species – and nuisance – to Hyrule. Somehow, they have managed to find a way onto this isolated plateau. Judging from your weapons, it seems like you have already slain some. Oho, just as I expected. I have no need to worry over you."

And just like that, the old man given me my second quest.

I decided to head across the water reservoir. Not only was it the straightest path to the shrine, but I wanted to investigate it for myself.

Jumping down from the small knoll, I made my way past a small body of water. Before reaching the outer borders of the Bokoblin camp, I crouched down – just in case they were actively looking out for me. Their excited cries were evidence that they were more occupied at dancing around the campfire than searching around for me. However, I was wary of the single Bokoblin posed on top of a higher platform, consistently turning and surveying the area from his vantage point. I caught a glimpse of the horn in its left hand and cautioned against catching its attention, knowing it'll rally the others.

A little past the Bokoblin camp was where the grass transitioned into a stone platform. On that stone platform was another Bokoblin, holding a crudely made bow from wood and bone. It stood close to the edge, pivoting as it surveyed the immediate vicinity. Surprisingly, it hadn't seen me yet.

Removing the bow from my torso, I nocked an arrow into the string and drew it back, taking aim at his head.

The firing power of the bow wasn't enough to do any substantial damage, but because I managed to hit its head, the Bokoblin stumbled off the edge and into the water. As I ran over to where it once stood, I watched curiously as it flailed desperately in the water. Eventually, it couldn't stay afloat, and familiar purple ooze began to pepper its skin. Then, it disappeared – leaving behind its bow, monster parts, and arrows with a peculiar red tip.

I heard oinks of surprise and quickly crouched down. Turning my head, I found the Bokoblin standing on wooden platform suspended by octoballoons. It turns out there were two of them as the other was standing on a similar platform a distance away, guarding a metal chest.

I know I didn't have enough arrows to kill both of them nor would I waste the commodity in the first place. If I had a stronger bow, I would definitely be firing volley after volley. As such, beggars can't be choosers.

Close combat over water was also an idea I wouldn't entertain.

However, seeing earlier how Bokoblins can't swim, I entertained another idea.

If I could compare these octopuses to balloons, I wondered if they were fragile like one – dying or popping with a single arrow. My position was currently concealed from both of the Bokoblins so there was no harm in putting my theory to practice.

Nocking an arrow onto the bowstring again, I drew it back and let it fly – hitting the octopus closest to me.

It shrieked in pain before flying away in a purple plume. The two other octopus and Bokoblin jumped in surprise at its sudden death. However, the platform remained steady.

Cursing, I moved to retreat in order to draw up another plan.

Then, I heard a horn announcing my presence.

The Bokoblin on the nearest platform had seen me and alerted its friend. As the horn echoed in the reservoir, the platforms rose.

That's when – due to the imbalance – the platform suspended by only two octoballoons fell, and with it, the Bokoblin.

I barely had time to register that my idea had actually worked before an arrow came speeding at me. I dodged to the side and looked at the damaged, appalled to see that the stone beside me caught on fire. Turning to the Bokoblin that shot it, I saw red energy gathering at the tip of the arrow as it drew the drawstring back.

_Fire arrows!_

It fired directly at me and I only had a second to roll away.

Gritting my teeth, I righted myself on my knees and quickly took aim. I fired for the octoballoon that would off-center the platform. As the arrow hit, I heard the familiar shriek of the monster. I watched as it dissolved, and the platform swayed in consequence.

The Bokoblin panicked, attempting to run up and hold onto the edge of the wood. However, it wasn't quick enough – falling into the water with an audible splash. And to add insult to injury, the metal chest fell right on top of it. Monster parts, a spiked bow, and three quivers of fire arrows rose from the depths of the reservoir.

With the thrill of my victory, I dove into the water to collect my spoils: a handful of monster parts, some bows, and a quiver of elemental arrows to add to my arsenal.

Before I could run out of stamina and drown in the reservoir, I hoisted myself onto a pillar that was oddly placed in the middle of the water.

Careful not to slip on the algae growing on it, I took stock of my surroundings, looking out at the wall that separated the plateau from the rest of the kingdom. There were the two bird statues looking outwards into the kingdom, posed equidistance from each other. On the wall, I could see carvings of an arch and some windows on either side.

This was odd architecture for a water reservoir.

Because of the oddity, I cast my gaze into the water – observing. I saw the metallic chest that had dropped. It was sitting on – not dirt that should be at the bottom of a nature-made reservoir – but stone steps. In fact, I turned around to look at the path going to the Temple of Time and found stone steps ascending from the water.

I remembered the odd transition from grass to stone as I stood atop the reservoir. Now, seeing it from this angle, it wasn't a stone path, but walls. On the parallel side, there was the matching set. And the pillar I was on – along with the others in the water – weren't randomly placed but a walkway design.

This was the entrance into the Great Plateau.

Or what was left of it. The flooding suggests that the entrance had been blocked off. And after years of rainfall, this reservoir was made as a result.

It brings up the question: why would someone block the entrance into the Great Plateau? And was it blocked off prior to my slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection or after?

There's only so much architecture can tell me. Saving the queries for later, I turned my head to the shrine ahead.

After a short swim and an even shorter climb, I made it to the front of the shrine. As I ran closer to it, the Sheikah Slate let out a notification sound. I unhooked it and peered at the screen.

_Oman Au Shrine_

Pausing before the steps, there was a circle on the wide platform. It was exactly the same as the circle on the Great Plateau Tower's floor. The only difference was that it lacked the blue glow. Still, the words "Travel Gate" were clearly written around the circumference.

I walked up the stairs and past the circle to the pedestal on the right side. As I approached, the apparatus suddenly glowed. Like the one in the shrine, it was smooth with the Sheikah eye symbol indented into the stone. The concentric circles around the eye were orange and the eye itself was blue except for the orange border.

I'm starting to associate blue with activated and orange with idle.

Holding the Sheikah Slate with my left hand, I angled it so the screen would face the apparatus – lining up the symbols like so.

The colors changed from orange to blue.

"Sheikah Slate confirmed," the pedestal spoke out in the same mechanical drone.

Behind me, the Travel Gate lit up blue as it activated, radiating with new energy.

"Access granted."

The shrine doors opened inwards with a flourish as the entire structure turned blue. I moved from my place beside the pedestal to the very center of the platform. Belatedly, I noted that the Sheikah symbol at the apex of the shrine kept its orange glow.

Moving into the little alcove the shrine made, I came to stand upon a circular platform with the Sheikah symbol glowing blue in the center. It was structured differently than the Travel Gate circle and it didn't say the words either.

I stood in the center, directly on top of the eye symbol. Turning in place, my body faced the shrine exit. The outer rim of the circular platform suddenly shined blue, frightening me with its mechanical buzz. Before I could run from my place, it started to descend.

* * *

A protective, holographic wall prevented me from touching the shrine walls as the platform slid down the column. Eventually, light shone from the bottom and slowly started to cover my body. The platform landed with a resounding thunk, locking into the mechanism beneath it. The holographic wall changed from its striped pattern into something more translucent. Passing my hand through it in experimentation, I found I was able to pass through. In doing so, I stepped foot onto the shrine floors.

The toll of a bell and the sound of Gregorian choir locked me in place.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine…" A grave, ancient voice resounded from all around me – bouncing off the walls and echoing in the wide room. "I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial: Magnesis."

The room reminded me of the Shrine of Resurrection. The walls were dark and had strange swirling patterns of gold on their borders. Glowing blue lamps and scattered orange constellations illuminated the area. Sheikah symbols adorned the walls. Before me was a gated off pathway. However, on the floor, there were metal slates that I knew were definitely too heavy for me to lift.

That's when I noticed the structure in the far-left corner. It reminded me of the contraption on the Great Plateau Tower. It had a pillar descending from the ceiling and below it was another receptacle for the Sheikah Slate.

Doing just that, I inserted the slate into the pedestal. Similar mechanisms whirled, accepting the device and locking it in place as it glowed orange.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune…"

Just like the Great Plateau Tower, blue text began falling from the ceiling and down to the focal point of the pillar. The mechanical jingle could be heard as information was gathered into a blue drop of power. Once the drop fell onto the slate with a splash, the interface glowed blue. I inched closer to see this new ability.

On the screen was a new module labeled runes. It held seven boxes, one of which was the recent power just downloaded. The icon of a u-shaped magnet glowed red and underneath it was a description.

* * *

 _Magnesis – manipulate metallic objects using magnetism._  
Grab onto metallic objects using the magnetic energy that pours forth from the Magnesis rune. Objects held in the magnetic snare can be lifted up and moved freely

* * *

The pedestal reversed its mechanisms, freeing the slate and allowing me to take it.

Glancing between the metallic slates on the floor and the Sheikah slate in my hand, it was blatantly obvious as to how I should proceed.

It begs the question: How do I activate it?

I brought the device closer, examining it for any buttons I might have missed. Touching the icon, the slate suddenly buzzed to life. The vibrations surprised me as I took a closer look at the now changed screen. It showed the room, which led me to believe that there was a camera built in somewhere. The only difference was that there seemed to be pink lines – kind of like cartography lines – continuously scanning the area along with a cross marking the center. When I panned the device over metal slates, they were highlighted in pink. Moving so that the cross could be aligned to the pink slates, they turned yellow and a cue saying "Activate" appeared.

Confirming the cue, a holographic magnet appeared in my hands – the slate still opaque from within it. A beam shot out and snagged onto the metallic door. With a simple flick of my wrist, the metal door rose – revealing a hidden entrance underneath the floor.

But while I still had the metal door, I sought to experiment with the magnesis rune. I found that it was all in the wrist in terms of moving the object vertically. In order to move it horizontally, I had to pivot on my feet. Finally, to move it closer and farther away, I had to twist the magnet left or right, respectively.

Careful as to not drop the heavy, metal door on top of me, I set it down far away and disabled the magnesis rune with a simple tap on the screen.

A brief jingle played throughout the shrine, confusing me but nonetheless making me feel accomplished.

Looking down into the hidden entrance, there was a ladder to help me descend and a strip of land paralleling a slow-moving river. Excited by the prospect of new discoveries, I disregarded the ladder entirely and I jumped down.

As I jogged parallel to the stream, I looked ahead and saw a small set of stairs leading up and to the right. Ascending the stairs, I came face to face with a wall of stone cubes. There was one cube that was metallic.

Easily enough, I activated magnesis and aimed at the singular cube.

I pushed it out, causing the cubes on top of it to fall. Then, I brought the metallic block back and used it to push the lower blocks that obscured my path. As I prepared to move pass the obstruction, I heard the tell-tale noise of a machine whirring to life.

Instantly, I was wary, but still moved to come out from behind the stone blocks.

That's when a tiny machine on tentacles came sprinting at me. The machine's blue eye was pulsating before it fired a small beam of light. I ducked just in time for one to hit one of the stone blocks behind me. The beam fizzled out – a smoking ring in its wake.

In a panic, I deactivated the rune, dropping the cube as I scrambled behind the intact wall for cover.

How pitiful was this? The old man and disembodied voice had such high hopes for me and yet here I was, cowering behind a wall.

At my self-depreciation, I felt something spike in me. Cowering felt so foreign and almost demeaning to my character. I had fought countless Bokoblins before and a small robot was going to impede my progress? My spirit bolstered. It made me want to prove my capabilities, to charge at the opposition head on and be victorious.

In the corner that I neglected as I came up the stairs sat another metal cube.

Immediately, I activated magnesis and aimed it towards the block. The magnet snared onto the box and with a twist of my wrist, I brought it closer to me.

I breathed in through my nose and exhaled out through my mouth, repeating this cycle quickly until I mustered enough adrenaline to push me forward.

Jumping out from my hiding spot, I let out a primal yell in spirit. The machine scrambled on its legs, turning to face me as its eye began to pulsate again – gathering energy.

Holding the cube in front of me, the machine fired but the shot was blocked by the metal box. I recognized the window of opportunity as the machine took a few seconds to gather up energy for a second blast. Twisting my torso, I brought the cube around before swinging it at the opposing machine.

It stumbled. Its head jerked to right itself from the damage inflicted.

Not giving it a change to recover, I raised the block up and brought it down. The magnetic snare was unable to keep up with my fast movement and the rune deactivated. However, the block still fell upon the machine, landing with a resounding _thunk!_

The machine, in a futile attempt, reached out to me with one of its mechanic tentacles. It then slumped down, electricity crackling around its exposed hull. There was a small fuse as it short-circuited. And then a small explosion from within.

Debris flew. As I hooked the Sheikah Slate and moved closer to examine the pieces, I found screws and shafts.

My eyes widened in recognition. From my pockets, I fished the shaft I had scavenged earlier from the ruined mechanical beasts scattered around the Temple of Time. Comparing the two, they were identical.

And now, eyeing the ruined machine, I saw the similarities – that being literally everything except the size difference.

Gathering the dropped materials, I began to consider the connection between the machines littering the area and the machines in this shrine.

I had originally theorized the machines attacking the area and whoever had made them were part of the invasion. In my mind, they were definitely the bad guys. However, smaller versions of them were found in this shrine. This shrine had symbols that I had associated with good: the Sheikah eye was on the slate that guides me, the apparatus that supplied me with maps and powers, and the shrine that housed me as I slept for 100 years. Why would it have the same machines that destroyed a whole kingdom?

A blunt pain began to manifest from my temples.

Deciding that such questions were too harsh in my fragile mental state, I pushed to complete the shrine.

There was a metal slate, similar to the ones blocking the hidden entrance, connecting the platform I was standing on to the next. As I crossed over it, I saw that the ground underneath was covered in a thin layer of water. There were ladders if and in the case I fell. However, they were all the way back from where I started, discouraging me from making too many mistakes.

Once I crossed safely to the other side, I activated magnesis again and used the metal slate to create another bridge to the final platform. I walked to the other side, simply enough.

Ahead was a set of metallic double doors, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Like everything in the shrine, they were engraved with the Sheikah symbol along with accompanying swirls.

I activated the magnesis rune again, but before I could aim at the doors, another pink item was caught in my peripheral.

Turning to my left, I found a metal chest suspected on a platform high above the ground. I speculated just from the distance that creating a ramp from the metal slate wouldn't be long enough to reach it. However…

I activated magnesis once again and aimed the cross at the metal chest. It turned yellow, signifying that it was within snaring range. The magnet locked onto the item and I twisted the slate, bringing the chest closer to where I was standing.

Quickly deactivating the device, the chest dropped with a clang. I kicked it open and was presented with another sturdy bow.

Adding it to my growing arsenal, I turned to the metal doors again. Activating magnesis for the last time, I aimed at the doors. They swung open with a simple tug, revealing a shrine.

The walls encasing the small room had constellations patterning their face. There were a couple set of steps leading up to the box, outlined by a holographic shine with a Sheikah symbol in the center. Blue lamps of various sizes were placed in the corners of the lower platform. There was another small set of stairs that lead up to the actual shrine. Inside was the mummified corpse of a human.

Uneasiness began to creep into the pit of my stomach as I stared at the preserved body.

However, its peaceful pose managed to bring a sense of comfort to my distress. The eyes were closed, lips tugged up in a serene smile.

It sat cross-legged. Its hands formed into a triangle on level with its chest, reminding me of the religious symbol I saw earlier. It was clad in nothing but worn trousers. Golden rings and bangles adorned the body's wrists and fingers. A heavy gold necklace was suspended on its neck, reaching down to its emaciated stomach. Half of its hair was gathered into a white bun, held in place by red chopsticks, while the rest draped over its form like a white cloak. Behind it was a wide-brimmed hat, made out of palm and bleached white except for the red rim. The symbol of the Sheikah was painted in white on the corpse's face – the teardrop following the line of the nose.

I approached the shrine, pausing before the holographic walls. The Sheikah symbol pulsed calmly and so I reached up to interact with it. Upon making contact, the eye insignia became opaque before slowly fading. There was a noise similar to that of a pearl drop.

I took a step back, anticipating the mummy to come to life.

Instead, the hologram glowed white. It began to turn white before the hologram broke with another pearl-drop. The room became bathed in broken, blue fractals – mesmerizing me for a moment as I pivoted in place.

The sound of a bell tolled again, followed by a choir of baritone voices.

"You have proven yourself to possess the resolve of a true hero," the ancient voice complimented. I faced the mummified corpse, appalled to hear it speak. "I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon."

I remembered the statue in the Temple of Time and the aura swirling over the castle. I knew then that I was caught in a battle for the reign of the kingdom.

"With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you. Please accept this Spirit Orb…"

In its hands, where it formed a triangle with its palms, an orb of energy manifested from within the monk's chest. It gathered and appeared in the form of a purple orb. Inside the orb was a symbol, in white, of a being with wings – not unlike the winged animals seen on the bannisters near the alters and entrance of the plateau.

The orb floated towards me, settling in my chest. It then disappeared in streams of white light, crossing over and fading into where my heart was. Tentatively, I touched my chest. There was a brief tingling sensation. Then, it settled, and I felt renewed vigor course through my body.

"Spirit orbs are a symbol of courage given to those who have overcome the challenges of a shrine. There are 120 of us – servants to the Goddess Hylia, placed here to help you on your journey."

The monk began to fade away into specks of green energy. As it did, the ancient voice crooned once more.

"May the Goddess smile upon you."

* * *

Exiting the shrine, I was greeted with a familiar and jubilant, "Ho!"

And just to flex the crucial item I don't yet have, the old man descended from the skies – gliding along and landing safely right in front of me. He folded the paraglider and placed it away, removing his staff at the same time so that he can rest his hands upon it.

"It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!" He praised, regarding me with a smile.

However, I was more focused on the fact that he somehow knew. My face did not betray my sentiments – jaw comically dropping and eyes wide. I asked incredulously, "How did you know?"

"Clairvoyance!" The old man revealed, as if it were the most obvious answer. I raised my eyebrow, meeting his claim with skepticism. "…oho, or perhaps just something similar," he amended sheepishly. "As one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one's own eyes. However, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! Oho ho!"

I stared dumbly as he laughed to himself. Whatever he had just said, hidden meanings and all, completely flew over my head. But I didn't want to make things awkward by asking him to explain it while he was treating it as the sagest advice one could give. I settled for giving a grimace that hopefully looked like I was in awe. But truth be told, I was most likely in the group of people he was making fun of at the end.

"The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine…"

Thank the goddess he didn't question me.

The old man motioned with his staff to the device hanging on my waist. "It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

I already had the sneaking suspicion that this symbol and tribe were essential to the history of this kingdom – perhaps maybe a key player in its downfall. The monk's words echoed in my head: dedication to the Goddess, their purpose being to help me, and the very nature of the shrine as being a test or puzzle.

"It had been some time since I have seen that Sheikah Slate. Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands." I turned as he spoke to face the shrine. To my surprise, the symbol at the apex of the structure had turned blue. "The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago…or so it is said."

The old man gave me a contemplative glance. "It is interesting, however, to think…how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine."

He turned, facing the great expanse of the plateau before us. "These shrines are tucked away in numerous places across the land."

"Apparently, there are 120 more of them," I supplied, running up to his side.

"Quite the number. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more." The old man smirked, eyeing me with an expression I could only think of as cruel. "Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines…and I will give you my paraglider."

Outraged and completely bamboozled, I cried out, "That wasn't the deal!"

He only shrugged. "Oh? Well, I suppose I changed my mind. I'm sure that won't be a problem for a young go-getter like you!"

It was said like a compliment, but the implication wasn't lost on me. No amount to placated words could distract me from the fact that I had to wander the vast plateau, searching for three more shrines.

"Since I am feeling generous, I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It's always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let's see here…" He pointed to the tower. "How about you make your way to the top of that tower again?"

I wanted to complain – childish as it was. I lucked out of initially climbing that imposing structure because I happened to be on the platform as it rose from the ground. Gravity would be working against me. The mere thought of scaling the height sounded troublesome.

But it wasn't like I had any choice.

Swallowing my objections for another time, I let out an enthusiastic, "Got it…"

The old man chuckled at the discrepancy between my words and my tone. Nevertheless, he followed with his own bright attitude – I knew it was an effort to mock me. "I admire your eagerness! But allow me to teach you something else before you go. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate."

Unhooking the device from my hip, I activated the interface – showing the map distilled to me from the tower.

"See those blue icons? You should recognize the cave where you woke, the shrine you came from, and the tower."

I pocketed the slate and focused my eyes on the circle I was standing on. The words "Travel Gate" finally made their purpose known.

"You can travel instantly to any of those places with the Sheikah Slate…" His eyes grew reverent, staring up at the tower. "Or so I heard quite some time ago. I do not know if it actually works as such."

He began walking, but before I could let him go too far, I said off-handedly, "You sure know a lot…"

"Oho ho! When you have been around as long as I have, you pick up a thing or two." The old man motioned with his hands at the Sheikah Slate. "Go on, why not try it out?"

I brought the Sheikah Slate close and tapped at the screen. The map faded in from the blue interface. Hovering the icon over the tower symbol, the location Great Plateau Tower was spelled out above it. Options appeared from the middle, one of which was "travel". Confirming my selection, I pressed the route and waited.

To my utter horror, my body became overtaken with tendrils of blue. I felt myself rising from the ground, my feet scrambling to make contact with the dirt of the plateau. My body began disassembling, the stems of blue twirling and fading into the air one by one.

It didn't feel painful, but the sight of seeing one's body _evaporate_ into nothing served to overrun any other sense. Minutely, I wondered if this is what the Bokoblins experienced when I slayed them. Karma was coming back to bite me in the ass.

I thought, _this was it. I lived a good day._

Closing my eyes, I braced for the sweet release of death.

My feet landed on something hard as the wind graced upon my back. Cautiously, I peeked one eye open and saw the horizon of the Great Plateau and the familiar steeple of the Temple of Time. Casting my gaze onto the floor, the words "Travel Gate" met my eyes.

Tension left my shoulders, which I belatedly noticed were locked in a defensive stand.

There were remnants of nausea as I woozily swayed, attempting to right myself in the new environment and high altitude.

 _I hated that,_ I said to myself. _I hated that. Never again. Only for emergencies._

If I had to climb this monstrous height in order to avoid that experience, I sure as hell would do it.

I shivered out of the experience. Someone was chuckling at my actions.

I turned to find the old man, looking as if he had been waiting for quite a while. I blinked, puzzled at his appearance. I glanced back and forth from the ground to where he stood, his place on the tower, and then to the sun's position on the horizon.

"I—…Bu…But I thought…How—?" Like an idiot, I stammered, pointing to the shrine on the ground and the platform of the tower.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me!"

I almost comically fell over the edge.

Righting my stance, I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Did you fly here?!" Cause apparently, that had been the only feasible way he could've travelled this high in the short amount of time I had teleported.

"Oho ho!" He guffawed greatly at my assumption. "So, you think an old man like me needs to fly to stay ahead of you? I still have a few tricks left in me!"

Then, he grew serious. The old man walked to the near edge of the platform and motioned me to his side. I dutifully followed.

"Now then, I wanted you to join me up here so you could use this as a vantage point to search for shrines."

Looking over plateau, I had to squint to see past the glare of the sunset. I could scarcely make out some structures on the mountain in the distance.

"Did you know about the scope on your Sheikah Slate? Look through it and you can stick a pin anywhere you'd like to mark on the map. The pins on your map serve as reference points for your travels. Just stick a pin anywhere you're interested in!"

I nodded to show him my understanding.

The old man continued to stare into the horizon, letting out a content sigh. "Afterlight is my favorite times of the day," he said. "It does not hurt to pause and simply marvel at the world around us. A brief respite does wonders for the weary soul."

I took his advice stared at the horizon. The sky had a soft glowing light, diffusing from the sun that was slowly moving downwards. Refracted light streaked along the atmosphere as if painted by an astronomical being: pastel hues of purple and gold. At the darkest summit of the stratosphere, pinpricks of light began to pulse brighter and brighter. Heavily bodies began to reveal themselves to the admiring servants below.

The hour between day and night. It was beautiful. Magical almost.

...alright, back to work.

In the direction I was facing, I pulled out the Sheikah Slate and held it right in front of my eyes. The interface then suddenly changed to that of a telescope. I was able to see the two shrines situated over the slopes of the mountain.

One was on the left face of Mount Hylia, suspended on a rocky cliff. Tapping on the structure, a yellow pin tacked itself on the shrine. The interface briefly changed to that of the map and I could see the yellow pin in relation to the rest of the plateau. It was definitely a ways out – past Eastern Abbey and across the green field. If I was reading the topography correctly, there was a bit of a climb.

However, the climb wouldn't compare to the other shrine, placed on the opposite side of the mountain. From my vantage point and aid from the scope, I see snow powdering the area around it. I knew then I had to find some warmer clothes or else I'd die from hypothermia.

Shifting the scope one last time, I had found the last shrine – nestled into the ruins of Eastern Abbey.

I deactivated the slate and walked about the platform some more.

The sun was well setting under the horizon. Soon enough, darkness would soon spread over the land and the hope of day would retire for the night.

I contemplated my next move.

I could start heading towards Eastern Abbey. The shrine there was the closest and it didn't seem to have any obstacles obstructing me from reaching it. However, there's the fact that once I finished the shrine, it would be well into the night. I had no shelter.

I don't care to find out what other monsters thrive in the darkness.

My stomach began to growl, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since the old man had offered me an apple – fresh out of resurrection.

Facing true west, I saw the lush forest before me – the Forest of Spirits. If there was any hope of finding sustenance, it would be there. A warm meal and a campfire hidden by the canopies sounded absolutely divine.

I made my way to the only exit point on the tower.

Before my descent covered my view of him, I took one last glance at the old man. He seemed content to just admire the horizon from this height. A bemused smile played upon his lips; his eyes drawn far out. To be honest, I don't think he was entirely here in this moment. The scene was so serene, I didn't want to disturb him. After all, it wasn't like this would be the last time I saw him.

I began climbing my way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, y'all how we feeling about the recent announcement for Age of Calamity? Might have to add Mipha and young Impa to my simp list lol. Impa really hit us with that Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. But more importantly, I'm excited to see the Fall of Akkala citadel. 
> 
> As always, please leave reviews if you can. It means a lot to me. Each and every one leaves me giddy like a school girl and it bolsters a sense of confidence in my writing. I had a lot of insecurities when I posted chapter 1 in concerns to pacing, descriptions, and general flow. But some reviews have assured me in my writing abilities. And to those, I thank you most ardently. I should start using the interactive review features because I really wanna thank you for all of your kind words!
> 
> There are two more pre-written chapters left to post and honestly, I think chapter 5 is my favorite out of the Great Plateau arc. But that's for the next update. Til then, have a great rest of your week!


	5. Cooking Pot

The sun wasn’t completely gone by the time I had reached the ground.

On the contrary, the sky was painted a rich purple, accented pink and orange on the horizon. The plateau grounds were bathed in twilight as the evening star faded in from the north. Rising from the east was the moon; I lacked the astronomical education to name the specific phase, but it looked like a toenail.

I faced the direction of the Forest of Spirits. In amazement, I watched as a plume of smoke slowly puffed to life in the distance. Smoke signals in the distance was a good sign that someone was at its origin. I wondered if it was someone other than the old man.

I snorted to myself. As if I’d entertain such thoughts…The old geezer has probably traveled at light speeds to the location.

Seeing as I have nothing better to do than to follow the smoke, I set out to do so.

My path led me back to the front of the temple steps, just parallel to the flooded entrance of the plateau. Instead of heading up the temple steps, I strayed off the path and continued forwards. In my curiosity, I found a small hill that sort of paved a path into the forest.

At the top of the hill sat a sturdy tree. When I turned left, I saw the lonesome structure of the Temple of Time in the distance.

There were also two Bokoblins getting ready to turn in for the night.

Guess monsters need their beauty sleep, too.

I crouched low behind the thick trunk of the tree, watching as they each took of their weapons and sprawled upon the grass. Eventually, their deep snores filled the air. They were sighing so deeply that I half expected bubbles to form from their noses.

A small thread of guilt hung in the pit of my stomach. I felt a little bit of shame in attacking two creatures who hadn’t done anything to me. All of my combat so far was due to them ambushing me first. However, I knew that they were all like this. For some reason, these monsters seem to have it out for me.

Knowing that if I don’t take them out now, they’ll surely be a nuisance tomorrow. It’ll be a mercy killing. If I use my strongest weapon, they’ll be dead before they could feel the pain.

At least, that’s what I tried to convince myself of.

I sighed and unsheathed the traveler’s sword.

Balancing my weight on the balls of my feet, I began to crouch towards the sleeping duo.

They were spread out relatively far from one another. One was closer to the main path of the forest – the path I would have entered from had I climbed the temple steps instead of taking the detour. The closest one was closer to the thicket of the trees. Therefore, this Bokoblin was the easier target.

Drawing close, I poised my arm above my head to deliver a fatal strike.

It grumbled and snorted in its sleep. A small smile tugged up on its lip, a bit of drool spilling out from the side.

Closing my eyes with a wince, I brought down the sword. There was a strained oink before the creature was consumed in purple sludge. And just like that, the deed was done.

Picking up the dropped remains with the dignity of a grave robber, I prepared to do it again.

The second Bokoblin didn’t even let out so much as a whimper. I kept repeating that it was the right thing to do.

Turning to the dense woodland before me, I noted some quick landmarks. For one, there was a tree with aerial roots, encasing a small pile of leaves underneath it. My intuition noted that it was an odd sight. Immediately, I flashed back to when I met the small wood sprite in the water.

I knew there was one hiding in there. But it would have to wait for tomorrow.

As the moon steadily climbed and more stars begin to shine through the cloudless night, I followed the forest path.

Noises from nature became more amplified at night. I heard the tell-tale hoots of an owl and some other indistinguishable noises from nocturnal animals.

There were these odd glowing mushrooms sprouting at the base near a tall tree. Unsheathing the blunt blade, I began to gather some for a substantial meal later on. I ended up with a total of five.

Arms full of mushrooms, I walked the final stretch to end up in a clearing. A wonderful campfire was already burning. There was a broken stone arch near the flames and a fallen log perpendicular to it. Resting upon the log were torches, a bow, and quivers of arrows.

My hands twitched to take the weapons for myself, but I held back. After all, it was very obvious that someone already settled here. It would awfully rude of me to steal.

I turned to the left and saw something I hadn’t seen yet.

It was a wok, suspended on a metal ring. Below it was a pile of tinder, ready for another fire. Miscellaneous wooden utensils as well as a pouch of water rested on the tree behind it.

I settled the mushrooms into a pile beside the cooking rig.

Past the broken arch – upon a hill – I saw the old man crouched behind a thicket.

Again, my eyes widened in shock at his sudden presence. Then, I remembered who it was and pretty much dismissed all logic.

I watched as he darted from tree to tree, his footsteps light as he crouched in the small bush.

Sensing that whatever he was doing possessed a certain level of stealth, I crouched when I reached the knoll.

Before I wanted to get his attention though, I wanted to be a little petty. I peeked out from behind the trunk of the tree. There were boar hogs gathered in the clearing before us. They didn’t seem to register our presence yet, merely content with burrowing in the dirt for grub.

I clamped a hand down on his shoulder. “What’re you up to?”

He jumped in shock and I suppressed a giggle at a plan well executed.

“Can you not see I am hunting here? You’ll scare off my prey like that! At least you had the decency to crouch down a little.” He changed his sights to the bow and arrows I had. “Well, looks like I don’t need to lend you my own set. Still, they’re yours to take should you need them.”

It was then that I saw he had his own set of bow and arrows. I turned back to the boars in the clearing.

“Any tips?”

“First, crouch down and approach your prey quietly to ensure you will not be noticed. When you’re close enough that detection is nearly imminent…draw your bow and let your arrow fly! If you line your shot just right, you’ll be able to strike your prey in one hit.”

I nodded to show that I understood.

Then, I drew my bow – arrow already nocked – from my position right next him.

He jumped back in astonishment, not expecting me to pull out the weapon in such close premises.

And just to flex my archery skills, I lined the shot to the closest boar and fired. The arrow lodged itself into the head of the animal as it slumped over dead.

Before the other hog could flee, I lined up another arrow and took that one out as well.

I sheathed my bow and as I walked over to gather the meat, I called over my shoulder rather haughtily, “Looks like we’re eating good tonight.”

Preparing the meat for cooking wasn’t too difficult. Since I had killed two hogs, the old man took one with him as I handled the other. He situated us near a large puddle, south of where our campsite was. I gave him one of the swords I kept on me. He took a look at the state of the blade and retreated into the forest a bit. When he came back, he held two smooth rocks. I assumed it was to sharpen the sword should it grow dull.

He kneeled over the corpse of the boar. I followed with rapt attention as he taught me how to skin and quarter.

“The key is a sharp blade. This sword will do just nicely.”

Skinning the boar wasn’t as bloody as I imagined it to be. Once we cut the skin off, we tossed it into the pile for scraps. I quickly debated if I could fashion a warm tunic out of the hide for when I go find the shrines up on Mount Hylia. As fast as I entertained the idea, I immediately dismissed it.

When we got to quartering the different areas, the puddle of water became handy in rinsing our hands and swords. As we went, the old man continued to educate me about the parts of the boar. He pointed out the ham, loin, ribs, and side. I was able to point out the butt and jowl just from their relative position. Then, he showed me how to cut out the picnic piece. He told me of the different textures – which cut is best for which dish. Once we finished, we rinsed the swords in the puddle before he handed the borrowed sword over to me.

In the end, we had a heap of boar meat and it was ready to be cooked and smoked for preservation.

The moon was well into the sky as we walked back to the campsite. Green fireflies appeared from the bases of the trees, fluttering high into the canopies when we came too close. Nature had a certain serenity that I was careful to keep preserved. It was a unanimous decision that night-time was reserved for rest – that all excitement can wait till tomorrow.

The campfire came into view and with it, the lovely smell of woodsmoke.

I followed the old man’s example and placed most of the meat near the open flame. Flecks of fire licked the skin of my wrist as I adjusted some cuts to sit closer to the fire. The old man appeared over my shoulder, sprinkling salt and spices over the roasting meat to bring out their flavor.

My stomach growled at seeing the flaky sea salt.

There wasn’t enough room for all of the meat to sit next to the open flame. Therefore, I dutifully sat by, waiting for some pieces to finish cooking so that I may replace it with another cut.

“Zelda,” the old man called.

I turned and saw that he brought out one of the many torches lying around.

He tipped the head towards the campfire, igniting it. The old man then tipped his head to the wok sitting by the tree, gesturing for me to follow him there.

I stood up, bringing the remaining meat with me. I saw that my pile of mushrooms sat undisturbed next to the set up. Noting all the food items spread before us, I also took out the various apples and fishes I had picked and caught along the way.

The old man then used the torch to light up the tinder sitting underneath the wok.

“This is a cooking pot. If you ever feel hungry, feel free to use it.”

I glanced from the pot to the plethora of ingredients spread before me. There was the meat, mushrooms, apples, fish, and some herbs. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed by my choices.

The old man seemed to sense my apprehension. “Just think about what ingredients would most likely complement each other. There’s no wrong way to cook. Afterall, we’re cooking for sustenance – not presentation!”

He sat back, munching on a baked apple as a sort of appetizer.

I stood before the cooking pot, contemplating the selections.

Improvising, I unsheathed the same blade I used for quartering the hog. I balanced a thick chunk of meat in my hand as I made deep slices – not too deep that I slice through my own flesh but enough to tear the meat apart into smaller chunks without the blade. Then, I tossed the bits onto the pot with a satisfying sizzle.

Tastes of sweetness and saltiness danced imaginatively upon my tongue. I worked methodically, opening up herbs and spices and sprinkling them onto the cooking meat. As it was nearing a medium state, I threw in some mushrooms to rid them of their excess moisture – adding some salt to speed up the process.

While that cooked, there was a twig on the ground that caught my eye. I whittled the bark away and turned the twig into a suitable skewer, using it to pile on meat and mushroom in an alternating pattern.

And ta dah! I created a meat and mushroom skewer.

There was polite applause from the old man. He had a proud smile upon his face as I presented my amateur – but edible – creation.

I passed the kebab to the old man before I continued cooking up the rest.

Several dishes came out in my burst of creativity: Fruit and Mushroom Mix, Mushroom Skewer, Meat and Mushroom Skewers, Fried Wild Greens, Simmered Fruit, Steamed Fish, and Steamed Meat. We had enough food to last us a few days and this current dinner. However, I tried to practice moderation and settled for a couple of meat and mushroom skewers – saving the rest for my adventure to come.

I tried to divide the spreads evenly between me and the old man, but he wouldn’t have it. He insisted I take all the dishes for myself, even though I precisely hunted two boars so that he wouldn’t have to scrounge up meals for the next few days.

But he smiled kindly, pushing the servings of pork back to me.

Then, there was peace.

I felt the familial comfort of eating with another person. The old man may be a sly mastermind, but I was also an arrogant knucklehead. It wasn’t the worst company to be subjected to. Living on the isolated plateau, the old man must have been starved off from human interaction for who knows how long. I know he could descend the cliffs with the paraglider, but he seemingly showed no interest in the civilizations beyond the borders. Maybe he just likes to be alone. It was beyond my prerogative to be privy for his reasons of living here.

And then there was me, who had just woken up – an outsider to this world. I tried to imagine myself in the old man’s shoes: minding my business, enjoying my baked apples in isolation. Then, this feral child emerges from a cave, amnesiac and with the combat skills of a seasoned swordsman. She tells you she hears voices in her head and at this point, you have no choice but to help her.

I snickered to myself. What a predicament I’ve put this poor old man to.

But as we sat together, munching on skewers of meat, the solitude I felt upon waking up was a fleeting memory. Before I knew it, the anxiety and confusion ebbed away like adrenaline after an ambush.

The dinner table – around the cooking pot – was a place of community. It fostered a sense of belonging, even if it was just the two of us.

I had a friend.

I wasn’t as alone as I thought I was.

Eventually, we retired into the night – our bellies full and bodies tired from a long day of events. The old man continued to lean up against the tree near the cooking pot. I took refuge on the fallen log parallel to him.

I prepared to get comfortable, removing the ponytail to soothe my scalp and fluffing out the black waves. My boots were the next to be removed. I rolled my ankles and stretched my toes before falling back with an exhausted sigh. I laid on the log with my hands cradling the back of my head. One leg was straight out while the other one was bent at an angle. I managed one final stretch, feeling my back align itself again as I drew myself taut, before relaxing. My weapons were within reach should anything ambush us. But I felt no sense of danger at all.

The fire was still bright; the wood’s crackles and pops almost lulling me to sleep.

My position enabled me a spectacular view of the sky, the stars twinkling down on the world. It was absolutely clear with no cloud in sight. The moon had reached its apex at this point – a crescent aiming east. The canopies of the trees swayed with the slight breeze and the smaller leaves waltzed with them. My chest swelled with an emotion close to adoration. As the fireflies glowed and crickets sang, I fell in love with the wild a little more at that moment.

“Do you really not remember anything?”

I was on the verge of falling asleep when the old man whispered his query. It held a sliver of vulnerability that took me off guard.

I tried to look at his face from my position – not really wanting to move because I was just so comfortable. His hood shrouded the half of his expression that was illuminated by the open fire. The visage was lost to me.

Relaxing back into my star-filled gaze, I replied to him, “No. Nothing at all.”

Briefly, I mourned my past life. Whoever she was, whatever she believed – it was all gone. The only echoes of her were my combative skills and appearance. I had a sense of dissociation ever since I woke up and my hands were foreign to my own eyes. She was a separate being, a stranger only known through the stories I will hear soon enough. Was it possible to be curious about oneself in the way that I was?

The reservation bid speculations that I could neither approve nor disprove at the moment. Was I acting the way I did before I lost my memory? Will I have to cultivate a new personality based on the experienced I will have? And if I encounter a piece of myself from the past, should I try to act as I once did?

These were all things out of my control and only time could tell. Still, it was nice to think ahead – prepare myself for the mental reassessments whenever a relic from my past presents itself.

It was silent for a moment – nothing but nocturnal noises filling the space between us.

The old man was staring at me. He was watching my facial reactions as I attempted mental gymnastics.

I decided to tell him what I’ve seen today. “The Temple of Time really is a thing of beauty. There was the goddess statue in the main temple, but I also saw the triangle thing and the smaller buildings. What is it that you worship?”

“Hylia. The Goddess’ name is Hylia. And the odd triangles you see is called the Triforce.”

“What’s a Triforce?” I asked, shifting in place. My hands folded over my stomach and my cheek found purchase on the joint of my shoulder.

“It is a relic that holds immense power.” He gathered a stick from the ground and drew the icon into the dirt. Pointing to the different triangles, he explained, “The three virtues are power, wisdom, and courage…When the fragments all come together, it could grant any wish. It is a childhood myth that the Triforce was once used to ground a floating city.”

I hummed.

I wanted to stay awake to hear the rest – I really did. But the fatigue of the day’s events finally caught up to me. My body began to drift in and out of consciousness; the light of the campfire slowly fading with each bleary blink.

“Rest easy, hero.”

* * *

_Higher than the clouds can reach sat a humble town. A continent locked within the atmosphere as buildings and waterfalls simply stood upon its foundation. Several other islets scattered along its perimeter – an archipelago on a cloud sea._

_The City in the Sky._

_Gentle strings of a harp played tenderly as the whistling winds danced upon the town’s flags._

_Large birds with great wingspans chirped, flying merrily through the high altitude. They swooped and dutifully caught the people that dived off the wooden platforms. It was a silent contract of trust._

_The riders upon their backs then greeted the town residents as they flew close. Children ran alongside them. Jubilant cheers erupted to spur on the magnificent creatures. The riders then said a cue and the great birds listened. Together, they rose to greater feats – up, up, and beyond._

_In the center of the town square was a monumental statue of a goddess, immortalized in pure white stone. The area was marked off by ivory walls, gold detailing the pillars and borders._

_A large blue bird landed beside a singing girl. She wore a pink dress, wrapped in a white shawl; her hair as golden as the accents surrounding her and held in a loose ponytail. Upon a platform, she stood – strumming a harp and singing the melody of an age-long song:_

_“En dašebu no_ _be šundu tje̞ šutwu kewenu swa lei.  
_ _When Darkness falls, courage guide you.  
_ _May the Light meet you.  
_ _Raise your sword skyward.”_

_A young man approached from behind her. He had unkept, dirty blonde hair – a testament to his oversleeping habits – and sported a white tunic, detailed with teal. He patiently waited for the girl to notice him, but his face portrayed his excitement. A smile bloomed across his youthful face. Blue eyes crinkled in delight._

_The feeling was universal: two childhood friends, destined to be each other’s first love._

_A romantic ballad played upon the breeze; the air light despite their meeting holding the conception of the universe between them._

_She visibly relaxed and gracefully – sweetly – turned to give a heartfelt greeting._

_But before their eyes could meet, a bright light suddenly enshrouded both._

_When it dimmed to a subtle glow, the girl now wore a white robe – unsullied as snow. She was still turned with her back presented. Blonde hair skimmed all the way down to her lower back, its edges cut straight and even._

_Was this Hylia?_

_The environment was then different. Instead of blue skies and greenery, she was in a temple, hidden deep beneath the ground. Cold, grey stone surrounded her. Ancient detailing was carved into the hall– images of harps, birds, and triangles. The borders of pillars and walls were outlined in pure gold; its luster young and bright._

_The young man now wore a tunic and cap of green, a shining sword and sterling shield strapped upon his back. Like before, he stood before the platform, feasting his eyes at the spectral sight before him._

_He looked grown. The differences between his youthful blaze in the beginning to now were evident in the shallow creases underneath his eyes._

_Nevertheless, his expression did not betray the emotions forever present in his quiet disposition: still joy, still love. But another emotion danced on the furrow of his brow._

_Relief._

_Whatever he did to get to this moment, he would do a thousand times over. And it was all because of her._

_Heavenly light illuminated the altar the girl stood upon. Gold dust drifted from up above, blanketing her in its sheen. The snow-white robe now sparkled as she moved._

_She was ethereal; a ghost standing precariously on the edge of existence._

_A Goddess incarnate._

_Even if she wasn’t holding the harp, the ballad continued to play. However, underneath the its main melody, there was another song – softer, more tender:_

_Hear my voice. Never let it die.  
_ _Keep this lullaby._

_“I’m going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead,” she said, keeping her eyes forward. “Ever since we were kids, I’d always be the one to wake you up. But this time, when all of this is over…”_

_She turned – her smile sad but holding more hope than the sun can represent._

_And it feels like coming home from an eternal journey._

_“…will you come wake me up?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That won't be the last time we see Sky! Although Breath of the Wild was my first Zelda game, Skyward Sword has a dear place in my heart. I don't understand why people hated it when it first came out lmao. Everything from the Zelink relationship to the story to the OST was beautiful. In fact, I wrote the Skyward Sword dream sequence while listening to Romance / Romance in the Air.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I definitely enjoyed writing it because I finally gave more character to our protagonist. Its hard to write in Link's perspective because he's so quiet lmao, but that gives writers free reign on what to make him think.
> 
> I know I said I had another pre-written chapter ready, but my computer crashed and I have to rewrite it :( I also have finals this week so next update might come a little slower. But fret not because I intend to see this story out to the end! You have my word.
> 
> Don't forget to review! As always, I enjoy reading them and they let me know you're enjoying things thus far.
> 
> During the dream scene, I recommend you listen to SamYungOfficial's Ballad of the Goddess cover! That's what I imagined the music is playing, but in like a harp cover.
> 
> Fan english lyrics of Ballad of the Goddess by TastyAir (Youtube video - Torila)  
> Fan lyrics of Zelda's Lullaby by adrisaurus


	6. Runes pt. 1

It was the squirrels that I woke to.

They chittered, scurrying to and fro between a pile of acorns and the hole at the end of the log. Upon my consciousness, they scampered off into the brush.

I was curled into a fetal position, facing my weapons and the stone arch. The campfire had been long extinguished, not even the smoke from a residual flame wafted from the blackened wood.

Turning onto my back, I groaned and stretched out my torso – flexing my legs, toes, and arms while I was at it. The familiar stretch and burn of my muscles was absolutely delightful after yesterday’s exploration. Exhaling slowly, I registered where I was.

The cloudless, blue sky practically invited me to laze around and just bask in the warm glow of the sun.

Then, I remembered my quest: defeat the beast, save the voice.

_The Paraglider!_

I bolted upwards, coming face to face with the cooking pot. The _lonely_ cooking pot.

I felt the twinge of abandonment. The old man didn’t even say goodbye…

Then, as fast as I felt the feelings of abandonment, I dismissed them.

It wasn’t unlike the old man to just disappear without a trace. If anything, he’ll probably reappear in the most unusual of places. And unless he used the paraglider to descend past the sheer cliffs of the plateau, I would see him again.

I held onto this hope…

…For the paraglider, obviously.

Retrieving my boots and tying my hair, I began to plan out today’s itinerary.

I really didn’t want to stay another night on this plateau. If the voice’s warnings were any indication of urgency, I had to get down as soon as possible. Finding the other three shrines was the main objective for today. I’ll try not to get too distracted.

But wait…

I remembered the odd tree with the aerial roots and the pile of red leaves under it. Then, I remembered the little forest sprite I saw the other day in the lake.

Preparing to leave the campsite, I gathered the meals – all kept together in a complimentary canvas-leather backpack left by the old man – and my weapons. The old man had also left the bow and arrows he had offered me the day before. Of course, I took them with me.

I double-checked I had everything and that the weapons I had sheathed were in fact the ones I wanted to pull out should I encounter something. Then, I began to back track.

I found the tree easily enough; it’s roots a unique enough landmark to remember. Crouching low beneath it in order to reach the pile of leaves, I began digging through it. There was a rock below it. I grabbed it by the edges and heaved with my quads to lift it over my head.

The familiar jingle began to play.

A wood sprite appeared, wearing a variation of the leaf mask but still held a twig full of red berries. It exclaimed joy at my ability to seek it. While it handed over the golden, weird smelling seed, it said that there were more of its kind hiding around. They were called “Koroks” and seemed to favor obscure and high places as well as puzzles.

It bid me goodbye as I set the rock beside it. However, it decided to dawdle around, merely content watching me with baby-like fascination.

Exiting from underneath the tree, I found myself in the clearing that acted as the forest’s entry. Since I took care of the Bokoblins in this general area, I was free to focus all my attention on the map.

I unholstered the Sheikah Slate and discovered more widgets that I hadn’t noticed before.

In the bottom right corner of the map, there was the time and weather predictions. It was slowly approaching 6:00 AM – a very early start but I guess its my body’s natural wake cycle. The weather had three symbols and a small triangle highlighting the very first one. Looks like it was designed to slowly move to the right as the day progresses. Right now, it was on the icon of a sun, denoting the clear weather this morning. The predictions for the rest of the day looked to be more dreary and grey, growing somewhat cloudy at noon and absolute cloud cover by early evening. The temperature was a comfortable 75ºF with little humidity.

Redirecting my attention away from the slate, I found myself in the center of the ruined town square – right next to the derelict fountain. I consulted the interface map, focusing on the pins I had tacked onto the shrines the day prior.

It seems that the closest one was still in Eastern Abbey.

I had quite a ways to walk. Since I retreated to the Forest of Spirits for the night, I increased my distance from Eastern Abbey. Of course, I could always warp to the Great Plateau Tower, climb down, and cross the field. But would I really use teleportation for such a small inconvenience? Risking nausea and dismemberment via technological evaporation?

No, no I would not.

Plus, it would put me at a disadvantage anyways. The land surrounding the tower was absolute ground zero. I couldn’t see any enemy camps until I was within range. I’d like to avoid all confrontation in order to save my weapons and supplies.

Even though it pains me because I had some nifty arrows I’d like to test fire, I can’t terrorize the monsters today.

I surveyed my immediate surrounding area. The Great Plateau Tower stood tall and imposing and the twin mountains were farther away in the background. Due to the destruction and just the general concept of time passing, the stone paths didn’t really indicate a way for me to go.

Turning my head, I saw an apple tree with a couple of herbs growing at its base. The stone steps cut through the grass and lead up the hill where a sturdy tree stood upon the apex of the knoll. As I began to walk towards it, I noticed the Temple of Time looming in the background. It looked like the path curved to the left border of the sanctuary.

I walked up the hill and came under the shade of the tree. Following the path lead me to one of the smaller buildings that made up the Triforce. It was the room that was almost entirely destroyed – flora overgrowing so much that I couldn’t see the emblem on the floor. Oh, and where I found my pants.

A little past the tree was a stone platform, probably the top of the many manmade walls that decorated the area. It provided a good vantage point for me to assess the rest of the field. Oddly enough, more stone walkways covered the vast area. The town must have spanned the entire plateau from the looks of it.

There was the Sheikah Tower, the volcano way in the distance, and the mountain. Looking directly down, there was a camp of Bokoblins. They gathered around a campfire, making small talk as their breakfast roasted over the open flame. To my right, I could see the bright orange lights of the shrine.

And a skull rock.

Now, it was a rock designed to resemble a skull but I don’t think it was actually the skeletal remains of a gigantic monster. If it was, Bokoblins would be the least of my worries.

From the eye sockets, I could see twin flames suspended on a rope – apparently their attempt at a light fixture. It resembled red, glowing irises. The mouth of the skull was understandably the entrance. A large group of Bokoblins sat in the center, telling stories of whatever kind and surrounded by a wall of red barrels. Outside of the makeshift shelter, however, was a lone Bokoblin archer – pivoting on its guard tower.

See, I knew cutting through the field was a bad idea. I would have never seen the camps if I wasn’t on this platform.

I ran along the edge of the stone walls, keeping an eye on the archer. Past the skull rock, there was an archway entrance that led up a hill and into sparse woodland. That archway also served as a bridge to the eastern side for this level.

Abandoning the stone walls, I followed the remains of a stone path and eventually came to the beginning of the bridge. There was a cliff’s face obscuring my right peripheral, but there was an unmistakable sound of a—

_ROAR!_

I immediately ducked and hid behind the bearings of the bridge. Peeking over the wall, I was faced with the remaining path of the dirt road.

So, past the skull rock and under the archway, there was the path that led up a small knoll. After the hill, there was the beginnings of woodland. However, unlike the thick trunks and wide canopies in the Forest of Spirits, the trees were skinny and limb-like, peppering the area instead of clustering together. It was wide and open.

And it was guarded.

I unholstered the slate and brought it close, activating the scope. From my position, I saw a mane of white and a menacing bronze weapon slung around its back. It was turned around for now so I couldn’t get a good look at its face. Even from my distance, I could hear the telltale clopping of hooves and saw the hulking arms – thicker than the tree trunks in the Forest of Spirits.

Putting the Sheikah Slate away, I began the long and arduous process of stealth-crouching my way along the bridge. My calves were about to collapse from underneath me when I came across the gap.

I cursed, finding myself in quite the predicament. The only way to cross was to clear the gap by jumping. I would need to run for it. There was a Bokoblin archer on my left who would most definitely blow the horn and warn the others should it see me. It wasn’t the possibility of an ambush that concerned me, but the sound of the horn. The monster prowling the fields would definitely hear it and come closer to investigate. A swing – honestly not even a swing, but a very sure tap – of that weapon strapped around its back would send me to the grave.

Sandwiched between enemies; the very example of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I exhaled.

It’ll be fine. I just have to time when the Bokoblin turns around and when the horse monster is facing the other direction.

Timidly, I stood up – slowly exposing myself to both monsters. They didn’t seem to notice me, yet. I dashed towards the narrowest side of the gap. I pushed off the ledge with my right leg, hoping to feel the solid platform of the other side with my left.

Instead, I came face to face with stone. I dug my fingers into the broken grooves, skidding to a stop as my feet scraped along the wall. There was nothing, but sheer traction keeping me from falling to the ground.

My graceless fall hid me from the savage monster but put me in the direct eyeline of the Bokoblin. I cautioned a glance at the archer. It had turned and faced me, but instead of blowing the horn, it scrunched its face. I could see the gears turning in the Bokoblin’s head and so, I wasted no time haphazardly jump-climbing back to the top. Eventually, I met the edge and pulled myself over onto the platform.

Rolling over, I laid flat on my back and heaved a sigh.

There was another roar establishing territory and I saw it fit to get moving.

In an army crawl, I traversed the rest of the bridge. I waited behind the last pillar and took out the scope again.

The beast was still prowling around the area, but I had a good look at its profile.

I described it as a horse before but…It’s actually a conglomeration of several things.

It had the head of a lion – a mane of fiery white, a round face, and round ears. The only abnormal part of the lion physiology was the two sturdy horns upon its forehead. Its eyes were a piercing red, unnatural and triggering my fight or flight mechanisms. The torso was that of a man’s – a man who dedicated his life to bodybuilding. Rippling muscles contracted under the black skin with every movement. Its arms were decorated with crude, metal armor; more for design than actual protection because does a creature like that really need to have protective gear?

The beast continued to walk in circles throughout the woodland. Just from its behavior, I could tell that it was a very territorial animal. A flock of birds were idly chirping nearby, and it charged right through them, scattering the harmless animals into the sky. The weapons strapped to its back – the massive club and intimidating bow – were how it defended its land. Hell, if I had weapons like that, I would consider myself unstoppable as well.

I briefly entertained the idea, looked down at my simple sword and wood shield, and promptly dismissed it.

Not now. At least, let me find the shrines first.

With clear sight of the beast’s back, I dashed from my hiding spot across the ruined hallway and slid down the dirt hill. I would have time later to investigate and ponder the architecture of the area, but now, I was faced with the entrance of Eastern Abbey.

I was reminded of the sight I saw at the Temple of Time – mechanical beasts suspended in the act of tearing down what once was a building. One had planted its legs on top of the arch and its partner laid legless beside it. Through the archway, I could count at least three more inside the small room. The entrance way was blocked with rubble, where the shrine lay behind it.

My instincts screamed at me that taking the intended way – through the main entrance, into the small room full of machines, and climbing past the rubble – seemed suspicious. Though they laid dormant and rusted, the number of mechanical monsters did little to soothe my paranoia.

I abandoned the main entrance for now, taking a left instead and going around the entire building.

More ruined walls and inactive machines surrounded the area. Directing my gaze to the top of the walls, I saw the familiar orange glow of the Sheikah Eye marking the location of the shrine. I followed it.

It led me to the north-facing wall of the ruins. There was another mechanical beast past the stone arch, but I didn’t pay much mind to it. It was half buried in the dirt and rusted with moss slowly crawling up its shell.

I walked past the broken arch, intending to climb the short wall and make my way into the shrine. That’s when I heard the whirring.

What once was an inactive machine suddenly began twisting its head. I watched as a sinister magenta light slowly crawled up the base. Rust and moss fell away as the head of the machine moved. It turned to face me, a blue eye awakening.

_GONG!_

A red laser appeared and marked itself in the middle of my forehead. Frantic beeping and droning resonated from the shell of the dilapidated machine.

Panic flooded into my nerves and screamed my muscles to move. I broke out into a sprint to try and reach the wall of the ruins. Using my momentum, I propelled myself off the dirt ground and ended up just an arm’s reach away from the top of the wall.

The beeping became more frenzied, signaling the end of a timer. I turned to face the machine and saw white light slowly gathering in the focal point of the eye.

I reached and gripped the edge of the wall with my hand, pushing off with my foot and driving myself up and over.

As I rolled onto the soft dirt, remnants of brick and stone rained down from the sky. Debris hit my shoulders and back and I scrambled onto the platform of the shrine. Smoke and fire wafted from the other side of the wall. I didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if I didn’t get over it in time.

The destruction of Eastern Abbey and the Temple of Time and perhaps maybe the whole plateau was made abundantly clear.

_Lasers. The machines fire lasers!_

I could still hear the machine whirring, frantically searching the area for me. I can only thank the goddess that it wasn’t the machine that still had its legs.

The Sheikah Slate let out a notification sound. I unhooked it from my waist and peered at the screen. Like before, I saw the name of the shrine: _Jai Baij_. However, there was another mark – pulsing magenta and it was a singular dot. It was past the wall I had just climbed; the exact location of the machine.

I remembered the miniature machine that had shot lasers at me before in the Oman Au Shrine. Again, the connection between the Sheikah, the Slate, and the Shrines just kept getting stronger. However, I lacked sufficient knowledge of the world to make any guesses as to why they are associated.

I do have sufficient knowledge to solve this shrine, though. Tapping the slate to the pedestal and opening the shrine doors, I stood upon the platform and waited for the descent into another trial.

* * *

By the time I finished, the noon heat covered the plateau in a thick blanket of humidity. Despite being at a higher elevation, the temperature reached 85º – a whole ten degrees hotter than this morning – according to the Sheikah Slate. Large clouds began to form in the skies, luckily, making the forecast abide with the slate’s earlier predictions.

The Jai Baij shrine was actually really fun and not at all stressful like Oman Au. The trial presented me with a rune, similar to how I acquired magnesis. Now, I had another weapon in my arsenal, one that didn’t rely on durability or abundance.

* * *

 _Remote Bombs – a bomb that can be detonated remotely  
_ The force of the blast can be used to damage monsters or destroy objects. There are both round and cube bombs, so use whichever best fits the situation. Remote bombs are lighter than they appear. Use wind to your advantage to roll them in a certain direction or to blow them father than you could throw them on your own.

* * *

Just by tapping the eye of the slate while the rune is selected, a blue bomb spawns in my hand. To detonate it, I simply had to press the eye again.

I will admit, it took quite a bit of practice to determine the blast radius of the bombs. I had detonated one too soon, causing me to take damage as well as flying backwards from the blast zone. It was odd sensation of pain. Regular explosives have firepower – damage via burns and whatnot. However, the blue energy within these bombs more stunned rather than exploded via inferno. Luckily, they didn’t do too much damage. Nothing a few baked apples couldn’t mend.

These bombs are a vital asset. If it gets down to it and I have no weapons left, I still had a way to defend myself and go on the offensive.

And with two out of four shrines found, I began to make my way out of Eastern Abbey.

Consulting the slate first, I found that the nearest shrine was on the southern face of the plateau – on a cliff, if I was reading the topography correctly. In fact, I should be able to see it.

I turned and directed my gaze upwards. Sure enough, there was the telltale orange glow of an inactivated shrine in the distance. And it was on the opposite side of the where the machine is.

Keeping that in mind, I climbed over the wall that the shrine was pushed up against. I was met with another spectacular view of the land beyond the sheer cliffs. There was a magnificent stone bridge in the distance, connecting the lands separated by a body of water. In the distance, I could see an orange tower. I knew to associate it with the blank areas of my map.

But I’ll save that for when I get off the plateau.

Planted into the stone of the plateau borders was another broadsword. I took it with me, bringing my weaponry to: one woodcutter’s axe, two traveler’s swords, one broadsword, a wooden shield, two traveler’s bows, and an abundance of regular and fire arrows.

From my perspective, it seems that sticking to the outside borders of the plateau was a great strategy. High ground, nothing can attack me from behind, and I guess if something were to ambush me, I’d just drop down and cling to the wall until they leave.

I continued running along the stone borders. At one point, another half-buried machine began to whir and activate. I quickly ran behind a wall before its laser could lock onto me. Again, I counted on my blessings that it wasn’t the ones that still had their legs.

Eventually, the borders and ground leveled evenly with one another. And instead of solid stone beneath my feet, I was once again on soft dirt and green grass.

_ROAR!_

Oh right, that thing.

The monster was still prowling around its territory. I could see it closer than from where I was on the bridge. And if I could see it this close, that meant it could see me too.

There were two sizable rocks I could duck behind for now, but there was absolutely no cover for me when I dash across the field. Crossing the field was the only route for me to make it to the cliff where the shrine was. I mean, there’s the other way where I have to return to the Shrine of Resurrection and find a western path, but that meant I had to back track.

And the shrine was right there.

I began to mark my path. There was a Bokoblin camp to the very left and remnants of a fence to the right. In the distance, with the help of the scope, I knew there was a log cabin and a giant boulder. If I dash on the path between the camp and the fence, I should be able to make it. I’ll be stealthy first and close in whatever distance I can. And if the monster or the Bokoblins notice me, it’s a mad dash to the finish.

Crouched behind the rock, I waited for the monster to turn and make its rounds before moving. It let out another territorial growl, pivoting on its hind legs and began walking away from the fences.

I moved in a stealth hop just because it was faster than painstakingly moving centimeter by centimeter. I had just reached the fence when a flock of stupid birds caught the beasts attention. It galloped towards them, effectively scaring them into the skies. However, that meant it was facing the fence and specifically, where I was ducked behind it.

I prayed to the Goddess that the foliage was thick enough to conceal me.

I heard the telltale sound to hooves clopping away and I knew my prayers had been answered.

Letting out a soft sigh, I faced the direction I was heading to. The Bokoblins were resting against a log and enjoying their lunch. Large wooden crates surrounded the area and luckily concealed my view of the first Bokoblin.

If I couldn’t see it, then it couldn’t see me.

I had a clear view of the other Bokoblin, but it didn’t concern me at the moment. It seemed too preoccupied telling campfire stories in its garbled speech to really be on the lookout.

There was sizable boulder to hide behind.

Again, I began to stealth hop my way behind the convenient obstruction.

Upon my success, I allowed myself to sit against it, relieving my calves of the weight I put on them.

I surveyed the remaining field before me. The log cabin was visible at this point, without the aid of the scope. However, it was completely flat and void of any hiding spots.

If I sprint now, there would be no chance for the Bokoblins to hear me, ready their weapons, and chase after.

And just as I was getting ready to take off, I heard another roar from the beast.

Instead of sounding like its regular, “establishing my territory” roars, it sounded guttural. A war-cry instead of a warning, which meant…!

_ROOOAAARR!!!_

Dark red irises locked with mine. I watched as the menacing beast unsheathed the two-handed weapon behind its back, readying it. Then, it began to gallop.

I scrambled up and pumped my legs as fast as I could. The Bokoblins were shocked to see me appear from behind the boulder, but I didn’t stick around to see the rest of their reaction.

As I ran through the field, my hearing was the only indication I had to know where the beast was. Snaps and cracks of sturdy wood breaking resounded in the distance. The clopping of hooves started to get louder and louder. I heard inhuman squeals and to my surprise, the Bokoblins were now running along with me, weaponless and frantic. I turned and saw their humble campground become absolutely destroyed with a swing of the weapon. The beast amidst the wreckage and staring us down.

This thing was a menace to every living creature here.

The beast then shouldered its weapon and I thought that was the end of it. It had only wanted to stake its claim on the territory. It wasn’t out for blood, right?

It lowered itself into a low crouch with its hands fisting the dirt. Its hind legs were digging into the dirt in preparation to push off. Now on six limbs instead of four, it had increased the speed of its dash. The beast was preparing to charge.

I knew that every move was not without its calculated risk. For something to charge that fast and that sure meant that it wouldn’t be able to redirect. It was charging in a straight line and my only chance of survival was to dodge last minute.

I turned forward and relied on my hearing to gauge my timing.

 _clopclopclopCLOPCLOPCLOP_ —

I rolled to the right, bracing myself against the dirt and getting a few scrapes for my endeavor. I watched as the beast charged straight into the two Bokoblins and then bucking them off the edge of the plateau with the use of its horns. It straightened itself upright and locked its red eyes upon me again.

Instead of unsheathing the two-handed weapon, it took out the bow instead. The arrows it pulled were not the regular ones, nor the red-tipped fire arrows. Instead, they were fizzling, which meant—

I sprinted, weaving in a zigzag pattern to avoid the hits. The log cabin was just a few meters away, but at this point, I doubted the integrity of the structure would be a safe haven anymore. If the beast could destroy a campsite with one swing, would a log cabin even stand a chance?

Barely managing a feint to the right, I ignored the toppling of trees as an explosion echoed through the area. I belatedly observed that rather than one singular explosion, there had been _five._

My stamina was beginning to reach its limit. My lungs burned for oxygen and the added humidity was not helping. I felt a distinct soreness in my calves and thighs. My legs protesting with each step I forced them to make in an effort to run away.

Past the small incline was the log cabin and there, heaving bundles of firewood as if it were just regular, Sunday afternoon chores was…

“OLD MAN!” I screamed, breathless and relieved.

He perked up at my shout for help, dropping the bundles into a pile where he stood before jogging to meet me.

I ran into him. My legs collapsed from the fatigue and strain. He offered his arms as support and in my last shred of dignity, I clung to them and hoisted myself up.

“Lion. Horse. Coming,” I warn between gasps, every breath burning my lungs as I forced oxygen into them. I began violently coughing as he patted my back – encouraging me to spit out the secretions blocking my airway.

When my breathing stabilized, he let me go. I slumped against the wall of the log cabin as the old man strode forward with purpose. The beast galloped closer.

And to my surprise, it stopped before the old man.

The old man stood tall and firm, his hands clasped on top of the ever-present staff he carried. The beast had sheathed its weapons but had dwarfed the old man by double his height.

And although the old man was standing right in front of it, the beast’s eyes were still locked onto mine.

It was the longest two minutes any of us were subjected to.

The beast roared, engulfed in a red light and phased away. In the distance, where I had first seen it, the red light appeared, and the beast was back in its territory.

“W-what the…?”

The old man regarded me with a kind look in his eyes. Although it was an expression eliciting sympathy and relief, I couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by a wave of pity.

I hate it.

I hate how cowardly I was – from running away to dragging the old man into this mess. I know that I didn’t stand a chance against a creature of such strength and weapons of mass destruction. But I couldn’t have at least stood my ground? Clearly, it had an effect on the beast. The old man stood unwaveringly, confronted the beast without so much as a doubt to what he was doing. And it was the beast who retreated.

So, why couldn’t I do the same?

Pathetic. If the voice relied on me to save it, it chose wrong.

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

He offered his hand. I ignored it and pushed myself up, my pride stinging as I did so.

“It’s nothing,” I mumbled, looking away from him.

He sighed and his footsteps drew near. I felt a heavy weight rest upon my head. Looking up, the old man smiled as his palm ruffled my hair.

“If you are scolding yourself for not fighting back, don’t. Yes, it would have been courageous for you to fight back, but unbelievably foolish. This was not a testament in courage, but an exercise in wisdom.”

He stopped and motioned to the log cabin. “I don’t suppose you’ve had lunch, yet. Come in and I’ll fix you something to eat. Then, you can tell me about the shrines you’ve completed thus far.”

Upon closer inspection, the log cabin was not exactly a feat of architecture, but on a plateau of ruined buildings and half-standing walls, it was the most structurally integral shelter around. It had a base of stone, rocks piled on top of one another with slivers of the inside peeking through. The log was worn, but not rotten. Moss grew along it, which served to naturally waterproof the whole cabin.

When we rounded the corner, a cooking rig had been set up next to a fallen log – the embers strong and resilient. A pot lid and an extra torch was propped against the log.

The entry way didn’t even have a door, but in a homely design, pine needles were laid out as a makeshift welcome mat. A crudely made torch stand substituted a porch light and it stood under its own shelter out of rock – preventing rain from dousing its flames.

The interior floors were packed dirt and scattered around were rugs made from the hide of wild boars. A singular lamp was suspended from a beam, providing light for when the sun set. It hung over a modest table with tree stumps as chairs. A couple of ingredients as well as a journal were on the tabletop.

In one corner were pots and another axe. Across from them was a bed – made out of hay and animal hides. The pillow was a bunch of feathers bound together in a sheet. Finally, there was a shelf fashioned out of a rock, holding a variety of ingredients: mushrooms, apples, and peppers I haven’t seen before.

I could tell the old man had tried his best to decorate the cabin as homey as possible. And yet, I couldn’t help but notice a distinct aura of loneliness that resided within its corners.

“Sit, sit!” He ushered, placing his staff beside the shelf of ingredients.

I sat down at the table, brushing the peppers and apples away to make room for my hands and propped the backpack against the stump. The open notebook in the middle of the table practically invited my eyes to peruse its pages.

* * *

_On this desolate plateau, the only pleasure that brings me comfort is cooking. And today, I outdid myself! Truly, I created the perfect dish. I call it: Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry. This recipe not only restores health, but it also keeps me warm, even when travelling in the snowy mountains. With this dish on my side, I no longer have need of that itchy, warm doublet._

* * *

The rest of the entries continued on in a similar caliber, including some recipes written in the margin. I knew it was something akin to a journal, but the old man does seem rather fond of cooking. It resembled a recipe book more than anything else.

A lot of the dishes were spicy, most likely to combat the frigid temperatures on Mount Hylia. The key ingredient were the peppers that laid abundant around the cabin.

I grabbed a handful and placed them inside the backpack.

“I didn’t get a chance to go hunting today, so I only have vegetarian dishes,” the old man said, setting down a plateful of mushroom skewers and glazed tree nuts.

I dug into the skewers with gusto, finding the savoriness delightful after what just happened.

The old man sat opposite of me. He didn’t have a plate of his own, so I pushed my plate towards him in offering.

He politely declined – as he did with the meat from last night – and instead, pointed to the slate.

“So which shrines have you discovered?”

“Besides the one you told me to get, just one. I’m heading to the shrines on the mountain next.”

“Is that so? Then, I hope you have something warm to wear or something spicy to eat.” He glanced at his shelf and perked up. “Ah, I have some leftover spicy peppers. You can cook them by the fire after you eat.”

I decided not to tell him that I had already stolen some.

Accepting the extra peppers and finishing the rest of my meal, we made our way outside and to the cooking rig.

The old man supervised my attempt at sautéing and julienning – two words that had been completely foreign to me up until 10 minutes ago. When I almost cut my finger for the third time, he showed me how to properly hold the vegetable: three fingers holding the middle and two fingers to hold it flat. I diced the peppers finely and added it to the cooking pot with a splash of cooking oil and salt. Immediately, they began sizzling upon touching the wok.

When it came time to sauté, the old man made me practice the flicking motion. It turns out that the technique was all in the wrist. By the end, the peppers were aromatic and a soft, jam-like consistency: Spicy Sautéed Peppers

The old man provided me a mason jar to keep the meal in and I kept it in one of the outer pockets of the backpack for easy access.

It was reaching about 2 o’ clock now. Still plenty of time to find the last two shrines and descend from the plateau by nightfall.

I turned to the old man. “So, any tips as to how I can get up Mount Hylia?”

He was tying together the bundle of wood he had to drop in order to come to my aid. “Hmm…depends on which shrine you want to go to.”

“That one,” I replied, pointing up at the shrine suspended up on the cliff.

“Ah, in that case, bring your axe and follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back! Oof pharmacology and geriatrics should not be taught together. Anyways, how has everyone been? I played Age of Calamity and while I don't like that the timeline split again, I did like the story as a stand-alone. I'll treat it as a "haha what if" scenario. But being that it didn't really go over the events that lead up to Breath of the Wild, my headcanons still stand and even if they didn't, they will still be incorporated into the story. [SPOILER] The scene with Astor when the malice absorbed him definitely creeped me out. I hope they have that kind of energy for BOTW2.
> 
> On another note, I really agonized over making this chapter a two-parter. But if I compiled all the runes into one chapter, it would just be one huge read. This chapter is the longest one so far and just from stopping at this point. I know we're moving kind of slow, but the Great Plateau arc is coming to a close. I did plan for this story to be slowburn so I hope that doesn't turn you off. There's about three more chapters left before Zelda gets the paraglider and descends the cliffs.
> 
> And yes, we are writing in the perspective of Master Mode because why not?
> 
> Anyways, read and review. I appreciate each and every one of you for doing so.


	7. Runes pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick note! I did a few edits near the end of chapter 4. It's not detrimental to the plot or anything, but it was added to enhance the imagery addressed in this chapter. Enjoy!

"You have to turn your hips so that they face where you want the tree to land."

"I'm doing that. Am I not doing that?"

"If you swing now, the tree will fall diagonally and possibly roll off."

I shifted my stance just a bit to the left, so that I was perpendicular to the chasm. I readied to swing the axe against the lumber. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Wait, why can't I just use a bomb?" I asked, sheathing the axe behind me. The bombs were a limitless supply. That way, I can conserve my weapon's durability.

"I never said you couldn't." The old man shrugged.

Tapping on the eye insignia, a blue bomb in the shape of a cube spawned in my hand. I set it down exactly where I was poised with my axe before jogging a distance far from the blast radius. The old man followed my example and stood right next to me.

I detonated the bomb with a simple tap on the eye.

_BOOM!_

We watched the towering pine fall in the opposite direction of where I placed the bomb. Once it hit the ground on the other side, a resounding thunk echoed in the cavern below and bounced along the cliff's edges. Its leaves were shaken off by the impact, leaving a bare log that served as a makeshift bridge to the other side.

I shared a triumphant grin with the old man and approached the fallen log.

Before I can step onto the makeshift crossing, the old man caught my attention, "Do you have everything you need for the mountain?"

I checked my weapons, but more importantly, I made sure I had the sautéed peppers. Grabbing the mason jar from the side pocket, I showed him the contents and shook it slightly, the jam-like consistency jiggling in the confined space.

He smiled. "You only have two shrines left. Find those last two and I will hand over my paraglider."

I nodded, determined to descend from the plateau by tonight.

Turning around, I stepped onto the log and balanced precariously in the middle. Then, I made the biggest mistake of looking down.

The chasm looked bottomless, a testament as to high the plateau was compared to the rest of Hyrule. My stomach turned and there was a tumbling feeling in my throat. I knew how high it was. Fog obscured the view of the ground; I couldn't even see where I would land. Yet, my brain wanted to make the powerful decision of leaping off.

"Zelda?" The old man called.

I had forgotten he was still here.

Before I could psych myself out any further, I spread my arms out and treaded lightly on the balls of my feet. I crossed the chasm without overthinking much about where I was stepping. Next thing I knew, my feet hit the solid ground of the other side.

I turned around and laughed out in relief. In a completely childish fashion, I waved to the old man on the other side.

"Zelda, watch out!"

I heard the telltale garbled grunts of Bokoblins. Turning around, there were two of the monsters – one wielding a wooden spear and the other with a wooden club. They quickly planned a coordinated assault. One had circled around the apple tree between us and the other charged forward with the spear.

I prepared to unsheathe one of my weapons to prepare for the confrontation.

But then I remembered…

" _Wait, why can't I just use a bomb?"_

Instead, I ran in the one direction that baited the two Bokoblins to chase after me. I bobbed and weaved around the two as they took turns swinging the club, thrusting the spear, and circling their weapons around their heads.

Eventually, I managed to lead them parallel to the cliff's edge. I side-stepped so instead of being in front of the monsters, I was now beside them.

I tapped the slate and a bomb spawned in my hands.

I had to get the timing right.

But with one Bokoblin sprinting towards me, I just had to throw and pray.

The blast of the bomb not only knocked both of them off of the cliff, it also threw me backwards. My head hit the stone wall behind me, but I would rather suffer an acute concussion than fall to my death.

Fortunately, due to the nature of the bomb not being gunpowder-based, the injuries I sustained were manageable. In fact, I calmly got up and picked a few apples from that tree earlier. I munched on the crisp fruit, the stinging sensation slowly ebbing away with each bite.

After finishing the apple, core and all, I faced the vertical stone wall I was tasked with climbing.

The old man told me that this was one of the ways to get up to Mount Hylia. The more conventional route was the entrance near the Temple of Time. It was marked by a stone archway. He said a path was paved parallel from and across the River of the Dead. It was actually where the wild spicy peppers grew, a fitting environment.

However, I didn't to back track over the fields nor do I want to encounter the beast again. Teleportation was out of the question as well because ahem, the experience was terrifying for me.

The only other way was this wall. At first, I expressed full disbelief when the old man told me that there were natural ledges along the stone cliff – places where a climber could have a brief respite when their arms tire. Now, staring up and looking closely, I can't help but ogle at the convenience of it all.

There was even a starting platform right beside the apple tree.

I thoroughly wiped off any excess sweat and oil from my palms on the fabric of my trousers. Approaching the wall, I dug my foot into a sturdy cranny and pushed myself upwards.

Then, I began the slow and arduous process of climbing.

The pace was slowly infuriating me. I wanted nothing more than to jump and secure a hold at the apex. However, any climber would know that jump climbing was more tiring than rewarding.

I reached one of the natural ledges and took a break. Turning around, I faced the log cabin and found the old man absent from where I last saw him. The log cabin's lights were out, and the cooking fire had been extinguished.

 _He probably just went hunting. He did say he was out of meat._ I thought to myself, pushing away the intrusive thoughts of abandonment.

The dull soreness in my arms had subsided for now. I located the next ledge and braced my hands and feet on the nooks of the stone wall.

The entire climb took me an hour and thirty minutes. I was rewarded with not only reaching the shrine, but some mushrooms and another spectacular view of the land beyond the plateau.

The large bridge in the distance was even more marvelous from this angle. It was definitely worn with age and other things – some of the pillars supporting it were destroyed. There was an island on one side of the lake. It looked relatively small and almost caved into itself in the center.

In the distance, there was not one, but two inactivated Sheikah Towers. And farther that that, bordering the horizon, was a glistening ocean. The waves rolled with the clouds, promising infinity and adventure.

There were green hills and stone mountains brimming with foliage. But on the western face of the shrine, I saw orange.

It was a stark contrast to what I had seen so far. Devoid of grass, trees, and flowers, it was almost a wasteland. Sand danced with the winds and clustered up a dust storm. The dryness was evident from the minimal flora seen. In fact, the only trees seen were the ones in the grasslands below the orange mountains.

They were unimaginably large. I didn't need the scope to zoom closer to see them. The trunk was wide, the leaves and branches grew upwards instead of drooping over or towards the sides.

Changing my focus to the summit, I was surprised to see it capped with snow. I could see what looks to be a monolith, standing solitary at the peak. I unholstered the slate to get a closer look at it. It's location and design had insinuations of a biblical and mysterious purposes.

I minutely became self-aware of my actions and laughed to myself. I guess every time I climb to a high place, I have to take a moment to be starstruck, huh?

Or maybe I'm taking the old man's adage with the heaviness of a sermon.

I stepped onto the platform of the shrine. Activating the travel gate and the doors, I descended into another challenge.

* * *

I never expected a monk to teach me about physics nor did I ever predict it would become such a powerful weapon.

I exited Owa Daim with a sledgehammer and the knowledge of kinetic and potential energy bundled together in a little rune called: Stasis.

* * *

 _Stasis – stop the flow of time for an object.  
_ Stopped objects store kinetic energy. The stored energy will act upon the object when the flow of time resumes. Making good use of the stored energy can move even the largest of objects.

* * *

I am almost afraid of the power I now possess. First, bombs. Now, I can alter time for an object and send it flying with a few whacks?

The mechanisms worked similar to magnesis. By selecting the rune, the screen of the Sheikah slate showed the immediate area via the camera and a cross. It had the cartography lines, but instead of pink, they were yellow. Not only that, but certain objects were highlighted yellow as well. By aiming the cross over a yellow object, an activate option can be selected. The object is then locked upon activation, with spectral yellow chains freezing it. The slate will then start beeping. I think 10 seconds was the maximum amount of time that an object can be frozen before time resumes. When the object is frozen, I could hit it a bunch of times to store energy. And as the law of physics dictate, the object will fly off in the direction I hit it towards once time ends.

It was 4 o' clock now – the perfect time to climb the frozen tundra of Mount Hylia. The sun was still high in the sky, the temperature a crisp 60º at Owa Daim's elevation. It was as high as the temperature can get before dusk and nightfall.

The shrine was facing a slope that led to higher elevation. As I walked along it, I noticed as the moss and grass dwindled, eventually revealing the cold stone beneath it. I puffed a breath and watched as it grew opaque white before fading. Then, a flurry landed squarely on my nose.

The cliff dropped off abruptly, but turning around, there was a short wall to climb to get to the next level of the mountain. I scaled it quickly.

As I reached up to grab the ledge, my fingers froze upon making contact with what was undeniably snow. I pulled myself up and over, coming face to face with a frozen tundra.

I retrieved the mason jar of peppers. Even though an hour had elapsed since I had cooked it, the jar still radiated heat from the peppers instead. I rolled the jar between my palms, hoping to warm my extremities.

Looking at the Sheikah Slate, the temperature had dropped to an astonishing 28º.

But I didn't eat the peppers, yet. I wanted to prolong their cold-resistance effect. Thus, I settled for the makeshift warmer, hugging the jar flush against my chest.

When I began to involuntarily convulse – in an effort by my muscles to produce heat – I finally unscrewed the lid and began to take servings of pepper.

Their effect was immediate. The spice was unnoticeable, but the warmth was definitely present. It spread from my stomach to my chest and then to the extremities.

I only ate a few servings – again, in my effort to prolong the dish's effects. However, I did press the jar against my cheek and neck as I trekked through the hail.

Speaking of which, although these were boots, they were definitely not suited for sleet. The soles repeatedly slipped along the ice and with every step, I sunk into the fresh powder. To avoid completely face planting, I had to walk carefully.

The issue of hypothermia was addressed and fixed. I surveyed my surroundings.

The cliffs carved a natural path for me to follow. There were boulders precariously balanced on their edges. Peeking down, there was a Bokoblin camp sitting opportunely below the rocks.

I considered it, especially since there was a chest sitting by the campfire.

Then, I abandoned the thought. There was a total of three Bokoblins and the slope leading up was so easy to walk up. It wasn't worth the wasted resources and injuries to satisfy my curiosity. Plus, all my current weapons were relatively unused. I didn't want to go out of my way and chip their durability.

I'll stay at the elevation I'm at.

Looking past the camp, there were pillars marking a path that goes upwards. However, a Bokoblin that was much darker in coloring was guarding that area. It looked like it was alone and so, it wasn't too much of a concern. I'll probably just climb the short wall to avoid taking the slope and thus, the Bokoblin. If I'm confronted, I'll just fight as I have been.

In the distance was the peak of Mount Hylia.

I unholstered the Sheikah Slate and studied the map. The shrine was located past the peak of Mount Hylia. In fact, I'll probably have a better luck finding the shrine if I stand at the peak.

My affinity for high places is ever increasing.

Placing the slate back, I began the sluggish trek towards the peak.

The crunch of the snow underneath my boots was strangely satisfying. As I neared a cluster of pine trees, a few pigeons could be heard cooing. The flutter of wings resounded as they flapped away from my oncoming presence.

I ran past the boulders and the incline without alerting the camp below. Before approaching the base of the path marked by the pillars, I hid behind another cluster of trees. I took out the slate and observed the new variation of Bokoblin.

Unlike the blue ones I have encountered so far, this one was black with white markings around its eyes. Was there a color hierarchy these monsters species abide to? If so, where do the black ones rank in relation to the blue ones?

As much as I wanted to know, I didn't want to waste any resources. And by the way things were playing out, I had no doubt I would be encountering black Bokoblins in the future.

The pine trees were actually close to the wall I needed to climb in order to bypass the path.

I rubbed my palms furiously along the mason jar, hoping to warm up my extremities so that my fingers don't freeze. Placing the mason jar back into the side pocket, I began to climb.

I retrieved the jar of peppers once I had pulled myself over the edge. The heat in my stomach was slowly diminishing. I helped myself to a couple of servings before screwing the lid closed and holding it against my check.

There was a small hill of snow which I easily walked up. From there, I saw the familiar stone borders of the plateau and a clear view of the peak.

Similar to the summit of the orange mountains, there was a lone monolith standing resilient against the snowfall.

Dare I say, my interest was _piqued_ even further.

I trailed my eyes from the apex to find a path that could lead me towards it. Luckily, I didn't have to think too much. There were a few ruins that outlined a natural course through the snowfield. The mountain leading up the peak even had a slope that spiraled along the foothill. Even better, there were absolutely no Bokoblins nor any other monsters to be found.

I descended the hill I was on and winded through the pillars. The crunching of my boots sounded loud to my own ears but were probably muffled by the flurries that rained down. My boots were slowly ruined by the ice they were not made for. Just reaching the base of the summit took way too long for my liking.

_There has got to be a better way to do this…_

As I ascended the peak, my ears were muffled due to the high elevation. I held my nose and blew hard, feeling the harsh pop of my ear drums. I started to slowly run out of breath and my thighs were struggling with the uphill climb.

_There has GOT to be a better way to do this._

Reaching the summit, I was greeted with a sight for sore eyes.

Hyrule was already breathtaking from my first glance out of the Shrine of Resurrection. But seeing Hyrule in its entirety…

There were the orange mountains behind me, the mountain with the circle in its peak to the left, the lake with the great bridge to my right, the twin mountains, Hyrule Castle, and the volcano in the center of my view.

The skies were blue and bright, with a few clouds beginning to roll in from the horizon. The radiant sun shined upon the different terrains, in defiance of the dark aura enshrouding the castle.

Without the slate, I could count 12 pillars of orange lights – Sheikah Towers. There were more shrines spread throughout the land, reminding me of the 120 monks ready to guide me on my journey.

"Ahhh…I enjoy gazing out at the world from here."

I turned and saw the old man, standing next to the monolith as his gaze went far into the horizon.

I was so focused on the world that I completely neglected his presence.

"B-b-breathtaking view!" I managed to shiver out.

He smiled and moved to stand closer to me. With his staff, he motioned to the plateau below us. "This may be the best place to get a full view of the entire plateau."

The Sheikah Tower and the Temple of Time were the two landmarks that were distinguishable from this elevation. I turned to my left and saw the last shrine below, glowing orange next to a pool of water.

Before I could make my way down, the old man caught my attention.

"You did well to make it this far without the proper clothing. Please take this warm doublet as a reward for your tenacity."

He retrieved a tunic from underneath his cloak. It had white sleeves and a teal torso with red detailing. Along with the shirt, he also added a pair of brown gloves.

His eyes sparkled with delight. "I assume you will want to try it on right away, yes? I thought you might be eager to see how it looks. It's quite fetching!"

I looked at him and then I looked at myself. Evidently, these were going to be a little big on me.

I also wanted to tell him that teal wasn't really my color, but at his enthusiastic insistence, I didn't want to dampen his spirits. It would be like telling your grandpa that you didn't like the socks he gave you, but the socks have patterns of dogs on them and you love dogs!

However, standing on the summit of a snow-capped mountain in 28º weather, I was not a person to complain.

I shrugged on the jacket and donned the gloves. As expected, they were very large on me. The hem of the jacket fell to the middle of my thighs and I had to roll up the sleeves so that they weren't falling over my palms. The fingers of the gloves were too long and too wide, but as long as they kept my fingers from freezing off, they were just fine. I was swimming in thick, bulky fabric. It was a little itchy, too.

I fought to scratch the itch under my collar, but the old man saw through me. "Well, I suppose it matters not. It is yours now. Do take care to put it on before you get too cold, though."

Feeling infinitely warmer, I motioned to the next task I set to accomplish. "That's the last shrine I have to finish."

"That's wonderful!" He took a glance at the sky and noted the time. "It will be approaching twilight soon. You best be on your way. Soon the world will blur, and you might encounter something not quite human."

I raised an eyebrow at his cryptic warning. My immediate guess was that "something" could be a monster. However, his tone – alluding, but not somber – did not seem like a warning.

I nodded before turning to make the tedious walk down the slopes.

Or actually…

I brought the pot lid / shield substitute that was hooked around the backpack. I brought braced it in front of me and faced the downward trail.

"Zelda…what are you doing?"

I took a leap forward and jumped, climbing on top of the shield and maintaining my balance. The wood scraped harshly against the stone, but otherwise stayed intact. I twisted my torso and brought my arms up to balance. Leaning backwards and forwards with the balls of my feet, I was able to kick up the shield to jump onto the soft powder below.

Upon landing, I kickflipped the shield into my hands, lightly jogging with the residual momentum. I stopped and looked up at the old man who was still standing on the summit.

His face was flushed with worry. He had gripped the edge of the platform, leaning over in an effort to determine my safety.

"That was absolutely dangerous!" He scolded, the wind carrying his voice to me.

I gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. "You can't tell me that _wasn't_ cool!"

He shook his head in exasperation.

I gave one last smile and prepared to shield surf the remaining distance to the shrine.

Closing in, I noticed a camp of Bokoblins once more, obstructing my trek up to the last shrine I needed. I flipped off my shield and hooked it onto my backpack.

I gauged the height of the stone wall and determined that I couldn't climb all the way to the top without running out of stamina. Just to add insult to injury, there were no naturally occurring ledges or a slope I could rest on. I wouldn't be able to climb from here.

I took a quick look around the immediate area. The shrine came awfully close to the borders of the plateau. They were short enough for me to climb without losing all of my stamina and it would be a much better start than ground level.

Removing the gloves so that I can have a better grip, I climbed the stone walls that bordered the cliffs.

I faced the hill that the shrine stood upon, finding a ledge where I can jump to.

Giving myself a running start, I pushed off the stone wall and easily found my grip with the hill. Eventually, the group leveled so that I no longer needed to climb, but easily walk.

The Sheikah Slate let out a hum, resonating with the shrine's presence.

_Keh Namut Shrine_

And with a rhythm born out of repetition, I activated the shrine and all its accessories. The door opened and I positioned myself on the platform, the finish line well within my sights.

* * *

Like Oman Au, this shrine elevated my blood pressure just a little bit.

When I saw the layout of the shrine and the rune distilled, I thought it would a be a simple trial – like Remote Bombs and Stasis were. However, I did not expect another tiny machine to come sprinting at me when I opened the gate. Confidence in my experience, I managed to beat it. However, at the expense of one of my beloved axe and sword.

It didn't matter because one of the chests inside had a spear for the taking.

I was now equipped with one sledgehammer, one traveler's swords, two broadswords, a spear, a pot lid, a wooden shield, two traveler's bows, and the arrows to match.

And of course, Cryonis.

* * *

 _Cryonis – create a pillar of ice from a water surface  
_ Builds ice pillars that are very stable. These pillars can be used as steppingstones or obstacles. Use Cryonis on an ice pillar to break it.

* * *

Similar to the Stasis and Magnesis, Cryonis shows a map of the surrounding area with blue cartography lines. However, being that it needs water to activate, all bodies of water will glow a solid blue on screen. If the cross is pointed at the water, a hologram of an ice pillar appears. Once selecting the intended area, an ice block will manifest from the water.

The same thing for reversing the rune's actions. Only difference is that once the cross is pointed at the pillar, it will glow red. An option to break the pillar appears and if selected, the ice will shatter.

It looks like the limit for Cryonis blocks is three. The oldest block placed will automatically break if I spawn another pillar.

In front of Keh Namut was a body of ice-cold water. If I were to fall in, the shock and hypothermia would kill me instantly. Luckily, with Cryonis, I was able to create steppingstones and support the wooden chest in the middle. I was reward with a plethora of arrows to add to my arsenal.

Magnetism, Time and Kinetic Energy, Explosions, and Ice. The quadfecta of the plateau Sheikah Runes.

The Sheikah Slate is a powerful device. I have to wonder if I am the only person who has one.

It was 6 o' clock and I retreated back to the shrine's platforms. By then, the world had been blanketed in pastel purple hues. The zenith of the heavens was indigo, forming a gradient that progressively got lighter towards the horizon. Around the sun was a halo of white and pink.

Twilight.

White clouds encompassed the skyline like a border as they began to roll in from the outskirts of the world – an invasion of fog. There would be no heavenly bodies tonight.

The serene and ethereal scene was juxtaposed by all too familiar, all too jubilant, "Ho!"

Descending from the skies was the old man with his paraglider.

He gave me a crinkled smile. "With this, you have now acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines on this plateau," he praised. "Oho ho! Extraordinary!"

I accepted his praise, feeling the accomplishment of two days-worth of adventuring finally wash over me.

I was prepared to banter more and insist on him handing over the paraglider now, but his eyes turned grave. Solemness cascaded over his features like a veil and I knew this wasn't the time to be witty or childish.

"That means…It's finally time," he said, cryptically. "Zelda, it is finally time for me to tell you everything."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I stepped forward, prepared to unleash an onslaught of questions. He held up a hand.

"But first…" He turned and motioned to the frozen hills with the staff. "Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there."

The Sheikah Slate suddenly seemed heavier on my hip.

I sensed he was about to leave and in an effort to stronghold him into answering my questions, I reached out to grab his shoulder.

My hand phased through him.

"…w-what…" I gasp out, staring at him.

The sun dipped below the horizon, its rays refracting and scattering from the skies. Hyrule was cloaked in shadow and yet, there was still light. It clung softly to the horizon, bidding the world a slow and waiflike goodbye.

" _Soon the world will blur, and you might encounter something not quite human."_

His smile was transparent. I could see the glow of the Sheikah Tower through him.

"Do you understand? Where the two lines connecting the shrines would cross…"

A blue-green glow danced in my peripheral. Looking down, his feet and legs had begun wisping away into flecks of spectral light. It wafted from him like smoke.

Denial flushed through my veins. There was no way I was alone this entire time. There was no way I had been bantering with this…this thing! There was no way this thing was able to take care of me and provide me sympathy at my lowest!

Had it all been in my head? Was all of this a side effect to my amnesia?

He began to fade, a familiar goodbye I had experienced fourfold already. I felt a sense of panic rise from the pit of my stomach and began to fear. Fear the foreseeable loneliness and solitude and inevitable conclusion that I have to do this – protect the world, save the world – _alone._

I watched as my guide – the only constant throughout my journey, the only person I trusted, the only friend I had – disappear.

"There…I will be waiting…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, a quick update and another week finished! So, I rewatched Seishun Buta Yarō and Kimi no Na Wa this week and if you couldn't tell, the twilight / dreams imagery lives rent free in my mind.
> 
> We're approaching the end of the Great Plateau Arc. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> If you are, I hope you consider leaving a review. If you have any specific questions you'd like me to reply to, don't hesitate to ask me!


	8. History

The night before, I had fallen asleep with a full belly and the warmth of campfire. A friend taught me how to cook and had narrated the stories of his people, religious doctrines of a goddess and her Triforce. I curled up against a log and watched the stars. The nocturnal noises of the forest sang a lullaby that coaxed me to sleep.

I was safe, secure. I had never felt more at ease with the world and my place within it.

Tonight, I felt the exact opposite.

The clouds rolled in from the horizons, eventually covering the heavens. There was no light from the moon and stars to illuminate my path. Not even for their light source, but I found myself craving the companionship of the celestial bodies. That was how desperate my loneliness was.

I was cold and alone – left to navigate a frozen snowfield and fend the monsters that lurked in the night. And on top of all that, a secret had been kept from me this entire time.

I retreated behind the shrine wall for just a second, hoping to get out of the wind chill as I recounted the old man's riddles.

Opening the map interface of the Sheikah Slate, I tried to understand his cryptic clues.

 _An X, right?_ I thought to myself, tracing the straight lines on the screen. Oman Au and Owa Daim connected in a straight path vertically and Keh Namut and Ja Baij did so horizontally. And the intersection between those points was…

…The Temple of Time.

And if memory served correctly, alongside the River of the Dead was the second entrance to Mount Hylia – leading straight to the back entrance of the temple.

With a plan of action, I finally stepped out from behind the shrine walls. Immediately, the wind chill hit my face – effectively numbing my cheeks. The snow crunched beneath the soles of my boots as I began making my way down the small hill. A Bokoblin camp was positioned directly below the shrine. However, due to how late it was, the pig monsters were already sound asleep, nestled close to the crackling campfire.

Gods, I wish that were me.

I stalked past their camp, careful to make as little noise as possible. From there, it was a slow and steady descend past the snowy hills. Eventually, I came across a cliff that looked far into the River of the Dead and the rest of the plateau. There was a broken bridge guarded by Bokoblin archers suspended on wooden rafts. They were held up by the odd, pink octopi. Since I had Cryonis, I could avoid the bridge overall. I saw no need to be shot by Bokoblins this late at night.

In that case, I'll just go against the river's flow and cross there with Cryonis. There was a waterfall in the distance I wanted to check out and it was in the same direction as the temple.

Getting down was another obstacle. The height from where I was standing to the banks of the river was too high. If I jump, at best, I can get a broken ankle. I glanced over to the side and found an unmarked path on the cliff's face. It looked gradual enough for me to walk down on. I even see pillars marking the path upward.

Carefully, I stepped onto the rocky surface and ensured a steady foothold. I continued walking along the cliff's face as best as I could. With little to no moonlight, I can easily misstep and fall to injury or death.

At one point, there was a patch of ice that caused me to slip forward. I dug my foot into the first cranny I could find and hung onto to dear life by the skin of my nails. Traction was the only thing keeping me and death from meeting. Slowly, I began climbing until I felt the ground flatten underneath my soles.

I turned and estimated the remaining drop.

There was still quite a ways to go.

The good news was that to my right, there was a gradual decline marked by the pillars I saw earlier. The bad news was that it was guarded by a flying bat monster.

It had one, large eyeball that was red with a yellow iris. It was white in body and wings. Snowflakes seemed to trail after it as it flew.

There was the easier route, which is to descend straight down where I am. Although steep, the path downwards was not obscenely vertical. Again, I would be heavily relying on traction.

I approached the edge and crouched down, stabilizing myself on my calves. Stepping just an inch forward, I allowed gravity to do the work and pull me down the slope. I controlled my speed with the leg crouched behind me and maneuvered with the leg poised in front of me. The constant scuffing noise was making me pity my shoes. I could only imagine that state of the leather after trekking through the snow and rocks today.

I arrived at the bottom unscathed.

The gushing waves of the River of the Dead was deafening against my ears. However, it wasn't loud enough to completely conceal the clacking of bones.

_Wait a minute…bones?_

Before me, the ground was being uprooted from below. Dirt was thrown as white, gnarly bones popped from the earth. A white round head and red beady eyes glared at me. The skeleton then produced a familiar club and began to dash towards me.

I booked it, hopping to outrun this audacity.

So apparently, dead monsters just revive out of the ground during nighttime. How lovely…

The skeleton was persistent in its attempts to catch me. As I ran, I grabbed the slate and switched runes, from Cryonis to the Remote Bombs. I tapped the button and a blue, squared bomb appeared in my hand. I dropped it to the ground and continued to run. Turning my head, I watched as the skeleton ran around the bomb. But before it can run out of the blast range, I detonated it with a simple tap.

Its bones flew everywhere, some ending up in the river where it washed away. However, that was not enough. The round head was still conscious and was jumping excitedly as its body was reassembled right in front of it.

_The head!_

I ran back and snatched the head up. The skull began to gnash its teeth, its jaw making clacking noises as it protested being in my hands. Not that I was happy that I was holding it in the first place. Freaking out, I dropped the skull and punted it into the river. As I did, the body began to grow limp – falling into a lifeless pile before evaporating into the same purple mist.

Of course, it would be a creature created from same entity surrounding the castle.

In an attempt to run from the skeleton, I had already travelled quite a distance from where I had been. I was close to a cluster of trees and the splashes of the waterfall were echoed past this stone cliff.

"Ah fuck!" I screamed, evidently startled by the white, glob monster that appeared from the ground.

What is it with night monsters and materializing from the earth?

It moved with a nauseating, gurgling noise. Aside from its eyes, it was completely transparent, and it moved slow. I guess its main attack is to give unsuspecting victims heart attacks.

The glob monster looked at me, took a few steps back, and launched itself into the air. I ran to get out of its way, but upon hitting the ground, it exploded into icy crystals.

_Ah…nevermind._

Using its slow speed to my advantage, I decided to not even fight the thing and just press on. I ran behind the cliff and was met by the giant waterfall.

Wooden platforms were suspended along the water. The pink octopi were tied to the three corners and there was a Bokoblin archer on the lowest one.

Curiously, I took out the Sheikah Slate and changed the rune. There wouldn't be a reason for a Bokoblin to be posted on top of a platform, in such an area, if it wasn't hiding something.

I activated Magnesis and surveyed the area through the screen. Sure enough, there was something pink behind the Bokoblin. This I can sacrifice an arrow for.

The floating platforms are a design flaw in and of themselves. Being that Bokoblins can't swim, these archers deliberately have put themselves in the easiest position to die.

I nocked an arrow into the bowstring and let it fly. The octopus dies in a single hit and floats away, which disbalances the entire platform. The Bokoblin flails as it falls. If it couldn't swim in regular waters, it sure couldn't swim in freezing cold ones.

Quickly, I triggered Magnesis and aimed at the falling chest. Before it could hit the water and sink below, the magnetic snare caught it. I twisted the holographic magnet to bring the chest closer. I dropped the chest before me with a resounding _thunk_ and kicked it open. Inside, a large weapon – definitely two-handed – was presented.

Its blade was two-sided, made out of steel, and sharp as a razor. The hilt was a dull blue, pleasing to the eye, and the Triforce was embossed into the steel at the base. Along the blade, a twirling pattern with triangle motifs were engraved. I held it, comparing the size to my own height by stabbing the sharp end into the snow. I was only taller by a few inches.

 _Claymore,_ my mind provided for me.

This weapon not only looked strong, but a lot of care went into its design. It was definitely worth the arrow to get this.

I sheathed the blade and surveyed the waterfall.

Beside it, a small alcove was recessed from the rest of the stone wall. I walked through it.

The cave was dark, but it was eventually illuminated by the reflection of the water and whatever heavenly body managed to peek out from behind the clouds. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing a waterfall from behind.

However, the more beautiful sight were the three treasure chests waiting at the end.

I kicked them open one by one. There were quivers of fire and ice arrows, along with the final chest holding a spiked bow. Planted in the ground near the chests was another soldier's bow.

Although this area was a treasure trove of fantastic weapons, I can't help but wonder how these weapons even made it to these obscure places.

Making it out of the short detour I took, I was faced with the narrow part of the river. Since the shore stopped with the waterfall, I had no choice but to cross here. I activated Cryonis on the Sheikah Slate and aimed it towards the water.

Immediately, an ice block with the Sheikah Symbol began to manifest from the river. I easily climbed it and stood above the frozen waves. Aiming the slate, I manifested another ice block a little distance away from the one I was currently on. I didn't want to overshoot my jumping distance and accidently end up in the black water.

I shook my head, doing my best to push the thought out of my mind. Before I knew it, I was already in the middle of the river and only had a couple more jumps to make before I made it to the shore. However, with every ice block I create, there was the distinct sound of ice breaking behind me. I knew that the limit of Cryonis was three ice blocks, but my anxiety grew every time I heard the ice shatter.

There had already been some close calls. An ice block had been just a tad bit farther out than expected. Luckily, I gripped onto the ice, but my ankle had slipped into the river water. Just from that short dip, I felt the strong current before my foot succumbed to a slight numbness.

I sat on the ice block, taking a brief break and rubbing some warmth into my foot. It didn't help that the black waves constantly splashed against the pillars either, licking up the sides and sometimes splashing onto my pants. Through the fabric, I'm reminded of how freezing the water was. If it wasn't the cold temperature that killed me, it would be the shock paralyzing my muscles from swimming.

I willed myself to stop focusing on the potential of drowning and focused on the shoreline, slowly growing closer.

With two more Cryonis blocks, I was safely on the other side of the river. The gate marking the entrance to Mount Hylia was exactly where the old man described it was. As I passed through, I felt warmth slowly seep into my body. A brief glance at the Sheikah Slate told me that the temperature was warming back up to 75º.

Down the road, I saw the familiar silhouette of the Temple of Time against the midnight sky. The clouds had faded somewhat, and a few stars could be seen every so often. However, the moon was covered by a large, grey fog. But even without the illuminous light, I could see the unmistakable light from within the temple windows.

It appeared on the right side – where the Goddess statue stood. Through the windows, I could see light brightening the great hall with transparent hues of blue and green. How odd…

I quickly ran down the stone path. From the side of the temple, there was a window devoid of the glass pane. It served as an easy entrance to enter the holy sanctuary.

Pulling myself over the threshold, I was met with a stunning view of the Dueling Peaks from the destroyed wall. I pushed the admiration from my mind and reminded myself why I was here. I expected the old man to be present, but a quick glance around the room proved his absence. I was prepared to throw a tantrum, but a luminous beam caught my peripheral…

The base of the Goddess Statue was glowing. Pure white light glowed from her feet and projected upwards into the heavens. Wisps of mystical energy spiraled around her form and drifted upwards – in tandem with the golden stardust drifting from the sky. The sight was so heavenly and spectral I half-expected the statue to speak to me.

I approached the alter slowly. The two bird statues stood on either side of me as consorts to this stone deity. The hall suddenly felt heavy with presence. I sensed that I was not alone in the empty church and it wasn't the old man who was here. It felt like an audience of several people were gazing upon my back, speaking in hushed whispers. However, the company did not feel unwelcomed.

Upon arriving before the Goddess statue, I was reminded of her beauty. Her gaze was still kind and merciful. It quelled my anxieties for the moment, almost dispelling all feelings of doubt and fear from today.

I kneeled before her – the grass tickling my knees through the fabric of my pants – and clasped my hands together. In a way, I felt humored by the actions. I hardly knew the religion and was given a crash course only the night before. But it wouldn't hurt to pray for divine guidance, right?

"Goddess Hylia, I ask that you grant me the endurance and resilience to face what I am about to learn, as well as the trials that await me," I whispered into my knuckles.

The hall was silent, and it felt like an eternity had passed by. The joints of my knees were slowly growing sore from bracing my weight on the stone floor. I glance upwards at the Goddess, finding her silent and still smiling.

Of course, it's a statue. What was I expecting?

I slowly got up, hearing my knees softly crack with the effort. I almost missed the message that the wind carried.

_I shall grant the power you seek. Go, and bring peace to Hyrule…_

"Ho!" The greeting, which once would have echoed through the great hall, was shouted from somewhere above.

I turned from the Goddess statue and glanced around the room, ready to give the old man a piece of my mind. Turning my head upwards, I saw his cloaked head peek from behind the ruined roof. His lantern was lit aglow on his staff. However, I was not deterred from the blue light glowing beneath his hood.

"The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see…" He raised the staff to beckon me. "Here I am! Get up here, quickly!"

He turned and more blue flames followed him.

I descended from the alter steps and stared at the hole in the roof. Following the opening, I found a ledge that led to one of the stone pillars carved against the wall. I ran up to the structure and began to climb it. It was only when I pulled myself over the ledge that I realized there was a ladder on the opposite side.

If anything, it just increased my anger at the old man even more.

I carefully climbed the rest of the dilapidated roof, hoping not to misstep and fall to my death below. Luckily, the rooftiles made for easy foot holdings and I had made it onto the peak without breaking a sweat. I ran along the vertex. The steeple was within my sights.

The old man stood with his hands clasped over his staff. His blue-green aura was more pronounced than it was on Mount Hylia. The orange glow of the lantern added to the wraithlike aura he exuded.

I was so focused on reaching him that I completely ignored my desire to appreciate the view. I made a mad dash towards the steeple, ignoring the height, ignoring the consciousness needed for balance. I needed answers and gods dammit, he needs to answer me.

Climbing the last few feet into the steeple alcove, I heaved myself over the ledge. Supporting myself on my knees, I prepared to speak. But as always, the old man beat me to it.

"Ohoho! Well done there, young one!" He laughed as if this was one, big joke.

I shook my head, dismissing his attempts to cushion whatever blow he was going to land on me. "Old man…please. No more games. No more running away. I need to know…what is going on?"

He nodded, abiding to my conditions and questions. "The time has come to show you who I truly am."

The old man stood taller and squared his shoulders. He inclined his chin so that it looked as if he was gazing down upon me. Suddenly, I felt like I was not fit to be in his presence, that I was beneath him in status. The posture emanated so much confidence and power – commanded all the respect in the world – that the hermit clothes he wore seemed out of place.

"I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule."

My jaw dropped and I imagined that my eyes were comically widened. I stepped forward and prepared to ask him a question, but the old man - _King_ \- continued his introduction.

"I was…the last leader of Hyrule – a kingdom which no longer exists." At the end of his sentence, the blue glow had increased in luminosity. It brightened to a full glare which stung my eyes the more I looked at it.

Eventually, I brought a hand up to shield myself from the light. But as quickly as it brightened, it dimmed. When I looked back, the old man was no longer in his corporeal, hermit form. He was a _spirit._

King Rhoam stood before me, looking as regal and as proper as his name and manner of speaking. He wore a dark blue coat, emblazoned with gold trimmings spiraling along the cuffs and hems, and a white waistcoat underneath. His belt had the Triforce encased in golden wings – a fitting crest for the royal family. From the jewelry to his cufflinks to his boots, there was the imagery of the three golden triangles. Upon his head was a crown befitting royalty – gold and styled like a bird's wings with a ruby bejeweled in the center. He no longer stood on the solid platform of the alcove but floated above it – suspended in the air.

_I really had been alone this entire time…_

"The Great Calamity was merciless…" I heard him speaking, but to me, he sounded miles away. Looking into his eyes, his gaze seemed drawn out – as if he, himself, was not totally present either.

"It devasted everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. This place…This temple...was the location of my death. Till my last breath, I fought to protect the origin of our kingdom. As you can see…" the king paused, motioning to the Bokoblins, beasts, and monsters that infested the temple and surrounding areas. "…I was unsuccessful. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form."

"…You _lied_ to me," I seethed.

He was taken aback by my sudden accusation, but I couldn't care less.

"You lied by omission. You made me trust you, made me confide in you, made me develop a bond with you!" My voice grew louder with rage at every recount of the past two days. "And you didn't think to just tell me right from the start? You had to make me guess from cryptic riddles and passive comments?"

King Rhoam sighed and turned, clasping his hands behind his back. The action made it seem like he was placating a toddler in the midst of a tantrum. He walked over to the broken window facing east. The fact that he didn't even have to move his feet only served to enrage me even more.

"I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form." He sounded so composed and imperial. This speech sounded like he was explaining plans to his fellow councilmen. How patronizing…

"Nice intentions. You still lied," I quipped.

King Rhoam still faced the window. His shoulders dropped slightly, and he turned his head so that I could see his side profile. He bowed his head downward and closed his eyes. It was a look of penance, ableit a prideful version of one.

"Forgive me," he said evenly.

I scoffed and crossed my arms; the half-hearted apology was left suspended in the air – neither accepted nor denied.

 _If he was going to apologize, he could at least look me in the eye,_ I thought sadly.

He took my silence as an indication to move forward. "I think you are now ready…ready to hear what happened 100 years ago…"

* * *

To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The Demon King was born into the kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror that curses the domains of Hyrule.

The poets oft write: What is a king to a god? What is god to a nonbeliever? But one might offer: What is all of this to the passage of time? Time has a power unmatched by any other deity. It can dull the aches of heartache, bury the victory of a nation, soothe the wounds of destruction, turn great wars into mere myths.

Ganon, himself, was not spared from this. His infamy was passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairytales. What once was a terrifying figure that ushered ruin and destruction became bedtime stories to tell children: The City in the Sky, The Boy who Leapt Through Time, The Pirates of the Great Sea, Hime-sama and the Wolf, The Vanishing Isle.

They were tall tales reciting the virtues of the Triforce: the power of a mad king, the wisdom of a princess, and the courage of a young boy. These stories had a formula – a red thread that bound the souls of the three characters. And so, along with the stories of the past, a prophecy was cultivated and passed down from generation to generation. The predictable cycle was used to forewarn the future.

A meeting was called for the King and his councilmen to gather in the Sanctum. Someone had asked for an audience with the King. In the center of the room, in the middle of the beloved Triforce, the prophet spoke the future into existence.

" _The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground."_

The King and his councilmen heeded the warning and issued orders to begin excavating large areas of land. The prophet had been right. In the four corners of Hyrule, several ancient relics made by the hands of Hyrule's distant ancestors slept beneath the magma, bedrock, deserts, and snowfields.

The Crawling Flame: Rudania.

Grace of the Water: Ruta.

Lightning King of the Desert: Naboris.

Ally of the Wind: Medoh.

The Divine Beasts – giant machines piloted by warriors.

They also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. These coincided with the ancient legends of 100,000 years, oft repeated throughout the land.

Legend also spoke of a princess with a sacred power, and her appointed knight – chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics. This event was known as the First Calamity, a battle that had taken place 100,000 years before.

One hundred years ago, there was a prince set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at his side. It was clear that the cycle of ruin was beginning once again.

The royal family had selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. They were representatives of the four main races outside of Hylians: Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, and Rito. With the prince as their commander and his appointed knight as a vital asset, they dubbed these pilots Champions – a name that would solidify their unique bond.

The prince, his appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon…

But nay…

The day of reckoning came as it always does: unassuming. Normal in every sense of the word. Children played in the courtyards, vendors bargained, couples enjoyed a stroll through the forest park, and the soldiers stood on watch – anticipating but having much faith in their numbers and fortifications.

It had been the young prince's birthday. The town was prepared to celebrate his birth with song and dance. Several people across the kingdom ventured to Hyrule Castle to wish the prince a prosperous life.

Plagued with prophetic dreams of the apocalypse from the night before, the prince departed for the frozen tundra of Mount Lanayru – as mandated by ritualistic creeds – at daybreak and under the protection of his appointed knight. The other Champions would rendezvous with the two by sunset and return to Hyrule Castle. What the pilgrimage revealed to the young prince would forever be a secret shared between the pair.

In the absence of the prince, the Chosen Knight, and the Champions, the castle was defenseless – full of innocent civilians. Ganon – cunning as he is – responded with a plan beyond anyone's imagining.

People were gathered in the central square, minding their business and enjoying the crisp afternoon. Some had begun decorating the streets for the prince and the Champions' return. A band started playing by the fountain and anyone who could dance quickly joined in with the merry tune. Food stands had begun setting up along the roads. Children joined up in groups with tree branches and mimicked sword fights in front of their mothers. The soldiers on guard watched them fondly, reminded of their own childhood fascination with knighthood.

The kingdom was content.

It was at that moment a suspicious trail of ominous energy began to swirl around the central spire of the castle. A few noticed. Then, everyone was unable to look away. It drifted around the entire citadel, blanketing the white and blue stones with sinister black and magenta mist. Those inside were not aware of the smoke. The garrison guards posted on the outside perimeter walls had relayed the news to the Royal Guard and their commanders. They were to stand at attention and wait for orders.

It was then that the clamoring of the crowd reached a climax. Shrieks at the sky covered orders to stay calm.

The drifting smoke, for split second…had become the face of a giant boar.

Those who were smart began to flee, taking their wagons and starting the route southbound. A stampede had formed at the main gates of Castle Town. The garrison had no choice but to open the gateways in order to facilitate a forced evacuation.

The smoke swirled along the sides of the castle before climbing up the central spire as if surveying its new domain. Then, it opened its mouth, baring its fangs to the world. An almighty roar was heard throughout the land.

The world trembled at its cry. Five pillars arose from the grounds surrounding the castle, their lights glowed the color of Malice. Dark clouds spawned above the castle and purple lightning rained down on the settlements below it. Civilians and soldiers alike scrambled for cover as the beast continued to summon its afflictions over the world.

Meteors of dark energy exploded from the beast, leaving jet-trails as they travelled over the kingdom – searching. The Sheikah who were at the base of the citadel, in the middle of their task of programming and repairing the Guardians, watched in horror as the dark clouds dissolved into the inactive machinery. Their structures glowed purple, their eyes blue and awakened. Immediately, their eyes started pulsing, charging and focusing the powers beyond anyone's comprehension. Caught in the hotspot of Malice, the scientists and Sheikah guards present had consigned themselves to their fate.

At the same time, the four races telegraphed emergency messages from their domains. By then, the main communication unit in Hyrule Castle had been shut down. Their messages were lost amidst the turmoil. Signals for help fell on deaf ears.

_volcano…rogue…destroy_

_takeover…frozen…help_

_desert…sabotage…blight_

_west…altitude…shot_

Ganon had appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seizing control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against the kingdom.

The world was brought to its knees by fire. The mechanical soldiers sprung to life and were relentless in their barrage of attacks. They targeted civilians and soldiers alike. If someone tried to run away, their lasers could shoot far into the distance or could chase them down with their claws. Mechanical clicks and whirs were the herald of nightmares. Those who stood their ground, in a vain attempt to slow their advances, fought a losing battle. Canons, swords, and arrows were no match for their technology.

Hyrule Castle and Castle Town had been ground zero for the Second Calamity. Guardians soon made their way to the east and west of Hyrule Field and with them, brought opportunities for monsters to flourish. Whoever managed to survive the attack on Castle Town did not live to make it past the main gates, for legions of monsters marched from the field with intents to turn Hyrule Castle into their own stronghold.

The survivors were led by Hyrule's remaining military to the east. Two main groups branched off in order to increase chances of survival. The one led by the remaining members of the Royal Guard took the route going through Crenel Peak – planning to find safeguard at Hyrule's last military stronghold. The other group followed the garrison troops past the Dueling Peaks where the mountains served as a natural defense.

The Champions lost their lives, those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the prince…And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon.

However, the prince survived…to face Ganon alone.

The world watched as a bright light, golden as the sun and promising as the day, shined from within the Sanctum. The Boar had bellowed and vanished from the sky; the swirling Malice around the central spire was all that remained. And as the light dimmed to a steady and strong pulse, faith opened and fluttered its wings in the hearts of all in Hyrule.

There would be a tomorrow.

" _Zelda, you are our final hope._

_The fate of Hyrule rests with you!"_

* * *

"That prince was my own son…my dearest Link," the king lamented. His eyes were drawn out to the castle, where the purple Malice was a stark contrast against the black of night. The golden light was not there.

"And the courageous knight who protected him right up to the very end…" Suddenly, he turned and placed his steely, green gaze upon me. "That knight was none other than _you_ , Zelda."

The pieces of the world I had worked so hard to force together shattered and then fell in place again. The gravity of his words struck a chord from within me. My swordsmanship, the sharp reflexes honed from years of training and practice, the efficiency in all weapon types. I wasn't just a killing machine, but an honorable knight. A protector of Hyrule. But I hadn't even been just a regular knight. I had borne the age-long prophecy; the heroine of Hyrule. I would have been a legend.

I glanced at my right hand – the hand that once held the so-called Sword that Seals the Darkness – and observed its emptiness.

The Legend that _failed_.

"You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn." He was not privy to my thoughts, but the king had once again responded to my self-depreciating judgements with sympathy.

The news of my near death shook me to my core. It was dissociating to imagine oneself approaching their own mortality and then live to tell the tale. To add insult to injury, I don't even remember how I almost died. It must have been a really bad accident if it took 100 years to fix myself up. Even then, I'm not completely fixed if the gaps in my memory are any evidence of that.

"And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand, 100 years later. The words you have been hearing since your awakening are from Prince Link himself. Even now, as he works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, he calls out for your help. However, my son's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land."

"W-Wait!" I call out. A blunt pain began manifesting in my temples. I reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose in order to quell it.

This was too much to handle at once. Too much responsibility to bear and with such a short amount of time to shoulder it all. Shouldering all the burden _by_ _myself_.

I now realize that the initial scorn I submitted the king to was unfounded. Even with the runes and the blessing of the Goddess and the knowledge of the history of the world, I was still unfit to process the information he was unloading.

He sighed and looked at me softly, almost pleading. "Considering that I could not save my own kingdom…I have no right to ask this of you, Zelda." He stepped forward, coming just an arms-length away from me. He placed his ghostly hands over my shoulders. Despite being an apparition, he felt heavy. The severity of his request was reflected in the strong grip he held me in.

Then, to my surprise, he kneeled. He cast his face downwards and, on his knees, the king spoke his wish, "You must save him…my son."

Had I not been looking closely I would have missed the way his eyes turned glassy – unshed tears blinking in the starlight.

He was not asking this as a king, but as a father.

And to my surprise, before he had even finished, my answer had already been repeating like a mantra in my head: _I will. I will. I will. I will._

Rhoam stood and hurriedly turned around. There was an abrupt clearing of his throat before he continued, "Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle."

He motioned for me to stand by his side. "I believe it would be quite reckless of you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness." He pointed out of the broken window, to the mountains in the east. "Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead."

I took out the Sheikah Slate and activated the map interface. Past the borders of the plateau was a sea of blue, unknown and uncharted. Luckily, I saw a Sheikah Tower standing tall and proud right beside the mountains. I set the scope and put a pin on it.

The king smiled at my efficiency. "Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north."

Descend the Great Plateau, head east, activate Sheikah Tower, head between the Dueling Peaks, follow the road. That's only like five things.

He turned and smiled that same crinkled smile he always had. I now knew he was the King of Hyrule – with his regality and seven-syllable name but to me, he will always be that hermit roasting apples by the open fire. Always the old man who had taught me so much and was patient through every trial.

My eyes blurred. I tilted my head upwards and breathed a heavy inhale.

"Go on…" he said. "Here is the Paraglider, just as I promised."

He placed the contraption into my arms. It was made out of wood and cloth – minimizing its weight. It was roughly the length of my arm span, maybe a bit smaller. The two handles from which I would hang onto were shoulder-width apart. Although it was wood, the design was structured in a way that allowed the Paraglider to be folded – the creases in the cloth were evident of that. The cloth was brown with teal and gold detailing along the edges. A stylized insignia of a bird was printed in the middle. It reminded me of the bird statues in the Temple of Time and at the entrance of the plateau.

Upon finally having the object I sought for ever since I saw him defying gravity with it, I laughed. I spent all my time pestering the old man for this. Now, the last thing I wanted to do was use it. Because using it meant _leaving_.

Although having spent only two days on the Great Plateau, I had begun to associate it as _home._ It is technically my second birthplace, since I cannot remember my first one. 100 years after the ruin of the kingdom, I was born anew – arising from my amnesia-inducing slumber.

"And…I think that's it," the king said with an air of finality. "I've told you everything I can."

"Wait," I said, clutching vainly at his ghostly doublet in an attempt to keep him with me. My hand phased through as expected, but he stopped and inclined his head.

"I…"

…wanted to ask so much more. For guidance, advice, _help_. I still don't have my memories. I don't know what to do after reaching Kakariko Village. I just wanted someone with me. To tell me what to do and where to go. To help quell the loneliness and pressures I will soon face. To ease the burden of the prophecy. And to just _be_ there.

But I am the hero…I need to do this alone. As I did 100 years ago.

"Thank you," I end up inevitably saying. Hopefully, something similar to determination was resolute in my eyes. "I will do my best."

He regarded me for a second. His green eyes were swimming with an unknown emotion. Then, he sighed as if weary. The old man placed his hand on the top of my head, ruffling my hair. The familiar gesture brought a sense of comfort.

"Wisdom is not to know all, but to acknowledge when one is lacking. Courage is the bravery to ask for help. Power in numbers is far greater than power by oneself," he said, a final smile gracing his lips.

And with a sad twinkle in his eye, King Rhoam Bosphoramus began to vanish into the ether – the wisp of blue-green energy ushering his disappearance. To the wind, his blessing was carried. "May the Light guide you, hero."

In his place, a stone chest appeared. I kicked it open and was presented with a soldier's bow – parting gift to remind me of the knight I once was.

Then, it was quiet.

It was here that the crushing loneliness finally settled over me like a thick smog. My lungs felt heavy in my own chest, as if they too were struggling with everything that was revealed moments ago. I counted to four and breathed steadily, the pattern easing the spasms of my throat and the anxieties in my mind.

I felt far from a hero. My time on the plateau was spent running away more than confronting enemies head on. All my actions screamed cowardice. In terms of fight or flight, I always flew. How can I be a hero if I don't stay and fight?

I looked out the broken window. The sun was slowly climbing over the horizon and the clouds had rolled away. Radiant beams began to paint the lower half of the horizon a glowing yellow. It was approaching twilight once again.

Had I really been in this steeple the entire night? Was the evening spent recounting and reflecting what had happened in the past?

I had wanted to leave the isolated grounds since the day before. Now, gliding past the stone borders seemed like an impossible task. The expanse of the plateau fields – that had once seemed so confining and small – suddenly looked overwhelming. The world beyond the plateau was infinity. It served to terrify me.

Cowardice was already stirring in my mind. The inevitability of change rooted me here, clutching to the safety blanket of a familiar place. Anxieties were taking shape before anything had even happened.

_How can I call myself a hero if I am rendered paralyzed by my own uncertainties?_

As if to further add credence to my mounting list of diffidence, my eyes were drawn to the field below.

Before the Temple of Time was the area that was guarded by the beast. It continued to prowl around, walking in circles and pausing to listen before starting the cycle again. It looked like it hadn't rested all night, either.

The King's words from this afternoon rang in my head.

" _This was not a testament in courage, but an exercise in wisdom."_

I descended from the steeple and stood upon the red-tiled rooftop of the temple. An emotion similar to the one I felt when I had crossed the chasm stirred in the pit of my stomach. Impulsivity. To make a powerful decision that resulted in a high chance of killing myself, but an even higher chance to prove something.

_Would it be worth dying before I even take the first step of my adventure?_

_Am I doing this to prove something?_

… _to prove something to myself?_

I cannot be a hero if I am cowardly. I must be brave. I must be the knight I was before my unfortunate death 100 years ago.

From my pockets, I unfolded the Paraglider and faced the direction I wanted to fly to. The sight I ignored on my way up to the steeple was beautiful. Other than the fields of the plateau, in the far distance was the stone bridge and the lake. The moon was reflected in the water's surface. 

I remembered all the times I saw the old man fly. I should be able to figure this out if I could just mimic his movements.

With a leap of faith, I jumped off the rooftop. I felt my body give weight as the platform beneath my feet disappeared. Quickly retrieving the Paraglider, I opened its wings and squared my shoulders, adjusting my grip on the wooden handles. My heart thrummed against my throat with the sudden downward force of gravity. I half expected to hear the sickening crack of my bones and see the white calcification protruding from my skin. But the wind caught and filled the cloth above me. It made a satisfying _whoosh_ sound as my fall became a float.

An absolutely magical device.

_ROOOOOOOARR!_

I quickly focused. Below me, the beast was turned around. I had a clear view of the terrifying, two-handed weapon strapped around its back and its quiver of bomb arrows. It further proved that what I was about to do had no room for mistakes. Determination filled my veins in an effort to overrun and dilute the emotions of fear and doubt I held. Still, small voices of reason found their way to the forefront of my mind. They clamored over each other. They told me to reconsider and retreat. They didn't sound like my own voice at all.

_Give yourself some slack. It's only been two days._

_Courage doesn't mean recklessness._

_You don't have to do this._

I shook my head, a physical defiance to these intrusive thoughts.

This was not just a test of courage, but a test in the prophecy as well. If I don't survive this, I don't deserve to live past this point. My journey stops here.

_You think too much in the absolute._

I glided above the field, right above where the white-maned beast was standing.

 _Well,_ I replied to these voices in my own mind, _if_ _the Goddess is smiling down upon me, I shall walk away victorious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lynel Fight? Lynel Fight! Next chapter is a Lynel fight!
> 
> Anyways, I hope the POV change wasn't too jarring. I am gonna play around with the first person and third person storytelling when it comes to reliving memories / past events. I hate it when a bunch of exposition is given in dialogue form and then in between, the character is just reacting to what is being said. I hope the third person POV also has the effect I'm intending it to have.
> 
> So one last chapter for the Great Plateau Arc and fittingly, its the climax battle with a Lynel! Please review and let me know what you think. I had a fun time writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	9. Encouragement

In the brief time it took for me to descend over the beast with the Paraglider, I had remembered a very specific term that explains the churning feeling in the pit of my gut whenever I was placed in a high risk of danger. A word in a large tome. Someone glided their finger underneath the definition, careful not to smear the ink.

_“L’appel du vide. Mother said this book was a gift from a foreign land so that explains the weird pronunciation. It means call of the void. Remember when we were in Goron City and you told me you felt the urge to jump into the lava? Yeah, it’s that.”_

The corner of my lip lifted – an instinctual smile associated with such a memory.

There was a fuzzy recollection in the back of my mind of a library full of books and being nestled between their aisles, leaning against a person’s arm as they held on the pages of an encyclopedia.

_“It’s apparently a way for your brain to take control of a situation. Whenever a chance presents to completely annihilate yourself, its always sounds strangely appealing because it’s the strongest choice you can make. But you’re not suicidal or impulsive. I mean…unless you act on it…Don’t act on it, Zelda…Zelda, I swear to Hylia!”_

Well, shit. It’s too late to go back now.

Let’s recap what I have in my arsenal: a sledgehammer, a claymore, one traveler’s sword, two broadswords, a spear, a pot lid, a Boko shield, a traveler’s shield, two traveler’s bows, one soldier’s bow, and a plethora of arrows (both elemental and regular). Will it be enough? I guess we’ll find out.

I steered the Paraglider so that I was out of the monster’s sight. Turns out that leaning was how to change directions. I had to be constantly leaning forward to advance otherwise I would be just drifting downwards. My arms were beginning to feel sore the longer I held onto the handles. I knew that eventually I would have to drop down. But before that happens, I need to use this height to my advantage.

 _Remember, you’re doing this to prove yourself,_ I thought.

In one motion, I folded the Paraglider and drew my bow. The world slowed down around me as I stalled directly on top of the beast’s head. I heard the string of the bow tighten as I drew it back, a fire arrow already knocked. The tip glowed a blazing red. Aiming directly at its head, I let the arrow fly free and sparks erupted upon impact. I watched in slow motion as the beast tossed its head back in pain as the residual flames burned on its mane. Then, the soft crunch of the grass met my feet, and the world resumed its pace.

I stood dumbly before the monster. The soreness of my arms began to ebb away, and I felt my stamina replenish itself. Now what?

The beast was still hunched over, effectively stunned by a single arrow to the head. I filed that information away. It took presented an opportune moment to unleash a flurry of attacks as it was completely vulnerable.

Unfortunately for me, I didn’t take advantage of that.

The beast shook its head, righting itself after that brief stun. Then, it turned and red irises locked with mine. It unholstered the menacing steel weapon from behind its back and held it in one hand. The beast then roared into the sky; the cry so powerful that I felt the dust pick up just from its soundwaves. It reared up on its hind legs and brought the smasher over its head.

I needed to act and fast.

I readied the claymore – the heaviest and strongest weapon I had – and prepared to dash in for a hit. Maybe if I land it before the monster does whatever it’s doing, I can momentarily stun it again?

_“Slow down, hero. Think about it for a second. The one who deals the first blow is not always the one who deals the last.”_

That voice…It was the same one I remembered when I was avoiding a volley of arrows from the Bokoblin archers; the adage about running in chaotic patterns. The familiar moniker was evident enough. However, I don’t think another person is attempting to speak to me telepathically - unlike a certain prince. Rather than a spoken sentence in response to my current actions, it was advice I was taught long ago. An old mentor’s instruction drilled into me during my training as a knight.

Something in my body was screaming at me to listen. And if I have no recollection of my personal memories, the least I could do was listen to my muscle memory. I guess combat advice is instinctual in that sense as well.

I run away – far from where the beast was preparing to smash the earth.

The steel weapon was brought down, the ground vibrating even from the distance where I was standing. A quick flash of heat slightly burned my face and strands of my hair flew back from the imposing blast. Grass and trees caught in the radius were burned into blackened weeds whilst the beast stood unaffected by the flames.

In the remnants of the explosion, I saw an updraft. If I can catch one with the paraglider, I can trigger bullet time, draw my bow again, hit the beast in the head, and stun for an opening.

I run towards the airstream. The beast was still recovering from the inferno, which gave me the perfect opportunity to strike back.

The draft rustled my clothes and felt hot from the fires that spawned it. Opening the paraglider, the hot air filled the cloth and projected me into the sky. I circled the beast like a vulture, waiting to drift closer so I can better my aim.

To my surprise, the beast shouldered its smasher and pulled out its bow and bomb arrows. The fuse was already fizzling, and it ran around – turning the tables and trying to get a clear shot of me.

In a panic, I drifted back into the updraft and soared higher – leaning my body to and fro in order to steer away. Arrows whizzed passed me and exploded in the open space behind me. I was slowly gliding down and the beast saw that. It shouldered its bow and readied its smasher.

I was lucky to land back onto the ground, unharmed.

 _Alright, we’re not using updrafts. I can avoid an attack if I run, but in the air, I am defenseless,_ I noted.

The monster was across the field. At least the updraft worked in putting distance between us. Now, I was in the thickest part of the area – which isn’t saying much. Still, I could use the skinny trees to my advantage. They served as obstacles that can interrupt the flow of attacks.

I prepared to unholster the claymore, but another combat tip quickly flashed in my mind.

_“Always have your shield out. You can switch to two-handed weapons when the timing is right.”_

Instead, I brought out the pot lid and the traveler’s broadsword. I could have brought out the Boko shield or the traveler’s shield, but durability is at the forefront of my mind. I don’t want to be left with the weakest weapons when the situation gets desperate. For now, I’ll whittle away what I can. This isn’t a Bokoblin fight, so I’m prepping for longevity.

The beast galloped towards me in a circle pattern. I brought the shield in front of me and prepared myself. It made one pass, racing across from where I stood and leering down at me, before running off. Using that momentum, it brought the smasher over its head.

_“Striking an enemy is useless if you, yourself, are struck. Your first priority should always be to not get hit. Therefore, you need to learn how and when to dodge and parry.”_

I watched the smasher go in an arc – above the head and swung slow off to its side. Predicting the direction, the swing should reach its lowest right where I am standing and continue upwards. However, if I move a bit to the right, but not too far otherwise I would be trampled, I could avoid the attack entirely.

The swing came and, in a vertigo-inducing motion, I kicked my foot off the ground and forced a backflip. When the world righted itself again, I turned around and watched as the beast ran past me. However, it did not run very far and soon, I was engaged in close combat with a half-horse, half-lion wielding a metallic crusher with nothing but a pot lid to enhance my defenses.

It brought the club over its head, rearing back on its hind legs from the sheer weight of the weapon, and brought it down. I start haphazardly side dodging and the beast follows up with another smash in succession, effectively making a circle around each other.

The speed and accuracy of its hits were too quick. It brought down the smasher just as I had landed from a dodge. I brought up the pot lid in a futile attempt. Since I couldn’t estimate the timing, parrying held too much of a risk. The flimsy wood bore the brunt of the attack and was reduced into chips for its effort.

I had no time to mourn the loss of a shield as another smash was winding up. Panic began to flood my entire system – my heart hammering against my chest and my respirations increasing in rate. It took the pounding of my blood to remind me to move in order to evade the oncoming attack. The brief moment of doubt and uncertainty could have been the end of my life and Hyrule as I knew it.

Even if I brought out another shield, I still couldn’t estimate the timing of the beast’s attacks to parry them. Side dodging wasn’t enough to trigger bullet time and I doubt managing a single hit could cause the monster to stumble. Was there really no way I could counter this?

_“It is never a bad idea to safely retreat and observe. Once you have enough data, you can counter accordingly.”_

This isn’t cowardice. _This is just being smart!_

I ran in an L-formation – to the side of where the next smash was and outwards to put distance between us. In the brief respite I earned, I brought out the Boko shield to replace the pot lid and watched.

Every attempt to bring the club down took significant effort on the beast's part. It recovered from the series of attacks and locked onto me once again. I could definitely exploit the recovery time when I have the chance.

We were across the plain from one another. It ran in a semi-circle before suddenly stopping, parallel from where I was standing. Heaving the club over its head, the beast then began to gallop towards me. It was another smash, but this time, it had the momentum of a charge.

If I moved last minute, I could definitely dodge the direct hit. However, with a move that carried a lot of momentum, the residual shockwave is just as deadly. I could take my chances with parrying, but what are the odds of me getting the timing right without having seen this move before?

_The trees!_

The beast might be large and imposing, but unless it used that fancy fire move, it wouldn’t be able to charge through these trees – as skinny and limb - like as they were.

As it galloped, I ran around chaotically, hoping to decrease its momentum with the constant changes in direction. And since it was so focused on tracking where I was, it didn’t notice the tree right in front of it. Its hands fell from their position over the beast’s head – bringing down the crusher with it. The beast then righted itself again by pivoting on its hind legs, taking a quick second to assess its surroundings.

But before I could celebrate my small victory, it then holstered the club and crouched down, digging its claws into the soft earth.

It was a move I had seen before and this one, I knew how to counter.

I brought the shield up just in case and held the broadsword steady in my other hand. For a moment, I debated wanting to run closer – in order to minimize the distance and therefore minimize its momentum.

_“Bring the opponent to you instead of chasing after them, especially when parrying. You can use the time when you’re standing still to focus. Always fight defensively until an opening presents itself. Then, go on the offensive.”_

I dug the balls of my feet into the ground and waited, standing firm and resolute.

It shot off like a rocket – residual dirt and grass from where its hind hooves were planted on flew with the starting charge. The beast tore up earth and grass as it dashed in a straight line to where I was.

Emphasis on _straight line._

At the last second, I side dodged and was rewarded with the earth slowing down before me. I had a clear view of the beast’s flank. Lungs, muscles, and intestines lay beneath the flesh of that area. With the traveler’s sword heavy in my hand, I began to slash maniacally – taking whatever hits I can before the world caught up. Purple blood oozed from the lacerations, painting the steel blade in a crude violet.

I managed one, last diagonal cut and with a jolt, time resumed. I took a brief second to admire the damage I did. Haphazard x’s were cut into the skin and sinew from the tendons beneath were hanging loosely. They obscenely pulsed with every neuron fired. More of the monstrous purple blood began to drip from the open wounds, darkening the fur pelt of the beast.

In my peripheral, the beast brought the club above its head and instead of bringing it straight down, it swung it over its mane in a circle. The spin attack came so quickly that I had no choice but rely on my instincts to get out of range.

I blinked and suddenly I was out of the hit box radius. Before I had even registered it, I had managed two backflips in succession.

Here's my sage advice: when in doubt, backflip away.

Again, with a move that holds a lot of momentum, the beast took a moment to right itself. What I saw was an opportunity to stun it with an arrow. I filed that observation away for future counters.

We were once again at a distance from each other. So far, I’ve only managed six hits via a flurry rush. However…

I kept an eye on the flank that I assaulted during the flurry rush. The flesh had begun to slowly close up and the blood had clotted. It was regenerating its health like the Bokoblins. I needed to counter without long droughts in between otherwise, I’d be fighting a war of attrition. With weak weapons and low durability, that would be near impossible to achieve. I doubt there would be another claymore and more broadswords lying around. I’d have to resort to retreating.

I promised myself that I’d descend the plateau today. I can’t leave until I’ve proven my worth to myself.

We stay and we fight or we die trying. If I can’t do this, I am not the hero Hyrule deserves and all that talk of being the prince’s Chosen Knight is fool’s-talk.

I mean, surely, my 100-year slumber didn’t make me _less_ worthy in the Goddess’ eyes…right?

A burning heat drew near, heating up my skin and growing hotter by the second.

 _Right, no time for an existential crisis,_ I chastise myself.

The beast had begun spouting flames from its mouth, firing stream after stream of fireballs. Like its charge, the flames moved in straight lines therefore, I simply had to step to the side. However, the problem is that these fireballs were coming in quick succession and the beast only had to pivot to change direction.

Still, it gave me an opening in more ways than one. If I was able to have a whole monologue before I noticed the fireball, that meant it took some time to ready the attack. And since pivoting was the directional input, I could run in circles and move closer for a more accurate hit.

Three fireballs also seemed to be the limit. After the third inferno blazed past me, the monster righted itself again and began to gallop in a circle once more.

The pattern had revealed itself. Familiar preparations were beginning to be associated with predicted attacks. Soon enough, I had a good read on what the beast was planning to do next. I knew the faults of each attack, the risks involved, and what I can and cannot dodge and parry. I finally had enough information to successfully counter back.

The beast had three charges. When the beast charges and swings the club downwards (charged swing), I could either backflip or parry. When it charges with the club raised over its head (charged smash), I could either run and counter with a headshot or take a risk and parry it. Finally, when it mounts itself on its hands (full charge), I simply side dodge for a flurry rush opportunity.

As a rule of thumb, close combat is to be avoided. The aftershocks and just the general strength of the weapon can kill me if I’m not too careful. There are too many risks involved with close combat that are not worth the miniscule chance I have of triggering a flurry rush. I can never counter the spin attack. Backflipping or running away is the only solution to that. However, due to the recovery time, I have an opportunity to stun the beast with a headshot. As for the smash attacks, I could play it safe and run away – then moving close to stun it with an arrow – or take the riskier route and parry the attacks.

The fire attacks seem to take time to charge up. Therefore, I can risk it and try to manage a headshot before the fireball or the explosion could happen. Better yet simply run out the attacks, move in close when the beast is recharging, and stun with another arrow.

Taking a second to just observe was well worth the plethora of information I just gathered. The speed at which I just processed everything was something to brag about as well. It all made sense now: how can I counter something I’ve never _encountered_ before?

_“Every creature is one of habit. You need to learn your opponent’s tendencies and keep trends of yours. It’s then your job to exploit their predictabilities and minimize your own.”_

Whomever was my mentor in the past was insanely smart and even more effective if I am able to remember their teachings but not my own personal life.

Enough running away. It’s time for me to counterattack.

The beast began to gallop around the field. Alright, if it makes a pass at me, that means that a charged swing is coming. If it brings the club over its head, a charged smash will take place instead. Either way, both can be countered with a parry.

It galloped close before shooting off again. I smirked, knowing exactly what was to come.

The club was brought over and down in an arc. Instead of the parry I initially planned on, I directly lined up with the thickest part of the club and waited. I watched as the tip came down, almost touching the grass. The second before it did, I propelled myself backwards and managed a backflip. And unlike last time, I felt the world slow down around me.

Righting myself, I came face to face with the legs. Unsheathing the broadsword, I began hacking away. Since it wasn’t a vascular part of the monster, there was not much purple blood spraying out. Instead, bone and cartilage were slowly exposed.

Another six hits before the world caught up. The beast let out a grunt of pain before looking down at me. It gathered the smasher in its arms and brought it around its mane in a large circle.

Since flurry rushes mean getting close, I had anticipated a close combat move to go into effect. It just so happened that the spin attack was the beast’s preferred spacer.

I quickly ran out of the radius to avoid getting walloped. However, I didn’t stray too far. The beast was now locked in its dynamic momentum. It would need a second to regain equilibrium and that’s enough time for me to line up a shot.

I brought the traveler’s bow from around me and knocked an arrow. Usually after spinning, the beast would always be facing me. I lined the shot up with where the head would be after the spin attack stopped. And when the beast came to a stop, I let the arrow fly. Similar to when I was gliding down, the headshot was effective in stunning the beast. It tossed its head in agony before slumping down, taking a brief respite on its front legs.

I sprinted closer and began hacking away at its flank once more, reopening the wounds that had closed during my drought of attacks. However, I noticed that since the beast was kneeled over, I could easily mount it…

And I did just that.

I climbed onto its back and the beast was aware of what I was doing. In a panic, it began to try and buck me off, flailing wildly. Through the sheer strength of my thighs, I tried my best to stay upright. A broadsword wouldn’t be strong enough to cut through the flesh of its back and so, I brought out the toughest and strongest weapon I had: the claymore.

One. Two. Three. Four hits were the best I could manage before it bucked me clean off. I managed a backflip and landed upright on the grass – out of breath but victorious for the moment.

The beast had shot forward in an effort to put distance between us. It was now running in a circle formation around the trees. However, it didn’t make a pass at me, which means…

The club was brought over its head and the beast came barreling towards me.

I was still out of breath from the mount attack and my stamina had not been replenished. Moving out of the way was impossible; the soreness in my legs and the wheezing in my lungs protested against it. There was no other option than for me to stand my ground and bear the force of impact.

I held up the Boko shield and waited. I only had one opportunity to get this right and if I don’t, it’s game over for everyone.

The beast drew closer and time seemed to slow down as the crusher was brought down from above. I clenched my teeth, steeled myself, and prepared to swing my shield arm forwards to meet the attack.

Steel clashed against wood and blue sparks flew from the union of between the weapons. The resulting ping sharply pierced through both of our ears. Just like bullet time, I was reward with the world slowing down for the briefest moments.

The beast and its club flew backwards from the shield deflect and that, in and of itself, served to amaze me. This monstrosity – that was more than triple my height, created out of solid muscle and mass, and holding a steel crusher that was larger than my entire stature – was stopped completely by a quick swing of my arm. How much force did I generate within my arm to completely stop a charged smash? Moreover, how did I survive such a task without breaking my arm?

The complexities of physics and why they apparently didn’t apply to me could be saved for another time.

In the brief moment that the monster was stunned, I managed to slash into its flesh. The lacerations continued to grow in number and I could see that the beast was slowly getting worn.

A powerful feeling bolstered from within me. The culmination overcoming of fear and the sheer amazement at the fact that I was _winning_ came in waves that washed over my chest. It was something akin to bravery; dare I say it might have been the rawness of courage itself.

Stuck in such close proximities with one another, the beast began to bring the club in an arc over its mane, eventually bringing it down and out. The familiar spin attack was unstoppable and that was fine. I simply ran away and waited for the opening.

I already had an arrow nocked and drawn by the time the beast stopped spinning. It was an accurate shot to the head which rewarded me with a brief stun. I took the opportunity to mount it and begin another barrage of attacks with the claymore, deepening the same wounds that were present.

The only problem with these mount attacks were that I was severely out of breath afterwards. And the usual follow-up assaults the monster would do is one of its charges. It was forcing me to parry. Therefore, timing and focus were crucial. Also, I just want to stop the beast again with my arm. The amount of power I hold is terrifying yet exciting.

I was catching my breath and the monster was galloping around the plains once more. The entire area was almost entirely destroyed. Grass was uprooted and the soil was riddled with hoof marks. Charred remains of foliage were from the fire attacks the beast had left – a clear map of what had transpired thus far.

The beast had made one pass at me, which means that a swing was coming. And for this one, parrying is not the only option I can do. I am slightly out of breath, but a backflip won’t cost me any stamina since it’s in place.

I waited for the club to reach its trough and kicked off the earth. As expected, the world had entered bullet time and I had clear view of the beast’s legs. I began lacerating the flesh there. However, part way through the flurry rush, the steel blade in my hand shattered into pieces. I had only managed only three of the intended six hits. The shock was effective in bringing me out of the focus. Before I knew it, the world was back to normal.

The durability had shattered with the traveler’s sword. After getting over the initial shock, I wasn’t worried in the slightest. Panic should really only set in once my bows, arrows, and shields are gone. If anything, this only forced me to bring out one of my stronger and more durable weapons: the soldier’s broadsword.

I brought out the blade and held the Boko shield in front of be just in time for the beast to begin a series of smash attacks. I backed up slightly so that the widest part of my shield could meet the blunt end of the steel crusher. Bracing my heels of my feet against the soil, I parried the oncoming smash. It stunned the beast enough for me to manage four slashes along its breast.

It galloped away in order to bring distance between us. However, that distance was eventually closed as it shouldered the steel club and crouched down on all of its limbs. It crossed the distance between us in less than a second, but I was ready to sidestep. Rewarded with another flurry rush opportunity, I unleashed all my strength in that brief burst – slicing away at flesh and sinew of the flank.

I could sense the desperation in the beast’s movements as it began to conjure up flames within its mouth. Pulling the bow and aiming for a headshot was too risky – the time it took to draw my bow and aim an arrow exceeded the time it took the beast to prepare the fireball. So instead, I ran away. I had to be careful not to sprint as I would be running in circles anyways.

It pivoted on its hind legs as the first burst of flames spilled forward. I ran more in a hexagonal shape rather than a circle, moving closer with each fireball. The last flame had shot off into the distance as I strafed backwards. I unholstered the bow and nocked an arrow, close enough to aim for that desired headshot.

The arrow flew and the beast slumped down to its knees. I ran the edge of my blade along its side as I moved to mount it. Quickly unsheathing the claymore, I began making the same slashes along its back and spine – deepening the previous wounds that were there.

It finally bucked me off, sending my body in a somersault through the air before I manipulated my momentum to land on my feet. Instead of galloping away, however, the beast merely stayed where it was. It roared to the world – desperation, anger, and guttural frustration echoing over the empty plateau fields – before bringing the club over its head.

The explosion was coming and I had to run from the blast zone as fast as I can. I pumped my legs, ignoring the soreness and the burning pressure within my lungs. Suddenly, I flew forward, rolling like a ragdoll until I faceplanted into the soil. I spat out grass as I pushed myself up with my arms. There was a distinct burning sensation on my back. I quickly got up and assessed the damage.

I had barely made it out of the blast zone in time. The remaining foliage of the area was burned to a crisp. Blackened weeds surrounded the beast and the updraft was beginning to form above the residue flames.

The sun had risen in the sky at this point. With it came the wet heat of the early morning, causing me to remove off the old man’s doublet and gloves, tossing it somewhere off to the side. The horizon was a baby blue with clouds; it was beautiful and contrasted against the absolute destruction of our battle. Everything that had been dreary, concealed, and grey during the night was illuminated. Vibrant colors sprawled along the grassland: white, brown, and bright green. There was a strong breeze coming from the southeast, tousling my locks and stirring up the loose dirt and grass. It felt nice on the exposed skin of my lower back where the fabric had been burned off.

I stood – alive – and soiled with dirt and blood; some of it was my own and some of it was not. I hadn’t slept in 24 hours and my endurance and strength had been pushed to the limit in between. I was exhausted, I was nearing the brink, and I am going to _win_ this.

The beast stood. It had sensed the change in atmosphere as well. Its eyes were steel and flinty. The beast’s fangs were bared so hard that I feared its jaw would break. The next few moments would decide the fate for all of Hyrule; whether I walked away victorious or die by this beast’s hand.

It moved first, running away and bringing the club over its head. I heaved a sigh and brought the Boko shield in front of me. The clopping of its hooves grew closer and I prepared to swing my arm out to parry the attack. However, it had swung earlier – already anticipating my counter – and with a devastating crack, my shield was reduced to the tree bark it was made out of.

I quickly brought out the traveler’s shield to parry the oncoming smashes. I backed up and parried those perfectly, gaining brief moments of attack before the beast could regenerate its old wounds.

The desperation was evident in the monster’s attacks. It wanted to kill me and fast. Not hard considering I just needed to be hit once, but my evasiveness was top tier. Other than that explosion, I hadn’t been touched yet.

A charged smash was coming and I effectively feinted to the right. However, in the brief flurry rush opportunity, my broadsword had shattered once again. I was now left with one last broadsword and a spear. I still had the claymore and the sledgehammer, but they were so heavy and required a lot of momentum. They were only to be used during mounted attacks. Since the spear was two-handed and I would have to manage between carrying that or the shield, my odds of dying are greater. This needed to end quick.

The beast had roared into the sky and the beginnings of an explosion were evident. Rather than letting it finish, I took the risk of running up close – drawing up the bow as I did – and aiming for the headshot. The risk had paid off and the beast had slumped over enough for me to mount it.

I grabbed its mane to hoist myself up and over. Unsheathing the claymore, I cut up the flesh of its back and trunk. Monster blood sprayed from the open wounds with every flail, the pulses from the muscles contracting around the open blood vessels. It sprayed onto my lap and the white of my shirt, resulting in an oddly pleasing lilac color when the liquid was saturated in the fabric.

I flipped back onto the ground and the beast prepared another fire attack. Forcing my legs to work and pushing my endurance past its limit, I ran in a circle around it. When the final fireball whizzed past me, I nocked an arrow and prepared for a headshot. However, the beast was already preparing to do a full charge, digging its hooves and claws into the dirt.

Remembering how it managed to cross an entire acre within one second, I knew I couldn’t run away. Not to mention, my bow was equipped and so I wasn’t prepared for the close combat follow-up. Flurry rush wouldn’t trigger either; I was too unfocused and my head was swimming with these turn of events.

In a blind panic, I did the only I could do which was to drop the bow and open up the paraglider for a quick escape. I ran towards the residual fires from the previous flame attack and opened the cloth. The wind from the updraft filled the empty space underneath and propelled me upwards and away from the charging monster.

 _Wait!_ _Wasn’t there a reason I avoided using updrafts?!_

I heard the fizzling fuses of a bomb arrow and the distinct sound of an organ for my funeral.

I started contorting my body in the air, attempting to steer as haphazardly as possible. The beast began to gallop around the area directly below me. Its bow was drawn with three bomb arrows nocked. Once the arrows were released, I dropped the paraglider and held it in one hand, falling fast and just narrowly missing the bombs. Heat exploded in the sky and my heart hammered stronger against my ribcage. I opened the paraglider and was propelled into the air via another updraft. However, it just repeated the cycle. The beast had another barrage of bomb arrows lined up.

After all this, there’s _no way_ I can be taken down by bomb arrows.

The fires were beginning to die out. As a result, there would be no updraft to lift up the paraglider. I was already drifting downwards and within open range of arrow fire. It looked like the beast wasn’t going to put away the bomb arrows either. Even if I managed to land, it would still be shooting at me. A shield can’t deflect exploding arrows, and this was my last one.

This is where my story ends? Well, if it isn’t the consequences of my reckless decisions…

I was suspended in air, hanging onto the wooden handles of the paraglider. In a futile attempt to brace for impact, I curled up so that I was in a protective fetal position. I braced for the inevitable explosion and a painful death.

Instead, there was a gust of wind associated with the cooling sensation of rain droplets. The soft pelts of rain on stretched fabric were music to my ears. When I opened my eyes, a sunshower had graced the fields of the plateau. There were no clouds from which water could fall from, but I was still gradually getting drenched. The sun was bright and its rays were further reflected off of the wet grass. A strong gust of wind accelerated the rainfall.

The beast paid no mind to the weather phenomenon and fired the three bomb arrows. However, rather than exploding on impact, the wet sacs of gunpowder merely smacked against my thigh and stomach. It still hurt – very likely to bruise or form a welt – but I was alive. I wasn’t burned to a crisp or exploded out of the sky.

_Bomb arrows are useless when wet!_

I quickly landed, safe and unharmed. The beast let out a roar that was laced with frustration and anger.

I cautioned a glance behind the monster’s head, where the Temple of Time stood. The Goddess Statue stood behind the integral wall of the temple, but due to the broken glass of the tall windows, I could still see her. The same ethereal light descended from the heavens, gentle yet imposing. Her face flashed in my mind. Instead of her eyes radiating gentleness and mercy, they were creased in displeasure.

That close call was a warning. _“Don’t make me doubt choosing you,”_ is what I’d imagine Hylia to be saying.

I was bewildered by the turn of events but quickly narrowed my eyes in determination. I doubt the gods would be so graceful to grant me another save. The sunshower was divine intervention and I couldn’t waste this literal god-given opportunity.

The beast crouched low, preparing to do a final charge, and I readied my sword and shield. It propelled forward with unfathomable speeds. Regardless of its prowess in acceleration, I merely sidestepped to avoid the head on collision.

The world slowed down and there was the golden flurry rush opportunity. A mere six hits at the flank won’t stop this. However, four hits at a very specific place will.

I reached out and gripped the coarse hair of its mane, my knuckles turning white from the sheer force of the grip. I allowed myself to get carried away from the beast and used the momentum to swing my legs over its sides. Landing on its trunk, I observed the lacerations from the claymore. They were deep, so deep to the point that the white bone of the beast's ribcage and spine were exposed.

Time resumed as normal. The monster began flailing once it registered that I was on its back again. I fought to stabilize myself against the jarring motions. My thighs were getting sore with the constant strain to stay upright.

 _Please, just a little bit more endurance!_ I begged to the heavenly powers.

I unsheathed the soldier’s broadsword from behind my back and raised it skyward. An awfully mighty spirit bolstered within the deep recesses of my soul. My heart pounded in my ears as my breathing stalled for a moment. I was gasping in breaths but never exhaling. Tears pricked the corners of my eye, further obscuring my vision with the rain. But I didn’t need to see in order to do this. This move has been ingrained; it was instinctual. It felt so _right._

I brought the sword down, making a deep gash from the beast’s scapula across its spine and to the opposite side. Muscles, sinew, and tendons were exposed; they pulsed grotesquely with every neuron fired. The blood vessels flooded and the purple liquid bled with the rain, staining my clothes even further.

The sword was brought adjacently, creating an X on the beast’s back. More blood sprayed out from the open wound, misting against my face. I tasted the distinct metallic flavor against my lips and immediately spat out. The purple tinged spittle landed on the coarse hair of the mane. Out of all things, that served to disgust me.

Where I was sitting, I have clear access to the beast’s spinal cord. Besides the heart, the lungs, the liver, and the brain, the spinal cord is one of the most lethal places to get stabbed at. Regardless of where one stabs alone the spine, the resulting damage is enough to end the battle completely. At worse, the opponent is paralyzed. At best, they are paralyzed, all bodily function is lost, and if an artery is punctured, exsanguination. Therefore, the best place to stab is in the neck; it’ll sever the carotid arteries as well as sever the connection between the head and the rest of the body.

I inverted my grip on the sword, holding it parallel along the beast’s body and poising the tip of my blade towards the neck. My thumbs were facing upwards instead of down, which braced the force of the stab against my wrist. It had to be a powerful – to cut clean through the vertebrae and thick mane shielding the nape of the neck.

The cry spilled forth from my mouth, originating from the depths of my gut. “HYAH!”

I stabbed the broadsword to the very hilt, driving it forwards into the neck with all of my body mass. Blood sprayed out violently from the open wound in copious amounts – bathing in me in a dark violet – and that was all the evidence I needed.

I had hit the arteries. The battle was over.

The beast slumped forward, dead. I rested myself on its back, still clutching onto the sword with every inch of my life. Just as a fail-safe, I drove the blade inches further – hearing the sickening crunch of the bones I had just pierced through.

I groaned and rolled off the beast and onto the soft, ruined earth of the prairie. I stole quick breaths and drank whatever rainwater fell into my mouth. The sun was still shining and the droplets had finally begun to stall. The glare was stinging my eyes, but I could’ve sworn I saw something green gleaming from my periphery.

Turning my head to where I saw the gleam, I saw the great stone bridge and the lake in the distance. The clouds above it were spiraling dark in a vortex-like pattern.

 _The sunshower must have come from there,_ I thought. _The wind must have blown it this way._

I laid out bare and vulnerable. My arms were spread open to the sky as the adrenaline disappeared from my veins. I was exhausted, pushed beyond my limits, and _unbelievably proud_ of myself. I felt tears slip at the corners of my eyes, trailing down my cheek and towards the back of my neck.

There was a plume of smoke. The beast had disappeared, leaving behind its steel crusher, the bow, a quiver of bomb arrows, horns, orange guts, hooves, and gemstones.

I laughed. I laughed and laughed until my stomach began to ache from all the spasms. Then, I took a measured breath - my lungs overfilling with air - and screamed to the world. It echoed throughout the isolated plateau and maybe spilled past the borders, to the rest of Hyrule. It felt good.

 _“You did good, hero.”_ Someone used to say. Whoever they were, I don’t recall. _“We’ll make you a worthy wielder of that sword.”_

I don’t remember how long I laid there, staring up at the sky and recounting the events that just transpired. The rain had stopped and it was all bright with clear skies again. However, my clothes were still wet, clinging loosely to my body.

I scrunched up my face and felt a tightness along my skin. The monster blood had crusted over. I needed a shower _bad._

I scrounged up my spoils from the battlefield, retrieving the doublet and discarded bow along the way. I tied the sweater over my waist and holstered the bow. While I did that, a gleaming light caught my eye.

In the distance, where the old man’s cabin was, a familiar blue-green glow was radiating from within.

After gathering up all my materials, I jogged over the abandoned log cabin. Passing through the entryway, the empty chairs and empty bed greeted me. I was once again reminded of the loneliness I was subjected to. No one lived in this house. No one tended to the cooking fire sitting outside. The plateau had been isolated and for 100 years - including the past two days, I was the only one here.

The spectral beam had been radiating from the old man’s journal, specifically the last pages. I opened the notebook and perused its contents.

* * *

_Zelda...Bit by bit, you may come to realize who I am. I am sorry for not revealing my true identity to you sooner. The truth is, after you awoke from your long Slumber of Restoration, I did not know how to tell you all there was to say._

_Perhaps deceiving you was not the right thing to do. Still...you must admit I put on a great performance! But all joking aside...what I ask of you is of the utmost importance, dear heroine. I implore you, with all my heart...defeat Calamity Ganon and save my dearest son, Link. I understand this is no simple task I am asking of you, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can do it. I do not doubt it for a moment. I see courage in your eyes, just as I did 100 years ago. I believe in you, Zelda._

* * *

This had been the apology I needed in the steeple.

My throat tightened and I was unable to stop the flood of tears streaming down my face. They fell in little puddles over the ghostly ink written on the page. I had bottled up so much anger at the old man, pushed my lethargy aside for the sake of focusing on the battle, diminished my feelings of failure upon learning the truth. Now, I was free to actually _feel_ my emotions. It felt so cathartic to just unleash it all. With every tear and sob, my soul felt infinitely lighter.

I would be okay.

And with that…it was time to leave the familiar place of the plateau and begin my journey to be the heroine Hyrule deserves.

It was noon when I gathered myself together. I composed myself in the privacy of the old man’s cabin and paid one last visit to the Goddess statue, thanking her profusely for the intervention. Her smile - forced and creased in a vision during my battle - was once again merciful and gentle. I would never doubt in her again.

Now, I stood upon the stone entrance of the Great Plateau, the great stone birds flanking me on either side. Hyrule Field looked beautiful from a distance and its vast borders – that once served to overwhelm me – beckoned adventure and freedom. The world was beautiful. It would be worth everything to save it.

I must look absolutely deranged: my hair a mess, half drenched with rainwater, half soaked in monster blood, eyes baggy from the lack of sleep, and wearing clothes a size too small. And yet, I felt the glory of a hero pulsing through my very core. I’ll work on looking like the part after a well-deserved shower.

I had my backpack. I had my weapons. Most of all, I had the Sheikah Slate.

I held it in front of me, the map interface activated, and surveyed the blankness beyond the plateau. There was the glowing circle that supposedly marked where Kakariko Village was. Looking up from the map, the Dueling Peaks greeted me.

What was it that the king advised? Head east, past the twin mountains, and head north? That sounded about right.

To the left of the Sheikah Slate, there was the icon of an app I hadn’t recognized. It was a stylized notebook. I tapped on it and the screen changed to a blank black one with a keyboard feature covering the bottom half. ‘Adventure Log’ was written at the very top.

_Ah, so I don’t have to make a mental itinerary. I could just write it down._

I started typing whatever I remembered from the king’s instructions.

* * *

**Seek Out Impa**

King Rhoam advised me to travel to Kakariko Village in order to speak with the elder Impa. She will give me more details on my quest. His instructions are as followed: Descend from the Great Plateau and head east beyond the Dueling Peaks, then follow the road north. The blinking dot on the Sheikah Slate’s map will guide the way

* * *

I also wrote down the main quest that I had set out to do.

* * *

**Destroy Ganon**

The ghost of King Rhoam had told me that Hyrule is on the brink of annihilation. Prince Link is currently fighting to contain Calamity Ganon inside Hyrule Castle, but his power cannot keep the Calamity at bay forever. Eventually, Ganon will regain his full strength and destroy the world. My ultimate task is to aid Prince Link in defeating Ganon before that can happen.

* * *

I was about to close out of the feature, pocketing the slate and begin my descend from the Great Plateau. However, I entertained one last idea.

These next couple of days are expected to be quite lonely. In fact, I don’t doubt that there would be frequent periods on my journey where I am isolated from civilization. I’m still grappling with loneliness and survivor’s guilt after learning about my failure from 100 years ago. I can imagine those feelings will get worse as I encounter those who were affected. A diary or journal can serve to soothe those intrusive judgements, right? It might even offer me some solace or introspective, help me organize my thoughts.

The best time to start would be right now, before I leave the plateau.

I opened a new entry and began writing. When I finished, the entry resembled more of a correspondence than an account of how I felt. What I had written was a letter – a letter that would never get sent – to Link.

I closed the feature and hung the Sheikah Slate on my hip once more. I took a deep breath and stared at the abysmal drop in front of me. The churning feeling in my gut never came. The void had silenced its call for now.

Leaping forward, I welcomed the experiences and self-discovery I will soon face. And as the paraglider opened and caught the wind, I felt the grace of the goddess watching over me.

* * *

_Dear Link, I woke up to the sound of your voice…but I have no memory of you. I wonder…who you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was my first time writing an action scene. Please let me know how I did. There's definitely room for improvement. I felt like I drabbled on for too long, but I planned out three phases for the fight. Phase 1 was observation, phase 2 was the counterattacks, and phase 3 was the finishing. I also wonder if I did a good job describing everything that was happening. It was definitely challenging in that I couldn't make it sound so poetic, but action scenes aren't the time to be poetic, right?
> 
> I introduced Zelda's mentor when she was knight in training! They will definitely reappear in the future in a flashback or backstory arc. Hopefully the guiding quotes weren't annoying. I don't know; I just feel like this chapter was longer than it should have been.
> 
> Zelda has made it down from the Great Plateau! Next chapter, Kakariko Village and meeting Impa and Paya! I wanna have it out before school starts back up so look out for an update before Tuesday hits.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave review if you enjoyed. I wanted to churn out one more chapter before the year ends and kinda hit a writing slump. Can you believe I wrote this chapter in 2 days?! I worked really hard on this one (the amount of Lynels I fought for research) and so praises / criticisms / questions are welcome! I always love to interact with my readers.
> 
> Inspiration:  
> "Dear Link" - I've tried to find the artist for this comic strip. I've used reverse google image, TinEye, and even Yandex. All that comes up is the pinterest page where I found the art in the first place. I can't upload the image because it literally does not exist anywhere else except pinterest. If you know which comic I'm talking about please help me credit the artist!


	10. Company

“Have at you!”

“Let’s go, you filth!”

I glanced below me at the commotion, just in time to see two Bokoblins fighting two travelers. They were backed up against some ruined buildings and it looked as if the Bokoblins had effectively caged them in. Both parties were equipped with shields and swords, but if the fight drew on any longer, I suspect that the monsters would win. Instantly, my savior complex triggered, and I swooped low to assist them.

With the paraglider, I always had the advantage of an airborne assault. I waited until I was positioned directly between the Bokoblins and at a safe enough height to drop below. In one motion, I sheathed the paraglider and brought out the broadsword. I inverted the grip so that the tip was facing straight into the earth. Once gravity took hold, I landed with a deafening thud, causing a mini shock wave to displace both Bokoblins.

I took my position between the two travelers as the Bokoblins took a moment to right themselves. Unhooking the traveler’s shield from my backpack, I poised it in front of me in a defensive position.

“What the—? Who are you?” The one to my right asked.

I cautioned a glance to look her over. She was a girl a bit taller than me, tanned and had white hair tied into a low bun. Before I could answer her back, she shook her head and raised her shield as well. “Nevermind, I can ask you later. We’ve got a real situation here!”

The other one, to my left, merely sighed as he brought his sword tip higher. He was a bit on the scrawny side, with a mop of blonde hair and paler skin. “Gah…why is this happening to me?” He groaned.

The Bokoblins stood up and let out their guttural squeals. Both of them launched into the air and brought their swords over their heads. I jumped out of the way, feeling the familiar sensation of entering bullet-time. I watched in slow motion as the boy parried his shield forward to counter the swing, pushing the Bokoblin back. However, the girl held her shield steady – absorbing the blow. I would help her first.

I landed behind the Bokoblin and began hacking away with the blade. When time resumed as normal, the monster slumped forward before disappearing in a plume of smoke. It left behind the weapons it had as well as some purple guts and bones.

The other Bokoblin saw what happened to its partner and deemed me as the bigger threat. It completely ignored the boy and sets its sights on me, bringing the blade across its body. Expecting the cross slash, I pushed off the ruined pavement into a backflip. A flurry rush opportunity presented itself and I had no issue closing in and slashing at the monster.

When the world went back to its normal pace, it fell over before disappearing in a puff of malice. I sheathed my weapons and began gathering the spoils left behind, especially the new weaponry. After my fight with the beast on the plateau, I needed to stock up my inventory again – especially shields and one-handed weapons.

“You’ve got a way with a sword, don’t you?” the girl complimented. I turned around and saw that she stood with her hands on her hips, a playful smile spread across her face. “I’ll admit, I was maybe in a little over my head there.” She held out a hand in greeting. “I’m Mina. Thanks for the assist.”

I accepted her greeting and returned it with a firm shake of my own.

The boy jogged closer and, in the process, removed his backpack. I saw that his shield was attached to the top and he held the sword’s scabbard around his waist. He kneeled before us as he unzipped the biggest pocket. “I’m Mils, Mina’s brother.” Mils dug into the pack’s contents before fishing out a small bento box. “We would be no where good if it weren’t for you. Here, you should have this.”

I accepted the bento and already felt the warmth of the meal radiating through the wood. Opening the lid just a crack, the amazing smell of spice and meat wafted into my nostrils. If I hadn’t eaten before leaving the plateau, my stomach would have been rumbling for sure. I thanked him and placed the meal into my own backpack.

“So…uh, not that I’m one to point out a person’s appearance upon our first meeting but,” Mina motioned to my face, my clothes, and honestly, everything about me, “what happened? Who are you? Where’d you come from?”

As I answered her, I tried to surreptitiously wipe off the dirt and blood caked along my cheeks, her observation embarrassing me a bit. “Hi, I’m Zelda. I came from over there actually.” I pointed to the plateau behind me.

Mina raised an eyebrow in skepticism whilst Mils’ jaw dropped. “The Great Plateau? No one has ever been there,” he said. “The entrance was sealed off one hundred years ago!”

My hunch had been right. Looking at the imposing stone walls, where the stone birds sat above, there had been the remnants of a large gate. Rubble and debris blocked it. In addition to the dirt and water from rainfall, the earth had probably hardened – making it impossible to dig out the entrance without the help of explosives. Bombs, or canon fire, were probably what caused the obstruction in the first place.

“And this bow,” Mina pipped up, her voice holding a tone of fascination. She stood close to me and ran her fingers over the steel bow. It was one of the two weapons I earned upon defeating the beast, the crusher was hidden beneath the sledgehammer slung around my back. I took the bow off and gave it to her. Mils drew in close to inspect it as well.

Suddenly, they perked up, stars in their eyes as they spoke their astonishment in unison. “You fought a Lynel?!”

I tilted my head. “What’s a Lynel?”

“It’s a huge half-horse, half-lion type of monster.” Mils waved his arms around to exaggerate the size. “It has a bow just like this that fires multiple arrows! I heard there was one that lived on the plateau and that’s why they sealed it off. They’re extremely territorial.”

That sounds very much like the beast I just defeated not even two hours ago. I nodded my head as I sheepishly ruffled my hair. “Yeah, I, uh, just fought one. Explains the appearance, really.”

They were silent, rendered in shock at my humbleness of this feat. It was starting to become awkward without them saying anything so, I prepared to part ways. Suddenly, Mina broke out into a wide grin and strolled up next to me. She looped her arm around mine and pulled me along, towards the ruined buildings and past Mils. “I like you. You’re definitely coming with us.”

I heard Mils snort from behind. We stood against one of the half-standing walls and I watched dumbly as the two continued their previous activities. Apparently, Mina had been scoping the place while Mils was keeping watch before those Bokoblins attacked. She reasoned that they should switch rolls and Mils protested. Eventually, Mina dropped my arm and returned the Lynel bow. The two bickered a bit more before Mils resigned and started searching the rubble. Mina took her place beside me and leaned against the wall, hands bracing the small of her back. She kicked at the stones and gave me another charming smile.

“My brother and I are treasure hunters, searching for a one-in-a-million payday,” she said. She then motioned to the settlement remains around us. “This was once an up-and-coming place with lots of folks moving here but then the monsters drove everyone out. That means there’s plenty of treasure to be had! Of course, the real gold mine is Hyrule Castle, but you would have to be an idiot to go there.”

My ears tuned in the minute she started talking about the castle.

Mina sensed my interest and steered the topic of conversation to the abandoned citadel. “It’s protected by things called Guardians. If they spot you,” she shook her head, “all bets are off on whether you survive.”

Mils paused in his search to add his input. “They say once you’re in a Guardian’s sights, you don’t have long to live. I get nervous just thinking about ‘em.” He shivered and wrung his hands together.

Mina huffed haughtily and pushed off the wall with her foot. She placed her arms on her hips and yelled at him. “Alright, you, go find some treasure or I’ll give you something to be nervous about!”

I was appalled at her sudden change in disposition. They were definitely siblings if they’re actions with one another can attest to anything. Mina definitely radiated the older sister aura and Mils was complacent in her demands. Or maybe it was Mina who was younger, and Mils still submitted to her orders despite him being the older brother. I began to feel bad for him, but he just rolled his eyes and turned back to the pile of rubble.

“Ugh…Family,” he huffed out. Mina smirked at him.

I let out a small laugh. These two were definitely entertaining, but I reminded myself that I couldn’t stay.

“As much as I would love to hang out with you guys, I’m actually on a quest of my own.” I brought out the Sheikah Slate and showed them the blank map. “Do either of you know how to get to Kakariko Village? I have business there.”

Mils came closer and inspected the Sheikah Slate with fascination. Meanwhile, Mina pouted to show her displeasure in us parting. “Aw, I guess we can’t force you to come along. Here, we’ll escort you there since you protected us here.”

She whistled and two horses came galloping from the nearby thicket – one calico and the other a slate grey. Mils handed the Sheikah Slate back to me and steadied the grey one before climbing on. Mina copied his actions and mounted her own horse. She gazed down at me.

“Do you not have your own horse?”

“No, uh, do I buy one? I don’t really have any money at the moment.”

She shook her head with a small laugh. “No, silly. You tame a wild one, then register it at a stable.” She looked at the path ahead and then back at me. “There are these big monsters called Moblins up ahead, super strong and real nasty. They sorta took over the Outpost Ruins. Instead of fighting, we’d rather just race past them.”

Mils spoke up from the front. “She can get a horse past the Dueling Peaks. There’s a stable and a whole pasture of wild horses there.”

Mina nodded to acknowledge his suggestion and walked her horse closer, moving it parallel to where I was standing. She leaned down and held out her hand. “I guess for now, you’re riding with me.”

I grasped it and hoisted myself up. Swinging my other leg over the side of her horse, I sat behind Mina and wrapped my arms around her. She nodded at Mils to take the lead before kicking her horse into a gallop.

We rode along the outer walls of the plateau. Whilst Mina focused on the road in front of her, I gazed upon the magnificent architecture. The walls looked just as sheer and imposing from the ground as they did from the top. I can’t help but feel that the destruction of the plateau’s entrance and the defensive height of the region was intentional. If what Mils said was true – that the plateau was sealed off 100 years ago – was it because I was sleeping there? I remembered how the Shrine of Resurrection was hidden. Was my survival that important to the safety of Hyrule?

We approached the entrance to the Outpost Ruins, marked by a set of flagpoles flying the distressed flag of Hyrule Kingdom. Behind one of the flagpoles, I saw a hulking monster – not as big as the Lynel, but still sizeable. It had an awkward long nose and thin limbs. This is what Mina had called a Moblin. It carried a large, wooden club.

“Hang on! We’re gonna go fast now!”

Mina whipped the reins, urging her stead to go faster. Mils, a few feet in front of us, did the same. We had caught the Moblin’s attention and it began to run after us. I held on to Mina as I turned my head to keep an eye on it. Meanwhile, I tried to keep an eye on our surroundings as well.

We were approaching the ruined town square. There were turned over wagons and more flags bearing the kingdom’s emblem. Several ruined husks of machinery littered the whole area. At one point, our horses had galloped past a cliff. In front of us, a boulder had rolled down and almost ran over Mils. He fought to calm his horse and in turn, Mina had to stop or else we would have run into him.

I turned back and the Moblin was drawing closer. Eventually, Mils had gotten his horse to listen and galloped forward. Mina followed.

There was a fork in the road that led to the east. Mils and Mina ignored it and kept moving north, but I kept the landmark filed away in my mind. Up ahead, more Moblins patrolled the area but in the distance, I saw swinging flames that marked a bridge.

Mils shot forward, moving farther ahead. He had taken out his sword and held it out as he approached the Moblin. Making an opening for Mina and me, he injured the Moblin with a quick slash – effectively stunning it for brief moment. Mina seized control of the opportunity and urged the horse to gallop faster; it whinnied in protest before obeying. However, the Moblin recovered too fast and was soon on our tail. On the other hand, Mils was working to stun another Moblin that had strayed onto the path.

This is bad. If either of the horses get scared, we’d be surrounded.

“Hey, Zelda,” Mina called over her shoulder. “Could you use that bow to keep ‘em off our tails? Khan’s not used to carrying two people.”

I nodded and turned so that our backs were to each other. I fought to steady myself on a full-galloping horse, hoping that the sheer strength of my thighs and core would be enough to keep me on. Nocking an arrow onto the Lynel bow, I drew the bow and aimed for the Moblin’s wide head.

Like all other headshots, it stunned the monster – making it flop onto the ground and briefly losing consciousness. Thus, we developed a system. Mils would injure the Moblin ahead just enough for Mina and me to ride by. Then, I’d shoot the Moblin to further increase the distance between us.

However, the plan reached an impasse right as we reached the bridge. A group of three Bokoblins were hiding behind the adjacent buildings and ambushed Mina and me whilst Mils rode right past them. Mina’s calico horse was effectively frightened and had frozen in place, bucking wildly to avoid the pig monsters.

Mina began to panic as she fought to soothe her horse. The Bokoblins began to swipe at the stead’s legs with their weapons. The horse, in return, started to buck in order to avoid the hits but that meant Mina and I were in the danger of falling off. On the bridge, Mils forced his horse to stop and pivot back to assist us, but his horse was not listening either.

The Moblins from before began to approach us.

There was too much happening at once. I knew that I could stun or maybe even kill some of the monsters with the Lynel bow, but the problem was that there was too much time in between drawing the bow and firing.

Well…too much time _normally…_

I wondered if launching myself in the air via a horse was enough to enter bullet-time. And as fast as I thought it, I executed it.

I steadied myself on my feet as best as I could on the horse’s back. Then, I backflipped high into the air. At the apex of my jump, I drew out the Lynel bow and the world slowed before me. The whinnies of the horse and Mina’s cries slowed down too. For a brief moment, I could think in the chaos. I nocked an arrow and watched as five rained down on the close enemies. I managed to do that a total of three times before bullet-time stopped. I landed on my feet – Mina and the horse had shot forwards once the Bokoblins were stunned. I composed myself and stood straight, the Lynel bow poised in front of me with an arrow ready to be drawn.

After killing three Bokoblins and one Moblin in the span of a second, the other monsters got the idea and retreated. I shouldered my bow and turned to assess the state of Mils and Mina. Mils had gotten down from his horse and was comforting Mina’s stead by stroking its nose fondly. Mina sat on her saddle, breathing out sighs of relief.

I ran up to the two, intending to ask them if they were okay. However, another man had already asked, running towards us from the opposite side of the bridge.

“Are you three okay? I heard the horses and immediately came running. I swear, those Bokoblins have figured out how to strategize.”

Mina was coming down from her horse, Mils assisting her, as she answered. “Yeah, Brigo, we’re okay. Zelda, over here, is a god when it comes to fighting apparently.”

The man named Brigo turned to face me. He had chocolate, brown hair styled into a bowl cut and he held a spear in one hand. Like all travelers, a backpack like Mils and Mina had was swung around his shoulders. He raised up a hand in a friendly greeting.

“Hello, there! I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Brigo. How’d you end up meeting the treasure-hunting twins?”

Mina rolled her eyes at the nickname whilst Mils chuckled. Mina ended up answering for me. “She saved us back at the Gatehouse Ruins over there. We decided to escort her to Kakariko Village as thanks.”

“Oh, you’re heading to Kakariko? It’s that way,” he pointed in the distance where the twin mountains stood, “On the other side of the Dueling Peaks, there’s a stable. Stop there and ask Rensa for further directions.”

“Kay, thanks Brigo! We owe ya one!” Mina quickly bid, already mounting her horse and preparing to leave.

Brigo sighed out, deflating at Mina’s sudden farewell. “Geez, Mina. It gets lonely patrolling this bridge. All I ask for is a little conversation.”

I chastised Mina’s rudeness and she sputtered, blushing furiously at being called out. Mils laughed at the expense of his sister and the two began bickering again. Meanwhile, I moved in closer to Brigo. He wanted someone to talk to and I wanted more information as to the state of the kingdom. Not to mention, we’re both the same in that we just wanted someone to hang out with for the journey.

“You patrol the bridge?” I ask.

At my question, Brigo brightened instantly. “Yes! Proxim Bridge is an important route. I keep really busy making sure monsters don’t nest here by chasing them off and stuff.” He raised his chin and puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his job. Suddenly, he straightened as if just remembering something. “By the by, those strange things that popped out of the ground…Did you see them?”

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head, unsure what he was referring to. I thought he meant the purple mushrooms that grew along the cliff we just rode past, but he laughed heartily at my answer.

“I’m not talking about mushrooms here! I’m talking about those towers!” With his spear, he pointed to the Great Plateau tower in the distance. “They seem to have popped up all over the place!” He changed my sights by pointing to the glowing shrine next to the bridge. “And that’s not the only strange thing that’s happened. Those long-deserted shrines suddenly started glowing.”

Oh wow, I hadn’t even noticed that. I’ll return to it when I’m alone, so I don’t waste Mina, Mils, and Brigo’s time.

Suddenly, Brigo gripped me by the sides of my arms and shook me fiercely. “You know what this means, don’t you? The end is near!”

I smiled sheepishly. I didn’t want to tell him that I had been the one to activate both the towers and the shrines. It was already suspicious of me to come from the Great Plateau, but to know that I was also the one who set those things in motion? I’m not trying to get ostracized _before_ I step foot into a village.

Mina came to my rescue and pulled Brigo away from me. “Calm down, Brigo! You’re freaking her out. If it really was the end of the world, we’d be dead already. These things are everywhere, and they haven’t done anything, yet.”

“ _Yet!_ The key word is _yet!_ That’s why I’ve been keeping an eye on that thing. Just to see if it suddenly starts moving, ya know?”

“Hm? What thing?” I ask.

Mils takes my arm gently and guides me to the side of the bridge. He points at a familiar husk in the distance, its mechanical limbs stuck in the sand and its body covered in rust. “See that thing over there? The one shaped like an overturned urn? That’s a guardian.”

Guardians…That was what the king was talking about. These were the machines that got possessed by Calamity Ganon and turned on the kingdom. They were the ones that caused the downfall. The ones I’ve encountered had all been stationary, but according to those tentacle-like limbs, these machines could move if they weren’t rusted over.

Without realizing, I had climbed up and stood on the bridge’s bearings to get a closer look. It only took Brigo yelling at me to snap out of my trance.

“Wait a minute! Please, think about what you’re doing!” He yelled out. I was puzzled at the urgency in his tone. “You won’t change the world by jumping carelessly to your doom. That would only do one thing…and that’s…Drive me batty!”

Mina and Mils were also standing on guard. It was then that I registered my actions and what they implied.

_Oh…They thought that I…oh…_

“Oh no, I’m not…I, uh, don’t think like that,” I say sheepishly, slowly climbing down. Mina then ran up and pulled me closer to the middle of the bridge. Mils stood on my other side so that I was sandwiched in between them.

Brigo heaved a sigh of relief. “Phew! You had me worried there. Don’t mess with people like that!” He quickly tried to change the subject. “So…Guardians, right? One of them chased me down before.”

I turned to face him, my interest piquing. “This one here?”

He shook his head. “No, it was a different one. That one was closer to the castle, but before the forest…When they spot you, they shoot blue beams of light at you! Man, I was so sure that was the end for me. I was prepared for the worse. But I somehow managed to escape into the nearby woods.”

“Woah, how’d you escape?” It seemed Mils was also interested in Brigo’s story. Mina payed no attention at all and was standing off to the side, tending to the horses.

“You think it was my lightning-fast reflexes that saved me?” Brigo snorted at the implication. “Ha! I wish. Truth is, I just got lucky. Anyway, I hear Guardians like that still wander around Hyrule Castle. Be careful.”

Mils nodded along. “It’s a good idea to watch those things. After all these shrines and towers popped up, who knows what we can expect?”

“Do you know other directions besides Kakariko?” I ask.

Brigo shrugged. “Only this area. You’ll get a lot more information at the stables.”

“What about Hyrule Castle?”

He sighed in great exasperation and pointed an accusatory finger at Mina. “Mina, what did you tell her? Did you start going off about the treasures there? Gods, you are such a bad influence.”

“No! I told her that she would have to be an idiot to head to the castle! What do you take me for?” Mina shouted indignantly.

Brigo shook his head disapprovingly at her. Mina pouted and crossed her arms. He then pointed across the bridge and to the citadel in the distance. From here, the trails of malice could still be seen twirling around the spires and steeples. “You can see it in the distance. Honestly, I think you’re better off just looking at it from here.”

I noted how he didn’t directly answer my question. Well, if he wants to keep people away, why would he tell you how to get there?

Nevertheless, I thanked Brigo for his time and answers. He merely waved off the appreciation. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t meet a lot of new people around here and the loneliness gets overwhelming sometimes. Thanks for taking the time to talk with me.”

Mils had mounted his horse and Mina was pulling me up onto hers. Brigo had walked us to the other end of the bridge before waving us off.

“See ya. Let’s wish each other good luck, eh? We’ll need it!” He shouted in farewell.

And with that, our temporary trio began moving towards the Dueling Peaks. We passed the fallen log of a large tree and moved parallel to the river. There was a small forest the trail cut through and within the thicket was a traveling merchant named Giro.

Mina and Mils stopped briefly to barter with him. Since I had little to no money, I simply stood off to the side and waited, going over the Sheikah Slate. When I noticed that the pin I marked for the Sheikah Tower was nearby, I excused myself to go activate it.

Mils only warned me not to go too far and Mina told me that they would finish soon.

I exited the forest and came upon the bank of the river as well as a sign pointing out nearby landmarks. Its arrows were directed towards the bridge Brigo was guarding and past the mountain pass – Dueling Peaks Stable was just on the other side.

I used Cryonis blocks to cross the river and arrived upon the rocks that stood at the base of the Sheikah Tower. Similar to the Great Plateau Tower, and likely every Sheikah Tower I see from here on out, it was designed to be easily climbable. In fact, it took me even faster to climb this tower than I did the Great Plateau one.

Upon reaching the receptacle at the very top, I received a map of the Dueling Peaks area, including a detailed topography of where Kakariko Village was. It was nestled in between the cliff’s, surrounded by forests and bodies of water. In addition to the map, I also received the shrine sensor. It was designed to beep loudly whenever I neared a shrine, a tool to help me better locate. However, I couldn’t stand the frequent noises. The Sheikah Slate had already detected four shrines within the area and was beeping madly no matter which direction I turned. I knew I wouldn’t be accessing them any time soon since I was in the company of other people. It luckily had a vibration function which I quickly set it to. The exploration would have to wait until I was alone again.

But for now, I enjoyed the companionship.

With the activation of the Dueling Peaks Tower done, I paraglided off the parapet and back onto the shore, just in time for Mina and Mils to get back from the merchant. They hadn’t seen my feat of flight nor the activation of the Sheikah Tower. As far as they knew, I had been sitting at the edge of the river – marveling at its fast currents.

“Hey, Zelda! I bought these for you. Just to replenish your stock after those Bokoblin attacks,” Mina greeted, handing me a quiver of arrows.

I spluttered, not expecting her to buy something for me. I tried to refuse and push the arrows back to her, but Mina is very stubborn when she wants to be. She eventually won out on the reason that she fights with a sword and doesn’t even have a bow. Mils knew from the very beginning that I was fighting a losing battle. He just sat back and watched his sister force the gift, enjoying the show we put on.

After Mina fed her horse a much-needed carrot, we cantered off, heading between the Dueling Peaks. There weren’t as many monsters in this area – except for a camp of Bokoblins on the other shore – so the ride wasn’t as stressful. The horses trotted at a leisurely pace. As we rode, Mina answered all of my questions and gave me more tips on surviving Hyrule.

The ores that sparkled amidst the walls were a good source of money. They carried gemstones and could easily be mined with sledgehammers or bombs. Sometimes, they carried rock salt – an excellent seasoning for meat.

Other monsters I should be wary of are Lizalfos and Octoroks. They lived primarily in the water, but Lizalfos could also travel on land. As far as monsters go, Lizalfos were more deadly than Moblins and Bokoblins. But, Mina reasoned, if I claimed to defeat a Lynel, Lizalfos are nothing to worry about.

Finally, there are monsters that are specific to nighttime. The bats are called Keese and are generally harmless, but sometimes reanimated skeletons of Moblins, Lizalfos, and Bokoblins manifest from the earth. They’re called Stal-monsters and if the head is hit or exposed to sunlight, they are easily disposed of.

Meanwhile, the Sheikah Slate’s shrine detector was going crazy. I was right to have it on vibrate because if Mina’s volatile personality was anything to go by, the constant beeping would have driven her insane. Mils would be more interested and insist we stop to check out every shrine.

Along the way, we met another traveling merchant named Mezer. He specialized in selling raw meat and routinely travelled between the mountain pass and the stables. Since Mina and Mils had just stocked up from Giro and I knew how to hunt, we weren’t interested in his wares. However, that didn’t stop Mezer from walking along with us. He led our group to the Big Twin Bridge and pointed at the stable in the distance.

“Just remember me if you ever need some raw meat!” Mezer said, turning to make his route back into the mountains.

I smiled as I watched him retreat. So far, the people of Hyrule were a pleasant bunch – eager to help strangers along the way.

“Here we are! Dueling Peaks Stable,” Mils announced, descending from his horse.

The building was comprised out of a large yurt with a stable for three horses along its side. There was a large horse head on top of the hut, confirming that this building was – in fact - a stable. The horses were eating out of a feeding trough and there was a shepherd dog chasing after its own tail. Two children played in front of the feeding trough, chasing after a grasshopper. In the back, I recognized a corral that held white goats and sheep. A man with a large backpack sat on the ground, tallying up his sales from the day. There was a girl resting near a cooking fire, nestled between a variety of crates and supplies. She waved at us before going back to brewing her concoction.

Across the stable was another shrine. It was surrounded by a shallow body of water as well as some sharp spikes. Looks like the only way I’d be able to access it would be to paraglide from above. I’ll remember that for later.

Mina steered her horse in front of a window. I got my first look inside the tent and saw a couple of beds. This stable also doubled as an inn – a very smart design choice. Inside the window was a man with a large mustache, wearing a hat with the stable emblem stitched onto it. Next to him, on the porch leading up to the desk was an identical-looking man.

They were twins!

“Heya, Tasseren. We’ve got a new customer for ya!” Mina said, climbing down from her horse. I followed after her. “She’s looks a little rough right now, but I have no doubt she’ll benefit from your services.”

Tasseren – I guess who was the manager of this place – flashed her a quick smile. “Dirt and grime are the marks of a traveler, Mina!” He then turned his gaze to me. “What can I do for ya?”

“Um…I’d like to register a horse, I guess.”

Tasseren furrowed his eyebrows before launching into a hearty laugh. “Well, I can’t register a horse if ya don’t have one.”

“Oh…how do I do that then?”

He smiled and clapped a hand on the shoulder of his twin. “I’ll let Rensa show you how it’s done.”

Rensa smirked and played with his goatee. “Well, I did take second place in the Hyrule Horse-Taming Competition.”

The kids I saw earlier suddenly rounded the corner, tackling Rensa by the legs in a big hug. One of them gave me a big grin. “Dad taught us everything he knows about horses! He’s the best!”

“No! He’s the second-best, Darton!”

“I said that!”

“Now, now, boys,” Rensa softly chided. He kneeled and I saw the uncanniness between father and sons.

That made two sets of twins living at the stable.

“Why don’t you give our newest customer a run of the reins?” Rensa asked, pushing his two sons closer to me. I kneeled to meet them at eye level.

“Yah! C’mon, missus, ask us! What do you want to know?”

I tapped a finger against my lip. “Well, how do I catch one?”

Darton started jumping excitedly and raised his hands. “Oh! Oh! I know this one! Can I answer this one, Shibo?” His brother pouted but acquiesced. “Wild horses get scared easily, and if they notice people near them, they’ll take off. You have to be _real_ sneaky, but you also gotta be quick! If you’re not, you’ll get kicked in the head like this one guy earlier.”

“Hehe that was funny!”

I turned to Shibo, sensing that he would throw a tantrum if I didn’t give him the same attention as his brother. “Which horses should I try to tame?”

“Horses with spots on them are even-tempered and easy to train.” He looked to Rensa for confirmation, to which he nodded. Shibo continued with more confidence. “On the other hand, horses that are one color are a bit more wild and harder to train.”

“But a one-color horse has more stamina and runs faster!” Darton interjected.

“I was getting to that!”

“Okay, okay! You two run along now,” Rensa said, dousing the flames of an oncoming argument. He pushed his sons to tend to the horses in the back before turning to me. “There’s lots of horses in the pasture behind the stable. Go tame one and we can register you into the stable system.”

Mina and Mils called out from the cooking pot. They had put their horses into the care of Tasseren and were digging into their bentos for lunch. Mina waved her chopsticks at me. “Go ahead, Zelda! We’ll be here when you get back.”

I dropped my backpack and the weapons I had, trying to minimize the clanking and rustling of clothing as much as possible. Although I kept a shield, paying heed to the children’s anecdote about the man getting kicked in the head. Speaking of, Darton and Shibo were nearby and eyed the Lynel crusher and bow with interest. With a firm warning not to kill each other with the weapons, I left them to supervise my belongings.

Running out into the green pasture, it was one of the many moments where I became aware of the amount of freedom I had. There were no borders to stop me now. I had the paraglider and I knew how to climb virtually anything. The plain before me only represented the endless opportunities I had.

Along with the green grass, I noticed a few landmarks on the terrain. For one, there were remains of buildings across the field – stone arches stood isolated from one another as horses weaved in and out of the entrances like an obstacle course. There were turned over and decayed guardians. Some were half-buried husks in the dirt but others at their limbs splayed out. They scattered throughout the plain but seemed to concentrate heavily the farther I travelled away from the stable.

There was no doubt about it. This place was once the battlefield of an epic war between the guardians and an army. However, after 100 years, it had become a grazing field for wild horses. These animals – prey-like and jittery to even the crack of a stick – held no fear as they grazed alongside the rusted machinery. It was peacefully poetic.

I crouched low when a group of spotted horses appeared. They gathered at the knoll before a pile of Guardians, grazing at the vibrant grass there. Slowly, I approached them – balancing my weight on the balls of my feet and careful not to make a single noise.

However, when I was about to mount a gentle looking calico horse, the suddenly perked up. Their ears twitched with the blowing of the wind. The horses then pivoted on their hindlegs, dashing away from their grazing spot. I had to back away and shield myself to avoid getting kicked in the head.

Once they were gone, I stood up feeling slightly defeated. I had done everything right, hadn’t I? I was sure that I was quiet and didn’t make a single noise.

I heard a high-pitched squeal from behind me and understood. It wasn’t me that caused the horses to run away…

Two Bokoblins sprung up from the brush. Although their initial goal was to capture the horses, they turned their eyes to me and were out for blood instead. I quickly turned and ran away, but they were hot on my tail. I had abandoned my weapons at the stable. I was defenseless except for the Sheikah Slate and a single shield.

I ran towards one of the decrepit arches and heaved myself up and onto the apex, balancing on the narrow strip of rock. The Bokoblins chased after, stopping before the arch. They screamed at me to get down, but I’d be an idiot to listen to them. They threw a small tantrum, stomping at the earth before reaching down to grab some loose pebbles. I held up the shield as the pebbles were launched in my direction.

I did my best to parry any rocks that I could, sending them back to the monster that threw them. However, it wasn’t enough to do any substantial damage and they simply regenerated their health back anyways. I couldn’t spawn a bomb either since they took turns making sure I couldn’t lower my shield.

I was definitely in a tight spot. I didn’t want to call for help either. How embarrassing would it be for Mina and Mils to come across their savior cowering on top of an arch with Bokoblins – out of all monsters – terrorizing her.

Preparing to make an escape – _it wasn’t cowardice, it was being smart –_ I parried one last rock and readied to jump off the arch. There was a whinny and the fast clopping of hooves. I heard the Bokoblins shrieking in pain before one of them flew fast into the distance. When I lowered my shield, a solid brown horse stood below me, kicking the other Bokoblin in the head.

A horse had galloped from the nearby knoll and came to my rescue. If I was going to register any horse today, it was going to be this one.

I jumped off from the arch and landed squarely on the horse’s back. It began to flail wildly at my sudden weight. I gripped tightly onto its black mane and began patting its neck with my other hand. Just when I was about to let myself get tossed off from exhaustion, the horse quieted. It snorted softly at the ground before turning its head to face me.

Smiling, I stroked its neck once more before urging it forwards. It began a steady trot towards the stable.

When I arrived, everyone had already gathered around the cooking pot for lunch. There was Mina and Mils, now standing to offer room for those who wanted to sit. They seemed to be in a passionate conversation with another set of twins. The girl who was cooking earlier was stir frying vegetables and meat. A man with dark hair sat on the ground beside her, mumbling to himself. Darton and Shibo were eating some steamed carrots with Rensa, listing off the vegetable’s properties and why they were good for horses. The man with the large backpack was sitting on the log across the girl.

“Looks like you found a mighty nice horse.” Tasseren observed, coming up from behind me with a crate of apples. “Do you want to register it?”

I nodded. Tasseren quickly placed the crate next to the cooking fire and ran behind the front desk. He pulled out a variety of papers and shuffled them together.

“Let’s see…Ooh, you managed to tame a solid-colored horse.” He bit his lip and brought out a pen. “We charge a registration fee to help support our conservation efforts. The fee also gets you a locally made saddle and bridle for your horse. The fee is 20 rupees, is that okay?”

I pulled out a couple of the green gems that I had scrounged up from the Temple of Time. I didn’t know the currency value of these, so I just held them out for Tasseren to count for me.

He mentally calculated the amount I presented. Then, he clicked his tongue. “Sorry, Zelda. Looks like you’re a bit short. You gave me five rupees. You need another fifteen.”

_Ah…so green rupees have a value of one._

The man who carried the large pack suddenly waved me over. “Hi~! You need rupees? I can trade you for some! My name’s Beedle.”

Beedle looked like an eccentric figure just from his appearance. He had brown hair that reminded me of a coconut, a long nose, and freckles that dusted across his cheeks. The backpack he carried, upon closer inspection, looked just like a rhino beetle. If I were to guess what his favorite bug was, I would have full confidence in the rhino beetle as my answer.

“I mostly have monster parts. Is that okay?” I ask shyly. I didn’t know how sought after Bokoblin guts were; that’s why I never really bothered to trade with previous merchants.

“Monster parts, vegetables, fruit, meals, a rock you found; I’ll buy anything!” Beedle said, setting down his back and retrieving a locked case. He opened it and different colored rupees were organized by value.

“Don’t sell all your monster parts, though!” The girl who had been cooking advised. “You can make some really cool elixirs with them!”

In the end, I sold Beedle enough monster parts and the gemstones from the Lynel to sustain me for the next couple days. I also learned that green rupees had a value of one, the blue ones had a value of five, red was 20, silver was 100, and gold was 300. I went back to Tasseren and handed off a red rupee. He presented me with the stable saddle and bridle, fitting my horse with it and showing me how to attach it.

“Okay, one last thing and you’re set. What would you like to name your horse?”

I looked at my newest companion and willed a name to come to mind. It was brown, somewhat fast, and stronger than an average horse. This one didn’t lack courage at all if it willingly dashed into two Bokoblins and defeated them both. As I gazed into its kind, brown eyes, I couldn’t help but be struck by the familiarity. I had a horse like this in my past life, didn’t I?

_Epona…Epona…can you hear this song? Singing from in my heart all along…_

“Epona. I’ll name her, Epona.”

Tasseren smiled. “Epona it is! That’s actually the name of the song we use to calm the horses down.” He finished filling out the information on the paperwork before filing it away. “You’re all set! By the end of the week, your information will be passed through the entire stable network. You’ll be able to ask for your horses virtually anywhere and we’ll deliver it to the stable you’re staying at. Thank you for signing up with our services!”

I led Epona into the pasture, near the corral where the sheep and goats were kept. She grazed upon the grass and I left her some apples as well, as a token of appreciation for when she saved me.

When I went back to the stable and joined the others around the cooking fire, Mina took my arm, pulling me beside her. “Zelda! Meet the crowd here.” She pointed to the girl who was having a conversation with Mils. “That’s Sagessa. She’s a shrine fanatic; it’s why Mils is talking to her. Between you and me, I think he’s crushing hard. Oh, and the one with the dark hair is Hino. He’s an astronomer.”

I went to go shake his hand, but Hino seemed to be consumed in thought.

“Tonight? No, it’s too soon. Tonight should be the 13th Day Moon. Tomorrow night for sure…” he mumbled.

Mina pulled me away from him. She steered us back to where her and her brother stood before. She nonchalantly motioned to the twins talking amongst each other. “And these two are some amateur treasure hunters. Meet Domidak and Prissen.”

_Another set of treasure-hunting twins?!_

The one with the longer goatee snorted. “Jealousy is so unbefitting of you, Mina.”

“Can it, Domidak!”

“You can’t talk to my brother like that!” The one in blue yelled back in retaliation.

Domidak scoffed and eased his twin. “Relax, Prissen. She’s just upset that we know a clue to the Great Bandit Misko’s treasure and won’t share it for a hefty price.”

“As if I’d want to know anyway!” Mina tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Not like you two boneheads can figure out the riddle. I bet Mils and I can find it before you solve the first line!”

Domidak choked on the insult whilst Prissen steadily grew red in embarrassment and anger. I grabbed Mina, tugging her to the side before she can draw us both into a fight. The last thing I want is to be banned from stables the day I get registered into the system.

“So…Kakariko Village?” I ask, reminding her of why we were in this area in the first place.

She adopted a look of concern. “Right now, are you sure? You haven’t eaten yet and its past noon now.” Mina pulled out a plate with meat skewers piled onto it. “Here, I saved some for you.”

I took a couple to placate her worry. “Thanks, but we really need to go. I can eat on the way there.”

“Well…if you’re sure.” She turned to Mils and caught his attention. “C’mon, Mils, say goodbye to your girlfriend. We gotta go.”

Mils started choking on his stir fry, prompting Sagessa to pound his back in order to dislodge the vegetables. He gasped in a breath before screaming at his sister in protest. Mina and I shared a quiet giggle before receiving our horses from Tasseren. As Mina confirmed the route with him, I watched as Mils apologized profusely to Sagessa, who had a strong blush blooming over her cheeks.

“Kakariko is just past the Kakariko Bridge. The journey there should be relatively safe. Stay safe and don’t be a stranger, ya hear?” He said in a mock stern voice. He gave Epona one last pat on her neck before sending us away.

In a caravan procession, Mina took the lead with me in the middle and Mils bringing up the rear. We came across a fork in the road and a road sign with the destinations written. To the north was Kakariko and the fork led to a place called Hateno Village. I had no business in Hateno Village for now, so I continued to follow Mina across the bridge.

Epona was a pretty obedient horse despite having a wild temperament. She followed the pulls of my reins without question and never once tried to buck me off. Even though we had just met each other not even an hour ago, we’ve already developed a strong bond. I wonder why that is…

Kakariko Bridge was stable even though the rock that laid the foundation was cracked. There were moments where Epona’s hooves slipped over the debris, causing her to panic a bit. With a couple of soothing motions and coos, I managed to get her under control again.

We passed the other half of the bridge. I saw that there was a man standing off to the side, grumbling to himself. He was looking off into the distance, reminding me of Hino’s tendencies after lunch. I prepared to steer Epona towards him to ask if he needed any help, but Mils strode up next to me and kept the reins forward.

“What are you—?”

“Not every stranger you meet is as kind. Even I could tell he’s a Yiga in disguise.”

_Yiga? What are they?_

“Just keep your eyes forward and don’t talk to them,” Mils advised.

However, as we passed one of the trees up along the path, I couldn’t help but stare at this gigantic tree sprite that was sobbing openly. It reminded me of the Koroks I saw on the Great Plateau. However, it was much larger – like it towered over me even when I was on Epona – and much chubbier. A messenger bag was slung around its shoulders and it cried into its hands, mourning the loss of its…maracas?

_How were Mina and Mils not seeing this?_

“Hey, uh, you guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a bit,” I say to them, tugging on the reins so that Epona paused in her trot.

Mina looked back at me. “What? But we’re supposed to be escorting you.”

“You’re not going to help that guy back there, right?” Mils asked warily, referring to the guy who sat by Kakariko Bridge.

I shook my head. “No, I just have to check something out. I swear, I’ll only be gone for a minute. You won’t even realize I was gone.”

Mina bit her lip, debating with the idea. I really hope she left so I wouldn’t have to explain myself. If what the Korok said was true, then I guess I really can see forest sprites and no one else can.

Eventually, Mina relented. “Alright. But if you’re not with us in 20 minutes, we’re coming back here.” She pointed to the mountain pass up ahead. “Kakariko is just through this valley. We’ll be by the gate; it has an emblem like the one on your slate.”

I nodded to show that I understood. Then, Mina and Mils went off on their own.

Tugging on the reins, I guided Epona backwards until we were parallel with the large tree spite. It continued to sob uncontrollably, paying no attention to me. I descended from the saddle and reaching out a cautious hand to catch his notice.

“Excuse me?”

“Shalaka?!” It gasped out. I quickly retracted my hand. “You! You can see me?!”

I nodded, my eyes comically wide with disbelief.

The large Korok creature brought its arms out wide and shook his body. I was mesmerized in the jiggliness of his gut to really question what he was doing. “Shala-zah~! Shala-kah~! It’s been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me! I’m Hestu, and I need your help!”

_Hestu…now why does that name sound familiar?_

“Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!” It pointed off the side of the trail. “I think they’re still there on the other side of those rocks. I can’t use my powers without them…shoko…”

Hestu began to sob once more. I quickly offered to retrieve it from them.

“You will?! Shalaka~! Thank you, I’ll pay you back, I swear!”

I left Epona right next to the Korok, just in case things got hairy so that she wouldn’t be caught in the tussle. I ran up the hill and stood before the rocks. Crouching low so I wouldn’t alert the Bokoblin, I scoped out exactly what I was up against. It looked like a camp of three, blue Bokoblins – all holding different weapons. The maracas were probably looked up in a sinister looking chest with a monster lock.

_Well, I guess I can’t just grab it and go…_

I climbed the pile of rocks to get a better vantage point. The Bokoblins set up their camp against a cliff. There was a steep drop off into water on the other side of the edge. My job just got easy.

The Bokoblin with the spear posed as the bigger threat, followed by the one wielding the two-handed club, and then the one with a regular bat. Let’s see…I could use the bomb to displace them all, hopefully blow one off the edge of the cliff and into the water. Then, I could use a bow to stun the other, which leaves an easy 1 vs. 1 with whoever remains.

I activated the bomb rune and spawned a circular bomb within in my hands. Throwing the bomb, I let it roll for a bit – catching the attention of all the Bokoblins gathered. They drew closer to the bomb, curious at its spectral blue glow. With a simple tap, the device exploded, sending the monsters flying in opposite directions. The Bokoblin with the spear got blown into the water, effectively drowning.

I jumped from my position, instantly drawing the soldier’s bow with an arrow already nocked. One after another, arrows hit the head of the Bokoblin with the heavy club, stunning it until it laid unconscious off to the side.

Landing in front of the Bokoblin with the club, it began screaming at me and brought its weapon off to the side. I launched myself into a backflip and triggered bullet-time. I ran in close with the traveler’s sword, slashing the monster until the moment drew to a close.

At this point, the Bokoblin with the bat regained consciousness and ran in to help out its partner. I withdrew for now, looking for the spear that the other Bokoblin had dropped. It was a simple wooden spear, but it would work for the combat I had in mind.

I turned and faced the remaining monsters as they ganged up against me. They flew forwards at the same time, hoping to overwhelm me. However, that was their biggest mistake. I side-dodged to the outside, putting myself in a position where I was behind them. The Bokoblins were now the ones pushed up against the ledge.

With the spear, I began jabbing the monsters in quick strokes, alternating between them. I braced the spear against my stomach and thrusted it forward. The Bokoblin initially resisted but my own strength won out, pushing the monster off the cliff and into the ravine below. I turned to the last Bokoblin and did the same, effectively winning the fight.

The locked chest let out a sound that was reminiscent of a boxing bell. Its sinister eyes glowed a bright yellow before the sound of a lock clicked. I climbed the small parapet it was on and kicked the box open. Within it were the red maracas Hestu described.

I gathered the musical instruments and began walking my way back to Epona and the tree sprite. It seemed Epona could see it too as she tried to chew on its leaf. Hestu shouted in protest, chastising my horse to which Epona replied with a whinny of disappointment.

Epona noticed me, snorting in my direction. Hestu turned and recognized the maracas in my hand. “SHALA-KALA! Those are my maracas! Please giiiiive them to meeeee~!”

And because I didn’t have any use for magical, forest sprite maracas, I handed them over.

Hestu celebrated, waving its arms around in celebration. However, that celebration was shortly lived as it deflated once more. “The Korok seeds inside are gone! How am I supposed to dance now?”

_Oh! Korok seeds! Hestu!_

“You’re Hestu!” I exclaim, finally connecting the dots. I fished out the golden seeds the Koroks from the plateau had gifted me. “They told me to give this to you.”

I offered up the small seeds in my hand, barely taking more space than the palm. Hestu instantly brightened and gathered them. It funneled the kernels into the red maracas.

“Yahaha! You see, I have the power of inventory expansion. As thanks, I’m going to get rid of that heavy backpack around your back!”

Hestu’s maracas began to glow with sparkles following their movements. A funky, tropical tune began to play as it shook them with an elaborate pizzazz. With a flourish, Hestu raised the maracas into the air. They erupted in a shower of bubbles, leaves, and sparkles that rained over me. My shoulders felt infinitely lighter and I turned to see that the backpack – as well as all the weapons I had been painstakingly carrying – had been transformed into a small pouch hanging on my belt.

“Go on! Just think of whatever you need. If you have it, you’ll pull it out. If not, you’ll pull nothing. Meals, clothes, weapons, shields, bows, arrows, and even materials are all in there! All you have to do is think of them!”

I did as he said, thinking of the Lynel crusher – which was the biggest weapon I had. Unzipping the pouch, I was astonished to pull out the imposing weapon with ease. I didn’t even feel the weight until it was entirely released from the magic pouch.

_This was amazing!_

I turned to thank Hestu, but he suddenly cried out in shock. “Oh! Look at the time! I need to get back before Grandpa yells at me, shoko…Sorry, I have to go! But if you find more Korok seeds, bring them to the Korok Forest, please!” And with a cute bounce to its step, Hestu descended from the hill and into the distance.

I faced Epona, shaking my head with a chuckle as she whinnied in response. Quickly mounting her, we galloped to meet Mina and Mils before the two had come sprinting back. There were more travelers along the road to Kakariko Village. However, I tried to exercise Mils advice and be cautious around them. They seemed like normal people just from their musings. One girl mumbled about Sheikah-enhanced clothing. Another guy sounded like he was a travelling merchant, selling bugs. I wonder if he’s met Beedle, yet…

“There you are!” Mina exclaimed. I snapped out of my musings, finding her and Mils resting beside the Kakariko Gates. “What happened to your backpack?”

Oh shoot. I didn’t think about that. “I wanted to go minimalistic! Traded it for this nifty lil pouch.”

Mina and Mils looked at each other, probably wondering if I was insane. Before they could question my decisions, I urged Epona forward and through the gate. Mina and Mils dropped the topic, to my secret relief.

They were right. It was a wide wooden gate with the Sheikah Symbol – an eye with a teardrop – in the center. There were two banners flanking the insignia; the familiar symbol was stitched onto the blue cloth in white thread.

We passed through the gates together, Mina and Mils sandwiching me and Epona. There were a few more gates to pass through before we finally reached the outskirts of the village. _Omamori_ with the Sheikah Symbol and Sheikah text were strung along above us. They clicked together when the breeze blew, emanating a hollow wooden sound that was very pleasing to the ear. There were several of them at the entrance, where the cliff finally opened and painted a beautiful scene.

“Wow…” I whispered. Mina smirked from beside me.

“Welcome to Kakariko Village, home of the Sheikah,” Mils announced.

The first thing that caught my eye were the hills in the background. In the distance, there were tall mountains ascending into the high heavens. Small waterfalls spilled in between them, hinting at a lake in the valley. The falls beautifully framed an ancestral house, sitting at the foundation of the village. Its roof was larger than the rest of the smaller homes and it was decorated with several of the Sheikah Symbols, distinguishing its importance amongst the rest of the buildings. However, it was too far for me to admire its details further.

Kakariko was designed like a farming village. Every house had its own plot of land and the entire settlement was laid out in a terrace pattern that were segregated by natural inclines and unnatural fences. Each roof was bowed and thatched with hay, bearing the eye symbol on their doors. Farm animals roamed freely, mainly Cuccos that pecked at the seedlings that fell from the trees above.

We passed by an elder woman warming her hands over a small campfire. She met eyes with me. I hoped my appearance didn’t startle or disgust her. When she didn’t say a greeting, I nodded my head in polite acknowledgement. The old woman continued to stare at me; her eyes were skeptical at first, but then they grew large with an emotion I couldn’t distinguish.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, we had already trotted past.

“Kakariko is known for its vegetables, primarily their pumpkins and carrots,” Mils spoke as we trotted along carefully.

We crossed over a small, arched bridge that spanned across a quaint stream that was formed by a waterfall. I followed the flow of water and saw that it was irrigated via a water wheel in the distance. It was eventually gathered into a small lake that I assumed everyone in the community had access to.

After the small bridge, the land began to naturally and progressively decline into a slope. It must have been the harvest season as several of the town’s villagers were out gathering their crops. Everyone carried baskets full of vegetables: pumpkins, carrots, tomatoes, corn, and even rice.

Men and women wore large hats that resembled the roofs of their houses but were weaved out of a straw material. They had white overcoats with red detailing and khakis for pants with matching _tabi_ boots. Those who were affected by the heat of the afternoon had removed the overcoat – exposing the black, sleeveless turtleneck underneath. Children weaved through the terraces, playing a game of tag or hide and seek. Regardless of age, they all had white hair – gathered into intricate buns on top of their head.

We continued down the path and I began to notice a few frog statues sitting vigil along the pathway. They had the Sheikah Eye painted on their bellies in red. Must be their sacred animal.

Mina, Mils, and I slowed our steads down to allow a gaggle of children to run past. They laughed, pushing each other in an attempt to win their race, and waved at us before disappearing up a hill.

“Oh, Zelda!” Mina called for my attention. I pulled on the reins to slow Epona down. Mina motioned to the shop to our left. “Once you get checked in and take a shower, I’m definitely taking you here.”

“Mina, don’t be mean! She looks beautiful,” the young woman standing in front of the shop came to my defense. I blushed at the unexpected compliment. She then turned her attention to me and gave a friendly smile. “But you should come visit us when you can. We have the cutest items available.”

I glanced at the large icon of a t-shirt and took a wild guess at what this shop could be. Although, I’m not gonna lie. Some fresh clothes – fresh, _fitting_ clothes – sounded really nice. But a shower sounded amazing as well.

_Alright, first I meet Impa, then I shower, then I get new clothes._

We finally arrived at the foundation of the village, where the ancestral house was framed by the small waterfalls. Another gate and a flight of stairs prefaced the hill that the house sat upon. Several flags adorning the Sheikah symbol hung upon the beams of the infrastructure. Even more _omamori_ were strung in decorations around the ancestral home. Two guards and two blossom trees stood watch before the entrance. To the left of the entrance was a line of the frog guardians. They each had an offering of apples in front except for one.

Parallel to the house was a familiar statue. In stood in the center of a small lake, on an island of its own. The villagers had adorned the statue with a crown of vibrant flowers and a red shawl. Behind the Goddess statuette, four torches lit the shrine with small flames. A wooden dock led up to the goddess; water lilies floated on either side with their white flowers in full bloom.

A man stood off to the side, painting fiercely as a Cucco pecked at his feet.

“Alright, I say you check in at the inn first and wash off all that monster blood. _Then_ , you can do whatever it is you’re here for,” Mina instructed, dismounting from her horse.

Mils and I followed her lead and dismounted from our steads as well. However, as Mina and Mils walked towards the direction of the inn, I was forcibly halted. One of the men who had stood guard in front of the house obstructed my path. The other, I assumed, was the one poking my back with their blade.

“Halt there, traveler. You don’t look like anyone we’ve encountered before,” the man in front of me said.

My hands twitched for the sword strapped around my back.

Mina and Mils instantly came to my defense.

“Wait, Cado. She’s not a Yiga if that’s what you’re thinking,” Mils said.

“What business do you have in Kakariko?” Cado asked, hostility bordering the edge of his voice.

Mina and Mils were silent. I forgot that I had kept my quest a secret from them. They, too, were curious as to why I was here.

I stood firm, determination gleaming fiercely in my eyes. “I’m here to speak with Impa.”

The blade against my back was pressed harder. I felt the sharp tip digging into my flesh, leaving a sensation close to burning in its wake. More guards had appeared; this time, they wore black, tight suits with the Sheikah symbols across their chest. Their faces were obscured by a mask and a scarf. I hadn’t even heard them come close. I cautioned a look at the roofs and saw more crouched hidden behind the beams.

A crowd had gathered at this point. The painter by the goddess statue stopped painting to stare at the scene unfolding before him. Parents held tight to their children, preventing them from running into the middle of what was happening. Several shop keepers exited their stores to play witness.

Mina and Mils looked scared and I immediately regret taking them along.

Suddenly, a shrill cry broke through the tense silence. “Dorian, stop!”

The blade against my back eased its pressure.

We turned our heads to the source of the cry. It was the old woman from earlier – the one who had been warming her hands by the campfire. She slapped Dorian's arm away and I felt the blade disappear. Then, she inserted herself between me and Cado.

“Nanna! What are you—?”

“Did you not look upon the device on her hip? This isn’t a Yiga clansman! This is Lady Zelda – the Chosen Knight from 100 years ago!”

A hush spread over the crowd. Glancing at Cado, his expression was that of absolute horror. The guard named Dorian had removed his blade from my back. I turned to face him as he sheathed his weapon, his eyebrows creased in disappointment in himself. Mina and Mils shared identical looks of shock; Mina’s held a sliver of betrayal. I willed myself not to look at them for too long.

Suddenly, wood banged heavily against wood – the sound of a door slamming itself open. Everyone redirected their gaze to the ancestral house and its balcony. A small elderly woman stood, a furious expression upon her face. She wore a wide brimmed hat with metallic Sheikah symbols suspended on the rim. The Sheikah Eye was drawn over her forehead in a fading purple ink. Behind her, a timid girl stood dutifully.

“What is the meaning of this? All of you, stand down!”

At her command, the Sheikah ninjas dispersed, leaving no trace of their presence. Cado and Dorian, to my surprise, prostrated themselves towards me. It was an action of deep remorse and apology.

Nanna gently placed her hand on the small of my back, softly guiding me to face the elder. I gazed upon her; my breaths quieting as her eyes met mine. The corner of her lip raised into a small smile as the creases of her forehead smoothed. Her eyes crinkled in delight as the crow's feet deepened around them.

She was no longer angry, but relieved. Her expression was that of clear nostalgia.

“It has been a very long time, Zelda. Come…we have much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, my chapters are getting longer and longer, aren't they? But I hope this will make up for the brief break that'll follow. School is starting up soon, so I'll be taking a couple days to familiarize myself with my new classes.
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write. I hope it wasn't overwhelming to read, but I got carried away with all of the character interactions. I didn't realize how much happened in between the Great Plateau and Kakariko. Hopefully, the characters don't sound too NPC if that makes sense.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It made me very confident in my writing abilities. If you enjoyed this chapter, have anything to ask me, or constructive criticism to add, please leave a review! I cherish each and every one of my readers who have given this story a chance. Happy New Years and I hope you have a great rest of your week.
> 
> Epona's Song Fan Lyrics by Lizz Robinett


	11. Guidance

Their reverent stares and stunned silence were maddening. I couldn’t help but feel scrutinized as I ascended the steps to the ancestral home.

Impa passed through the threshold. The shy girl from earlier stood beside the double doors. Her gaze was directed to the lacquer floors, refusing to meet my gaze. I wondered if I had done anything to offend her already.

It wasn’t until the heavy doors slammed shut that I began to feel somewhat at ease. The privacy was relieving after becoming the center of bad attention. However, the feeling didn’t last. I took stock of my environment and current state. The elder had just invited me to her ancestral home and I was muddying her polished floors with the dirt and blood tracked underneath my shoes.

A quick glance behind me, to the girl from earlier, revealed that she had removed her shoes by the door and replaced them with slippers.

_Ah dammit, I already fucked up._

I tried to discreetly toe off my shoes, leaving me in my socks. As I pushed the shoes next to the main entrance, I admired the main space of the ancestral home.

The room was very spacious, but dimly lit. Sunlight was filtered through the small windows along the walls. Additional light fixtures were needed, even in daylight hours, to actually see the room. It exuded an aura of privacy and tradition.

There was a total of eighteen cushions – divided into nine with a blue rug in the central aisle. With the rows of _zabuton_ and Impa’s position as the village elder, I surmised that this room was meant for council hearings and general audiences with the elder.

It was only when Impa took her place upon the altar that I saw the architectural intention of the furnishings. Two sets of stairs framed Impa’s place and as the stairs ascended, they eventually connected to each other and the upper floor. A Sheikah Eye was positioned on top of the central altar, enclosed by toad figurines suspended on pedestals. Behind Impa, in the spacious alcove that the stairs created, hung several _kakemono_ and _kakejiku._ The beige walls were stitched with a blue-gray, swirling pattern – awfully reminding me of the walls within the Shrine of Resurrection.

Everything was perfectly symmetrical with the center framed beautifully. Well, almost…There was a large orb to the left of Impa. It sat upon a red cushion, on a dais of its own. The sphere itself was beige but it had an orange, glowing border around its diameter. The characters looked similar to the messages on the Sheikah Slate whilst the color reminded me of inactive shrines and Sheikah towers.

“Zelda, please sit,” Impa offered kindly. She motioned to the _zabuton_ closest to her.

I followed her gesture and sat at the exact one she motioned to.

The cushion was by no means comfortable. I discreetly shifted in place to minimize the strain on my butt. Eventually, I settled with both of my knees up, with my elbows braced against the joint and my hands loosely clasped in front.

“U-um…L-Lady Zelda?” the girl from earlier called.

Her voice was so soft that if the room hadn’t been so quiet, I wouldn’t have heard her. She was sitting across the aisle from me, closer to the orb. She motioned to the way that she was sitting, and I understood quickly. She sat in traditional _seiza_. Her knees were at the edge of the _zabuton,_ skewed so that they faced the corner of the cushion. Her legs were then folded underneath her body with her sitting against her heels.

_Ah dammit, I fucked up again._

I changed my posture quickly, trying to imitate her from observation alone.

After a few awkward minutes of shuffling, I finally settled. I wanted the ground to swallow me up in my embarrassment. This was such a disaster…

“So, you’re finally awake…” Impa started. There was a brief pause before a genuine smile brightened her face; crow’s feet deepened around her eyes. She slapped her thigh in an expression of mirth. “I am so happy to see you, Zelda! I am much older now, but you remember me, don’t you?”

I stared at her face, trying to connect it to my past. Eventually, I turned my gaze to the girl beside me – who I assumed was Impa’s granddaughter. Being that the two were related, there had to be some semblance from her face to what Impa must have looked like a hundred years ago. I shifted between looking at the granddaughter and looking at Impa. Several silhouettes filtered through my mind. But that’s all they were: faceless shadows.

Impa suspected as such. “You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes…they lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely, you must at least remember the name Impa?”

Aside from the king’s instruction, I didn’t. However, I decided to not reveal my encounters with the ghostly monarch. I shook my head.

“I see…So you have lost your memory,” Impa replied. Sadness covered her countenance like a veil. She sat back further on her knees before speaking. “Well, it matters not. In fact, that may be a blessing in disguise for the time being.”

I pondered the cryptic meaning behind her words, feeling slightly unnerved. I didn’t like it when the king hid something from me, but his revelation gave me more anxiety than not knowing. Ignorance truly is bliss. Perhaps Impa was exercising something similar. Still, I despised the fact that everyone knows something about my past life, and I didn’t.

“Dearest Zelda…please stand before me,” Impa requested.

I followed her command and stood before the platform. She took my hands, stained and dirty as they were, into her fragile ones. I saw the dusty blue veins underneath wrinkled, translucent skin. Various age spots littered her complexion. Her fingers felt cold and bony underneath my palm.

“A hundred years ago…Yes…a hundred years ago,” it was spoken somberly, as if Impa was confirming the long, arduous passage of time. “The kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Prince Link’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then…all alone he went to face Ganon. Before Prince Link went to nobly meet his faith, he entrusted me with some words he wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the prince’s message.”

She tilted her head up, causing the ornaments hanging from the wide hat to jingle. Her eyes were steeled with concern. The grip around my hands tightened.

“However, these words, which the prince risked his life to leave you…you must be prepared to risk your life, as well. But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. I leave the choice to you, Zelda. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?”

I’m grateful that she gave me a choice, but I already knew my answer. My doubts were manifested, addressed, and buried at the Great Plateau. If the prince had a plan to counterattack the calamity, I trusted him. It was just as I thought in the Shrine of Resurrection, when I had first heard his voice: not trusting him…was something I was incapable of doing.

So, with a firm nod and a steady squeeze to Impa’s hands, I confirmed my conviction and sealed my role in the grand scheme of everything.

Impa let out a small laugh. “Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side.” Nostalgia twinkled in her eyes. Impa’s smile turned forlorn, as if she was reminiscing something wistful. “You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero.”

She stood from her seat. Her granddaughter ran over in order to assist her. However, Impa politely declined her offer and instead, whispered a request.

“Paya dear, help Zelda take down the _emakimono._ Place it in the center aisle.”

“Yes, grandmother.”

Paya finally met my gaze. However, our eye contact didn’t last too long. A strong blush bloomed over her cheeks before she averted her stare. She timidly motioned to the large scroll displayed behind where Impa sat.

It was made of old silk, browning due to years of preservation. The ink inscriptions were slowly fading while the paint was starting to chip off.

Paya and I stood on either side of the scroll. Simultaneously, we disengaged it from the mount used to display it and navigated it over the dais and towards the central aisle. Impa was already seated in _seiza_. Paya and I delicately placed the _emakimono_ before her.

The scroll was large, its edges almost touching the _zabuton_ of either aisle. Unrecognizable Sheikah text was written as a border on all four sides. In the center was a figure painted in black and red. A warrior with blazing red hair and wearing a tunic of blue held a sword on the right side of the monster whilst a girl with flowing blonde locks stood on the left. The girl had golden lines spilling from her hand. A golden Triforce was depicted underneath her. The three figures were surrounded by a sea of stylized guardians, eventually changing forms as they neared the border. In each corner, four animals were drawn: a bird, a lizard, an elephant, and a camel. A commander stood on top of each animal, their fingers pointing to the center of the painting. The visual awfully reminded me of Rhoam’s story…the story of the First Calamity.

However, the top border was something I hadn’t heard of or seen yet. It was clearly a drawing of a castle, but on either side, it had pictographs detailing the development of a settlement: of a wilderness being toiled by farmers, turning to a budding civilization with horses and houses. Then, a group of people surrounding a square object and a king surrounded by knights as his followers bowed before his feet.

Impa motioned for both of us to sit.

“Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened…”

She passed her hands over the silk pages of the scroll. I blinked – mesmerized as the faded ink danced with the shadows, seemingly coming to life.

* * *

The history of the royal family is also the history of Calamity Ganon – a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. However, the legend that occurred 10,000 years ago was passed through oral tradition and later woven into art. The ancestors of the past took such care into the preservation of this history. They clearly wanted their descendants to pay heed to the event.

Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful of monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land should Calamity Ganon ever return. These intentions were manifested in a variety of weapons: swords that could cut through the strongest of metals, blades that appeared only when called upon, arsenals that could withstand fire and lightning. They also constructed a tablet out of stone that could harness unknown powers. Then, they built a legion of autonomous soldiers called Guardians that harnessed the power of the Goddess’ divine light.

However, their greatest invention were the four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land: Medoh of the ancient Rito, Rudania of the prehistoric Gorons, Ruta of the early Zora, and Naboris of the ever-prevalent Gerudo.

The races pledged to support the hero and princess, along with the Sheikah. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged.

One day, an army bearing the Gerudo emblem on its banner marched north to Hyrule Castle, attacking nearby settlements along the way. No one knew where they had come from, just that Hyrule Field was suddenly being torn asunder. Ganon had led the malice-infested monsters, creating a militia of his own. At this point, the demon king had not yet given up on his bodily form. He was an adult, Gerudo male – casted from the tribe as a young child and returning with a vendetta against the Goddess. It was a man, plagued with the viscous essence of malice, who attempted to conquer the green plains of Hyrule.

The Hylian army and its allies were prepared for the fated battle. Under the protection of the Goddess, the princess and her chosen knight – an unnamed warrior from an ancient tribe – charged headfirst to confront Ganon. The Guardians were tasked with protecting the hero in this assault. If the demon king was brought to a mortal death, then the malice would be eradicated from the monsters, letting the Hylian army gain the upper hand.

That, however, wasn’t the case. When the ancient hero pierced the heart of the demon king, the malice was only fueled by this loss. Like a phoenix, the Gerudo man laid rest to his mortal body, and resurrected as the very incarnate of malice itself. The souls of his monster army were absorbed into his ghastly entity, their hatred further powered the thick mist until it grew into a creature of unimaginable size and strength.

The princess and her knight did not falter in their faith. They were confident. They hadn’t revealed their ace, yet.

The four Champions, piloting their Divine Beasts on the borders of Central Hyrule, had a clear vantage of Calamity Ganon. With his final form revealed, the Hylian army, the Champions, and their allies – aided with the technology of the Sheikah, unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. Javelins of light shot from the corners of the world, where each Divine Beast was stationed. The Calamity was rendered vulnerable, and that window was the golden opportunity.

And when the hero, wielding the Sword that Seals the Darkness, delivered his final blow, the princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon.

Their victory ushered the millennia of peace. A male Gerudo – the common vessel for Ganon – was not sired into the Gerudo tribe for the next 10,000 years. It seemed that the cycle of ruin had been broken for now.

* * *

I sat back in awed reverence. I struggled to comprehend the feats of the hero in Impa’s tale. The same soul – one that held inspiring power and courage – resided in me. He not only defeated Ganon once, but twice! And in his malice form, as well. Meanwhile, I almost died during my attempt as the hero.

I couldn’t help but compare myself to my previous incarnation. I had thought my achievement over the Lynel was something to brag about but…it was clear that I had very big shoes to fill.

Who’s to even say that I truly have the soul of the hero?

Impa salved my depreciating thoughts. “A hundred years ago…in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors 10,000 years prior. But in the end…” Her voice shook. Impa’s fist was clenched tight against her kimono. “We should have known that things can’t happen the same way twice.”

Paya fled to her grandmother’s side, attempting to quell a century’s worth of regret and frustration.

I casted my gaze to the side, giving Paya and Impa some privacy during her vulnerability. If anything, my appearance had fueled those feelings of regret even further. I don’t exactly remember who Impa was to me in my past life, but it’s very clear from her actions that we were close – her, the prince, and I. The realization stung. I felt sorry that I couldn’t remember her.

Impa pulled away from the comfort of Paya’s arms. Paya resumed her position across from me as Impa regarded me with a certain severity in her eyes.

“In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the prince left you these words…” We both steeled ourselves – her to deliver the century-late message and me to finally hear it. “Free the four Divine Beasts.”

“The four Divine Beasts?” I asked.

Impa nodded her head. “The four Divine Beasts are the ancient, Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions, who Ganon defeated.”

She pointed to the lizard on the scroll. “Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons.” To the bird in the upper left corner. “Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito.” To the elephant in the bottom right. “Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora.” And finally, to the camel in the bottom left corner. “Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo.”

Impa sat back and folded her hands over her lap. “It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you…You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side.”

She held out her hand and motioned to the Sheikah Slate that was attached to my hip. I unholstered it and held it out for her to see. Impa took it by the handle, activating the device with a single press, and laid it next to the scroll.

The map interface was activated. Impa danced a finger over the screen. Suddenly, new glowing points were added, indicating an objective past the known territories of the Great Plateau and the Dueling Peaks.

“More information about these Divine Beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule. Your Sheikah Slate will guide you on your way. You must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there.”

Impa regarded the slate for a moment, a furrow appearing on her brow.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

She tapped on the runes option, revealing the icons for Stasis, Magnesis, Cryonis, and Remote Bombs. She studied the symbols before clicking her tongue. “It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device Prince Link left you is not only your guide, but also your memory.”

My interest was immediately piqued. All was not lost. I had a chance to bring back what I lost.

“Tell me more!” I urgently requested.

Impa tapped her chin. “Now, let’s see…Someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you…”

“Hateno Village?”

Impa flashed me another sad smile. I couldn’t decipher the meaning of it.

She tapped at the slate and another glowing point appeared on the map. “It is a small village…One of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity. I can guess it’s because the settlement borders the east coast of Necluda.”

I hurriedly retrieved the slate and scrambled to get up. Both Paya and Impa were startled by my sudden jolt of action.

“Say less, I’ll go there right now.”

“Nonsense!” Impa cried. With assistance from Paya, she stood up. “Hateno is almost a full day’s journey away. If you leave now, you won’t arrive until daylight tomorrow.”

“But I have a horse.”

“Even with a horse, you’ll still be traveling through the night! I cannot, in good conscience, let you leave the village tonight.” Impa’s gaze softened. She approached me and tenderly touched my arm. “We just got you back, Zelda. We cannot lose you, again.”

I dropped my guarded stance and sighed out in resignation. She had a point. I can’t be reckless anymore, not when I just swore my life to finish what the prince set into motion.

“Fine. I’ll stay the night. But I leave first thing in the morning!”

Impa broke out into a wide smile. “Wonderful! Now, I believe your return is worthy of a celebration!”

Impa clapped and suddenly, Dorian and Cado appeared from the front door. I was startled out of the tender moment.

“Dorian, Cado, let the villagers know to cook up their tastiest dishes. Our dear heroine has returned from her slumber! This calls for a feast!”

Dorian and Cado nodded before leaving the room to spread the news.

She turned to Paya and I. “Paya, escort Zelda to the inn. She’ll get you checked in so you can clean up. I didn’t want to be rude, but I can no longer stand your putrid odor, dear child. Paya, buy her some clothes from Miss Claree while she’s doing that. Be sure to deliver them!”

Impa’s sudden change in disposition was comical to say the least. It was interesting to see her turn from serious, village elder to overindulging grandmother in the span of one second.

Paya met my gaze shyly and motioned for me to follow her through the doors.

As I was trying to lace up my shoes again, Impa called out from behind me.

“And Zelda? Don’t forget to check up on Mina and Mils.”

I paused in my act. The guilt gnawed at my stomach as their identical looks of shock and hurt flashed through my mind. I glanced up at Impa. She smiled softly.

“I understand you had your secrets to keep, but they at least deserve an explanation, especially after defending you so passionately from the Sheikah guards.”

With one last crinkled smile, Impa turned and retreated back to the altar.

* * *

Paya led us to the local inn, aptly called Shuteye Inn. The inn itself was a traditional _ryokan._ It was moderately priced, but – as Paya explained – it was well worth it for the weary traveler. Including a private room, meals, bathing, animal-care, and even night clothing were offered. I had yet to see the actual room itself, but I was already excited to spend my first night there.

It wasn’t far from the ancestral home and it was strategically located between the general store and weapons shop. As Paya and I walked, I tried to discreetly look around for Mina and Mils. There was no sign of them in the immediate vicinity. I was disheartened for a second, believing that they had already packed up everything and left. I wouldn’t have blamed them if they did.

The inn came into sight. A couple of horses were being tended to up front. One of them was Epona. I rubbed her nose when Paya and I came close enough. As she whinnied into my hand, I quickly surveyed the stable – looking for the familiar duo of a calico mare and slate grey horse. There were none.

I fought to suppress my remorse.

We entered through the _genkan_. Paya toed off her shoes and I did, as well. She placed them underneath the raised platform and slipped on the complimentary slippers offered. She waited for me to do the same before sliding open the _shoji._ We were then greeted by a chorus of voices.

_“Irasshaimase!”_

Paya smiled, a delicate upturn of her lips and – instead of the violent red flush I’ve come to associate her with – a slight blush over the apples of her cheek. She bowed in greeting. _“Konnichiwa.”_

I followed her lead and mimicked her bow.

When Paya rose, she motioned over to me. The strong blush had returned. “L-Lady Zelda will be under your care, Mister Ollie.”

The owner of the inn stepped up, a Sheikah man with white hair tied into a bun and secured by red chopsticks. His eyes were wide with wonder. “ _The_ Heroine of Hyrule? Of course, of course! I’ll set her up with our finest room.”

“Thank you.” I pulled out the rupees I had. “How much would the stay be?”

He waved off the payment. “You’re the savior of the kingdom! This will be my way of contributing to your cause.”

Ollie seemed nonchalant about my stay, but as a guest, I felt a little awkward. I hadn’t done anything yet, but these people already worshipped the ground I walked on. I wasn’t comfortable with the glamorization. It’s probably a small reward that comes with being the so-called Hero of Hyrule. Still, being placed on a pedestal unsettles me.

“At least tell me your prices for an average stay?” I compromised.

He hesitated, tossing his head to the side to mimic the contemplation occurring in his mind. Finally, he told me the price. “40 rupees. But no paying okay!”

I nodded to show my understanding.

He ushered us to follow him past the reception desk and down the hallway of rooms. I hung back just a little bit behind Paya. Before the front desk was completely out of view, I deposited the rupees onto its polished counter.

We stopped before one of the rooms on the left side of the inn. Ollie gave me the room key and told me to enjoy my stay before walking back to the lobby.

Paya stood awkwardly across from me. “D-do you need me to show you around the room?”

I glanced at the _fusuma_ and back at her. I shook my head. I think I know what would be in a typical inn room.

“Nah, I think I’ll be okay,” I said.

Paya quickly bowed, maintaining her eye contact with the floor. “I-I’ll be by soon to deliver your clothing! P-Please, enjoy your stay, L-Lady Zelda!”

And with that, she quickly rushed down the hallway, her footfalls heavy and rushed.

_Paya certainly is…cute._

I quickly inserted the room key, turning the tumbler before sliding the door open. Natural sunlight flooded my entire body, and I was greeted with a beautiful view of the _washitsu_. From where I was standing, I could see the _tatami room_ – it’s beige walls and flooring gave the room a refreshing minimalist taste. It was complete with a dark wood _zataku_ and black _kyusu_ on top of it. The low table was flanked on either side with matching _zabuton_ and _zaisu_. Further into the background was the _hiroen,_ exposed by the opened _shoji._ The veranda was decorated with a couple of chairs and a single table. Since my room was on the left side of the inn, I had a lovely view of the goddess statue and the shrine on top of the cliff. I wanted to so badly just lay down on the porch and _rest._

However, I wanted to shower first and I had people to apologize to.

I crossed the threshold to close the _shoji_ that opened up the veranda. Now, I could do my tasks with privacy. When I turned back around, I noticed the _tokonoma_ and _ha-re_ scroll that depicted the Sheikah guardian of the toad. Underneath the artwork was a bouquet of freshly picked flowers I hadn’t seen before – purple and blue.

There was an _oshiree_ in the corner of the room. I slid open the panels and found the amenities I needed for my bath. Towels were provided as well as hangers to hang all of my clothes. Royal blue _yukatas_ were folded neatly in one box, along with its darker blue _obi_. I also saw the bedding and sheets for a _futon._ There wasn’t any soap or shampoo, but I suspected that those were probably in the bathroom cabinets.

I grabbed the _yukata_ and placed Hestu’s pouch in the closet. Since Paya was bringing me clothes to wear later, I think I’ll just wear the _yukata_ until then.

I headed back towards the entrance. There had been a smaller hallway before the main room, where I suspected the lavatory and bathroom was. Two rooms were on the right side of the hallway. I opened the first door and found a toilet, which led me to believe that the bathroom with the shower and tub was the one after it.

Upon entering the bathroom, I was immediately greeted by my own reflection over the sink. This had been the first time I actually looked at myself. Needless to say, I looked a bit _rough._ Now, I understood Mina’s initial reaction when we first met. Dirt and blood were caked on my face. There were trails where – I’m embarrassed to realize this – my tears streaked through and where I furiously rubbed to clean what I could.

I took out my hair from the high ponytail it was in, wincing from the slight pain. My scalp briefly stung from the tension it was relieved from. I massaged it to soothe the burn.

Regardless of my haphazard state, I had a brief moment of dissociation when I really studied my face. The crushing realization of _this is me. This is my body. I am this person._ hit harder than it should have.

My eyes were blue, like _obscenely_ blue. I had an almond eye shape with a tapered crease, which further accentuated the angular features of my face. All of my features were sharp: high cheekbones, a defined jawline, pointed chin. That was a face hardened and chiseled by training. Nose was proportionate enough, luckily. I had deep set eyes and eyebrows with a high arch but soft angle. My mouth naturally settled into a pout.

I relaxed my face and let my expression neutralize. I immediately cringed. I had a serious case of _resting bitch face._ I hope I didn’t accidentally intimidate anyone while staring off into space.

Now, I actually wanted to see my face without all this gunk on it.

I quickly took off my clothes and placed the _yukata_ on one of the dry shelves. Since I was covered in blood and dirt, a bath would have to be saved for another time. The last thing I wanted to do was seep in the filth like a sacrilegious tea bag. Luckily, the room had a shower head. It was a bamboo piece that spouted from the wall, probably connected to an underground water network.

I turned the knob and physically melted under the hot stream of water; it had been _that_ hot. Whatever technology the Sheikah had was magical. To have running, hot water? I would never again undervalue the reward appeal of a nice, long, hot shower. If anything, this would be a rare luxury to have on my oncoming journey.

I lathered and scrubbed until no more purple bled from my skin and hair. In fact, my skin was bright red from the heat of the water. The soap and shampoo smelled amazing as well. There wasn’t a fancy fragrance or ingredient I could tie it to. It simply smelled clean.

Before I knew, my skin was getting pruny. I had spent almost five minutes just standing in the stream, letting the water run over my back. I almost never wanted to leave.

But to avoid increasing Ollie’s water bill, I reluctantly turned the tap off. Toweling off, I stood in front of the sink and mirror again. My hair was already starting to curl again, despite being dripping wet. I studied my face one more, this time looking for any cuts and bruises. There was a sliver over my cheek where the Bokoblin had fired an arrow. Over my torso, three bruises had formed and welted from when the Lynel shot me. They throbbed when I tenderly pressed over them.

But more importantly, nothing was infected.

I lacked undergarments because it would have been gross to recycle the ones I wore today. So, I went commando underneath the _yukata_. Tying the _obi_ loosely around my waist, I gathered my old clothes and made my way to the main room.

I folded the clothes as best I could and piled them into the corner. I didn’t want to hang them in the closet where all the clean clothing and _futon_ were.

While I was showering, _naika-san_ had set up the teapot with aromatic _sencha._ It had to be pretty recent since the tea was still steaming and warm. I poured myself a cup and sat at the low table, enjoying a brief respite in the tranquil silence.

A knock resounded from the entrance.

“L-Lady Zelda? It’s P-Paya! I’m here with your clothes.”

I finished a sip of tea before responding, “Yeah, go ahead. The door is open.”

There was the tell-tale sound of the _fusuma_ sliding open.

Paya entered, took one look at me, and dropped the bag of clothes to shield her eyes. The bag landed on the floor with a soft _thwump._ “L-Lady Zelda! Y-your immodesty is quite unbecoming of a heroine like you!”

I glanced down at the _yukata_. My chest was exposed, but it wasn’t like my breasts were out for display. Sure, the _obi_ was tied a little loose, but all my private parts were covered up. I didn’t really see what the panic was all about.

The fallen bag she brought contained the clothes she promised. I even saw some undergarments amidst the items.

“Come on, Paya. We’re both girls here, right? Plus, you even brought me underwear! If anything, we’re already like this.” I crossed my index and middle finger over each other.

She squeaked and hid in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. “P-Please cover yourself this instant!”

I let out an amused laugh. That was the most assertive I have ever heard Paya.

I wrapped the _yukata_ tighter around myself and adjusted the _obi_ , so that it was cinched tight around my waist. Getting up from the low table, I sought to retrieve the fallen bag of clothes. Paya was still facing the wall, her hands clasped over her eyes. She refused to look until she had verbal confirmation that I was decent.

“You can open your eyes, now.”

She shook her head. “I-I’ll wait until y-you’re dressed, L-Lady Zelda.”

I shrugged, letting her do as she pleased. I didn’t want to mortify her even more, so I took the new belongings and made my way back into the bathroom.

Opening the bag – cutely designed with fireflies from a store called _Enchanted_ – I found the undergarments, a pair of pants, a shirt, and some leather accessories.

The undergarments suited my needs for action and travel. The bra was styled as a sports bra, complete with padding and an elastic band instead of an underwire. The panties were boy shorts that were certainly comfortable. Paya somehow managed to guess my sizes right. It must be some secret talent of hers.

The black pants were a struggle to put on. They were tapered so that they fit snuggly over my entire leg, hugging my ankles and the curves of my calves. There was also a pair of black, crew socks that matched. The pants hung around mid-waist and Paya was nice to include a matching, leather belt just in case. However, I was more excited that the pants had four complete pockets, none of them fake.

The shirt was a simple, button down, white in color. I left the top two buttons unbuttoned and folded the collar down. Then, I rolled up the sleeves up to my forearms.

The leather accessories included a corset and baldric belt. I wore the brown leather corset over the button up. It came under my bust and wrapped around my entire torso until it was fastened in the front via the laces. I would have thought that the corset would feel uncomfortable, but it actually supported my posture. It comfortably braced my back and ribs. And if, against my best wishes, I am stabbed, the leather serves as protection.

Again, Paya must have some secret power of being able to correctly guess sizes.

Lastly, I swung the baldric belt around me. Even if I had the magical pouch Hestu gifted me, I liked having something to physically hold my sword and shield. It made for easier access when I’m out in the field.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, feeling content with my appearance. I began gathering up my hair, again, to put in a high ponytail. However, I didn’t need a mirror to do that part. I exited the bathroom.

“Paya, am I decent enough yet?” I teased, tying off the curls.

Paya finally uncovered her eyes. However, the blush was still strong across her cheeks. She stammered out, “Y-You look beautiful, Lady Zelda…”

I smiled cheekily in response. However, my scalp was beginning to feel the tension from the tight ponytail. I winced as I removed the hair tie, undoing my hard work.

“I-Is everything okay, Lady Zelda?”

“Hm?” I ask. She motioned to the hair tie in my hand, and I understood. “Ah, yeah. It’s just that ponytails hurt my head. Too much tension on the scalp.”

She tilted her head. “Why not braid it?”

I glanced at my fingers and the hair tie. My mind did gymnastics to remember how to weave the strands together to make a simple braid. This had been the first time where I couldn’t remember how to physically do something. Braiding is a simple concept, so why was I struggling to remember the steps?

Unless, in my past life, I didn’t know how to braid at all.

“I, uh, don’t think I have the dexterity for it,” I explained.

“I-If it doesn’t bother you, I-I can braid it f-for you…” Paya offered.

I accepted, handing her the hair tie and leading us over to the low table. I sat facing the tea whilst Paya took a seat behind me. She gathered my hair to the back before using her fingers to comb through the strands. As gentle as she tried to be, whatever knots that existed were roughly snagged straight. I resisted a yelp, so that Paya wouldn’t be frightened and stop. I felt her deftly separate my hair into separate strands before tugging on each. Paya’s braiding skills were precise and strong, contrasting her timid and gentle personality. Sharp pressure speared my scalp as she twisted and pulled the curls with skilled rapidness.

I couldn’t help but associate the feeling to something from my past. The twisting was as old as it was nostalgic. It was obvious that I didn’t know how to braid my own hair, but had someone else done it for me back then?

We sat like this for a while. Paya continued to move down the length, the stress upon my scalp lessening the further she went. She was too engrossed in her task to make idle conversation and honestly, I wasn’t inclined to start one. The blissful activity was enjoyed in silence.

I didn’t think about anything. Not my past, not my destiny, not even the apologies I needed to rehearse for Mina and Mils. My mind went white as the prickling sensation eased my unsettled nerves.

Finally, Paya finished her work. I heard the snapping of the hair tie as she fastened the braid.

“A-all done,” she said. “I-I hope I met your standards.”

I got up and made my way to the bathroom, where the mirror was located. I turned my head to the side, my likeliness catching me off guard. The braid was perfect – every weave was in place from the crest of my hairline to the end. It was in a French-style that flowed over my right shoulder. Tentatively, I touched the braid; it was hard and tight, exactly how a perfect plait should be.

I registered Paya’s presence at the doorway.

“Paya,” I breathed out. “It’s perfect!”

She flushed pink and eyed the floors with great attention. “Y-You’re too kind, Lady Zelda.” She allowed me another second to admire her handiwork before speaking again. “B-By the way, I ran into a young man while running my errands. I-I believe that he was one of the people y-you arrived with. H-His name is Mils?”

I perked up, zeroing in on the name.

“H-He asked for y-you to meet him at _Ta'loh Naeg's_ Shrine. I-It’s the shrine y-you’ll see if you open the _shoji._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aliiiiive!!! We ended the semester with a bang and I have free time to write again!
> 
> I really agonized over this chapter in terms of length. I didn't want to cover so much when the previous chapter was 12000 words long. I hope the ending doesn't sound like a knock-off cliffhanger because that wasn't my intention. I really wanted to get to Mina and Zelda's interaction, but the pacing was starting to get too long. I saved their interactions for the next chapter. But good news! The next chapter is gonna come even quicker! In fact, as I'm posting this, I'm like 2/3 done with it! Most likely, I'll post it within this weekend.
> 
> I am by no means an expert in Japanese history and culture. I'm just a girl who loves researching art and culture. I hope I did everything justice.
> 
> If certain details stick out to you, I did that on purpose ;)))
> 
> In other news, Skyward Sword HD on the switch??? I can't believe I manifested that. And with button controls so no more motion-control frustation! So far, I haven't had any joycon drift problems so I hope that continues with my Skyward Sword playthrough. I can't wait to see what Zelda's 35th Anniversary brings. Not to mention Pokemon's 25th Anniversary is coming soon too. Will I finally get my Sinnoh Remakes???
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and sticking through my short hiatus! Please review and if you have any questions or just wanna chat, I'll be happy to respond to all. It's been a hot minute and I missed you all :)


	12. Village

I laced on the black boots Paya had gifted me and ran out into the scene.

The sun was still high in the sky. Several villagers were working hard to set up for the feast Impa had planned. The central field was decorated with a large rectangular table that was low to the ground. Cushions and low chairs were being arranged by some of the villagers whilst others strung banners between posts of wood. A couple of the village children were helping out. Some arranged furniture while others assisted their parents in cooking. Families had already placed baskets of fresh produce on the large table.

I ran up the hill that led to the shrine that served to be Mils and I's rendezvous point. When we arrived in Kakariko, I distinctly remembered a group of kids that ran up this same slope. I suspected that the shrine was available for all to visit. However, only with my awakening and the activation of the Sheikah Towers did the shrine start glowing.

"There you are!" Mils exclaimed, walking up to me.

"Listen, I know that I shouldn't have kept my identity a secret. I nearly put you and Mina in danger and for that, I—"

Mils cuts off my obviously rehearsed speech with a wave of his hand. "I don't care about that. You can make it up by letting me have a peek inside this shrine."

I paused, wondering how he was privy to this information. As far as I know, the Sheikah Slate's abilities should be known by me alone. How did Mils know that the slate was the key to activating the shrine?

Mils sighed, "First, you keep a secret and now, you think I'm a dummy?" He cocked his hip out, placing a hand on it, and tilted his head. "You don't think I saw how the Dueling Peaks Tower was activated? Or how it just so happened to turn blue when Mina and I left you alone?"

I spluttered and blushed furiously. I thought it was so clever of me to descend from the tower before Mina and Mils got back from bartering with Gino. I even destroyed the Cryonis blocks before they came back. I should've known it would have been hard to keep the activation of a Sheikah Tower a secret. Probably half of Hyrule saw it.

Mils wasn't the dummy. _I was._

Mils laughed heartily, "That look on your face was hilarious. But enough talk, more exploring!''

I glanced warily at the platform and back at Mils.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous. Most of the shrines I've been in were puzzles."

Mils was practically vibrating with excitement. "Good thing I love puzzles. C'mon, open it!"

I sighed and unholstered the Sheikah Slate from my hip. Aligning the insignia to the pedestal, the entire structure glowed blue.

Mils was unable to contain his shouts of excitement as the doors opened for us. He ran to the elevator once the entryway was wide enough for him to pass.

"Zelda, hurry up!"

I might as well humor him. If this can salve his curiosity and the remnants of my lies, who am I to deny it?

I stepped onto the platform beside him, and allowed the apparatus to descend us into the space below.

* * *

Mils was amazed at the holographic walls that surrounded both of us. When the platform landed with a definite click, he waited – looking to me for instruction. I simply phased through the wall. Mils, after getting over his initial shock at such advanced technology, followed suit.

Like clockwork, a bell chimed within the chamber. It startled Mils who jumped to shield himself behind me.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine…" the familiar ancient voice crooned.

"God…?" Mils asked.

I couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh. But then I realized that I was standing before an ancient monk, in his shrine, and quickly clamped my mouth shut.

"I am Ta'loh Naeg. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial."

I waited for the monk to state the name of this shrine, so I could get some semblance of what I dragged Mils into. However, the voice had stopped speaking. The hum of the Gregorian choir had reverberated through the hall, enhancing the stillness within.

I observed the room before us. It was a simple, flat space. On the other side, there was a wall with a gate. The wall was not fully opaque; it had carvings that enabled me to peek into the next room. It just so happened that the monk's altar was just past that point. Clearly, we had to do something to get the gate to open. However, the barrenness of the room unnerved me.

"Ooh, treasure! Hey, Zelda, you get that one on the right and I'll get the one on the left."

Mils was right. On either side of the platform we arrived in were two chests. I walked over to the right one and kicked it open. A shield, with the Sheikah symbol emblazoned upon it, was lying in the container. I picked up the weapon and sized it against myself. The shield was designed to guard my lower body, which most shields don't consider.

The Sheikah were certainly advanced with their technology.

"Cool, a knife!" Mils exclaimed.

I turned around and found him balancing a thin blade in one hand. It was a single-edge blade and fairly small. In fact, it didn't look too different from the blades Dorian and Cado wield. More a dagger than an actual sword. I could only imagine how light it must have felt; engineered for quick and agile cuts.

It was then that the realization dawned on me: a sword, a shield, the empty and flat room.

_This was—!_

The whole room shook. Mils was taken by surprise and nearly fell upon the quake. The middle floor retracted and another platform began rising from the ground. In the middle stood a small guardian. It looked a little different from the ones I saw in the Magnesis and Cryonis shrines. Instead of black husk, the guardian was coated white. Its underbelly glowed orange and the blue of its eye was much brighter.

"Combat trial…" I muttered underneath my breath. Immediately, I ran in front of Mils – hiding the both of us with the newly acquired Sheikah shield.

Mils regarded our opponent – equal parts fascination and mockery. "Aw! A baby guardian!"

The mini-guardian suddenly changed form. Its body elongated until it was as tall as Mils. Its arms flicked outward before a futuristic blue blade was unsheathed.

"It has a knife!" Mils shrieked in terror.

I stole the blade from Mils before shoving him into the safety of the platform and its hologram screen. He let out an oof upon landing, but nevertheless, stayed put.

The guardian scampered towards me with the futuristic sword raised.

I assessed the situation as quick as I could. None of my other weaponry could pose the same defense as the current shield I hold. Most of my one-handed weapons were broken during the Lynel fight. I had no choice but to use the Sheikah weaponry Mils and I just found. But then again, their placement in the shrine was for this specific purpose.

Holding the Sheikah shield in front, I prepared to parry back the oncoming assault.

The guardian brought down the blade and I swung back to meet it in opposition. The wood splintered and cracked, barely withstanding the ancient technology's blow. Putting as much force in my left arm, I drove forward with the shield. The guardian resisted until it was unable to. Sparks flew from its mechanical arm as it was unnaturally bent back, presenting an opportunity for me to counter.

I slashed the Sheikah blade across the column. The weightlessness and shortness of the sword made for swift and dexterous counters. It held its own against the hunk of metal. The machinery made a clanging noise each time I drew my sword back. Sparks continued to fly wherever I hacked from. However, there was little to no damage seen on the guardian.

I retreated for now, waiting for the guardian to right itself.

It propped itself on its tiny tentacle legs. The whirred, spinning madly until it locked onto me. The guardian then approached. Its extended arms were twitching.

Then, the blade disappeared, hidden in a flurry of movement as the guardian adjusted to hit me. A flash of blue caught my eye as the blade was activated right above where I was standing. It was held in the guardian's left side.

The good thing about machines is that they take a second to work.

I used this to my advantage. Feigning to the left, my jolting movement triggered the guardian to bring its blade down. I quickly jumped to the right. Bullet time was activated as the world gradually slowed down. Upon landing, I hurried to the guardian's exposed side and began to cut away at its husk. Gradually, slivers in the metal revealed the meat and bones – or should I say, gears and wires.

Time resumed as normal.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Mils exclaimed from the sidelines.

I ignored him for now, focused on the battle at hand.

The guardian recovered, rotating on its axis to face me. It spun the column where its arms protruded from. The blue blade was now behind its own body. However, the guardian's eye began to pulsate – a familiar activation sequence I had seen on the dormant guardians near Jai Baij's shrine.

And with the lack of hiding spots, I had no choice but to bear the brunt.

I brought the Sheikah shield out and ducked my head underneath it. The tell-tale sound of a laser firing echoed through the empty room. I later felt the shot when the shield met resistance. To my great surprise, the guardian kept firing in quick succession. There was no time for me to counter. The force of the blasts were too strong; I couldn't simply walk up to it with the shield raised.

Wood was beginning to splinter off from the repeated assault. This looks bad.

"Zelda, swing now!"

I followed Mils' order. A split second before I swung the shield back, there had been a powerful resistance on the other side. I pushed hard against it and let out a grunt for effort.

The timing was executed perfectly, allowing the laser to bounce off the shield's surface and right back to the guardian.

I wasted no time. I ran up to the vulnerable machine and sliced away at its core once more. The good thing about robots is that they can't magically heal themselves. The cuts I had left were still there. I could see the gears spinning from within the slivers of the husk.

"Yeah, fuck 'em up, Zelda!" Mils cheered.

Alright, one more flurry rush and we'll be done.

The guardian spun its core again, bringing the blade to its right side this time. Clicks and whirs resounded in the open space as the guardian held the blade flat. It began to rotate its core, bringing its mechanical arms off to the side.

I anticipated this movement and propelled myself backwards in a flip. When I was upright, I was correct in guessing that the cut would be clean across. Closing in, I crossed the Sheikah blade a couple more times before the spark died out.

The guardian slumped to the ground, twitching as its systems tried to carry on with whatever engineering they had left. A bright light appeared from its center. I brought the shield up just in time to block the small explosion. When I looked back, shafts, screws, and gears were the only remains standing.

I marveled at the blade in my hand, admiring its resilient durability. Aside from a few scrapes – where jagged metal edges scratched against the polished steel – the blade looked as pristine as I found it.

"That was so cool!"

I scarcely remembered Mils running up next to me, but he was here now. He crouched over the guardian parts, tentatively touching the gears. Mils picked one up and held it out for me to see. The smile across his face was pure, unadulterated joy. It was infectious and caused me to have a small grin of my own.

A sudden humming noise echoed through the chamber. He and I turned our attention to the closed gate, which was steadily opening via the ancient mechanisms. Monk Ta'loh Naeg was sitting on his altar, hidden behind the holographic screen and the wide Sheikah hat.

The bell tolled. "You have done well to demonstrate your skills. Now, proceed."

Mils, who up until this point – had been eager and impatient to explore the shrine, motioned for me to go first.

I approached the altar and tapped the eye symbol with practiced eased. The monk praised me for my performance, gifting a spirit orb for my endeavors. I looked back at Mils and found him absolutely bewildered by what he was seeing. With another blessing from the Goddess, I dragged a shell-shocked Mils back to the platform and returned us to Kakariko Village.

* * *

"So, was the shrine all that you thought it would be?" I tossed up the opal that Ta'loh Naeg left in offering. Mils had been so stunned that he didn't notice the one chest that was filled with actual treasure.

"I'll admit…the mummified, talking corpse was not on my list of expectations."

I snorted and threw the opal his way. He caught it easily enough and admired the milky luster of the stone. However, he didn't pocket it. Mils turned the gem in his hand before reaching over and handing it back to me.

I tried to decline. "No, you keep it. You were the one who wanted to explore the shrine in the first place."

Mils shrugged. "Nah, the experience made up for any material wealth. Plus, I got to see the Heroine of Hyrule in action."

I blushed at the moniker. It really was the first time someone had watched me engage in close combat. And against a futuristic machine of all things.

"Oh! Kakariko supposedly has another shrine besides this one, but the locals keep it under wraps. Wanna go look for it?"

"First of all, how do you know that? And second of all, I still need to apologize to your sister."

Mils shrugged, raising both of his arms to cradle his head in a nonchalant manner. "Mina and I research a lot of places for treasure. What the monk said back there, these shrines are here to help you, right? Are you sure you don't want to check it out?"

"Of course, I want to. But I can check out the shrine whenever I want; it's not going anywhere. I owe your sister an explanation and right now, her forgiveness is what's important to me."

He sighed; it was one out of exasperation. "Alright, I'll just tell you."

This confused me. Mils was purposefully trying to distract me from talking to Mina. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Chances are, Mina has already forgiven you."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Here comes that small voice, telling me that I didn't deserve it. And this time, I actually agreed. I had done absolutely nothing and yet, people willingly just forgave me for no reason. This was a privilege I was starting to hate. It doesn't let me take accountability for my actions.

"But I know my sister," Mils continued, "And I know that she's avoiding you because she needs to time to accept that you – this random girl we found at the Gatepost Ruins – was the Chosen Knight from 100 years ago."

I stayed silent, letting all of this steep into my mind. My appearance really had been a shock for everyone. No one would really accept a stranger coming in and declaring themselves as the prophesied hero that will save their kingdom at face-value, especially when said stranger doesn't have their memories. So, Mina and Mils avoiding me – not because they were mad or felt betrayed but – because they needed time to come to terms with the revelation was definitely valid.

From now on, I'll probably keep my identity as the heroine from 100 years ago a secret. I'll brand myself as just some traveler. It'll keep the target off my back and prevent complications like this from happening.

"I don't wanna say any more because Mina's side of the story is not mine to tell. But we're not mad at you or feel betrayed at all. We know you had to keep your identity a secret, but the admission blind sighted us. Trust me, Mina wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to her." Mils chuckled to himself. "In fact, I bet when we go back into the village, she'll be right at the bottom of the hill. So, can we visit the other shrine in the meantime?"

I rolled my eyes, but I did it with a smile. "Your tenacity is admirable. You and Mina are definitely twins in that regard."

Mils gave me a cheeky smile. "Born only 15 minutes apart." He didn't give me a hint as to which one came first. "Now, let's go!"

With a spring in his step, Mils lead us up the path. The path was marked with two wooden posts, a string of _omamori_ connecting them. However, it was there that the road forked off into two paths. Mils turned to me.

"Does that slate of yours have a tracker of some kind?" He asked.

I unholstered it and brought it up for both of us to look at. With a single tap on the screen, I brought up the shrine detector and turned on the sound feature. It took a few seconds for it to recognize our surroundings, but a faint beeping noise began to emulate from the device. I turned to the right and it got stronger.

Mils began walking in that direction. "Of course, it would be the trail that's unmarked."

The path led us up to a higher elevation than the left one. It brought us deeper into the forests that surrounded Kakariko, but it wasn't unnavigable. It was actually quite beautiful and serene. In fact, the sun was still bright in the sky and the air was cool. If anything, it felt like Mils and I were just having fun.

A glowing blue creature showed up in my peripheral. And when I looked up at the tree I had seen it next to, the blue glow had vanished.

"Did you see that?" I asked Mils.

"Hm? See what?"

I shook my head, dismissing him and the trick of the light. We continued to follow the slate.

When we turned the corner, the slate had silenced. I pocketed the device and observed the area around us. It had led us to a small lake, connected to the other side by a structurally sound log bridge. However, what I saw wasn't like any of the previous shrines I had seen prior.

Mils had already sprinted across. I followed.

It was a pedestal – definitely Sheikah in design – with a deep recess in the middle. The whole structure glowed orange, but other than that, there was nothing special about it. The pedestal stood before a clearing. There was nothing around that stood as a likely object to drop into the cavity.

Mils stood upon the platform, in the hollow where the object is supposed to be placed.

"I doubt the Sheikah Slate goes here."

I agreed with a hum.

We continued to puzzle over how to activate the pedestal and in turn, reveal the shrine. Five whole minutes must have passed before we decided to call it quits. The locals simply did not want this shrine to be found.

However, we were a bit too late on that conclusion.

"You there!"

Mils and I snapped to attention. On the other side of the bridge was one of the Sheikah guards I had seen posted before Impa's home. I recognized him as Dorian.

He came before us, strict in expression and posture.

Mils immediately descended from the platform and stood next to me. He bowed his head – whether in remorse or fear, I didn't know.

"This area is strictly off limits. Foreigners are not allowed here," Dorian reprimanded.

Mils flushed, but I didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or anger. All I knew was that his fist was shaking by his side. He clenched and unclenched it. Mils was also unconsciously shirking away, steadily moving behind me as Dorian continued to scold us.

I decided to use my status to our advantage. "Dorian, please. It's my fault. I'm the one who wanted to explore the shrines around Kakariko. The monks in the previous trials encouraged me to seek out the others. Mils is innocent. He wanted to come along, and I allowed it."

Dorian's face twisted – conflicted between letting me off the hook and needing to punish Mils. Eventually, he sighed out of resignation. I considered it a victory for us.

"Lady Zelda, I understand your motives. These shrines are, in fact, for the Chosen Hero. But I cannot allow village secrets to spill past our borders. This means foreigners are not permitted to see the shrines' locations."

I bowed my head and Mils did as well. I apologized on behalf of both of us.

Dorian only nodded his head. "Trust that I am only doing my duty to protect you from the disgraceful Yiga Clan. Now, run along. Go back to the village."

Like field mice, Mils and I scampered off back to the main path. We arrived back at the gate that sanctioned off the forest from the rest of the village. Mils was trying to catch his breath.

"Man, that guy is scary."

"Shh!" I chided. "He could be right behind us."

Dorian hadn't come back from the shrine, yet. I suspected that he'd stay there to continue guarding it from whatever threats he deemed intimidating. However, I still hoped that he would join the feast later tonight. Even from the short few hours I've known him, anyone can see that Dorian is a loyal man – to his village and to his people. I guess protectiveness is just in his love language.

Mils led our way down the hill and back to the village. At this point, the clock had struck 4:00 P.M and the village was busy preparing for Impa's impromptu celebration of my return. Several people had their cooking rigs out and sizzling. A conglomeration of smells surrounded the both of us, enticing my stomach. The table and seating arrangements had been made. Only a couple people remained to string up decorations over the wooden posts.

"Zelda," Mils called. I turned to give him my attention. He gave me a sincere smile and bowed gratefully. "Thank you for allowing me to see the shrines. Despite the danger and chaos we went through, I've never had so much fun in a single day. I wish you all the best on your journey."

When he raised from his bow, I gave him an endearing smile. I raised my arms to cradle my head, enjoying the air of lightness between us. "I had fun as well. And I can't thank you and Mina enough for showing me the ropes."

Mils suddenly grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face the downward pathway.

Mina appeared from within the clothing shop she showed me earlier. She held a bag that was identical to the one Paya brought to deliver clothes.

"Speak of the devil, there she is," Mils teased. He removed his hands from my shoulders, and I dropped my raised arms. Mils then began walking the opposite direction, towards the village entrance. "Good luck with her, Zelda! I'll be tending to the horses if either of you need me."

With Mils granting us privacy, I waved my hand and called out to her. "Mina!"

She startled a bit at the call, but once her eyes settled on me, a gentle smile – contrasting the volatile personality I've come to associate her with – spread over her face. She returned my shout with a wave, preparing to jog up the hill and meet me halfway.

However, that was shortly lived. Someone had clasped their hands over my shoulders again. This time, it was a man in tears. He kneeled before me and sobbed into my shirt.

"Lady Zelda!" He cried. It took a moment for me to realize that the man was Cado, the Sheikah guard who had cornered me upon my arrival.

In the distance, Mina smiled sadly. She nodded her head to acknowledged that someone clearly needed my help at the moment and walked the other direction.

I sighed, dejectedly. Well, might as well get this out of the way.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Cado pulled his face away from my shirt. Tears flowed in copious amounts and snot was beginning to trickle out of one nostril. I discreetly checked my shirt to see if it had been stained. Luckily for me, it wasn't.

"My Cuccos…my precious Cuccos…They haven't come home, yet!" He broke out into a sob once more.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

I breathed in through my nose and out with my mouth. A mantra repeated itself in my head: _You are the heroine. Everyone looks up to you. Don't be dick. Help out those in need._

"Now that my wife wants nothing to do with me, my cuccos are my only emotional support!"

_Man, this guy is really going through it._

"Waaaah…what do I dooooo? AAAARRRRGH!"

"Okay!" I end up shouting to placate his distress. "I'll go find them!"

Cado sniffled, speaking between muted sobs. "Y-You will? Thank you so much! I have ten Cuccos in total. Hopefully, you'll be able to find them all!"

He skipped away, leaving for me to stew in the bewilderment of the abrupt attitude change and what I got myself into. Cado stopped before his own house; it was complete with a personal corral for the Cuccos.

I couldn't resist the urge to rub my temples. I let out one last sigh of submission before viewing this tedious task as a challenge. From my current position, I can already see three Cuccos minding their business around the village. I remembered seeing four while I was shrine hunting with Mils. That left three final Cuccos to hunt down and bring back.

_Hylia, I hope this doesn't take too long._

* * *

The actual task of gathering the Cuccos wasn't too bad. Of course, I got strange looks from the villagers because there I was, the proclaimed Chosen Knight of Prince Link, chasing after chickens. I climbed numerous roofs just to retrieve three of them. Some of the village children followed me like little ducklings – interested in whatever game I was playing. One of them, Cottla, declared herself to be my sidekick. Since her father was working and her sister was busy, she was bored out of her mind. Thus, she made Cucco-catching into a little game to pass the time.

One Cucco I had found was pecking at the hard skin of a pumpkin. It was Olkin's personal pumpkin patch. He claims that his pumpkins were the very vegetable that popularized Kakariko's produce. In fact, he let me have one for free in order to sample his wares. Imagine his surprise when I fit the whole gourd into Hestu's little pouch.

The hardest Cucco to recover was the one in Miss Millie's plum trees. The saplings were her pride and joy. She absolutely forbade me from stepping over and retrieving the Cucco that pecked at the soil, stating that _"if these trees die, I too will rot away."_ Luckily, I had Cottla distract her by wanting to play a round of tag. To humor her, Miss Millie agreed and walked off. I then retrieved the Cucco and gave it back to Cado.

Cado had considerably brightened whenever I brought one back. When the final Cucco was back in its corral, Cado cried again – thanking me for my hard work with a shiny, purple rupee. I guess that made up for interrupting my time with Mina.

The sun began its gradual decline towards the horizon. More crickets and bugs came out from the surrounding thickets, bathing the village in their subtle chips and whistles. Fireflies began to float down from the trees that peppered the hills. Their glow was diluted by the effect of the daylight, but I couldn't wait to see how they frolicked in the night.

Lasli, the girl in front of Enchanted that spoke with Mina when we arrived, ushered Cottla and I to her side. She wanted to trap a couple of fireflies in mason jars to serve as decorative light fixtures around the feast. I poked holes in the lids while Lasli taught Cottla how to sneakily capture the bugs. She entertained us with stories of her fiancé, how he proposed to her under the fireflies' light, while we snuck around the trees. Through our combined efforts, we captured a total of 30 fireflies – about five in each jar, which made for six jars.

We then helped Lasli decorate the area with the mason jars. Four of the jars were arranged around the table, where some cornucopias of fruit and dishes were already laid out. The last two were hung by the trees with string.

When it reached 5:30 P.M, Cottla bid her goodbye. She offered up a rock salt and thanked me for being her friend for today. I followed her up the slope that led to the Ta'loh Naeg shrine, just to make sure she was safe. Cottla claimed that her mother was waiting for her and shooed me away. In fact, she pushed me back down the slope before running up again.

_Well, who am I to against the orders of a five-year-old? At least, I can now spend time with Mina._

I ran into Mils near the first gate that we entered Kakariko through. He was still tending to the horses, but his presence and the calico horse further proved that Mina was still in the village somewhere. Mils, himself, claimed that he hadn't seen Mina except for when we ran into her after exploring the shrines. He suggested checking near the western-facing gate.

And that's how I ended up in front of the inn, again. I had combed through the village while getting here and I hadn't seen a girl with white hair tied into a low bun. Well, that was a bad comparison considering most of the Sheikah – both young and old – had white hair.

"U-Um…Miss Hero?"

I turned and found one of the village children timidly clutching the hem of her shirt. She stood beside the general store's cooking pot, a plethora of ingredients before her. Her hair was tied into a high bun, secured with red chopsticks. Something about her heart shaped face and chubby cheeks awfully reminded me of Cottla.

Smiling, I squatted down to her level and asked her what she needed.

"Do you like apples?" She asked.

I was taken aback by the innocence of the question.

"Yeah. I, uh, I love apples!" I answered, coming over my bafflement.

She broke out into a wide grin. "Mother used to make them all the time! Cottla loves them, too!"

_Ah…that explains why she reminds of Cottla._

Her expression saddened. "Since mother is no longer with us and father is too busy working, Koko took it upon herself to cook for your feast. Koko wanted to make something that you liked!"

Pity was conveyed in my eyes. I remembered Cottla's insistence to be left alone because she wanted to spend time with her mother. I simply thought that her mother was waiting for her in the woods. Even now, I wonder if she's still there – fruitlessly searching.

I wonder who their father is.

"Let's see…" the kid mumbled, speaking out her mental itinerary. "The ingredients are apples, goat butter, and some brown sugar…Oh no!" She turned to me. Her eyes were glassy with oncoming tears. "Miss Hero, Koko has run out of goat butter! Koko is a bad daughter who can't do anything right. Koko will never be like mother…"

"Hey, hey! Don't cry!" I frantically coaxed. The jump to self-depreciation was astounding. Even my own mind didn't make conclusions that quickly. I looked around and saw the general store. They must have some goat butter. "I'll be right back!"

Making haste, I entered the general store – wonderfully named High Spirits Produce. An old Sheikah woman greeted me with a bright smile.

_"Irasshaimase!"_

I regarded her with a polite smile before speaking out my quest. "Do you have any goat butter?"

She motioned to one of the aisles and I saw the familiar yellow block labeled with a cartoonish goat face. "Just one? That'll be 12 rupees, Lady Zelda."

I followed her to the counter where she checked out my minimalistic grocery list. She attempted to make small talk and sell some of the other produce present in the shop. I decided to humor and ask for recommendations.

"Recommendations…hm…well, everything I sell!" She laughed heartily and I cherished the sound. "But if you want specifics, there's always swift carrots. My mister grows 'em. They put Kakariko Village on the map." She paused and tapped a finger on her lip. "Actually…to be honest, there's one other crop Kakariko is known for: fortified pumpkins!"

I nodded. "From Olkin, right? He gave me one as a free sample."

She sighed, "I'd sell them here, but you see…my mister and the pumpkin farmer – they don't exactly get along. Actually, I'm afraid that they'll turn your feast into some kind of cooking competition. Don't worry, Lady Zelda. I'll be sure to keep them both in line."

She handed over a paper bag that contained the goat butter. I thanked her and told her to keep the change from the red rupee I offered in payment.

Quickly running out of the shop, I came upon Koko once again.

"Voila! Goat Butter!" I exclaimed, offering up the paper bag.

Her eyes sparkled in amazement. "Wah! Thank you, Miss Hero. Koko will have this ready by the feast. Mother used to make this whenever Koko got sick. Koko will try her best so that you can taste mother's cooking!"

I smiled, pleased that I could help her gain a little bit of closure with her mother's death. I was about to turn away when Koko caught my attention one last time.

"Oh, Miss Hero! A lady named Mina was asking for you while you were in the store."

_Damn! That quick?_

"When Koko told her you were trying to help Koko, she asked for Koko to pass on a message! She told you to meet her at the western Kakariko gate. It'll be just be past weapons shop," she pointed to the pathway.

I followed her finger and saw the familiar the Sheikah Symbol – two, blue banners flanking each side. The sun had bathed the entire village in gold. Soon, it would be nighttime, and I would be surrounded with villagers when the feast started. I had to see Mina now or else I wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow.

"She also said to give you this!" Koko turned around and retrieved familiar packaging. It was a bag from the clothing store - the one Paya had bought my current clothes from.

_"Oh, Zelda!" Mina called for my attention. She motioned to the shop on our left. "Once you get checked in and take a shower, I'm definitely taking you here."_

I unwrapped the packaging. Inside was a cloak, dark blue in color and white in detailing. A geometric design was printed along the back, leaving the hood bare. I swung it around myself, buttoning the sides together over my clavicle. It was a perfect fit.

Thanking Koko, I jogged my way past the gate and onto the secluded trail. The shadows of the mountain had blocked off the sun's glow, bathing the road in a diluted grey. The wind had grown silent. As much as they were an unstoppable force, they were no match for the immovable object that are the cliffs. There was nothing but the chirps of the early crickets encouraging me in my sprint.

Kakariko truly had an advantageous location. Being that it was nestled on all sides by the mountains, it was no wonder that the village had survived the Guardians. I remembered how the fields near Dueling Peaks Stable was littered with husks of broken machinery.

One can only imagine how the rest of Hyrule looked.

I turned a corner and was blinded by the sun. In the distance, the mountains opened to the world. It was no longer the wish to see Mina that fueled the way forward; it was the view.

A gust of wind met my countenance when I broke free from the ravine. Beholden unto me was the embodiment of dreams amidst a raging storm.

Now that the sun was sinking in the golden west, blazing in treasure and smothering in rose, there was peace. The earth rolled with the unstoppable wind. Grass licked at the soles of my shoes, eager to touch as they bent with the breeze. It carried its song low before whistling high.

Amber slips away to a sparkle in the river, reflecting its beauty right back to the star. Drifting, the clouds rush to the edges of the world. Like a veil, they hid the morning star, but her luster shines through.

Even as the malice swirls around the dark spire in the distance, the slow parting of the sun kissed its smoke. The star bids goodbye to the citadel and its weeping ghosts. In only a few moments, it had mended the brokenness – given a presentiment to what might have been. The antediluvian halls were, once again, given benevolence.

I stood in silence, reaching with my eyes.

_Oh, how I hope you are seeing this, too…_

"Geez, if I had known you were going to be a hot commodity, I would have kept your identity a secret."

I snapped out of my reverie. Mina – though her words held their usual bite – was gracing me with a melancholic smile. She sat upon the ground, hugging her knees tight to her chest. Her hands ripped up blades of grass from the soil and held them to the wind as an offering. The wind accepted. It gathered the greenery, carrying them beyond the hill.

She patted the space next to her. I sat down.

Fragile silence stands beside us. The stillness spoke as if it had answers; as if it was reveling in the moment of before – before the knowing, before the establishment of who and how and why.

Mina speaks first. "My great grandfather used to tell us stories about the Great Calamity. He never liked to tell the ones about how this village survived or how this town fought back and won or how the people of Hyrule persisted. They were often depressing, and Mils and I never liked them, anyway. He liked to talk about Hyrule before the fall – about how beautiful Forest Park was in the spring when it was blooming with cherry blossoms or how Satori Mountain was the best place to see the migration of the fawns," she spoke fondly, her eyes betraying the reminiscence of the memory. "But I always begged him to tell the Tale of the Sleeping Heroine. The girl who proved her worth against the knights and was tasked to protect the crown prince. How the two grew close during their time as knight and liege. How she nearly died protecting him and unable to part with her, the prince places the knight in a deep slumber – forever waiting for the day she wakes and meets him, again." She turned to me, her grey eyes simmering in the golden hour. "I never thought I'd meet my childhood hero in person. That knight…was you, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"And the prince…It was the Prince Link – heir apparent to Hyrule."

I nodded once more.

Mina bit her lip, cautioning a wayward glance at me. "And do you…do you remember him?"

Unintentionally, I closed my eyes. In the darkness of my mind, I tried to conjure up whatever I could. More faceless silhouettes filtered through my broken memory. They gestured, danced, and reached for me. A gentle hand mending the skin of my arm, a heavy hit knocking the wind out of my chest, the flutter of wings before a gale cooled the skin of my neck, a sharp snap that held the force of lightning. And finally, nimble fingers gliding over lines of text – a comfort swaddling me up in its arms and allowing me to feel such brimming warmth. I couldn't decipher who any of them were.

"No."

Something in my chest ached. I remembered his voice, rousing me from the depths of sleep. The absolute faith bound to his tone as he spoke of me.

_"You are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule once again."_

"You say that you don't remember him and yet, even I can tell that he's precious to you." Mina scoffed, placing her chin on top of her clasped hands. Her words were mumbled as she spoke to herself, "Not a memory of him and he still has a place in her heart…Well, there's no way I could ever compete…"

Silence enveloped us again. I could sense that Mina was getting weary with my one worded answers and vague confirmations. I bit my lip, debating on whether or not I should say my thoughts aloud – everything that I had been feeling ever since the King's revelation. It would be unbecoming of a hero to complain. If anything, it'll show her that I was unable to shoulder the burden I was tasked with. And if not me, then who else can save this world?

I didn't like that way of thinking: if not me, then who. I was treating this as if it was a chore I would rather pass onto someone else.

And maybe I only feel like that because I don't want to experience the sting of failure a second time.

Yes…This was my second chance. I already failed the first time. Who's to say I won't fail again?

"Why do you think you're going to fail?" Mina asked.

I blinked, coming to the realization that my mouth had betrayed the privacy of my thoughts.

"I don't really know how to say this…"

Mina shook her head in defiance, not giving me that easy out. "Say what you can. I'll paste the message together."

Her persistence was unrivalled. She continued to poke and prod, begging for me to state my piece. I regarded the impasse that came between us, musing that the first image that came to mind was of a wave breaking against a rock. Mina was the wave, gathering intensity and power to smash herself against the immovable rock that was me. The tide broke into pieces every single time, left to withdraw and lick her wounds before trying again.

It looks like the rock had won. But I knew better. Each crest wore the rock away, whilst the sea remained unchanged. Mina's stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with and against my own, I stood no chance.

In the end, it was always the rock that yielded.

_And so, I yielded too._

"The truth is…I'm afraid. Like deathly afraid. More afraid than I should be." Now that the sluices had opened, I was unable to stop talking. "I'm afraid that I won't live up to people's expectations. I'm afraid that I'll fail like I did the first time. The kicker is that…I don't even _remember_ how I failed the first time. A good half of all this is because I don't remember who I am. I don't think I could ever be that same knight who almost died 100 years ago, but that's the knight that everyone has been waiting for. It's even harder because before I had even done anything, everyone is already worshipping the ground I walk on. What if I'm just one big disappointment waiting to happen? If I don't remember who I was, how can I be the person everyone needs me to be?"

My chest felt infinitely lighter. Mina continued to be silent, encouraging my ongoing tirade. The rock had shattered against the waves, but the sea gently carried the pebbles amongst its currents.

"And I hate that other people know so much about my past and I don't. Don't get me wrong, I am going to find a way to get my memory back – even if it's just one piece of it. But what happens after? Am I supposed to act like I did 100 years ago? Or am I supposed to cultivate a whole new personality now? Impa said that my memory loss was a blessing in disguise, but _Hylia dammit_ what does that _mean_?"

My voice bounced off the surrounding cliffs. A second afterwards, I realized that I had used the Goddess' name in vain – a taboo in any religion. I had a feeling I would be smited later – thrown off my horse mid gallop or a bolt of lightning strikes me on a clear day. And yet, in this moment, I couldn't care less. I hadn't felt this free in such a long time.

I heaved a sigh and looked at Mina. A genuine smile spanned her countenance as her eyes twinkled with mirth. It was only a few minutes later that I had realized her intention. She hadn't answered any of my questions and I found that it was okay. I hadn't been looking for answers in the first place. No, I had just needed to vent.

The event struck and now we basked in the glow of the after, like shipwrecks to a storm. We sat in quiet tranquility. The sky was more rose than it was gold, and the wind was beginning to die down. I glanced over at Mina and saw that she was weaving a crown of flowers. They were blue with a dollop of gold and in the dimming light, they had a subtle glow. It reminded me of the creature I saw in the forest when I was with Mils.

"What's that for?" I ask.

Mina looped one last blossom onto the wreath before holding it up to the light. She admired her handiwork as she responded. "Guests of honor in Kakariko are decorated with flowers. You saw the Goddess statue, right? It had a flower crown on its head. I'm surprised no one gave you one, considering that the feast is in your honor." She shifted on her knees and moved to sit behind me. "May I?"

I answered by scooting forward and tossing the tail of my braid to the back. Mina slipped off the hair tie and the strands flowed with gravity, unfurling and unraveling.

"Am I right to assume that this isn't your work?" She asked, referring to the French braid.

"Ah…you're correct on that."

I felt the familiar tugging and twisting, indicating that Mina was braiding my hair. However, unlike Paya's precise and tight pulls, Mina's were gentler. She occasionally pulled out the braid, making it fluffier and looser. I sat straight as she continued to weave the flowers into my hair.

"How do you know that Kakariko custom?" I ask.

"I'm part Sheikah. I thought it was obvious from the hair," she replied.

I almost twisted my head back to look at her. However, Mina kept a grip over my temples – ensuring that I wouldn't ruin her hard work. She dropped that information so nonchalantly I wondered if she was pulling my leg.

That meant that Mils was also part Sheikah. His attitude when Dorian called him a foreigner was not shirking or fear, but quiet, simmering indignation. He tried hard to honor that side of his heritage, yet he was treated as a second-class citizen in a village whose blood runs just as strong in his veins.

The Sheikah had their reasons: to safeguard the secrets of the monks, the existence of the prince, and even my survival. But to defend their secrets to the point of excluding their own who do not reside in the village?

He and Mina were victims of the Calamity; travelers ousted by the cruel tide of history.

"I take it that Kakariko is not your hometown."

"Nah. My brother and I used to live out in Lurelin with our parents and grandparents – and my great grandfather before he passed away. To be honest—" Here, she tugged on a stubborn strand. I fought a yelp because I wanted her to continue. "—I never felt like either: Sheikah or Lurelin. It's one of the reasons I wanted to travel Hyrule. The other reason being treasure. Mils tagged along because he was worried for my safety, but I know he misses our family. It's almost been half a year since we left home."

"Why so long? Surely, you can take a few weeks to visit. I'll bet your family misses you, too."

With the somberness of her tone, I could only assume that Mina was smiling wistfully. "I know that if I went back, I'd never want to leave…There's only so much I can discover about myself if I stay in the village. Traveling around the kingdom – especially after the Calamity, when all the races have been displaced – helps me find peace with my place in the universe. The dangers are well worth it, in my opinion. In fact, I'm not the only one. The Gerudo do something similar."

_A journey of self-discovery, full of introspection and reflection…_

Mina ties off half of my hair and leaves the other half down. The length skims the lower portion of my back. I touch the crown of my head and felt the soft petals of the flowers. I turn to face her.

She placed her hands over my shoulders, leaning with a weight that summarized the gravity of her counsel. "Zelda, I advise that you do something similar. Travel Hyrule and see it with your new eyes. Maybe you'll discover something about yourself that 100 years ago, you didn't have the chance to."

I had viewed my survival as a journey and a quest. Here, Mina was offering something different. My journey wasn't one of moving upwards and stronger – building on top of the foundation that was an amnesiatic knight. She was saying to rediscover, take what had happened and learn more. It wasn't about going up and beyond; it was about coming home.

She stood up and offered her hand. I reached for it and tugged myself onto my feet. I dusted off the dirt and loose blades of grass from my pants. The wind caught, bellowing to the east. I had to catch my hair behind my ears lest I be blinded by it. The petals swayed with the gale but never followed. We admired the fading embers of the sun before it completely dipped below the horizon.

It was approaching twilight once more, when the world blurred and something not-human can emerge from the mist.

Mina giggled, as if remembering an old joke. "Who knew the heroine from 100 years ago had so many worries. And here I was, admiring the stories where you single handedly defeat a Guardian with a pot lid."

I scoffed at the inflated myths about myself. "So, am I? Everything you imagined me to be?"

Her silvery eyes presented so much tenderness. Her mouth was parted open in adoration, and as she whispered her answer, I felt my breath catch. "Everything and more."

Warm heat flooded my cheeks. Mina fleetingly realized the implication of her words before she sniffed at the wind, quickly turning to break the intimate eye contact between us. I turned the opposite direction as well, lightly slapping my cheeks to pull myself together.

Mina awkwardly cleared her throat. "Hey, uh, I know that things are gonna get pretty overwhelming after today. But if you're gonna take any advice from me, don't force yourself to be the person you think we want you to be." Her voice took on a mocking-snobbish tone. "Hero types are so brooding and lonesome – all _I need to take on the burden by myself_ ; I can't stand it. I like you the way you are. Don't clam up and silently take on the pressure. Open up and talk…" She smiled softly. "…just like you did with me."

The evening star twinkled amongst its court of lilac, blowing a final kiss to the setting gold.

* * *

Mils meets us at the western gate. A lantern was already glowing on the side of his backpack. Mina's pack was slung around his other shoulder, alight with a fixture of its own. He's mounted on his slate grey horse, guiding the reins of Mina's horse with one hand as he trots to meet us. Mina meets him halfway, nuzzling the furry nose of Khan as he whinnied his affections to her.

I worriedly call out to Mina. "Do you really have to leave now? You don't want to stay for the feast or spend the night?"

Mils speaks up. "Unfortunately, we've overstayed our welcome. We were only supposed to escort you, so our itinerary is a little behind."

Mina chastises him, saying that he shouldn't make me feel as if I was a burden. Mils bickers back to say that it wasn't his intention.

"It's not too far, right? You'll make it there safe?" I ask.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Mina giggles, referring to our conversation at the stable where she begged me to slow down but I was adamant to reach Kakariko. "We'll be safe, Zelda. If we leave now, we can get there before nightfall."

Mils rides up close, musing the top of my head but carefully as to not ruin Mina's flower crown and braid. "Don't be a stranger, okay? And if you come across any ruins, leave the treasure alone so we can get it."

"I'll even hide it for you and leave a note," I joke. He laughs in response and holds me true to my word.

He rides ahead but waits next to the gate for Mina.

Mina plays with the hem of her shirt, reluctant to look me in the eyes. Immediately, I knew something was wrong. However, unlike how she usually acts, Mina kept it to herself. Surely, any reservations she had with me were laid to rest after our heart to heart. But before I can ask, she launches herself at me – wrapping her arms around my neck. With how tight Mina hugs me, my face was buried into her shoulder. Still, I couldn't deny the comfort and sadness that seeped from her core into mine.

"You don't have to become someone you don't want to be. You're free here," she whispers fleetingly into my hair.

And in one motion, Mina detaches herself from me and mounts her horse. She gives a cheeky grin as if she wasn't displaying vulnerability and compassion a moment ago.

"See ya later, Zelda," she bids, turning and leading Mils past the western Kakariko gate.

I wave, even though neither of them can see me. I watch until they disappear behind the bend of the path. Even though I couldn't see them, the mountain walls reverberated the clopping of their entourage.

It also echoed whatever parting words Mils had left.

"Silent Princesses, nee-san? Oh, that's so sad… _Ow!"_

* * *

"L-Lady Zelda? It's P-Paya, again!" The muffled voice on the other side of the door announced.

After seeing Mina and Mils off, I retreated to the privacy of my rented room. I sat on the hiroen and watched as dusk overtook the village. The view of the room enabled me to oversee the final preparations of the feast. At first, I felt guilty just sitting here while everyone was helping. I eventually got up and went over to offer my assistance. However, the locals were adamant on preparing the table themselves – ordering me to sit and rest. So, I found myself on the porch again.

Not going to lie, the reprieve was nice.

"Ah, come in. Door's unlocked."

The _fusuma_ slides open before dainty feet were heard thumping over the _tatami mat_. I turned from my position on the porch to look at Paya. She held a wreath of purple flowers in her hands. However, upon seeing me and the gift Mina left, Paya instantly deflated.

"Oh…I-I meant to bring these to y-you earlier, but I-I see that someone else has already given you a flower crown. M-My apologies, Lady Zelda…"

I dismissed the apology and motioned for her to come close her. I scooted forward on the _hiroen_ to allow her space to sit down. Then, I presented my back.

"No harm in adding more flowers," I said, trying to ease her anxieties. "I know you worked hard to make it for me. I would very much like to wear it."

Paya spluttered. "O-Oh no, L-Lady Zelda! These were not hard to make at all! But…um, t-thank you."

"If you can weave them into the braid, that'd be nice," I asked, smiling even though she couldn't see me.

Unlike before, Paya was gentle in rearranging the flowers. She didn't have to separate or twist any strands, so her precise and accurate methods were not needed. As she worked, I strung along a conversation – hoping to make her more comfortable around me.

"What kind of flowers did you use?"

"T-These are swift violets, L-Lady Zelda. They tend grow on cliffs, but I found a brushful in the forest. Y-You can keep them afterwards. If you cook them with monster parts, your speed will be enhanced."

I filed the information away for now. That's why the Sheikah gift esteemed guests with flower crowns. Not only was it to decorate them, but to provide them with materials for their journey. If that's the case, I wonder what other herbs and plants have ability-boosting qualities.

Pointing to the flowers Mina gifted me, I asked, "What about these flowers? Do they augment certain abilities?"

"T-Those are Silent Princesses. As the name implies, they will help enhance your stealth. S-Something in the nectar of the flower minimizes the sound waves of the body…or so I've heard. I-I wanted to ask, L-Lady Zelda, who gave you these?"

I doubted Paya met Mina in the brief time she was here. Not to mention, I remembered how Dorian reacted when he found Mils near the shrines. I don't think Paya would think too much of it, but I didn't want Mina to have a target on her back the next time she came here. She shouldn't have to feel like an outsider in a village that was a part of her.

And so, I vaguely answered that the crown had been sitting on the hiroen when I arrived.

Paya bought into it. "S-Silent Princesses grow a little deeper into the forest, past Ta'loh Naeg's Shrine. It might have been one of the children." And to my surprise, Paya giggled. It was soft and feminine. "Oh, that would be adorable…"

"Adorable how?" I asked.

"W-Well, there is no doubt that all of the village children l-love you – despite only knowing you for such a short time…I-It would be adorable if one had gifted you this crown to convey their childhood infatuation…" I felt her weave the last violet into my hair. She tenderly stroked its petal. "…because amongst adults, Silent Princesses are a token of unrequited love."

* * *

Dinner was served at 7:30 P.M, under the glow of several fireflies. It had been a village-wide event. Even the inn, who usually served their own dinner, encouraged the tourists to participate in the feast.

Impa sat at the head of the table, with me – as the guest of honor – sitting directly to her right. Paya sat right across from me, on Impa's other side.

Before we actually got down to eating, Impa made a speech about how I represented the hope for the future, how they were all relying on me, and how the Sheikah pledged their unwavering support. I would have cracked under the pressure, but after confiding in Mina, I merely raised a glass with the rest of them – toasting to a journey of self-reflection whilst they wished me success.

It was then that the villagers took turns presenting their dishes. All were Kakariko specialties. The most humorous of the presentations were Olkin and Steen's, but only because they continually interrupted each other and got into spats on behalf of their favorite vegetable. Steen's wife fulfilled her promise and dragged Steen off by the ear, chastising for making a scene. Olkin wasn't spared from the punishment either, as Steen's wife returned to give him some choice words. Nevertheless, Steen's Veggie Cream Soup and Olkin's Meat-Stuffed Pumpkin looked equally appetizing in my eyes.

Koko shyly presented the Hot Buttered Apples, with Cottla enthusiastically cheering her on. I couldn't help but notice as she discreetly looked over the crowd as she spoke. She was looking for someone. I can only concur that the certain someone wasn't present as Koko disappointedly sat back down after her exposition. It took only Cottla's smile and shouts of joy for her older sister's spirits to return.

And with that, we tucked into the meals.

There, apparently, had been one to many faux-pas I had committed within the first fifteen minutes of eating. I had used the oshibori to wipe the corners of my mouth, placed my chopsticks over the bowls instead of using the delicate chopstick rest, and – the most grievous of all – pointed at Impa with my used chopsticks.

Paya, bless her heart, had tried to correct me on several of my mistakes without drawing attention. However, in between laughter and anecdotes, I had accidentally pointed to Impa. Everyone saw. A hush fell over the room as they witnessed my break in etiquette

I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Paya as well, as she tried to hide underneath the already low table.

To our surprise, Impa had wholeheartedly laughed, amused at the show Paya and I were putting on. She eventually abstained the strict table etiquette for tonight.

"As long as we give thanks to the Goddess and everyone practices basic manners, we can be lax in our etiquette. I want all of you to enjoy tonight. It is a celebration, after all!" She had said.

And thus, the nights festivities continued.

When the desserts were being brought out, a lone figure finally decided to join us. Dorian descended from the shrines and made his way to the courtyard. His steps were silent, and it was only because I had been paying rapt attention that I noticed him. He slinked through the crowd like a snake, attempting to find a spot before anyone can announce his presence.

However, I wasn't the only one paying attention.

"Papa!" Koko and Cottla joyously called out in unison.

They abandoned their spots at the table. Koko hugged him around his legs as Dorian bent down to carry Cottla. Despite failing to pass by unnoticed, a content smile spread across Dorian's face – marking the first time I had ever seen him display an emotion other than anger.

Cado came up behind him and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Old friend, where have you been? The feast has already started! You nearly missed eating little Koko's dish."

Everyone was now aware of Dorian's late arrival. Even Impa had stopped eating to regard one of her most trusted guardsmen.

Dorian flushed red under the scrutiny of everyone. He held Cottla tighter as he answered, "I was…visiting my wife."

I narrowed my eyes, picking up on the blatant lie. I made eye contact with Paya from across the table and mouthed, "His wife?"

Paya only shook her head, mouthing back, "Later…"

To honor Dorian's privacy, Cado dropped the subject. Koko led him over to where she and Cottla sat. Dorian took Cottla's spot as the young girl was happy to sit on his lap. Koko then diced up a tender apple, succulent with butter and brown sugar. She held it up to her father.

"Try it! I worked hard so that it'll taste like mother's!"

"Yeah, yeah! It's super duper yummy!" Cottla added, using her own fork to stab into the fruit.

Upon Cottla's cheer, the rest of dinner resumed as normal.

Dinner finished around 11 P.M. Because I didn't help in preparing the table, I was adamant that the villagers would let me help with the cleanup. Impa had turned in for the night, flanked by Cado and Dorian. In solidarity, Paya offered to stay behind and help, as well. And as we wiped down the large rectangle, I brought up the topic we dismissed during dinner.

"Koko told me about her mother. What exactly happened?"

Paya refused to make eye contact. "W-Well, all I know is that the Y-Yiga Clan had something to do with it. I-It's why Dorian is so protective all the time."

I finished wiping off the table. The fireflies that were trapped in jars had been set free and the decorative banners were taken down. Leftovers were returned to their families. The table was clean, but the villagers had told me to leave it out for now. They'll put it in storage tomorrow morning. Overall, Paya and I were done.

I walked Paya to the ancestral home. The lights inside were already dimmed, insinuating that Impa was already asleep. Meanwhile, Cado and Dorian were standing dutifully besides the gateway. We weren't within earshot, yet.

"So, who are the Yiga Clan?" I had remembered Mils warning me about them before. They apparently posed as harmless travelers along the road. However, if a traveler starts to act too suspicious, they most likely were a Yiga clansmen in disguise. At least, that's what I've gathered.

"W-Well, you know of the Sheikah. That's our people and our village. During the Great Calamity 100 years ago…the royal family was destroyed, and the members of our tribe scattered. Sadly, there were some who swore allegiance to Ganon at that time. They joined together as the Yiga Clan, seeking out all who opposed Ganon…cutting them down, one after another. That's why we're so wary of travelers. As the Sheikah, we are the direct antithesis to them. Therefore, they will m-murder us on sight." She turned to me, clutching my hands in a bold display of concern. "Lady Zelda, now that you are awake, you are surely the most formidable opponent standing against them! No doubt they will come for you, employing whatever underhanded methods they can devise."

If that was the case, I only hope that the Yiga man Mils and I encountered earlier didn't recognize me. I hadn't had a run in with them, yet, but I know better than to underestimate an enemy. And considering they were cut from the same cloth as the Sheikah, I can only imagine what technological prowess they hold.

I bid Paya goodnight and made my way back to the inn. Ollie had already nodded off behind the front desk of the lobby. The rest of the establishment was quiet – all inhabitants nodding off in their own beds.

When I had entered my room, I saw a futon already laid out. The mattress was a crisp white and looked fluffier than the clouds I had seen during sunset. The comforter on top was blue and designed with spiraling white lines. It was sitting in the middle of the _tatami mat_. The low table and chairs had been put away.

I walked over to the _oshiree_ to retrieve the _yukata_. I found my old clothes – the ones I had left the Great Plateau with – were mended and washed. The white tunic actually looked white. I was surprised that the monster blood didn't stain the fabric a light lilac.

Planning ahead for tomorrow, I folded up the clothes and stuffed them into Hestu's pouch. It made it easier to leave first thing.

I took a short bath before dressing myself in the sleepwear. The whole process ended around midnight, when I finally decided to turn in for the night. However, in the enclosed space, I felt odd. It wasn't as if something was wrong, but rather that something seemed different.

I had already turned off the lights and the room was lit aglow by the muted moonlight through the screen doors. It was when I regarded the shoji that I realized what was so off putting. Up until tonight, I had been sleeping in the wilderness – sung to sleep by the nocturnal noises and swaddled in the warmth of a campfire. Now, in the dead silence, I was simply restless.

To fix this, I simply opened the shoji doors that led to the _hiroen_. The moonlight greeted me – it was a full moon. The embers of the torches surrounding Goddess Statue were still lit. They crackled and popped – stray cinders flew into the air before burning up completely. I heard the familiar melodies of the crickets and owls as they hummed their lonely songs.

They performed to the moon, but tonight - as I wrapped the blanket tight around me - an amnesiac, insomniac was amongst their silent spectators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 35th Anniversary to Zelda! I knew I had to crank out this chapter today in celebration. I was right to split up chapter 11 and 12 because holy moly this chapter was 10,000 words! I didn't realize I had so much to address plot-wise, but I hope I did everything justice. This was my first time writing such an in depth heart to heart scene. I based it on some of the conversations I had with my friends during high school. Believe it or not, I used to be like Link - where I would bottle up my feelings so I wouldn't worry my friends who already had their own problems. But then one day, my very best friend smacked me upside the head and essentially said the same thing Mina said. Sometimes, you just gotta rant it out.
> 
> Did you expect Mina and Mils to have very prominent roles in the story? huehuehue because this won't be the last time we see them! And here is my very cryptic reminder that if you noticed something, I did it on purpose ;))))
> 
> I hope I wasn't being to cheesy when I described the sunset. I really gathered all the creative writing I did in Sophomore Year and said "have fun!"
> 
> So next chapter: Zelda goes to Hateno and meets Purah! I already have some of it written. A lil teaser, but next chapter will have the fanfic equivalent of a cold opening :0
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all of this. Please leave a review if you did. It'll let me know that you're enjoying the story. If you have any questions or some constructive criticism, please comment that as well. I'm always eager to improve!


	13. Hometown

_Adjusting to Hateno was easy for Aegus. Even though he spends most of his time at the castle — at the protection and command of his best friend and king — he always found it easy to switch from Hylian Captain #1 to husband and father the minute he passes the threshold._

_He comes back around early morning. A strange tranquility danced in the atmosphere as he trotted along the liminal space of the small hours. Aegus set up his horse in the stable and took off his armor there, too. Quietly, he entered the home without so much as a whisper, loathing to disturb the living room silence. He took a quick shower to wash off the traveling grime and greeted his wife with a lazy kiss goodnight before submitting himself to the plush confines of their bed._

_The sun had already been high in the sky when he decided to start his day._

_It took considerable effort to leave their bedroom and go to the small dining room. Victoria already had his coffee, warm and bittersweet, ready on the kitchen table, along with the daily newspaper — because he likes to keep up with the current village events even if he's barely there. So, he caffeinated as he read about the recent Bokoblin attacks near Ginner Woods._

_Their youngest bolted through the backdoor when he was halfway through his cup. Her knees were freckled with soil and grass. She carried a small basket of freshly picked apples in one hand and a wide-brimmed sunhat in the other. Brown eyes sparkled with genuine joy upon seeing him._

_"Papa, you're home!"_

_He gathered the little girl into his arms, planting a quick kiss to the crown of her golden hair. "Aa. Good morning, Aryll."_

_She kicked at his stomach when he tried to kiss her cheek, discontent with the itchiness of his stubble. "Ew, papa! Down, down!"_

_He gently lowered her to the floor, noting how heavier she had gotten in his absence._

_Aryll was careful not to spill the apples she gathered. She made her way to their small kitchen and pulled out her stepping stool, painted pink and with daisies by him. He made a move to assist her, but Aryll pouted and shouted at him to sit down. He only smiled out of amusement._

_Sliding the step stool to the sink, Aryll moved with all the independence a 6-year-old can muster as she washed the fresh fruits._

_Aegus sat back and sipped at his mug, content with the air of domesticity._

_"Zelda, have you—oh, darling!" His wife emerged from the backyard door, holding a basket full of clothing. Her face was flushed from the afternoon heat; a curly strand of black hair fell out of the high ponytail it was kept in. "Has Zelda come in for lunch, yet? It's not like her to miss out on a meal."_

_He had to think about the last time he saw his eldest. It had been in the morning. Though his vision was still bleary from sleep, Aegus distinctly remembered seeing Zelda's silhouette pass through the sliver of their bedroom doorway, carrying a piece of weaponry in her hands. He had promptly fell back asleep after._

_By instinct, Aegus glanced behind his wife's head to the shield mount on the wall. His Knight's Shield — the one he was initiated with — was missing._

_"I think she's out shield surfing, again."_

_Her eyes widened in alarm. "Darling! You know how dangerous it is to shield surf on grass. There's a reason why only the Gerudo do it. Do you want the Gautiers to send another bill?"_

_When Zelda was 7, Aegus took her to the Gerudo Desert to watch the annual Sand Seal Race. Since then, she idolized the Gerudo warriors and their ability to conquer the dunes with a simple piece of weaponry. She sought to bring the activity to Hateno._

_With Hateno being located in the eastern, rainy parts of Necluda, there was rightfully no sand. There was the beach, but the terrain was all flat and proved no challenge. And so, Zelda had the bright idea to use the path leading up to the lighthouse._

_She just needed her beast of burden. Of course, the ideal animal would have been a sand seal, but the second best was a horse. Sadly, Aegus' horse was the only one they owned, and he was out of town due to his knightly duties. That left option number 3: children._

_And since Zelda was the local adrenaline junkie, of course the local kids agreed. They wanted to see how it ends._

_Zelda had tied a rope around her waist and climbed aboard his shield. The kids then took turns tugging her along._

_It had been a fun experiment, until the curve came along. When her accomplices took a sharp turn left, Zelda skated right over the cliff’s edge. In a panic, the children let go of the rope, leaving Zelda’s shield-surfing fate to the will of the Goddess._

_Luckily, the Gautier’s pasture was just at the bottom and the drop-off hadn’t been too steep._

_His wife was so livid when Zelda came home more scratched up and bruised than usual. Not only was his shield broken — it was split into two — but the Gautier’s fencing as well._

_Her adrenaline-seeking adventures were halted for the rest of that summer. Zelda's punishment had been to rebuild and paint the fence she broke. Victoria had since forbidden shield surfing, urging Aegus to keep count of his shields and to keep them out of sight._

_Not like that stopped her. Zelda resumed mastering the art of shield surfing the following winter — when the Hateno hills were blanketed with snow. Victoria had tried to at least ban shield surfing during the summer._

_Aegus, on the other hand, found it funny. Of all the claymores and broadswords and arrows he brings home, it was the shields that were somehow dangerous._

_"Is elder sister in trouble?" Aryll asked, genuinely worried for the wrath her mother would impart._

_As sweet and gentle his wife usually was, Victoria had to play the disciplinarian role due to his own absence in the family._

_She sighed and turned to help Aryll with the apples. "Please, go and make sure your daughter is not getting into trouble."_

_" **Your** daughter, wife," he slyly emphasized. _

_She smirked and flicked some water at his direction._

_Aegus opened the door of their simple 2-story loft. He passed over the wooden bridge connecting their property to the rest of Hateno and welcomed the bustling activity of Saturday afternoon._

_When it had been just him, Victoria, and Zelda, they lived in Castle Town. It was definitely easier during his tenure as Captain of the Knights of Hyrule. He was able to go back to the comfort of home at the end of every shift. His wife and daughter would be waiting with a warm meal and their company and he could be directly involved in their lives. He didn't have to travel a half day’s journey on horseback past the Dueling Peaks and throughout most of East Necluda._

_However, after the incident when Zelda was 6, he wouldn't hesitate to scoop up his little family and take them far, **far** away from Castle Town. Rhoam apologized for what had transpired and pulled some strings to help them acquire their own private plot in the village. _

_Now, he and his wife lived a commuter’s marriage, especially when Aegus was promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard. He had his own private quarters at the castle — only coming to Hateno on the weekends if he can._

_But distance be damned. Zelda was happier in Hateno — freer; the people here weren't as judgmental. They looked out for each other, as well. His wife was never short of help when he was away and Zelda could just be…well, **herself**. As a husband and father, that's all he could ever want for his little family. And after the birth of Aryll, Hateno's small community and open spaces were more welcome than Castle Town's suffocating crowds._

_"Ah, Aegus!" He turned to face the fishmonger who had caught his attention. He had wide grin, almost as wide as his hat, and stood before a proud-looking selection. "How've ya been, old friend? Did ya just get back this mornin'?"_

_"Last night," he corrected. "Have you seen Zelda? She didn't turn up for lunch."_

_"Ah! The lil daredevil?" The nickname was said fondly. "She and the Bedard boys rallied a whole gaggle of children to the beach this mornin'. I was castin' for crabs out there — speaking of, here. Take this for the missus; to thank her for patchin' up the Sunday clothes."_

_He accepted the live crabs. They wriggled inside the paper bag as it was jostled in their exchange._

_"Anyways, they played out in the waters ‘til noon. Kept an eye on 'em and told 'em to head back before I do, so I know for sure they're in town somewhere."_

_Aegus nodded and thanked the fishmonger before heading off. He discreetly dropped a couple of rupees into his stall as payment for the crabs._

_He makes his way onto the main street. If what the fishmonger said is true, there should be a parade of kids somewhere in the village._

_All the children had a sort of fascination with Zelda ever since she arrived. At first, it was due to the speculation that she was some, rich and proper Castle Town girl taking root in their humble farming community. However, that glorification stopped when Zelda played a round of tag in the rain with them._

_It didn’t take long to assimilate her into their group and, for that, Aegus is thankful. Zelda had such a hard time making friends in Castle Town compared to Hateno. Here, the boys admired her, and the girls loved her. She was everyone's big sister._

_That fact drives Aryll mad. She'd puff out her cheeks and try to tug Zelda closer to her._

**_"Zelda is not your elder sister. She's mine!"_ **

_After a couple of hours, Aegus had combed through the town thrice and found no trace of a black-haired girl carrying his shield. There was a distinct lack of children in the village, which greatly concerned him. Everyone had told him the same thing: they were all out playing and that he shouldn’t be worried. It wasn’t uncommon for the kids to engage in a town-wide game of hide and seek. Why, they did it the previous weekend._

_So, he was going to call it quits and go home to assist his wife with dinner. He trusted that Zelda remembered their rule to come home before sundown. As for her personal safety, Aegus knew he didn’t have to worry about that._

_After all, Zelda had bested grown men in combat at the young age of 4._

_He made his way towards the gate that marked the entrance into Hateno. Their house was just to the left of that path, at the base of Mount Ebon. Rhoam was very generous when he allotted that piece of land for Aegus’ family._

_He was about to turn onto the trail when a worrying sight caught his eye._

_There, on the path dividing Ginner Woods and Midla Woods, were the children of the village. They wore identical looks of exhaustion and fear. Girls hiked up their skirts so they could run faster, and boys held their hands to pull them along. Their eyes were wide in desperation and breaths haggard._

_Aegus knows that look. He’s seen it on the faces of travelers as they run from their overturned carts and carriages._

_It was the reaction to an ambush._

_He runs to meet them, barely acknowledging the other two villagers running beside him. They glanced over the group and took a mental attendance: the Bedard boys, the Riegan twins, Lamine’s kids, the Dedue triplets, two of the Gautier sisters…_

**_Where was Zelda?!_ **

_Before he could ask, one of the Bedard boys gripped onto his trousers. He spoke between deep wheezes, “Mr. Aegus…Bokoblin camp…in Ginner…”_

_One of the girls was sobbing. “Marianne tripped and couldn’t run. Big sister Zelda went back to save her!”_

_Logic flew out of his head and was replaced with the innate need to protect. Aegus shoved the bag of crabs into the villager’s arms, grabbing whatever weapon they held. It was a simple farmer’s pitchfork, but Aegus had enough skill to wield it as a spear._

_He hurried into the forest, following the Bokoblin squeals and the sobbing of a young girl. Stray branches and sharp bushes cut into his arms as he ran. He chastised himself for neglecting the forest. The headline of today’s paper flashed through his mind — about the Bokoblin attacks that frequent the roads. Ginner Woods should have been the first place he checked out._

_The pitchfork won’t last against a camp of monsters. His goal would be to disarm and retrieve._

_Upon arriving at the clearing, Aegus was greeted with a courageous sight._

_Zelda stood before a Bokoblin; all 5 feet of stature taut with adrenaline. Her blue eyes were flinty with determination and righteous anger. His knight’s shield was poised in front of her and a soup ladle was gripped in her right hand. The Knight’s Shield was angled perfectly to protect her body from any oncoming attacks. The polished steel glinted in the sun, shining the red crest of the royal family._

_Zelda held the soup ladle with the same exact confidence and firmness that he held broadswords. Aegus could only conclude that she learned her stance from watching him._

_She radiated the braveness of a Hylian Knight._

_Marianne was behind Zelda, laid on the ground with her face scratched and wet with tears._

_A blue Bokoblin snarled grotesquely at them, wielding a simple club as its eyes clouded with blood lust._

_Zelda was the only thing between the monster and the youngest Gautier sister, with nothing but a soup ladle and a knight’s shield to guarantee their survival._

_The monster let out a cry and reared back. Aegus watched the movement and anticipated the jump. He moved quick, rearing the pitchfork behind him and aiming for the Bokoblin’s head._

_However, to his great surprise, his daughter moved first._

_She swung the shield back in a perfect parry, throwing the Bokoblin back onto the forest floor. Zelda wasted no time as she sprinted over to where it fell and began a barrage of swings. The ladle came down and the sickening sound of wood hitting flesh resounded through the thicket._

_Aegus was stunned in place as he watched this gory display. Although her methods were a little sloppy, they did the trick. With a final cry, the thickest part of the ladle broke off, thrown into the nearby bushes. The Bokoblin stopped moving. The ladle and Zelda’s hands were stained in the sinister, violet blood of monsters._

_The Bedard boy had said it was a camp of Bokoblins, but when he arrived, Zelda was fighting just one Bokoblin. He doubts that between the time he was informed to him arriving at the scene, the monsters would have dispersed, especially when they had the upper hand against two children._

_He studies the clearing and the nearby bushes, marveling the carnage presented. Fallen Bokoblin bodies were splayed out in various positions; all had the appearance of being beaten into a pulp. Broken Boko clubs littered the area, where Zelda stunned and used their own weapons against them. The narrative revealed itself. There was no other plausible answer._

_His 12-year-old daughter had fought a whole camp of Bokoblins and **won**._

_She had allowed the children a window of escape, saved one of them, and just minimized the ambushes around town._

_Footsteps approached from behind him, mimicking the speed and cadence of Hylian adults. The villagers let out a collective sigh of relief and clamored over Marianne and Zelda’s injuries. Nicholas Gautier had nearly busted into tears as Marianne ran into his embrace. Zelda stood frozen in the middle of it all. In a circle, the villagers thanked her and Zelda smiled awkwardly – unused to the praise and positive attention she was receiving._

_He remembered a time when her prowess was seen as an oddity. At a severely young age, Zelda had threatened the fragile masculinity of knighthood and the societal expectations of women. And in the eyes of the self-appointed keepers of the status quo, she had to be punished._

_A series of old, vengeful thoughts stirred in Aegus’ mind. Her courage was something the knights-in-training back at Castle Town could only dream of. They ridiculed her when they don’t even have half the valor she does. They don’t have the potential that jumps underneath her skin, the intent that she moves with, the determination that simmers in her eyes. They wished they had the skillset she does._

_What she had done was on the same caliber as the mythical heroes._

_Eventually, the villagers all filed out. Nicholas had patted Aegus on the back, thanking him for what Zelda had done._

_It was just the two of them in the clearing, neither making the first move to speak. In secession, the Bokoblin bodies evaporated into plumes of malice. It was as if nothing had happened in the clearing – as if all of Zelda’s achievements were erased for the moment._

_The air buzzed as if the cicadas knew something; that whatever happened next had the potential to change the world._

_Zelda approached him first. There was a small cut on her cheek, and she was drenched in sweat. Her tunic and skirt were dirtied with soil and monster blood was flecked along the light fabric. With the way she was favoring her right side as she stood, he suspected there was a bruise on the left. She played with the strands of her short bob, a nervous tick she developed from her mother._

_He remembered when she came home with her hair unevenly cut and bruises marring her once fair skin. She was 6 years old when she told them that she never wanted long hair again – “They said if I can’t act like a lady, then I don’t deserve long hair.” His blood boiled when she refused to tell them who said and did that to her._

_They moved to Hateno the next week._

_Since then, Zelda had always kept her hair short, but she never disguised the longing looks at her mother’s and sister’s long locks._

_“Are you mad?”_

_He must have been making a face, so he relaxed and gave her a smile. Obviously, he would play his role of a father later: chastise her, ask her why she chose to play in the woods, and bring up the village headlines. But for now, he can’t help the warmth radiating in his chest. “On the contrary, I’m proud. You did this?”_

_Unnecessary, considering he watched it happen, but he needed her to confirm it for herself._

_Zelda offered up her hands, stained violet as the blood dried, and nodded sheepishly. “Yeah…”_

_“Good job. Although, your hits could use a bit more work,” he chided jokingly in an attempt to diffuse her anxiety._

_It worked. She smiled and moved to push him. He pushed back. Soon, they were shoving each other on the way back to Hateno, stumbling over their own feet as they laughed. Aegus promised he would vouch for her when Victoria asked what happened and Zelda promised to shine his shield before hanging it back onto the mount. Then, they would enjoy a nice family dinner before the next day, when Aegus had to pack his things for the castle again._

_They made it past the main gate when Rhoam’s words passed through his mind. The king had confided in him before he departed for his homeward journey._

**_‘Preparations are going smoothly for the return of Calamity Ganon. I can’t say much for Link’s training, but the Divine Beasts are slowly being understood. We’ll hold tournaments to find the Chosen Knight, soon. I expect you to make the arrangements.’_ **

_His grip around Zelda’s small hand tightened._

_Had the next incarnation of the hero been under his nose this entire time? She displayed unyielding amounts of courage and for the right reasons. He took mind of his own bias – because what parent **wouldn’t** want their child to be the next revered hero of the goddess; there was a reason so many people named their sons ‘Link’. _

_But he was so sure._

_“Papa?”_

_He had paused in their walk. The monster blood had crusted and felt rough underneath his own skin. However, at his grip and perspiration, the blood had thinned into a liquid again. Violet now stained his own hand as it did hers._

_Hadn’t the Hero of Twilight done something similar to prove he was worthy? Hadn’t the Hero of Time been around her age when he pulled the Blade of Evil’s Bane from the Temple of Time?_

_It wasn’t just this solitary event, either. He has played witness to all of Zelda’s feats or he hears them second-hand from his wife. He always knew Zelda had unimaginable power ever since she was young – the way she moves so naturally with a blade, as if the sword was a part of her and the strength she generates to counter powerful attacks. Her physical prowess was not to be overlooked. It wasn’t due to anything he taught her, nor did she pick it up from watching him. Innate strength wasn’t something a person acquires just from watching or being taught. She was powerful simply because she **was** Zelda. _

_With the predictions of the fortune teller and what looms ahead, Aegus just might have found the reason why his daughter stands out so much._

_And at 12 years old, she was a much better candidate than the grown knights he currently oversees._

_There was only one way to confirm his suspicions._

_The evening plans had changed._

_“Papa, where are we going?”_

_“The Lost Woods.”_

* * *

The minute dawn cracked over the horizon, I had woken up. Although I was pleased that I stuck to my ambitions to leave first thing, there was a lingering fuzziness that veiled over my eyes. It was proof that I had not slept as well as I could have.

The morning bite filtered through the open _shoji_ as I moved around the room. Considering that I had prepped the night before, I really only had to wash my face and don the appropriate clothes. I tied up my hair in ponytail and made a mental itinerary for today.

Hateno Village was the goal. According to Impa, the village was a full day’s journey on foot. If I left right now, I would get there closer to dusk. However, with a horse, I suspected that my journey can be greatly shortened. I had the coordinates on the Sheikah Slate, but it didn’t give me an ETA. For that, I’d have to ask an experienced traveler or a person that knew the area well.

Rensa came into mind. I’d have to make a detour to the Dueling Peaks Stable and hope he was awake.

Kakariko was still asleep. The ever-present Cucco were still cozied up in Cado’s corral, unbeknownst to the rising sun. Ollie, himself, was still dozing off behind the counter when I returned my room key. He mustered enough energy to accept the key and tell me where my horse was being held. After that, he mumbled that he would keep my safety in his prayers and resumed slumbering.

Epona was the only horse awake in the stable. In fact, I would argue that she seemed more awake than I was. She whinnied upon seeing me, snorting into my hair when I came closer. The stable boy was not present, but I didn’t need to bother anyone with putting on a saddle and reins. I can do that myself.

I mounted Epona and began the slow and sleepy trot to exit Kakariko. Dorian had been on the early hour shift outside of Impa’s home and gave a curt nod to acknowledge my departure. It was a stark contrast to my arrival, which I honestly liked. The title of heroine and protagonist did not feel as dense on my shoulders this morning. Instead of a climactic exit, with people arriving in crowds to bid me goodbye, I just silently slipped out – just a humble traveler and not Hyrule’s last savior.

The roads were empty. It was that liminal space between dawn and actual morning where nothing was supposed to be awake. The crickets were singing the final act of their sonata, the owls had performed their encore. Epona and – to a lesser extent – I were the only ones awake and taking advantage of every ounce of sunlight.

But we weren’t in a rush. We arrived at Dueling Peaks an hour after departing Kakariko. Someone was awake and moving supplies from the storage to the corrals. It was definitely either Tasseren or Rensa, but like I had enough astuteness to figure out which one was which.

Luckily, he spoke up and called me over. It was Rensa who was manning the front desk, at the cusp of his night shift before Tasseren took over. He gladly gave me directions for Hateno when I asked, even including the time of arrival. I had been right in my speculation. On foot, it would have taken a full day to arrive, but because I had Epona, the journey would be cut in half. If we kept going at the pace we had been going, Rensa estimated that we’d pull in just around lunch.

He advised that I move soon. It was steadily moving past 6 A.M and soon the monsters would be awake to terrorize any passing travelers. I considered my first meeting with Epona – an ambush from brush-lying Bokoblins in the field – and agreed, bidding him thanks and goodbye.

I backtracked down the path and came upon the fork in the road. And instead of heading straight like I did the day before, I veered Epona to the right and followed the sign to Hateno Village.

The path run along the circumference of the great field. As Epona followed the path, I was free to cast my gaze elsewhere and so, I admired the vast plain. Beyond the Dueling Peaks Stable were a sea of ruined buildings and rusted Guardian husks. Wild horses in herds of five or less weaved between the edifices, not viewing them as obstacles but treating them as they would with trees or rocks. The wild had completely overgrown and overtaken this settlement, steadily decomposing the rubble until green flourished once more.

There was an established Bokoblin encampment in the very center, where the horses avoided at all cost. It was complete with watchtowers and a team of five that could easily overwhelm the average, lonely traveler. But I considered how the enemy camp brought the unspoken narrative together.

This field had once been a prosperous settlement. Merchants would have stopped and sold their wares, maybe even set up business here. This was once a place where a family looked at the cliff-sheltered town and decided _yes, this is a good place to settle down_. Children probably played down cobblestone roads instead of wild grass, hiding in back alleys and ushered to come home at sundown. Dinners were cooked, festivals were celebrated, bakeries rose with the sun. Life was _lived._

It was…and then the Calamity happened. Guardians laid legless and half-buried in the dirt. Some were paused in the act of scaling what might have been an archway. Even though the mountains served as a natural defense to the offensive machinery, they still found a way to bottleneck through and wreak havoc on unsuspecting civilians. Their stillness contrasted to their real nature and purpose: war machines of unimaginable military might.

Hylian civilization flourished and was brought to destruction at the hands of their own technology. Even the Guardians had fallen. All was left was the steadfast process of nature and the monsters that took advantage of it.

The Guardians grew denser in number the further we moved away from the stable.

Epona swerved to avoid the tentacle of a Guardian on behalf of my ignorance. It was half suspended on the elevation beside us; its leg serving as a makeshift arc to pass through. She neighed in attempt to, I guess, chastise me before continuing to trot down the path.

We turned with the bend and were exposed the one of the last, structurally standing infrastructures of Old Hyrule. The remains of an old stone wall spanned from one cliff’s face to the other, a meager guard post to the Eastern half of Hyrule. Half-buried in ivy and crumbling apart, it was nothing too impressive at first glance. However, the swarm of Guardians – some of which still had their tentacles fossilized in the act of scaling the walls – was a testament to its achievements.

Epona stopped before the stronghold, as if granting me reprieve to observe its stillness.

Wooden spikes were hectically fashioned out of fallen lumber, propped against where the stone had fallen in an attempt to preserve the fort’s defensive integrity. One parapet was demolished – completely nonexistent. There was nothing to suggest that the fort had continued patrols beyond the eve of destruction. The gate, which had once been shut to further safeguard the survival of its defenders, was now open and unmanned; the crest of the royal family was engraved proudly on its zenith.

“Come to see Fort Hateno. I take it?”

I startled, which caused Epona to be frightened. With some hushes and comforting pats, I managed to calm her down.

“Woah! Sorry about that!” I turned and saw a Hylian man. He looked to be another traveler if the backpack was any indication. “The name’s Garill! I’m a bit of a history buff, which is why I came here. I can only assume you’ve done the same?”

“Eh…” I say indecisively. “You could say that.”

“Then, you must know the story of the warrior who fought here at Fort Hateno.”

I shook my head.

Garill’s eyes widened in comic disbelief. He made himself comfortable by shifting his posture, prepared to give me the history lecture of a lifetime. “So, 100 years ago, we had these special warriors called Champions. The warrior who fought here was supposedly one of them. I heard the others all died in the big fight. The warrior, though…Some say she gave her life here too. But others think she went into a deep sleep to prepare to fight another day. Which would mean she’s still alive, right?”

_Oh, buddy you have no idea._

This must have been the stories that Mina and Mils were told of in their childhood. Stories about the Chosen Hero, about me. I further understood their bewilderment. In fact, I had a hard time not being amazed at my own feats – narcissistic as that sounded.

“I wonder if I’ll still be around when she wakes up. I’d love to meet her.” He turned his eyes back to the fort, glazing in admiration and reverence. “Almost hard to believe they managed to hold back a whole horde of Guardians here…It boggles my mind. That warrior must have been some threat to the forces of darkness, huh?”

I glanced over myself: just shy over 5 feet, doesn’t know how to braid her own hair, and half feral. I can’t see myself as anything other than a bumbling fool trying to reassimilate into human society.

Garill quieted and he took on a more respectful tone. “I used to think the old tragedy was ancient history. Nothing to do with my life…But when I stop to consider that my life is only possible because of those who fought tooth and nail for us…Well, I start to feel a tear in my eye.” He sniffed at the wind and crossed his arms. A smile bloomed on his face as a way to diffuse the depressing reality. “If I’d been alive 100 years ago…I like to think I’d have fought these Guardians here, right at the warrior’s side.”

I smiled as well, appreciative of his sentiments. It was nice to know that I still had allies and that the majority of the surviving kingdom supported me. “You would have been a vital asset to the survival of the kingdom.”

He waved off my praise. “Nah. I’m just a guy who loves history. If not for Fort Hateno and the warrior, there’d be no such place as Hateno Village anymore.”

“I’m actually heading there right now,” I revealed.

“Oh! I best not keep you here. As much as I’d love to keep jawing with you about Fort Hateno and the warrior, you have a long journey ahead.” He faced the pathway past the gate and into the forest beyond. “Just keep following the trail. You’ll eventually come upon another fork, but just follow the signs. Hateno is hard to miss.”

After thanking him, Epona and I made our way through the thicket. We were maybe a couple of meters out before I heard Garill shout some parting directions.

“Make sure you present yourself unarmed!”

I filed that away, hoping I’d remember to remove the bow and sword or else another Kakariko incident might occur.

The sun had completely brightened the horizon at this point, marking it as the start of an actual Hylian morning. There was a quaint log cabin at the border of the forest. An old man was chopping lumber outside to start off the day’s chores. He briefly waved as I passed by and I returned the greeting with a similar gesture.

Epona’s rhythmic cadence was starting to become a soothing beat. The road ahead was visible, and I could not see any potential threats that obstructed our path. Across the stream, another Bokoblin camp had taken settlement beneath a precipice. I knew that the monsters couldn’t swim and thus, they served no threat as long as they stayed on their island.

The consequences of my insomnia began to creep up on me. Now that I was swaddled in the familiar environment of nature and open air, my body associated it with the comfort of sleep. My arms and head began to feel heavier. I fought a yawn that threatened to spill from my throat.

 _It…it wouldn’t hurt, right?_ I argued to myself. Already, I was easing myself down – leaning against Epona’s crest. She whickered softly and, as if in response, lightened her footfalls; such a nice, considerate horse.

My eyelids closed on their own accord, heightening my other senses during the brief moment of consciousness.

_Just a little bit…like a long, long blink…_

* * *

_Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz._

I quickly jolt awake from the peculiar sound. Right in front of me, like a meter away, was an active hive of courser bees. By instinct, I pulled on the reins to force Epona back and away from the nest. It was then that I registered my immediate surroundings.

Epona had stopped before the fork in the path – just as Garill instructed. She must have been waiting for me to wake up and guide her to the correct direction.

“Good girl,” I cooed, patting her neck. I swear, this horse is too intuitive for her own good. Epona is definitely one of a kind.

I unholstered the Sheikah Slate to determine what time it was and where I was.

From the sign, it very clearly states that Hateno was to the left and that the Equestrian Riding Course was to the right. Hateno was my destination, but I couldn’t help but be curious about the riding course. However, I saw that the area was overrun by monsters. Several Moblins patrolled the area and I was willing to bet my current balance that Bokoblins were hiding nearby as well.

The Sheikah Slate states that it was a little bit past noon. So, either I easily slept away 5 hours of travel time or Epona was just standing by with me asleep on her back. The sight must have been odd for any travelers that passed by.

My coordinates were very close to the pin that represented Hateno Village. I holstered the slate once more and urged Epona to the left. We trotted up the incline and further onto the path.

It was due to this that I was able to see all the landmarks I had missed. The Equestrian Riding Course was just below the cliff I was currently on. It borders a lake on the lateral half of the track. However, I was more interested in the Sheikah Tower that loomed over it. Considering the blankness of the Sheikah Slate’s map, I discerned that the tower would give me the map information I was missing.

I didn’t want to start a new destination before I completed my first one. Plus, it would be much safer to establish base at a nearby village – in this case, Hateno.

Turning as Epona continued along the path, I activated the scope and placed a pin on the tower. The distance wasn’t too far from Hateno. I’d probably go activate it before I leave to report back to Impa. However, the scope already established an obstacle: the tower was riddled with thorns.

I shook my head, banishing the issue from my mind. _We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it._

High-pitched squeals emanated from the rock beside the path and the Bokoblin entered my field of vision a moment later. It held a farming hoe, one that was probably stolen from the nearby village.

Instead of facing it head on, I took a page from Mina and Mils strategies and just galloped right past it. That seldom worked as another pair of Bokoblins jumped up from the grass and attacked.

Epona neighed, rearing back on her hind legs in a panic. I fought to get her under control before the monsters came too close.

One of them managed to duck beneath Epona’s flailing limbs and came parallel to where I was mounted. I forced myself up and kicked the pig creature square on its head. It flew backwards from the force, allowing its two other buddies a chance to get close. Using that brief spun, I hiked up the reins and forced Epona forward.

As we galloped along a short cliff, I noticed another Bokoblin standing on top of it – armed with a bow. It hadn’t noticed me, which was fortunate as I doubt I could handle a three front assault.

The set-up was peculiar, to say the least. There were more Bokoblins on this road alone than any area I have seen thus far.

_Garill never mentioned the roads being swarmed with Bokoblins…What is going on here?_

The path curved onto an isolated area that was flanked on both sides by forests. I turned around to ensure that the Bokoblins were no longer on our tail.

“Somebody, please help!”

“Nat! Nat! Look out!”

Two girls emerged from the depths of the forest on my left. They were closely tailed by two Bokoblins, both wielding crude weapons made from bone and wood. Nat and not-Nat separated on the slim chance that they can outrun the monsters by themselves. However, as they regrouped, both girls stopped to catch their breath – leaning against each other as support.

It had been the opening the Bokoblins were waiting for.

A Bokoblin launched itself in the air, intending to bash the club into their skulls. One girl, in a brave act of altruism, shoved the other forward as she tried to outrun the attack. However, the end of the club swung down on her foot. A piercing cry echoed through the skies.

Something within me thundered. Later, I would call it to be my savior complex but at the moment, it felt more than instinct. It had felt _familiar_. Before I knew it, I was kicking Epona into a full gallop into the forest.

The Bokoblins hoovered over the girl. She was tightly curled into a ball, hiding her face and probably hoping for a quick death. The monsters squealed and spluttered – spittle flying all over her in a weird way to mark their next meal.

However, upon the rapid clopping of Epona’s hooves, they perked up and stepped away. Careful not to run over the person I was trying to save, I drove Epona through them at an angle – effectively stomping over one of the Bokoblins.

In one motion, I hoisted myself onto Epona’s back and quickly flipped off. Unholstering the bow, I drew back the drawstring – arrow already nocked. The world slowed down: cries and whinnies were distorted along with the wails of the monsters. Arrow after arrow flew from my weapon, piercing the Bokoblin until it bled crimson violet.

When I landed, the Bokoblin flopped unmoving onto the ground. That left its partner.

Epona had already taken care of half the work. I didn’t fault her for running away after kicking the monster in the head because the last thing I would want is for her to die on me. However, that didn’t stop the Bokoblin from trying to chase after her.

I quickly intercepted, shoving the Eightfold Blade to stop the Bokoblin and redirect its focus unto me. It brought the menacing club upwards, and I anticipated the downward motion that followed. Guarding myself with the Sheikah shield, I counteracted the attacking force with a parry – generating enough power to drive back the club and the monster itself. I stabbed the blade forward, meeting resistance with its flesh, and twisted. The Bokoblin slumped forward, dead.

I wiped the stained blade on my pants – the violet indistinguishable from the black – before sheathing it. I whistled and Epona returned from the thicket, nuzzling my head with an affectionate lick.

As much as I wanted to compliment her on such fluid teamwork, I needed to address the girl’s injury. I leaned down and worked to stabilize her foot. “Are you okay? Y’know…considering everything.”

She winced when I applied slight pressure to ease the boot off. “Y-Yeah. I’m sorry. Thank you for saving us. It was my sister’s harebrained idea to hunt for truffles here that got us into this mess…”

Her sister came running and knelt beside her. “Gosh, Meghyn. I’m so sorry…but, truffles are worth it, though.”

Meghyn sighed, “Says the one who didn’t get injured.”

She winced again when I tried to twist the ankle back. Already, I see the redness and swelling as well as palpated the slight warmth. These were all signs of inflammation, which would eventually run its course. I clicked my tongue and rendered the first aid treatment futile. This needed ice and rest.

“I saw some Bokoblins down the path earlier and I don’t want them to catch up to us. We need to get somewhere safe.”

Nat stood and pointed up the hill. “We’re not too far from our house and village. I’d hate to stop so early in the day, but that’s too close of a call.”

Meghyn and I stared at her in stunned silence, but I was the first to break it. “Your sister got attacked.”

Nat flushed red in embarrassment. “And…I shall cook lunch to make up for it. C’mon! On me, Miss Hero, to thank you for the rescue.”

She marched forward to lead the way, leaving Meghyn and I to get better acquainted with each other.

“Sorry…She really does care and I love her to bits, but once truffles are involved, she’s head empty, no thoughts,” Meghyn rambled, coming to the defense of her sister.

“Far from it for me to judge based on first impressions,” I smiled, hoping to ease her anxieties.

I swung her arm around my neck and wrapped my own arm around her torso. Meghyn instinctively knew not to bear her weight on the injured leg, and she hopped on her unaffected side. Shouldering most of her weight, we hobbled towards Epona. I instructed Meghyn to turn and face me when we got to the saddle.

“Woah!” Meghyn exclaimed as I easily heaved her onto Epona.

Once she was settled, I grabbed the reins and led Epona up the hill – closely following after Nat.

“We never properly introduced ourselves,” Meghyn spoke from her spot on Epona. “I’m Meghyn and that’s Nat.”

“Zelda. Nice to meet you.”

“Zelda?” Nat asked from up front. “Like the ancient princesses?”

I shrugged. “Sure.”

The entrance to Hateno was marked by a gate, flanked on either side with torches. There were natural platforms that acted as posts for watchmen. In fact, four of the villagers were acting as the day’s sentries – stopping our entourage as we drew close. By each torch, a single guard stood but the gate was guarded by two of them. They all held soldier’s spears as their weapon of choice and were dressed in minimalistic armor that comprised of a breast plate and shin guards.

It wasn’t as impressive as the guard system in Kakariko Village but given that this was a regular Hylian settlement – instead of a traditional clan of ninjas – the defense network was remarkable.

It was then that I remembered Garill’s instruction and inwardly cursed. However, it was too late to do anything about it now.

“Hey, Meghyn. What happened there?” The one that stood in the center of the gate asked.

“Bokoblin attack. What? You didn’t hear me screaming when it happened?” Meghyn quipped, a bit sour on the fact that the sentries hadn’t been doing their jobs.

The boy sighed. “The mayor did inform all of us that Bokoblin attacks have been on the rise. We were given strict orders to not engage. We only fight back when they cross our border. Why didn’t you two listen?”

Meghyn rolled her eyes and jabbed her thumb towards Nat. “Ask truffle brain over there.”

Nat, in return, turned up a sickeningly sweet smile. “Thadd, what’s a girl gonna do if she doesn’t get her truffle?”

“Buy them from one of the travelling merchants.”

“But they’re so expensive! Why can’t we just harvest them from the wild for free?!”

“There’s a reason we only let merchants through, Nat.”

“But—"

One of the other boys called out. “Uh…not to interrupt the bickering, but someone else is here.”

Attention was justly redirected to me.

There was nothing I could do about the bow, but I at least tried to surreptitiously hide the blade underneath the shield. “Hi, I’m Zelda. I came from Kakariko.”

The sentries all shared looks with each other. However, it was Thadd that spoke up for all of them. “You don’t look like a Sheikah…You’re not from the Yiga Clan, right?”

“A Yiga Clan member wouldn’t risk their life to save us. Now, would they?” Nat came to my defense.

“Yeah, but they could be trying to infiltrate the village through disguise.”

One of the other sentries spoke up. “Hm…nah, I don’t think they plan that far ahead. Ambush is more their style.”

Thadd regarded me for one more second before shrugging, allowing an easy-going smile to light up his countenance. “You look Hylian enough to me. You’re not a merchant, but you did save Nat and Meghyn, so you get a pass. All that’s left to say is…Welcome to Hateno Village.”

Thadd and his partners retreated to either side of the gate, revealing the bustling activity of the afternoon.

Hateno was definitely bigger than Kakariko. Instead of a farming village where everyone had their own terrace to plant their produce, there was more specialization. Farmers harvested for the entire community; large fields were sanctioned off solely for their business. That left another half of the population to focus on their own wares and interests.

There were merchants lined up on either side of the path – some were local, and some had travelled. Clothing shops displayed the various tunics and cloaks they had available, some even specializing in actual armor. They were located close to what looked like a dye shop. Fabrics were dried out on a line in front, flaunting vibrant colors of purple, orange, and pink as they danced with the gentle wind. The general store was within eyesight and unlike the quaint business in Kakariko, it looked like it had an upper floor for more products.

And this is just what I could see. In the distance, there was a lighthouse. Who knows what lied between this point and there? It made the defense network even more admirable.

“I have to ask,” I said, turning to Thadd before we left him and the others to continue their work. “How did you come up with such a sophisticated guard system?”

Thadd brightened, excited to tell me about the history of his work. “Well, Hateno is one of the few villages that weren't horrendously affected by the Calamity. 100 years ago, we hosted a surplus of refugees. Some stayed to establish families of their own. A majority of them were Hylian Knights that assisted in the defense of Fort Hateno.”

I could see where this was going.

“It started because one of the knights trained a local girl. Granted, she had been the daughter of another revered knight in the Hylian military, but that’s not important. Hyrule Castle was irrecoverable due to the Calamity, but that didn’t mean the knights should sit around, waiting for the Chosen Hero. So, she created the Hateno Defense Squad as a sort of sentry division and passed down her mentor’s teachings. She later left Hateno to train the surviving settlements in how to have a patrol unit of their own. A century later, we still kept the system. It was rather revolutionary.”

Meghyn piped up from the saddle. “Hateno has a rich history when it comes to the Calamity. In fact, the mayor built the archives to keep the records from 100 years ago. A lot of the town’s residents are descendants of the old Hylian Knights. You should check it out when you have free time.”

I nodded to acknowledge the recommendation. Impa didn’t give me a set time to return back to Kakariko. It wouldn’t hurt to swing by the archives and learn what happened after the Calamity. It’ll help me brush up on my Hyrule historia.

“Stay away from the lighthouse, though!” Thadd yelled in passing. “Some Sheikahs are working there. It would be best not to interfere with their research.”

I heard _‘Sheikah’_ so I’m most definitely ignoring his advice and heading there soon.

We headed straight into the busy street. Children played tag and tripped over each other, careful to swerve around Epona as she trotted. Vendors were trying to sell their wares, but I was uninterested for the time being. Although, the armory and weapons shop looked appealing. I would have to see what they offered before reporting back to Kakariko.

“Fish! Fresh fish from Hateno Beach! I got crabs, carp, and trout! Selling for ten rupees per pound!” The fishmonger yelled, ringing the bell and he showed off his impressive selection.

The atmosphere was… _familiar._ The words _some things never change_ pierced through my mind before I could stop them. I wouldn’t dare say that it felt something akin to _home_ ; it felt too strong of a word to associate with a place I just arrived in. However, I couldn’t deny that there was something comforting about the area in general.

Usually, large crowds like this would be unnerving – too many people paying attention to me at one time. Here, the crowd was large but busy doing their own thing – as if I was a regularity amongst them. It could have been due to me concealing my identity, but there was a lightness that didn’t come with hiding a secret. It was like a warm welcome after a long day of work, a bowl of soup waiting as you came through the door.

I turned down a path and pulled Epona along.

“Uh, Zelda?” Meghyn called. I turned around to face her.

“Our house is that way,” she said, pointing to one of the houses near the dye shop. “Are you interested in the shrine?”

Honestly, I hadn’t even noticed the familiar Sheikah shrine. It was on a higher elevation that the main road, marking a neighborhood of funky, block houses in varying shades. Muscular individuals moved with purpose between the newly constructed homes, following the orders of a man in bright pink pants.

My body instinctually turned on this path…Had I subconsciously noticed the bright, orange glow of the shrine and followed it? _How puzzling…_

“It started glowing one day, as well as that tower a bit to the west,” Meghyn piped up. I must’ve drawn out the silence. “But the defense squad has kept tabs on it and nothing dangerous came of it.”

I forcibly emptied the thoughts in my mind, saving them for another day. I followed Meghyn’s directions until we came to their house. By then, Nat was already inside. The front shutters were opened to air out the humble kitchen as she slaved away at the wok. Whatever she was cooking, it smelled absolutely delicious.

“I’ll make you taste my hype about truffles! You better like this! I’m sacrificing my personal stash,” Nat said.

I helped Meghyn down from Epona and hobbled with her into the house. She slung her backpack to the wall near the entrance and plopped onto the closest couch. I helped her in taking her boots off and provided a pillow to elevate the swollen extremity. After some direction from Nat, I found a bag of ice to combat the swelling.

“Take it off every twenty minutes so you don’t damage your skin. A little bit later, I’ll tie it with a bandage to compress it. Hopefully, you won’t have a fracture, but you’d have to visit the village doctor to get that ruled out,” I advised.

“How do you know so much about injuries?” Meghyn asked, leaning against a pillow.

I shrugged. “Comes with being a traveler, I guess. Had to learn first aid on my own.”

Nat appeared before us with three plates of steaming _omurice_ balanced between her two hands. The egg was half done, dripping from the open crevice of the omelet. Yellow seeped into the soft bed of rice below and the titular truffle was piled high on top.

Her eyes were mad with mirth. “Enough medical talk! Let’s eat!”

* * *

I hate to admit it…but Nat’s obsession with truffles was well-founded. I’m not saying that it was worth having Meghyn’s ankle fractured but…That dish was absolutely delicious.

The village doctor did rule that the injury was indeed a fracture. Nat’s exploits of truffle hunting would have to wait for a month. Meghyn was secretly pleased.

It was approaching midnight by the time I realized I had yet to meet with Purah. I more than overstayed my welcome with the Truffle Sisters. However, I didn’t expect them to be such spirited story tellers. They recounted the local village legends: The Granter of Boons – a being that traded life source and strength for a hefty price, the Miracle at Fort Hateno – where the warrior fell after fighting infinite waves of Guardians on the eve of the Calamity, the Keeper of Mount Lanayru – where the rumored Spring of Wisdom was hiding, and the celebrated hometown figures.

Of the celebrated individuals, Meghyn continued to talk about the girl who founded the Hateno Defense Squad. Apparently, female knights were a rarity back in Old Hyrule. Women, whether in high or low society, were expected to be housewives or take traditionally feminine jobs (such as a seamstress, scullery maid, or tavern barista). Nat intervened and said there was only one known female knight back then – Prince Link’s own Chosen Knight. However, there are no records that indicated where she originated from.

I saddened at this fact. It was the one facet of my life that was not known to the general public. While I was happy that a chance presented for me to learn before anyone else, I couldn’t help but feel lost. Did my hometown even exist in this state of the kingdom?

Nevertheless, Hateno prided itself on being the first to spearhead traditional gender norms with the founder of its sentry. She served as inspiration to the rest of Hyrule, enabling women to take more independence. Women started taking lessons in sword fighting and defense, using those skills to allow them to travel – hence all the female travelers I have met thus far. I considered it a little archaic when Meghyn brought up the Gerudo customs.

I exited their home with leftovers in hand. Nat had helped set me up with the Hateno inn. Epona was already resting in the stable with all the other animals.

I debated going up to the lighthouse at this hour, afraid that Purah must be turned in for the night. However, the smoke wafted from the chimney and even I could see the bright lights in the windows from down here.

I decided that I would at least introduce myself, state that I’d be staying at the inn until the Sheikah Slate is repaired.

I made my way up the slopes. The road was unimaginably dark. Mount Lanayru loomed like a faceless silhouette over the town, further adding to my mounting uneasiness. There were street lanterns fixed on the sides of the trails, but they were not lit. Sentries were not present on this road, which led me to believe that this route was relatively safe if it was left unattended.

Still, the lack of light bothered me. Wasn’t tonight supposed to be a full moon?

There were only a couple of houses that paved the way up to the lighthouse. A girl was awake and sat next to a large oak tree. She claimed to be overseeing the windmills that grind wheat into flour.

Another house marked a pasture full of cows and sheep, enclosed by a sturdy picket fence. The sign marking the entryway into the paddock read: Gautier Pasture est. XXXX. The paint for the year had faded too much for me to decipher what was written.

A smile tugged on the corner of my lip. I didn’t know why.

I followed the ascending bend of the path. There were markers that confirmed the direction of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab – a name fitting for a Sheikah Scientist who can fix my Sheikah Slate. There were also large signs warning against soliciting and trespassing. However, I decided that those didn’t apply to me and pressed forward.

I stood outside of the lighthouse doors. There was a large telescope facing east, where a million miles of ocean spread before us. A rusted Guardian husk rested on top where the bulb of the lighthouse would be. The weirdest decoration of all was the Sheikah Guardian – a stone toad – that sat on top of the double doors. It had stylish, red rimmed glasses perched over its eyes.

_Scientists sure are eccentric individuals._

Inside, I could hear various tinkering and chatter – indicating that at least two people were awake.

I raised my fist to knock on the door…  
…but then the sky bled _red._

The moon was crimson, climbing the sky as an omen of terror and death. Clouds swirled maddeningly across the horizon as if they too were fearful of what was transpiring. I spun around wildly, disoriented from the change of events. Black and purple mist wafted from the ground all around me as if it was going to swallow me where I stood.

Malice…it looked like Malice.

_What is happening? Is…Is this Ganon? Had I already lost? I-I’m not ready, yet!_

I brought out the meager blade as some sort of comfort, standing ready for…I didn’t even know…

My hands were shaking as I fought to keep the blade steady. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as a light sheen of sweat was forming on my face, neck, and back.

The red surrounded me. Flecks of black licked at my skin before cindering into the red sky. I felt trapped. My breath came in short, sporadic bursts. The world spun fast around me, my chest tightened painfully as if I had run a marathon, and I felt like I was never going to breathe again. Out of nowhere, crushing pessimism and a sense of foreboding flooded me in waves.

_“Zelda…Zelda…Zelda! Be on your guard!”_

I braced one hand against my chest, trying to calm the painful thundering of my heart. I took one, two, three, four, five, ten stumbling steps forward. Belatedly, I realized I was slicing the dagger at the air – sparring against the unforeseen foe in erratic strokes. Every inhale was choppier than the last, my body felt incredibly hot. My mind was slowly going numb as the all-consuming anxiety washed over and took control. Hypoxic. Tachycardic.

**_“You are the knight to Prince Link. I trust that you understand your duty.”_ **

**_“Zelda, take Prince Link and run. You two need to go, now!”_ ** ****

**_“Stop! Let go!”_ **

The dagger fell, thudding softly on the grass. Blindly, I reached out to the crimson sky.

_Run. Run. They’re here. He’s going to kill us. Where is...? Whereismysword? Where? Wherearewerunning? Whereto? Who can help? Who’sleft? They’re all dead. Nohelp. He’s coming for you. Fight. I’ll fight. I’llfightback. Protecthim. Protect. I need to protect him._

“Symin!” Someone shouted from behind me. “Get her inside!”

Through my blurry vision, I saw a shadow on the ground. It startled to a stop before running closer. Tears streaked hotly down my cheeks as my legs finally gave out. Blades of grass dug into my palms. The dirt felt cool against my feverish forehead. I came face-to-face with my reflection upon steel.

_Mud. Lightening. White. Blue. RED._

“Lady Zelda!” Someone else had wrapped their arms around me. “Take a deep breath.”

Falling backwards, I found that still couldn’t breathe.

_"Please be careful, Zelda."_

_I need...I need to protect **you!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was darker than I intended it to be. Also, could you tell that Fire Emblem Three Houses is my latest obsession? Golden Deer forever!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I experimented a little bit with the POV changes and introduced Zelda's family into the story! There will be a lot more scenes like that where it'll be a third person recount of Zelda's time as a knight in training - before she became Link's Chosen Knight. I really hope the POV change wasn't too jarring. What I hope was jarring was the Blood Moon scene. True story, in my gameplay, I just made it to the research lab before the blood moon happened. I thought I had to square up with Ganon right then and there.
> 
> I'm really trying to be better with the pacing. I had hoped that this chapter would be shorter, but its still bordering around 10,000 words. It would have been around 7,000 if not for the flashback scene at the beginning.
> 
> I'll also take this time to say that I will be going on another brief hiatus. This semester is apparently the hardest (respiratory and cardiac stuff ew) and I wanna focus all my energy into it. But good news is that I have a tumblr! It's mm-magnolia. Very basic layout and design. I go on there to reblog inspiration for the fanfic and announcements. Plus, I think it will be much easier to manage questions that way. Just another way to let you know that I'm alive lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support and reading! Please review if you liked it or if you have any criticisms. I'll see you when the next chapter drops (hopefully it'll be more lighthearted!)


End file.
